A Dance of Wind and Fire
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: Historical AU. Born into the turmoiled land of Suna, Princess Temari knew that her life would never be smooth and waveless. What she had not expected was to be caught in the greatest conflicts of her time, and finding love amidst hatred and sadness. The fate of two countries and many entwined together as they plunge into chaos.
1. Birth of a Legend

Sometimes she got bored by the endless sea of earthy yellow, sand engulfing everything in sight.

She strolled in the garden – or whatever they called this place.

Delicately, she walked along the pebble path, step by step, she stared at the bare branches, muddy surface and the few sprouts of green, all covered in small spikes – this was different from the gardens she had heard of from the storytellers, the sweet scent of flowers never grazed the barren grounds of this place. Stones were erect all over in different shapes; they sat silently in the garden - only adding to the coldness in her eyes.

"My Lady, we should return to your room," she jerked her head around with a glare, the servant shuddered and lowered her head. Her glance softened with a sigh.

"I shall return when I feel like it," she said softly, but firmly.

She was tall for a Suna woman, towering above the servants that followed her at a distance close by. Her indigo eyes stared straight ahead, her sandy blonde hair ruffled in the wind, grazing across her shoulder blades.

The long train of her dress dragged across the pebble path, the thin coat draped around her tall slender figure. She swayed along, gracefully like the dancing willow one would see by the river, each step she took was a glimpse into her upbringing – despite Suna's nomadic past, the rich culture took root, and its aristocracy bloomed like desert flowers.

She came from one of the oldest families – almost as old as the Kazekage clan – the clan that united all the nomadic tribes under an hourglass banner.

Her clan was one of the earliest to forfeit the banner of their own family, making themselves subordinate to the Kazekage clan.

It has been hundred of years that the two family's friendship was consolidated by marriage and blood ties. She was no exception.

By decree of her father, she married the young King of Suna when he ascended to the throne.

With the seal of marriage, they crushed her dreams to travel across the continent, to see pristine white snow, to feel running water in the rivers – all of them crushed, all of them buried in the scorching sand of the desert.

She placed her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, sighing as she turned around – now that she was with child, getting to see the world had became virtually impossible.

The servants dipped their head as they saw her turning around, her porcelain face with delicate features emotionless.

"Let's go back." She said, her voice was warm, only to be laced with confusion and a certain hint of melancholy.

Each step she took became heavier as she moved forward; a grand palace grew closer and closer to her – her home, her cage.

* * *

The servants threw themselves onto the ground as they pushed the door open.

She was not expecting to see him – he was supposed to be busying himself at the study.

Her husband the King was sitting at the bench next to the bed, reading a scroll from his hand.

"Ah, you are back." He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the bench.

"Your Majesty," she dipped her head, only to have him stop her from curtseying.

"There is no need to curtsey, especially when you're with child." She was bemused by her husband's rare expression of joy.  
He was a stern man – all Suna men are, they rarely expressed emotions at all – it was considered a sign of vulnerability. Women were also supposed to hold emotions – it was considered 'graceful' for one to keep their composure.

Karura thought it was ridiculous, she laugh whenever she wanted to, cry if she wanted to – Rasa, her husband called her a 'rebel' – he admired her for daring to be who she was.

"You seemed amused today," she smiled at him. "What happened?"  
Karura looked at her husband affectionately, as her hand gently rested upon Rasa's.

"You wouldn't believe it," he laughed a little as he clasped her smaller hand into his. "The astronomer told us that last night a dash of light swiped through the sky, like a sword slashing through a pitch black cloth. They said it is a phoenix flying through the sky."

"Oh?" She smiled warmly, her other hand soothing the curve of her abdomen. "It must be a lucky sign."

"Indeed," he leaned forward and placed his hand on her round stomach. "Our child must be extraordinary."  
She nodded with a hue of pinkness on her face, staring longingly at her stomach.  
"I hope that it will bring peace to our country," she said softly, her hand gently soothing over the round surface.  
"I wish for the same," he said. "An heir to my throne as well."

He pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead before she could say anything. "I shall return later at night, get some rest." She nodded, as he left the door with one last gaze upon her.

Something in her sand and dust covered past flashed in front of her eyes.

The words of the priest rang in her ear.

 _"Lady Karura was meant for greatness, not of her own but that of her children."_

 _A twelve year old stared at the blind old man, who touched the pebbles on the desk with his fingertips._

 _"What else?" Her younger brother, Yashamaru tried to reach out and touch the pebbles, only to be stopped by his sister._

 _"Indeed, young master, you shall try to intervene, but destiny shall prevail."_

 _Karura tilted her head and looked at her younger brother._

 _She smiled at him. "Everything is going to be alright," she said warmly._

 _Both children did not notice the blind man sighing deeply, as his void-like eyes stared far away as if he could already see the future._

* * *

Yasahmaru came later that day to visit her; Karura was happy enough to see him.

"Sister," he greeted her and knelt next to her, placing his ear on her abdomen.

"I could feel the little one kicking!" He exclaimed excitedly as Karura jolted at the sudden movement of her child. She placed a loving hand on her brother's head, who made no protest, allowing his sister to ruffle his equally blond hair.

Yashamaru, heir to his father's family, was considered a 'failure'.

Unlike the stereotypical masculine, rugged Suna man, one would easily mistook the heir to their clan as a woman, the siblings shared the same shoulder length blonde locks, the same indigo eyes.

Karura was frightened by the very fact that she was going to die the same way her mother did – by childbirth, how she was splayed across the bed like a blood red dahlia flower, covered in her own blood as she took her last breath on earth, a dead infant in the physician's hands.

Her hands trembled at the thought, and apart from that, she had no idea what a mother should be like – her father had had several wives, their stepmothers, but they ignored the two of them. They grew up motherless, and now she sat on the bed, waiting to be a mother herself.

Yashamaru's hand rested on hers. "I am sure you will be a great mother, nee-chan. You have taken care of me since I could remember"

Karura's face broke into a grin as she saw his reassuring smile. "I asked the physician, he said the child will come anytime now."

Yashamaru stroked the round curves. "I can't wait to be an uncle."

Karura smiled as she yawned. "I am going to let you rest now," he hugged her across the shoulder and left the room.

The servants helped her as she laid down onto the bed, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

Another two months have passed, and Karura sat in her room.

The August sun shone brightly outside, the heat overwhelming.

The servants swung an ostrich feather fan behind her, the breeze ruffling her short blonde hair.

Her abdomen has swelled to the extent that she found it impossible to walk around in the gardens.

She could barely opened her eyes – each second made her feel drowsy.

"My Lady, would you like to rest?" The servants helped her lie down, her head jerked upwards as a wave of pain took over her.

The servants dropped to her knees as Karura's face twisted in pain, she raised her hand in the air.

"Find the physician, you idiots!" One of the servants became clear-headed and instructed the other servants. "Hang in there, My Lady."

Karura could not hear her, all she could was her own screams, and everything turned red in her eyes.

* * *

Rasa was reading in his study, when one of the servants ran in and knelt on the ground.

"Your Majesty," the panting servant looked at the ground as he tried to speak. "The Queen has gone into labour."

The King dropped the scroll he was reading, and shot up from his seat.

Immediately, he walked out of the study.

He practically ran towards Karura's room, and was barred by two of the servants.

"Your Majesty," she said softly. "The birth room is an unholy place."

Rasa flipped his robes in frustration, as Karura's moans and screams pierced through the doors.

He walked back and forth impatiently, the frown on his face as deep as if it was carved onto it by knives.

Karura stared up at the ceiling, as the pain tore her into half. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Karura!" Rasa's voice peered through the door. "Karura!"

She took another deep breath.  
"My Lady, just one more push," the physician said, urging her to push the infant out of her. "I can see its head."

He jerked his head around when he heard a loud scream, followed by the cry of a newborn infant.

The physician walked out of the room, and knelt onto the ground.

"It is a Princess, Your Majesty," she replied. "The Queen shall be ready when they cleaned the Princess and herself."

Rasa waited for a while as he entered the room.

Karura was lying down, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.

"Show me the Princess," Rasa said to the servant standing next to her bed.

The servant obliged and returned with a bundle of silk and cloth in her hands.

"Your Majesty," she handed the infant over.

Rasa gently tugged away the silk, and looked at the baby.

The infant closed her eyes tightly, her head was covered by thin blonde hair.

Rasa stared at the infant's tiny features, as she slowly opened her eyes.

The little Princess stared at her father with gloriously green eyes.

Rasa thought he saw his own reflection in the small pond in a desert oasis.

He could not help himself to smile, as her lips slowly turned upwards into a tiny smile.

"Rasa?" He heard his wife's voice, and walked towards the bed.

"Look at her," Rasa showed Karura the infant, who looked at her mother with shining green eyes.

"She is beautiful," Karura reached out and touched the infant's soft chubby face. "What are we going to name her?" Rasa was grinning ear from ear. "My firstborn, my daughter." He muttered.

"You are definitely going to spoil her," Karura smiled, as she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't mind," he replied as he sat down with her. "After all, there hasn't been a princess in the Kazekage clan for a long time."

Karura laughed a little and said nothing.

"I had the astronomers drafted out a few names – Akemi, Eiko…" Rasa shrugged. "But I don't really like them."

Karura nodded in agreement. "How about Temari?"

"A blessing of friendship, loyalty, as well as a brilliant and happy life?" Rasa smiled at the baby girl.

"Temari it is then." He let Karura hold the infant.

She pressed a soft kiss onto the chubby cheeks.

"Temari," she whispered softly, as the infant snored quietly.

And so, that was the day that Princess Temari of Suna was born.

* * *

Author's note:

Another historical fan fiction! Another story about my favourite character again :3  
I wanted this to be a complete biographical fiction about the life of Princess Temari, so that you can fully immersed into this world.  
I am probably going to write a very long story :D

Anyway, enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	2. Never the Same

Rasa stared at the weird-looking words on his scroll, his eyes bloodshot and dry with lack of sleep

He was sitting in his study, trying to focus on the work at hand – the fields experienced a bad harvest this year, and there was barely enough wheat for next year's crop.

"Father," he turned around and a bright grin on his daughter's face, emerging from the screen behind his back.

The deep frown on his face broke apart and he returned a soft smile. "Temari."

The little girl took slow but steady steps towards him, finally falling into his arms. "Look at my little lioness!"

The little girl giggled and touched the side of his face. "Oh, ouch."

Rasa laughed a little, and let the girl sit on his lap.

Temari sat there obediently, observing her father and the strange markings on the paper.

"Sand," she said, pointing at the words on the scroll. "Wood, Leaf."

"Very good," Rasa smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

A worried middle-aged woman came to the door of his study. "Your Majesty, is the Princess here with you?"

"Indeed, come in," the governess walked inside, frowning and smiling as she saw a happy Temari, sitting on her father's lap, mumbling word after word.

"You have taught her well, Pakura." Rasa commented, as he held the little girl up and let her stood on her feet.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The governess dipped her head, the orange tips of her dark green hair brushing her slightly blushing face. "Princess, it is time to go and leave His Majesty to his work."

Temari pouted and looked longingly at her father.

Rasa smiled and patted her again on the head. "Go now, I promise I will come see you later."

Temari nodded and held Pakura's hand on her way out, she turned her head and stared as her father stood there, his brown eyes looking at her as she walked outside.

* * *

Rasa sat there and continued his reading, until he was interrupted by visitors.

He raised his head to see the Royal physician, standing alongside the Royal Astronomer, led by his trusted advisor – Baki, who covered the left half of his face with a piece of cloth pulled from his turban.

"Your Majesty, I am afraid I have not so fortunate news." He dipped his head solemnly.

Rasa nodded, clasping his hands together; his deep frown returning to his face.

"Your Majesty," the astronomer dipped his head. "We have observed the star, and I am afraid that the signs are far from satisfactory." He sighed before continuing on. "It is the Shukaku."

"What do you mean the Shukaku?" Rasa arched an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing. " _The_ Shukaku?"

"I am afraid so," the astronomer lowered his head. "The great demon of the desert, the star charts have showed that this is the year when the demon of the sand and that of the fire reincarnate."

"What are the implications?" Rasa's fingers tapped on the table with concern.

"The child shall be a great warrior, but it comes with a terribly painful price." The astronomer looked at the physician.

"Your Majesty," the physician nodded her head. "The Queen was drained by her previous birth of Prince Black Sand, and this unexpected conception may cause grave damages to her body."

Rasa nodded. "I understand, I never expected her to be with child so soon."

"It is all fate," the astronomer commented. "And the odds are against us."

Rasa sighed, and waved his head. "Leave me."

The officials left the room, leaving the King to sit at his chair alone.

He stared at the ceiling and sighed sadly – but he only thought that it was fair for Karura to know.

* * *

Karura sat on her bed, her hand on her abdomen. Her brother was kneeling on the ground, and massaging her feet.

"Your feet is swelling quite badly this time," Yashamaru said as he pressed on different points on her foot, her other foot immersed in a pot of warm water.

"You don't have to do it on your own," Karura frowned and smiled at him.

Yashamaru shook his head, as he rubbed her feet dry with a piece of cloth.

He turned and saw his brother-in-law standing there, looking at the two blonde siblings.

"I would like to have a moment with Karura," he said, the blonde man dipped his head and left the room.

He sat down next to her, and looked at her.

Karura knew, she knew how Rasa was not good in expressing himself, but by the look on his face, she was worried.

"Are you feeling well?" She raised her hand and covered his forehead. "You don't look too good."

Rasa clasped her hand in his, and looked into her dark indigo eyes.

"They said it is going to be a rough birth." Rasa said, trying not to frighten her.

"Every birth is rough," Karura smiled at him. "Remember how Kankuro tore himself out of my womb, what a feisty one."

Rasa smiled at him. "Just be strong," he said and smiled at her. "Like you always do."

He pressed a chaste kiss on Karura's forehead. "I will go see the children now."

Karura nodded and smiled at him as he helped laid her onto the bed, her hand slowly sliding away from his hand.

He took one long look at her before leaving the room.

* * *

Pakura cradled the young Prince in her arms, who was playing her strands of orange-green hair in his tiny palm.

Temari was dancing around with a wooden fan in her hand, twirling around on her legs.

"Father!" She ran up towards him and leapt up into his arms.

Pakura stood up and dipped her head at him. "Your Majesty," she said, her eyes resting on the ground.

Rasa raised his hand and smiled at Temari. "I saw you dancing."

Temari giggled and rested her head on her father's chest.

Pakura walked to him and smiled. "Your Majesty, the Prince has grown quite a lot."

"He looked just like me when I was a baby." Rasa laughed a little, and reached out to Kankuro with his finger, the child grasped it in his hand.

"Papa," he said softly, reaching out to touch the King's face.

"It should be father, Prince Kankuro." Pakura nudged the young boy gently with a frown on her face.

"It's okay, Pakura, he can learn." He smiled at the green-haired governess, who looked back at him with her brown eyes.

He put Temari down on the ground and took Kankuro from Pakura's arms.

The governess stood there and watched the King smiling at his son, talking to him in a soft voice.

The Princess tugged Pakura's dress and smiled at her as she looked down.

"You like my father don't you?" She grinned happily as she asked in a soft voice.

Pakura blushed and knelt down, becoming eye to eye with the Princess. "Your father is the King, of course every Suna man and woman loves him."

Temari nodded and walked up to her father, with her governess staring at them quietly at the side.

* * *

A few days have passed before the Queen's brother made another visit to the pregnant lady.

"What do you mean Shukaku?" The Queen stared at her brother with utter horror in her indigo eyes.

"I feel like you need to know," Yashamaru said, his eyes coated with sadness. "One of the servants overheard the officials reporting to the King. This child," he pointed at her slightly swollen abdomen, "will kill you."

Karura stared down at her stomach, she was in the middle of her pregnancy, she knew that there would be some time before the child would come.

"Nonsense," she declared. "I don't believe it."

"They were right about Temari, and they were right about Kankuro." Yashamaru said. "They will be right this time."

"Perhaps," Karura smiled sadly at her brother. "But that is a mother's job, to bring a child to the world no matter what."

"Karura," her brother looked at her sadly. "We can always fix this – a dose of medicine could easily solve the problem."

"Don't," Karura raised her hand. "It is treason for you to even mention it."

She stared at her brother sternly, her hand resting protectively upon her abdomen.

"No matter what it is, even if it is a demon from hell, I shall love it nevertheless." Karura stood up, and looked at her brother painfully. "This is my duty as a mother."

Yashamaru dipped his head, and nodded. "I am sorry, Karura, I just… I can't lose you."

A single tear rolled down his face. "I can't lose you, Karura."

"Promise me, Yashamaru."

"I will, you know I always will." He bit his lip tightly.

"Even if this child kills me when I bring him or her into the world, you will love it nevertheless, just like you do my other children."

"Karura…"

" _Promise me."_ Her indigo eyes looked at him straight and sternly. "Promise me."

"I promise, on my own life." Yashamaru nodded solemnly.

Karura sighed softly. "Think on the bright side, brother."

"I hope that it would happen." He said gloomily. "Have a good rest sister."

He left without another word, as Karura sighed again, the frown cutting deep on her face.

* * *

New year celebrations had just ended at the capital of Suna.

The desert was hot and dry as it always was, water seemed to evaporate from pores of the skin.

Temari waited in her room, staring at the door anxiously.

Her governess Pakura had rushed out of the room when a servant ran in some time ago.

"Stay here, Princess," she said before she stormed out of the room.

Faintly, she could hear a woman's cry, it was painful, it was frightening.

"Scared," her brother said, crawling next to her.

Temari covered his ear and smiled. "No more scared."

The two children cowered together, as another painful scream ripped through the air.

The screams continued, coupled with shouting and rushing outside of their nursery.

Kankuro borrowed his small head into his sister's arms, he sobbed quietly.

Temari held him tightly, her shirt slowly wetting from the tears from his face.

She whispered and hummed softly, a tune that her mother sang for when she could not sleep. Her hands patted on his back gently.

* * *

It took some time before Pakura returned to their nursery.

Her face was ashen, her brown eyes lost their light. She looked at them quietly, before crouching down, taking Kankuro from Temari's arms.

"He is asleep," the girl said, her green eyes staring at Pakura. "He was scared."

Pakura nodded, and held Temari's small hand in hers. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She received no reply, as her governess led the two of them closer to their mother's chambers.

Her mother was lying there, her eyes closed.

Her father knelt next to the bed – she could never forget his face.

It was as grey as ash, his dark eyes staring painfully at the lady lying on the bed soundlessly.

Temari was going to call out her father, but Pakura stopped her with a gentle tap on the girl's shoulder.

Temari nodded knowingly at her governess before walking up to her father.

She stood quietly as she looked at her mother.

She looked like as if she was asleep, but something was different, there was no colour on her porcelain-like face.

She reached out and touched her face, her small supple hand brushed her mother's colourless cheek – it was cold.

"Mother?" She asked, her hand gently pushing Karura's shoulder. "M-Mama?"

Something wet began to form at the rim of her eyes, her lips began to whimper.

Temari threw herself onto her mother's lifeless body – that was when the faint smell of blood reached her.

"Mama, wake up!" She said through her tears. "Please! Mama!"

Rasa stared painfully at his daughter, the same blonde hair as her mother shaking as she stuffed her face onto her mother, her cries piercing his heart one sound after another.

He looked down in his hand, the temperature of his wife's life faded like the colours on her face.

He stood up and sighed softly, looking over his shoulder, he asked Pakura with a gesture to take Temari away.

"Your Majesty," one of the wet nurses held the newborn in her hands. "The new prince…"

Rasa turned his face at the servant and looked at the tiny infant, it came before its time, taking his wife's life with his arrival.

"His hair…" Rasa said, the wet nurse looked down at the infant.

"It is red, it is the way it is, Your Majesty."

Rasa stared at the blood-red hair of his newborn son, his eyes already encircled by dark circles – a symbol of those plagued by Shukaku's spirit.

"What would you like to name him, Your Majsety?" The officials asked him carefully, as they observed him, frighten to enrage him.

He looked at the newborn Prince quietly. "Gaara," he said. "A demon who loved himself, for no one could ever love him."

He turned his back on the child and left.

* * *

A few days later, Temari and Kankuro stared as the servants moved a new crib into their nursery.

"Who is that, Pakura?" Temari asked her governess.  
"Prince Gaara, Princess." She replied. "Your younger brother."

Temari walked up to the crib and stared at the infant, his eyes closed. "Is mama gone because of him?"

Pakura said nothing in reply, as Temari reached in and tried to touch his face.

A small cloud of sand enveloped her finger and gently nudged it away from the child.

She bit onto her lip, staring at the infant with burning anger.

"I wish he could be gone, so that mama would be back," she ran off after spitting out the sentence.

She ignored Pakura's cry for her, she ignored the servants greeting her.

She ran and ran until she found herself in the garden, at the stone bench where her mother used to cradle her and sit there.

She knew, she knew that her mother would never be able to be there for her, she would not play with her, she would not wipe away her tears when she cried, she would not be there to cheer her on as she danced.

She was gone, she knew.

The wind brushed her face, gently kissing her cheek like her mother would.

"I miss you mama." She whispered, as tears began to roll down her face.

She raised her hand to feel the wind, only to feel it swirling around her hand.

The wind twisted around her hand obediently, she stared in amazement.

"Princess!" One of the servants cried her name as they saw her sitting there.

"Leave me!" She pointed at them, only to have the wind swirling around her hand shooting out at them like a straight arrow.

She looked at them both amazed and frightened, Pakura looked at her as she walked up to her and picked her up.

"Let's go Princess," she said, her eyes blinking secretively.

Temari clung onto her governess, she was confused and angry at the same time.

So much had happened, her life had changed overnight.

She did not know what to do.

All she knew was it was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you would enjoy the setting of the story.

Originally I planned to remove their shinobi abilities, but I think that it is more fitting that they possess them (more explanation would be provided in the story later.)

We may move the setting to another country for the next chapter :) It's about time right?

Anyway, enjoy the story! Read and review xoxo

V.S.V


	3. To Grow and Learn

It was a cool autumn evening.

The birds chirped happily, perching on the branches of the majestic tree in the garden.

White walls surrounded the courtyard; towering trees that overshadow the walls themselves, deep in the mountains; the smell of grass filled the air.

"You are home," the woman greeted her husband, her black glossy hair was tied into a low ponytail tidily, leaving only two strands of it, framing her oval face.

"I am," he replied, her husband was a rugged man, the right side of his face covered with two visible scars. "How are you and our son?"

The woman smiled, pouring tea for her husband. "We are fine, and the clansmen said the deer antler harvest is better than expected."

The sound of tea being poured into the cup was soothing to his nerves.

"I see." He stroked his goatee, his other hand reaching out for the teacup. "It is madness in the capital, no one knows what is going to happen."

He took a deep breath. "Lord Minato and Lady Kushina had passed away."

"How? I thought…" The woman looked utterly shocked. "Their child, what about it?"

He supposed it was natural for her to care about the newborn child, she just became a mother almost a month ago herself.

"It was born, a boy – with the marks of Kurama the Fox Spirit."

"No way," she said, as she took a sip from her tea. "What would happen to that child?"

"I am not sure, the only thing that I could be sure about," he said with a sigh, "is that Konoha will no longer be peaceful."

"Just when we thought the peace could last for longer, after all your hardwork with Iwa." she said. "What about our child, Shikaku? How should our clan respond?"

"The Mountain Clans will swear allegiance to the Kingdom," Shikaku looked away at the trees, his expression unreadable. "As always."

Yoshino nodded at her husband, she knew that he had something on his mind, but she was not sure what it was.

"Well, get yourself to the bath," she stood up and patted the dust of the front of her kimono. "I am going to prepare dinner."

"Yoshino," he called her name as she turned around.

Looking over her shoulder, she looked at him as she arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you for taking care of the clan and Shikamaru when I am gone." He smiled at her.

The woman smiled for a second as a hue of pinkness began to rush to her face.

"Just go and take a shower! You stink of horse and mud! Don't you dare come near the bed!"

He laughed light heartedly as his blushing wife ran off.

The sight relief faded from his face as he looked afar, staring at the clouds.

"A storm is brewing," he muttered as he stood up and head to the bath.

After his bath, he went to his son's room.

He was not there when Yoshino gave birth to him, he was part of the envoy to negotiate terms of surrender of Iwa before his lordly duties had caused him to go to the capital, then it was the fall of the King and Queen.

He named the child before he left for Iwa – Shikamaru if it is a boy he said.

He was a bit scared to go in – he was afraid to see an empty crib.

He remembered the last time he carried a child in his arms – it was dead, his daughter would have been three years old, had she still been alive.

He did not even had the chance to name her, to feel the warmth emitting from her tiny body before the clutches of death snatched her away.

Gently, he pushed the door open, and inside he saw a small crib right in the middle of the room.

He approached cautiously, and peered at the inside of the basket.

A small infant slept, his dark hair sprouted from the top of his tiny head.

He reached down and cupped the top of his head, his hand large like a giant's in comparison.

Another hand reached down as he gently picked him up, cradling him in his arms, the child awakened, staring at him with a tiny frown and pouting lips.

It was almost magical to hold his son in his arm – at almost a month old, he was not sure whether he was a thin or fat baby, all he knew was he was healthy, and that was all he wanted.

"Hello there son," he smiled at him, the child looked at him annoyed.

He did a little chuckle when his son yawned, his mouth gapping.

"Shikaku?" Yoshino walked inside, and looked at the father and son.

She walked up and stood next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" She asked softly, putting her finger on the infant's chest.

The infant reached out, his tiny hand enveloping her sleek finger for a moment, before yanking away and opening his mouth to yawn again.

"What a lazy child," Yoshino pouted, as Shikaku laughed a little.

"Like father, like son," he smiled again, his son looking at him with his dark eyes.

The infant's lips whimpered before crying out a loud sound, bursting like a volcano, his cries ceased the next second. The next thing Shikaku knew was that his son was closing his eyes, attempting to sleep again.

"Must be too troublesome for him," he smiled as he lowered his son back into his crib.

* * *

A few years had passed since the Fire Lord's untimely death, the Konoha clans agreed to have Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the oldest warlords to rule over the country in form of an alliance. Each clan ruled over their own, and on the surface, they obeyed.

At the outskirts of the capital city, the patriarch of one of the mighty clans was packing for a trip. On the back of their proud patriarch, a firely red fan perched itself on the blue fabric.

"Itachi, I want you to bring your finest robes," the grumpy man said sternly. "After all, we are hoping to get the Suna King to marry his daughter to you."

"But Father, aren't I too young for marriage?" The dark eyed boy said, elongated marks sprawled across his face. "I am only nine years old."

"And the Suna princess is only six," his father, Uchiha Fugaku replied. "Of course you won't be marrying right now," he frowned as he looked down at his son. "But the Uchiha needed more support if we are to bid for the throne of Konoha, even if it was from those barbaric Sunan people."

"I understand," he nodded, as he backed out of the room and packed.

The young Uchiha boy said nothing more afterwards; he went up to the river near his family home, tossing pebble after pebble into the river, the smooth orbs sinking to the bottom of the endless stream. Frustrated, he sat down at the bank of the river.

"Master Itachi," he turned his head at a childish voice, in his dark eyes he saw a familiar face.

"Izumi," he called her name, the girl smiled at him, as she walked up and sat next to him.

The wind brushed her long dark hair, covering part of her face. "I heard from my mother that you will be travelling with Lord Fugaku?"

"Yes, we are going to Suna," he replied.

"How nice," she commented, as she looked up in the sky. "I have never left the Uchiha lands myself."

Itachi smiled weakly, and stared at the running waters of the river.

Something about this made him feel uneasy – perhaps it was new found power.

He came home one day, his father looked into his blood red eyes proudly.

"You are truly my son," he said, with a rare smile on his face.

He nodded, not telling him that he had just lost someone dear to him.

His friend, his comrade at military camp – they had forced the two to fight, and he accidentally landed a fatal blow.

His friend's blood had forever stained his eyes red with sadness.  
Something in him was boiling, the next second it was freezing.

He never did understand why some of the elite, or whatever his father called themselves, were given unique powers – he thought it more a curse than blessing.

All he knew was that accompanying these powers are war and suffering, he wants nothing like that to happen.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, listening to the running river; he hoped to find a moment of solace.

* * *

"Big brother, come back soon." His little brother waved at him as he hopped onto the carriage with his father. The dark haired boy's appearance reminded him a lot of their mother, and he loved that boy dearly.

He promised himself, the day that he was born, that he would not let anything happen to him, ever.

"I will be back soon, mother, Sasuke," he smiled and waved, as his father instructed the servant to start their journey.

The rode past the forest and into the desert, what was barely left as the road was covered with dust and sand.

They rode for five days until they reached the border of Suna.

Itachi frowned at the sight of more sand, but he was careful not to let anyone see him – his father said that emotions were for the weak, as the heir of the great Uchiha, he must not show weakness.

They were welcomed by strange men, dressed in long linen robes, one of them had half of his face covered by a piece of cloth, dangling from his turban.

The wind blew fiercely; the officials were almost hidden in the raging sandstorm.

"His Majesty the King is expecting you." The man nodded at his father, who walked side by side with him.

Itachi followed, as they entered into the palace – it was nothing compared to the grand palace in Konoha, but it was indeed the largest structure in the city.

Everything was decorated in an earthy yellow, with blood red carpets and tapestries clinging onto the floor and walls.

He bowed to the man sitting on the throne, just as his father did.

"Please take a seat," something cold about the man's voice made him slightly uncomfortable. _It reminded him of his own father._

He looked up, and saw the King.

The King was sitting there, his fingers tapping imapteintly – he could see his face, stern and cold.

"You have come here today, Lord Uchiha," he said, addressing his father as his hands pressed on the armrests of his stone cold throne. "To ask for my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Indeed, Lord Rasa," his father replied. "My son Itachi is one of the brightest young man of Konoha, and would be a fitting husband for the Princess in no time."

Itachi saw the King's eyebrows twitched for a second, before returning to a neutral expression again.

"That," Rasa pointed out coldly. "Is yet to be seen." He turned his head and looked at the servant next to him. "Take the young Uchiha to the children's room, and have him meet my daughter."

The servant nodded, and walked up to Itachi without a sound. "Follow me, young master." His voice was strangely feminine, Itachi could tell – the man was a eunuch, an incomplete man.

Itachi looked at his father for approval.

Fugaku nodded, and raised his cup to the King. "Let us drink and talk freely," he then downed the cup of wine as his son followed the servant away.

The eunuch led him down the corridor and turned around corners, before arriving at heavily guarded room.

"This is the young master of Uchiha clan of Konoha, the King had asked me to bring him here." The eunuch dipped his head. "He would like the Princess to meet him."

The guards nodded and opened the door.

Itachi blinked as he walked inside. He saw a vast room, complete with furniture and décor.

But something was missing from this children's room – there were no toys, but instead weapons, including battling puppets – he had heard so much about Suna's battling puppets, but to see one in the Royal children's room was something.

"Who are you?" He heard a boy's voice; he turned to see a five-year-old child, staring at him suspiciously.

"Your Highness, this is Itachi Uchiha, the young master of the Uchiha clan." The servant nodded. "This is our Prince, His Highness Kankuro of the Black Sand."

The brown haired boy eyed him skeptically. "Why are you here?"

"I am here with my father – he wished for me to marry your sister."

"Temari?" Kankuro arched an eyebrow, pouting. "You are not taking my sister away."

"That would be a long time from now," Itachi smiled at him, something about his demeanor reminded him of his little brother back at home.

"Hmph," he looked at him grumpily. "Temari is outside."

"Thank you," Itachi nodded at the little boy before heading to the balcony.

He walked slowly and approached cautiously.

On the balcony was a small, swinging chair, atop of it sat the shape of a little girl.

Itachi looked at her without a word escaping from his mouth.

"Who are you?" She did not turn around; all Itachi could see was her blonde sandy hair, tied into four pigtails. He could tell that she was tall for her age.

He could feel the wind brushing him in a way he never experienced, not even in the trainings he did with his father.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," he dipped his head and looked at the ground. "Nice to meet you, Princess Temari."

She turned her head and looked at him. "You may look at me," she said.

He raised his dark eyes, and they found themselves mesmerized by two pools of teal green vortexes.

"You are pretty," she said with a smirk on her face. "For a boy."

"Thank you." He replied hesitantly. Her outspokenness startled him, perhaps it was the way that Sunan Princesses were raised, he found it awkwardly interesting.

Temari blinked, looking at him skeptically. "Why are you here?"

"My father wished for me to marry you," he replied honestly. There was no point lying to her or sugarcoating it for her.

"Hmph," she said nonchalantly. "I am not marrying anyone."

Itachi said nothing in return, perhaps she was too young to understand, perhaps he was, perhaps they all were.

"I will only marry someone that I love," she said with a confident smile on her face. "And you should too."

Itachi looked stunned as the little girl hopped off the chair and walked up to him.

She was tall, just like he predicted. "Do you know what is love, Uchiha?"

Itachi found himself at a loss for words, what an innocent question, one so naïve worded that he found it impossible to answer.

She laughed a little. "You are funny, I like you."

Itachi nodded, his face blushing as the Princess chuckled.

"I like you too." Itachi smiled at her, and raised his hand, his pinky finger sticking out. "I promise to see you again."

She took his hand, their fingers entwining together. "Promise." She grinned at him.

Itachi felt something warm inside his chest, something he had only felt when he was with Sasuke.

He could not help himself but smile at the blonde girl.  
"Can I write to you?" Itachi asked. "It is nice to have a friend."

"Su…sure," Temari replied. "But don't we use different written words?"

Temari's heart fluttered, she looked at the strange dark eyed boy with a pique of interest.

"I do know how to use Sunan words," he smiled at her. "And I trust you know Konohan words as well."

Temari nodded agreeably. Itachi smiled at her again. "Alright then." She stared as he dipped his head and left the room.

* * *

After the Uchiha entourage had left the palace, Temari sat in her room.

She stared as her brother played around with the puppets, the stars shone brightly outside, covering the dark sky like glitter on the canvas.

Her father had summoned her just before they left, informing her that she was promised to be married to Itachi, when she reaches the age of fifteen.

Apart from that, he also had her demonstrate her combat skills with her battle fan, Lord Uchiha seemed rather impressed as he saw her masterfully pushing a gale of wind in an attempt to slash a tiny fruit on top of the table, without injuring the servant holding the platter.

The man had an oddly satisfied smile as he bided leave from her father.

She tried to dismiss the thought as she shook her head.

Her younger brother, Gaara sat quietly at a corner, cuddling a teddy bear in his arms, he stared at her with his equally teal eyes.

She vaguely remembered someone talking about their eyes before, that Suna has two different types of emeralds – one found near the Oasis, brilliantly green like her eyes; the other only found at the edge of cliffs, clear and clam like his eyes.

"Temari," he smiled at her, as he stood up and walked towards her.

She noticed the change in Pakura's normally relaxed expression.

Temari, like everyone else, was afraid Gaara.

They call him the incarnate of Shukaku, the great demon that plagued Suna since the beginning of time.

But before anything else, this little boy is her little brother.

The little boy sat down next to her, his eyes longingly looking at the book Pakura was reading to Temari.

"Continue." She said softly, as she smiled at her little brother.

She did not want to cross him.

 _Perhaps he was just lonely, perhaps he was not as bad as everybody thought he was._

Her little brother leaned onto her side like a porcelain doll, he smiled contently as the governess read on, his eyes darting around the letters on the book.

Pakura picked up Gaara and placed him into his bed after she made sure that the young Prince was fast asleep.

"Pakura." She called her governess's name.

"Yes, Princes?" Her governess asked as she lowered herself to the Temari's eye level.

"What if I don't like Itachi when I grow up?" She was frowning so hard that wrinkles began to form between her eyebrows.

"There is nothing to be worried about," she smiled at her as she cupped her face in her hand.

"But Father had promised Lord Uchiha, hadn't he?" Temari's eyes darted away from her governess and onto the stars. "He promised that when Itachi is eighteen and I am fifteen, I will marry him."

"For the time being, yes." There was a mysterious glint in her governess's eyes.

"But promises are promises, aren't they?" Temari's eyes glinted.

Pakura's brown eyes darkened as she raised her hand and landed it on Temari's sandy blonde hair.

"You have much to learn, Princess." Pakura ruffled her hair, smiling at the Princess. "And you have to go to bed now."

She tucked her into bed; Temari stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Pakura had said to her.

* * *

Temari was woken by her servant abruptly. "Princess."

A nine-year-old girl found herself awakened in the early morning, rubbing her eye. "Pakura, I am sleepy."

"Princess, I am not Mistress Pakura." The servant kept her head down.

"Right," Temari bit her lip, her eyes blinking.

Her governess disappeared from the Palace one day; the last thing she remembered about Pakura was her standing there in the room with her father; they did not notice her standing behind the curtains.

Pakura wrapped her arms around her father from his back, she remembered her father said nothing, letting Pakura sob into his back.

Then he turned around and said one sentence to her. She remembered vividly, his stone cold expression, sending chills down her spine as she stared.

"This is your duty to me and my country."

And she replied. "Everything I do, is out of my love for you."

She later knew that her father sent her to an assassination. She succeeded, killing all of her targets before she was discovered and killed. A casualty of war between Suna and Iwa.

Pakura was loyal to her father before anything else.

Temari sighed as she climbed off from her bed; the servant was dressed in white – the colour of mourning.

"What happened?" She frowned at the servant, whose forehead was still touching the ground.

"It was your honourable uncle, Princess Temari."

She frowned. "Yashamaru? What happened?"

"He has passed away," the servant said.

She still remembered seeing him yesterday, when he came to tutor her younger brothers.

"How?" She demanded, staring down at the kneeling woman.

"By…by…" She was stammering, Temari could feel her nervousness wavering in the air.

"Out with it!" She demanded, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Your brother, Princess," she replied, her whole body visibly shaking. "Prince Gaara killed him when your uncle tried to assassinate him."

Temari's eyes widened in disbelief.

Hoe could anyone as sweet as Yashamaru kill anyone, but not just anyone – but her younger brother?

"What about Gaara?" Temari quickly pulled a night robe over herself.

"His Majesty had locked him away, just before he went berserk." The servant reported.

"Had he calmed down now?" She asked tacitly. The servant gave her no reply.

"I have to go see him," she said, the servant.

"But Princess…"

"Another word and I will have you banished!" She then stormed out of the room, and walked along the corridors. She knew that there was only one place where her father would keep her youngest brother – the Palace dungeons.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her – she was well trained, and the guards could barely catch her before she disappeared around the corners again – she had lived here her whole life – she could at least buy herself some time before they find her.

She dashed past the staircase and there she found him.

Cornered, curled up like a ball.

Temari had never seen something that grotesque – her father had managed to wrap Gaara up in multiple layers of chains, and covered with sealing slips that would cause him great pain if he moved.

She could hear him, sobbing quietly.

"Gaara?" She put her hands on the bars surrounding the small damp cell, her green eyes staring at the ball of chains.

"Gaara?" She said again, feeling the tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

Temari gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she tensed, and looked up.

She saw her father, looking down at her, his expression both pained and angered.

"Back to your room, Temari." He said, glaring at her.

She nodded as she turned around, two guards following her closely.

Her brother's sob became more distant as she walked further away from him.

Mixed with the sob and cries, she thought she heard the growl of a beast that sent chills down her spine.

She turned around and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes, glaring at her direction.

Shaking her head in dismay, she turned back into the front and ran away, she ran as fast as she could, although deep down she knew perfectly – there was no escape, a monster shares her roof.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Another update!

That Itachi-Temari moment meant that it is not going to be a simple love story (I can promise you that :D)

But do tell me what kind of pairings do you prefer! I am always looking for inspiration from you guys (although I have a story in mind, new ideas won't hurt :P)

Anyway, read and review! I enjoy writing this a lot :)

V.S.V xoxo


	4. Lonely

It was dark at night, the young Princess laid on her bed, sleepless as her eyes blinked.

It has been almost a month since her brother Gaara was put into the dungeons, though he had been released just a few days ago, he forbade both Kankuro and herself from seeing him.

She dared not mention this to her father, who always seemed to be in a bad mood.

Aside from his occasional request for him to demonstrate her combat skills, he barely spoke to her.

Deep down she knew, she knew that he still cared for her. She looked to the side of her bed, and saw her glorious weapon on display - a large battle fan almost the same height as she is, when opened, it displayed three purple moons on its durable surface.

" When all three moons appear," he said to her when the servants presented it to her. "All that stands before you must bow or perish."

She took it in her hands - its weight almost causing her to drop it. "It will take time for you to master it." Her father left that remark with her before leaving her room.

Sometimes, he would look at her in a peculiar way - in his eyes she saw sadness, nostalgia, and a glint of affection.

She thought that was perhaps the way he used to look at her mother - after all, she had her sandy blonde hair, and her features as well.

Her father had refused, several times, the Council's request for him to take another wife.

Perhaps he just wanted to make sure that there would not be any fights over the throne after he had gone to the grave - making sure that either one of his three children ascend to the throne would be the most preferable way to prevent internal strife.

Perhaps, she thought, that her father was still missing her mother, after all these years.

It frightened her sometimes, when she thought of her mother, she could barely remember her face.

Her uncle used to tell her, that among the three of them, she resembled her mother the most.

Speaking of which, the death of her uncle meant that she had lost another link to her mother.

"Temari," she suddenly heard someone calling her name, immediately she pretended that she was asleep. She could recognise the voice - it was her brother.

"Temari," she could feel his presence right in front of her face.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The brother and sister looked at each other with equally teal, green eyes.

"Gaara?" She said softly, any sudden movement or sound might trigger the monster.

They said Gaara had been acting like a monster; the smile that used to hang on his face sometimes was drained from his face.

And here he stood, emotionless, in front of her.

"I can't sleep." There was a certain coldness lingering in his voice, that sent a chill down her spine, but she could see in his eyes - lined with dark circles, his eyes were swollen and bloodshot. "When I close my eyes, I could see it staring at me." She knew very well what he was talking about - the monstrous eyes she saw back at the dungeons.

Temari sat up slowly, facing her brother on eye level. "Well… do you want to go watch the stars together?"

"Stars?" He tilted his head a little. Temari nodded.

She moved herself out of the bed, putting on a cloak; she walked out to the balcony, followed by the red-haired boy who had a puzzled expression on his porcelain face.

Temari leaned against the balcony, her eyes fixated at the shining stars above.

Gaara followed her, and stared as the stars blinked in the dark canvas.

"Do you know? They said when a beloved one pass away, they become stars in the sky." Temari looked up and smiled. "Pakura used to tell me that, and said Mama would be looking down at us, like that brightest star right there." She pointed up and smiled.

Gaara looked down into the sea of sand, his hands clutching on the rail of the balcony.

"Yashamaru." He said softly, but Temari could feel the agony in his voice. "He said Mama hated me."

Temari said nothing as her little brother shivered in the cold desert winds.

"He used to tell me that Mama had given me all her love by bringing me into this world, giving the gods her life in place of mine." Temari was not sure whether Gaara was crying, or just spitting out each word painfully. "But that night, that night, he said that she hated me, she hated me for being who I am - Shukaku."

It was easy for those who knew nothing about Gaara to think of him merely as a monster, but to Temari, he was more than that. He was her little brother - her little brother who was only six years old.

"I don't know," Temari looked down at her feet. "But you can look up, that brightest star - Mama, still shines when you look at it." She pointed, directing Gaara's gaze upon the shining star.

"If she hated you, why would she still shine at you?" Temari smiled, taking his small hand in hers.

Gaara shuddered at the touch, sand began to flutter and float around him. Temari flinched immediately and let his hand go. All colour drained from her face as she took a step back away from him.

"Well, I have to sleep now," Temari said with a hasty smile. She left without another word.

While Temari knew that he was more than a monster, he was still a monster regardless.

She turned her around over her shoulder, her brother was reaching up, his sand swirling gently around him, as if he wanted to touch the star.

She shuddered as she crawled back into her bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The sun shone brightly outside, creating shadows on the walls of his room.

The boy who slept on the bed did not flinch, his small chest heaved upwards and down as he snored quietly.

"Shikamaru! Wake up, you are going to be late for your lesson." His mother rushed into his room, opening the door so that light rays shot through like thousands blades.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, rubbing on them. "Troublesome." He muttered as he opened his mouth widely and yawned.

"Up, now!" His mother yanked the blanket from his grasp, dragged him out of bed as servants rushed around to prepare his washing up basin. "Wash yourself! Your master is waiting!"

He muttered illegible sounds as the six-year-old dragged a towel across his face - his long almond-shaped eyes barely opened, he gargled his mouth with mint water.

With another yawn, he pulled his clothes across his small frame - a light green robe complete with a darker green sash around the waist - those were the colours often chosen by his family.

"Hurry up, he is waiting downstairs for you for breakfast." His mother's voice rang like a giant bell, causing his eardrums to tremble. "And Choji and Ino-chan are here as well!"

Shikamaru nodded, as he found his way down the staircase and into the study.

As per usual, his friend Choji was already digging in – his long spiky brunette hair was left unkempt, apart from the headband that pushed it back to show his forehead. The swirling markings on his face expanded and contracted as he chewed and swallowed the extra large protion of breakfast his mother had prepared for him. Choji was a simple boy – as long as he was well fed, he is happy. Shikamaru liked him for being the way he is.

Opposite him, sat a blonde haired little girl, her eyes shinning like a clear sky on an autumn's day, she was holding a mirror, and constantly checking whether the blue hairclip on her fringe – the same colour as her eyes, was out of place. Her name was Ino, and she was a 'troublesome' being in Shikamaru's eyes, nevertheless, she is still his friend, and when Ino was not talking about looks and boys, Ino was still less troublesome than his mother.

He stared straight in front and saw a man grinning at him – his dark hair was kept cleanly cut, around his chin was a beard, dark brown eyes looking at him. He was very tall, and stood in front of him like a mountain. There was a strange scent emitting from him – it was spicy, and choking at the same time.

"Hello there, Shikamaru," he said, his voice low and loud like a booming gong. "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, and I will you three's Master."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru looked away and walked to his seat.

The smile on his Master's face was constant, as he began to teach them classic poems.

Shikamaru's mind wandered off as he stared at the clouds and sighed.

The next thing he knew was that the lesson was over, and his Master had him sit in front of a small wooden block, covered in checkers, a box of wooden chips next to their feet.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" He smiled and looked at him with warm brown eyes.

Shikamaru looked at the older man, annoyed. "I don't know how to."

"Take a look at this book – you will get an idea." Asuma handed him a book tied together with thin ropes, Shikamaru flipped the book, and read.

It took him only a little while to close the book. Yawning, he began to arrange the pieces.

Asuma chuckled as the game began, and the boy laid his first piece on the board.

* * *

Nothing seemed to offer her solace other than the letters from Itachi.

In his letters, she could always feel the greenery he described, the beautiful picture he painted in his words, how his life was, how Konoha was … every bit was intriguing to Temari, she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

Of course, she was careful not to leak any confidential information to him, after all, he is from Konoha, and had recently been named as a member of the King's guard. Any leak of secrets would cause great harm to the peculiar balance between Suna and Konoha.

Itachi did the same, he talked little about the current situation at the Fire Court, mentioning only bits of his life to her.

The strange thing happened recently. Itachi had not sent her a letter to congratulate her on her tenth birthday, which was abnormal for him.

He had not sent her a letter for Tanataba, the Lover's Festival. In fact, he had not sent her any letter since almost half a year ago.

The last letter she received from him was simple, he spoke of snow in his letter, and spoke of a coming storm.

 _All whiteness is calm before the storm hits, plunging everyone in turmoil._ He wrote.

Temari had an unexplainable bad feeling when she read his letter, she wrote one in reply, asking him if he was well. She feared that something was wrong, _gravely_ wrong.

He never replied.

Temari stared out of her balcony, the scorching summer sun stinging her eyes.

Unaware, a servant knelt behind her, she turned around and was slightly startled.

"How dare you," she hissed, her childish voice coated with anger.

The servant maintained his poise. In a high-pitched voice he said. "Princess, my apologies, but His Majesty wishes to see you this instance in his study."

Temari sucked her teeth, Pakura would have frowned at her doing that, but she was not here anymore.

She proceeded to her father's study, he sat there, stone-faced, cold, Temari thought she saw a glint of greyness in his brunette hair.

"Father," she curtseyed. The King looked up and nodded. "You are here." His voice was cold, without affection or any sort.

"You wish to see me," she replied, her voice formal, only with respect and fear, but no love.

"Indeed, it is about your betrothed, or should I say," his eyes shot up with a sharp gaze. "He was your betrothed."

Temari tensed up a little. "Has anything happened to … the Uchiha family?"

"Yes, in fact, his whole clan had been uprooted," Rasa said so plainly, as if nothing had happened. "No one had survived, save for Itachi and Sasuke, his little brother."

"How?" Temari's eyes widened in disbelieve. "You once said that the Uchiha was one of the strongest clans of Konoha."

"I had, but what I didn't say was that be it one of the strongest, it was no match for the combined forces of other clans, especially when they started a rebellion without collaborating with other clans, thinking that they could take the Crown with sheer might, fools." He spat. "Rather, when they crumble from the inside."

"I thought they were our ally, father." Temari said, somewhat sad in her tone.

"You must understand, my daughter," her father stood up and walked down from the stairs, standing right in front of her. "That allies are only there when you are equally on par, or when there are benefits for both parties, the moment they decided to start their little rebellion, they were no longer our ally."

"What would happen to Itachi and his little brother?" Temari looked up and stared at her father's cold face.

Her father's gaze softened. There were times he almost forgot that his daughter was merely ten years old, from what he knew, Itachi was one of her few friends.

But the truth is cold and heartless, and he decided to break it to her.

"Itachi was not accounted for, his body was not found." Rasa sighed. "In fact, his little brother said that it was him who personally severed the heads of his parents."

Temari's stunned eyes rested upon her father; she could not find the words to respond as her father carried on.

"The rebellion had yet to start, there were signs and evidence, but before the Uchiha could do anything, they were all killed by their young master." The King sighed again. "To think that you almost married a homicidal maniac, consider yourself lucky, Temari."

Temari dipped her head as her father dismissed her by the wave of his hand.

Returning to her room, she found herself standing on the balcony, staring at the endless desert.

She closed her eyes, although she was unwilling to believe that it was Itachi, that sweet looking pretty boy, had done such a heinous deed, she knew that her father spoke only the truth.

Silently, she closed her eyes and prayed, for what she was not sure, she could only think of that at the moment. She mourned for the deaths of the Uchiha's clansmen, and the lost of a good friend.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :D

It is going to get exciting :3

Enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	5. Crossing Paths

He stood there with his father on his side, and waited outside a large stone door.

He wanted to ask his father why he had dragged him here, out in the middle of the mountains, where the lands of Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans merged.

A large stone structure stood there, on a plaque the three families' crest was carved there, his family's crest was in the middle.

He was not allowed in here normally, only his father and the adult men were allowed here, women were seldom allowed. The area was sealed and guarded by the three clans' clansmen.

Things became a little clear, when he noticed that Choji and Ino were led to the grounds respectively by their fathers.

He nodded at the two older man, who nodded back at him warmly.

The three older man greeted each other with a silent nod, after which his father cleared his throat.

"Inoichi, Choza," He said. "Today, we are here for the initiation of our firstborn children."

The two other patriarchs nodded. "Listen now, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji."

His father's voice hummed like a plug at the lowest string of an instrument, it was stern and comforting at the same time, the three children looked at their fathers, who each stood beneath their family crests' carvings.  
"You three are to be the sixteenth heads of your respective clans," his father's lips moved slowly, something inside his head told his sleepy self to focus.

"I am sure you have learnt some basic techniques of your clan, one that is unique."

Shikaku proceeded to point at the door of the stone structure, it appeared to be covered in a seal, in the shape of a large hand.

"Your task of this initiation is simple – you must break the seal and the puzzle within to retrieve what belongs to you – an emblem of passage, fail and you shall not be recognized as a member of our clans."

Shikaku and the two fathers led their children together.

"Now, you can discuss among each other, you will have time until this incense burns out." Ino's father lit an incense which was placed next to the structure.

The three children huddled together.

"What do we do?" Choji frowned deeply, his hand on his cheeks, covering his pink swirls.

"Come on, Shikamaru, you are the smart one!" Ino poked the dark-haired boy with a finger, who shrugged in annoyance.

He clasped his finger together, closing his eyes before glancing at the burning rod one last tie.

His friends stared in anticipation, as the boy crouched on the ground calmly.

After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"I have a plan," he turned at his chubby friend. "Choji, expand your hand slightly larger than the handprint and push onto it."

His friend, befuddled, nodded and took a deep breath.

His right hand began to expand like the balloons they saw on the street artists during the festival, he extended his enlarged limb and pressed it firmly on the door.

Choza smiled proudly as his son's arm reverted back to its original shape, the sealed door gently reclining.

"The hardest part of the test will begin now." A smirk crept onto Shikaku's scar barring face.

The three of them noticed, under the dim light in the cavern, a mannequin.

Shikamaru tilted his head, stopping Ino from dashing forward.

"Don't go, there are probably traps." Shikamaru pointed at the holes that were dug deep in the stone walls. "Arrows."

"Then we have to control the mannequin." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Right." Shikamaru took a deep breath as he knelt down, bending two of his fingers to cover his other two, forming a hand sign.

Beneath him, his shadow began to elongate, dashing forward like a dark snake, it merged with the mannequin and it came to life.

Shikamaru raised his, and the mannequin followed.

He shuddered only to see that the mannequin was pierced by hundreds of small arrows.

"Apparently," he sighed, as he shadow reclined. "This is troublesome, but Ino you would have to put your mind into the mannequin – there is probably a way to proceed in the mannequin, and needs your technique to read it."

"Very well," Ino formed a circle with her hands, and collapsed, with Choji catching her.

Shikamaru noticed the mannequin moving slowly, but not fast enough, it was pierced by the arrows again and stumbled onto the ground.

He released his shadow again, as Ino regained her consciousness.

"You have to first press in front on the altar to stop the traps, a small trapdoor will open, then you reach in and get the thing inside." She said, blinking as she stood up.

"Got it," he nodded as his shadow merged with the mannequin, bringing it to life once again, swiftly he leaned forward to press onto the button, and as the small trapdoor opened, he pulled out a box with the hand of the mannequin and slowly walked out of the cavern.

The three fathers approached them, Inoichi eyed the incense, which just burnt out.

"Impressive," he remarked.

The three children stood in front of their fathers, who looked at them with proud approval.

"You may open up the box," Shikaku smiled at them, and they discovered a jade pendant, each of them identical, each carved with their own family name.

Shikamaru picked up his pendant, and flipped it over; on the back was his name and the words sixteen.

"With this pendant, you three will truly be the heirs to your clan." The older Nara announced with a satisfied smile. "You are fit to learn more about the clan's work."

Shikamaru smiled as he put his pendant on over his head. "Troublesome."

* * *

Temari was riding on the horse, with servants and soldiers following her.

Her father allowed her to go on outings near the city itself; she took the liberty to ride around the city, to see its people and the landscape.

She stared at the desert atop her white horse, the endless seas of sand shone under the golden sun.

Suddenly, she noticed a flash of white in between the towering desert rocks in the west. Kicking her horse, she rode forward. The horse kicked up clouds of sand as she raced towards the rocks.

"Leave me, wait here," she ordered as she approached the narrow valley between the rocks. She entered, looking for the sign of the whiteness she saw.

"Temari," she heard a voice insider her head, she looked around there is no one.

"Look no further," she looked ahead and saw a great majestic beast, one of its amber coloured eyes patched with bandages; a black headband sprawled across its head, dressed in a black vest, it sat there with a large sickle.

"What are you?" Temari said softly, as she hopped off her horse, the horse shook its head nervously, but Temari stroked its mane, making it calm.

"My name is Kamatari," the beast bellowed. "I wish to form a contract with you, Temari."

"A contract for what?" Temari was surprised that she was not frightened, not even a little bit by the talking weasel, strangely large, it laid on the rocks casually.

"A contract of servitude, your blood for my service." The weasel growled. "When you smear your blood on your iron fan, I shall come forth by ancient magic, and perform the beheading dance."

The beast held out its paw, inside it was an unfolding scroll.

"Sign your name in blood, and we shall be bound to death," said Kamatari.

Temari stared at the scroll for a second, before reaching down to her boots and fished out a dagger.

Gently, she pricked her finger and pressed it onto the scroll, tracing, she wrote her name on the scroll.

"Very well," the beast stretched itself, clutching the sickle in its paws, it levitated and floated in the air. "I shall see you again, Temari."

The beast flew away like a gust of wind, leaving Temari alone, staring as it disappeared further and further away.

She returned to her servants, who was horrified by the tiny wound on her finger and wrapped it up with a piece of silk.

She said nothing as they rode back to the palace.

What she had not noticed was that from afar, a young man watched her silently, beneath his fox-faced mask and dark cape, he watched her with dark red eyes.

* * *

"So you are going on an outing with your master tomorrow?" Shikaku asked his son, who yawned and nodded in response.

"Asuma said it will be two weeks until we are back," he said, looking at his father.

Shikaku stared at his now twelve-year-old son, who bore an uncanny resemblance to him when he was a young boy, his build, his demeanor – it was just like him. Yet for his face, he looked a bit like his mother, his features were a bit on the feminine side.

"Listen son," Shikaku stood up as he put down his tea cup. "I need to show you something today – something that our clans has done for the Country."

Shikamaru followed his father to a part of the Nara forest, Shikamaru could see a stone building, well-hidden in the forest; it covered a large area, and was guarded by two stone lions at its entrance.

"What is this place?"

"Our clan has been responsible for the training of agents for the Country – we are the shadow of the country, together with the Yamanaka's interrogation – we are responsible for the intelligence and espionage work of the country." Shikaku said solemnly. "And this was where we train."

Shikamaru stared at the building in awe, as his father bit onto his finger and unlocked the door with a drop of his blood.

"Only the blood of a Nara can unlock these doors." Shikaku said. "Once a potential candidate is let in, he or she would not be able to leave until one releases her from here, and they shall not return inside without our approval."

"So you are the spymaster for the King." Shikamaru said as he walked inside the dimly lit corridors of the building, following his father.

"Just as your grandfather, and his father before him," Shikaku said, with a stern nod. "The Naras have been spymasters, and we train the best."

His father showed him around, the battling arena, the training rooms … one of the rooms startled him, it was a room of pure darkness, so dark his father must lit a torch for them to see the way.

"What is this room?"

"The room of the shadows," his father said coldly. "To become one of the best spies, you must be accustomed to loneliness, become comfortable alone in the dark. This is especially tough for those who are not a Nara – we find comfort in the darkness, for the shadows are our friend and greatest weapon."

Shikamaru nodded, as his father led him away. He thought he saw someone blindfolded sitting inside that dark room, jerking its head when the flames of the torch bobbled.

"Why do you show me all this?" Shikamaru asked his father as the two of them left the building, walking back to the mansion.

"One day you will inherit all this, you will become the shadow of the New King." Shikaku said as he looked far away at the other end of the Nara forest.

"But when will we have a new King?" Shikamaru asked mindlessly.

"We will, eventually." Shikaku smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Now you must get ready for your journey tomorrow."

* * *

Temari strolled along the street, dressed like a normal noble lady, she took one servant girl with her, determined not to attract too much attention.

The city market was bustling with merchants, all showcasing their products hoping that passerby would exchange them for a piece of gold or two.

"Look, My Lady," her servant girl pointed excitedly at the snack hawkers store. "They never make meat skewers this good in the Palace."

Temari smiled as she waved her away to buy meat skewers. She walked along slowly, looking at stall after stall – some sold puppets that she knew Kankuro would like, some sold jewels, emeralds that shone like her eyes…

Suddenly a dead lizard, impaled on a wooden stick stuck itself in front of her eyes.

Temari flinched, almost ready to blow the disgusting thing away with her wind, before she recognized a familiar face.

"Nonsense," she sneered at the young man standing in front of her, dressed in dirty clothing, his grey eyes large, almost protruding out of his head, his grin was wide as he stood in front of her.

"Hehe, just thought I could scare you," he said, throwing away the lizard. "Why did you come out today?"

"Father was angry, there was nothing to do," she shrugged, as she saw her servant approaching. "Why don't you find something useful to do, Daimaru?" She poked the boy in his chest.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything!" He raised his arms high in protest. "I am going to join the army, become the greatest general of the country, and then I will marry you!"

He threw his head back in laughter and looked at her. Temari shook her head with a palm resting on her head. "Don't be silly, join the army alright, just don't get yourself killed." She walked away with her servant after a slight wave at him.

Daimaru's face turned red with embarrassment. "You will see! When I come back in grand armour and ask the King for your hand in marriage, you will see!"

Temari chuckled, and looked back over her shoulder. "We will see, then."

She returned to the market and walked around, until she saw something that caught her eye.

At an ornament stall, she noticed a few animal-shaped pendants, made of jade and amber, sitting proudly on their display stands.

The stall owner noticed her, at least her noble status, and greeted her with a wide grin.

"Go ahead mistress," he urged with clasped hands, "pick what you like."

She reached out to one of the pieces, it was shaped like a weasel, and reminded her of Kamatari, and as she touched it, another hand, about her size, brushed against hers.

She looked up, and found herself staring into a pair of almond-shaped brown eyes, eyelashes long and distinct.

The owner of those eyes frowned as he retracted his hands, putting them in his pocket.

Temari put down the weasel piece, also frowning at the awkward contact with the stranger.

"You want that piece too?" She found the owner of those eyes to be a boy, about the same age as her youngest brother. He looked at the display with a perplexed expression, before sighing and shrugged. It annoyed her a little, she was not used to being disrespected – the children in the streets of Suna would recognize her, even Daimaru, who often played tricks on her would know his place.

"Troublesome," he muttered, Temari noticed that he was not speaking in Sunan, but a familiar language she had not used for quite some while.

"Wait," she stopped him in his tracks with her speaking Konohan language, causing the young boy to turn around. "You are from Konoha." She was not asking him, she was sure of it.

"Yes," he replied in the same language. His hands were behind his head, placed comfortably underneath his spiky ponytail. Temari observed his slightly feminine features, completed with an annoyed and intrigued expression. He had a sword hanging on his waist, a pendant dangling in front of his chest with a strange symbol on his neck.

"Can I help you?" She noticed that he was looking at her with his head slightly tilted upwards – she was tall for a fifteen year old, even though it had been dry in Suna and people barely had enough to eat, it dictated that she would never be as tall as her late mother, but still she was tall.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the Uchihas." Temari arched an eyebrow, as she found the boy looking at her from head to toe in a quick scan.

"All dead, for quite some time," he replied in a shrug. "Except for the traitor who killed them, he went missing; his brother is still alive."

Temari nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you care?" He asked her, his eyebrow arched, naturally he would be suspicious of someone asking such a strange question.

"I have an old acquaintance in the clan," she replied mindlessly, to which he nodded without much thought, his eyes looked afar.

"It's best for you to forget then, for the Uchiha is no more," he said and turned away, Temari looked at him, wanting to stop him and ask him more questions, but he had gone into the crowd and disappeared.

"Princess, let's go." The servant girl urged her to leave, as she continued to stare.

Temari pouted a little in frustration, but turned around to return to the Palace.

The boy ventured back to the inn, brushing the dust off his shoulders, he sat down in his room.

"Where have you been, Shikamaru?" Choji, his friend, even so beefy, raised an eyebrow as he entered.

"Just sightseeing," he said, his mind floating back to the older girl he saw in the market. Something told him that she was not just some normal girl, he was sure of it.

Not every noble girl is educated in Suna, and to be educated in another language meant something else. And for her to ask about the Uchiha, she had to be someone who at least knew about Konoha.

He closed his eyes, only to see her brilliant green eyes boring into his face, vivid like the dancing leaves of the Nara forest, yet calm like the great lake in the Yamanaka valley and bright like a pair of emerald earrings, only even brighter.

When he turned around in the buzzing crowd in the market, he saw her back, her sandy blonde hair shining in the scorching desert sun, and slowly disappeared in the crowd.

He opened his eyes again, and looked at the ceiling; gently he laid himself onto the floor, and sighed.

"Troublesome," he muttered, as he closed his eyes again.

Something in his mind told him that it would not be the last time he meet this girl.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally they met!

Just some plot development, the story is getting more excited - I promise :D

Enjoy! Read and review!

V.S.V xoxo


	6. Two Worlds

Steam was everywhere, as the young men sat on wooden stools, their bodies naked. They washed themselves before entering the bath.

He poured a basin of warm water over himself, as he looked up at the drawing on the walls – the mountains stood under the red sun, the river running across.

Water cascaded across his dark hair and straight face, washing the soap from his body. Sighing softly, he headed to the baths.

His friends were already there waiting for him, one of them sat in the middle, his bowl-cut shone with water droplets resting on it.

"How youthful it is to enjoy a bath together after hard training all day!" He exclaimed as he splashed his arms in the water. His name is Rock Lee, one of his classmates at the Military Academy – admitted simply because of his hardwork, he did not come from any noble family.

"It'd be even better if you can stop going on and on about," another man replied, he tied up his long dark hair, pale eyes glared at Lee. His name is Hyuga Neji, he is from one of the most prestigious families, the Hyuga. Surprisingly, he and Rock Lee shared the same Master, partly because of his status – although he was from the prestigious Hyuga family, he was a member of the branch family; subordinate to the Main Family, he was forbidden from learning the Hyuga gentle fist, but as a prodigy, he taught himself and was proclaimed the most talented in his generation. "We are already tired enough from training all day."

Shikamaru sighed at the two as he entered the water. The hot water relaxed his muscles, which were strained by his trainings – every noble young man would attend the military academy in the capital, at the age of fifteen, it was his third and final year in the academy.

Konoha had always been famed for its strong army and great generals, the current 'King', Sarutobi Hiruzen, being one.

The thought about the old lord made him sigh, because everyone knew that the city rumbled in silence, as the old lord lied on the bed in his palace, he was still strong, but he would not last forever.

The country would once again be in chaos, unless another fragile alliance was formed quickly. He thought as he immersed half of his head into water, staring across, he saw his friends chatting away; seemingly unaware of what he was worrying about.

"Look, look!" His gaze turned to his other friend, who was standing next to the wall, peering through a hole at the woman's bath, his ocean blue eyes thinned into a line, blonde hair still dropping from his soak in the baths.

"You could stop being a pervert, Naruto, its troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, resting his arms on the side of the pool.

"Shh! You will get my cover blown," Naruto crept back into the pool, soaking himself next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wondered if he was staring at the future King, everyone knew that Naruto was the last King's son, if Konoha had been any other nation, he should be sitting on the throne right now.

But Konoha is no other country – each time a King dies, there is a moot between the clans to elect a new King, even old powerful clan like the Senju had failed to pass on the throne in the family to their next generation. It was a mechanism to prevent civil war, which apparently did not work as well as its creators hoped for.

Now that the throne could be empty anytime, a bloody storm shall come if no one is to come out to take the throne for good, or at least, prolong the current façade of peace.

"Let's go somewhere after bath," Naruto grinned widely at Shikamaru. "You know, just for fun."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "I have to pay, don't I?"

"Hehehe," the blonde young man scratched his head. Although he was the son of the late Lord Minato, his master, Kakashi Hatake, gave him a small allowance to prevent extravagant spending. "I will treat you something later, promise."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru smiled at him. "Very well, let's go afterwards, just let me enjoy my soak for the time being."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and immersed himself into the hot water again.

Sometimes he wondered whether Naruto understood the extent of his own power, of the beast that resided within him.

He got dragged out of the water by an overly-agitated Naruto. "We are going to be late!" He exclaimed.

He found himself sitting at a teashop, watching a performance with his friend.

A pink-haired girl twirled around in a dress in a dark shade of red, her arms gesturing gracefully as she twirled, green, jade-like eyes danced around as the crowd stared.

Shikamaru saw his friend staring without a blink. He chuckled – it was obviously that Naruto was smitten with the girl.

"What's her name?" Shikamaru asked his friend, who sighed as the girl bowed and walked off the stage, holding a bowl in her hand.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura," said Naruto, as he began to fidget. "Here she comes!"

The girl approached their table, and greeted Naruto warmly with a smile.

"Naruto." It was apparent that she did not know of his status, perhaps she only knew his first name.

The next second, her smile faded to a leer, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "You are not sitting here for a free performance, aren't you?"

"Of-of course not Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who found the situation very amusing. "Shikamaru, give some gold." He said hushing himself, when it was obvious that Sakura would have heard him.

She knocked him on the head in response. "Don't force your friend if he doesn't like it." She scowled.

"It's alright, troublesome as it is," he took out a few pieces of gold and put it in her bowl.

She dipped her head happily. "I will come join you boys later," she said before walking away to get rewards from other tables.

Shikamaru observed Naruto, as his blue eyes stared at the girl's back, not darting away for even one second.

"I will marry her someday," Naruto grinned at his friend. "Believe it."

Shikamaru shrugged and sighed. _If only his world was as easy as Naruto's …_

* * *

It was another world over the desert.

At the border between Suna and Iwa, battle ensued.

No one said anything in the Suna military camps, as everyone prepared for another possible attack from the Iwa forces.

The treacherous Iwa King had launched an attack on Suna, claiming that its envoy had gone missing, when there had been no envoy in the first place.

The war has been going on for more than a year now, taking a toll on both sides as neither was able to conquer the other.

Until recently, the battle had been a stalemate, and led to the Suna's King ultimate decision.

Here he sat, in the middle of the desert, his hair red as the old blood stains on his armour; pale face emotionless as he stared with his placid jade-like green eyes.

A blood red letter glew glaringly atop his forehead – 'love', he carved the letter onto his forehead with a knife himself. It was something that he had never experienced.

He was not alone, in fact, he made sure that no one would dare approach – he had Iwa soldiers impaled on wooden sticks, and have them roasted alive under the scorching desert sun. He closed his eyes as the painful screams subsided.

No one dared to attack under the watch of Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, and to Iwa's dismay, Gaara rarely sleeps.

At the age of fifteen, Gaara was short, his muscle lean against his bones; he killed with his sand, if not with his scimitar. But one thing was for sure – Gaara tortured his enemies as a hobby.

The sand floating around him stank of old blood and new, it was as if a river of blood flows in the massive gourd he carried around.

He gently raised his hand, and in front of him, a mass of sand surged and caught within it, a party of hidden Iwa soldiers.

The soldiers screamed and struggled, like ants bathed in boiling water, they wiggled and moved.

Gaara looked at them after looking at their impaled comrades.

"I don't have enough space for you." He said, perhaps to himself, perhaps to no one at all. He pressed his fingers into a fist.

The mass of sand squeezed and packed itself tighter and tighter, the Iwa soldiers tried to scream, but found that every last bit of air in their lungs had been squeezed out.

Their eyeballs popped out of their sockets, bones cracked and muscles tore.

A large pang rang in Gaara's ear when the pressure was too much; drops of blood and broken flesh followed the explosion, piling them around in the scorching sand, as if it had been raining blood.

He sighed softly as he stood up, gently fading into grains of sand, returning to the camp, leaving nothing, but bits and pieces of human flesh to show that he was here.

That the monster had struck again.

As he returned, he heard a tune, being played from the far end of the tent, he found himself looking for the source, and ultimately, he found her sitting atop of her horse, staring at the descending sun, blowing into a panpipe.

He sat down from a distance and listened as she played. The tune flowed like a gentle river, brushing against him like a soft gust of wind.

He closed his eyes, as she played on. He thought he saw a strangely familiar shape, someone he had not seen for a very, very long time, perhaps she was someone that he never remembered seeing.

She turned around, her face was warm and welcoming.

"Gaara," she called his name. Her voice was calm, loving.

He could not see her face clearly, all he could see was a head of shoulder length blonde hair.

She said nothing else, as Gaara stared at her, slowly disappearing into the darkness again.

He opened his eyes, the music had stopped, instead, the one who was playing the panpipe stood in front of him, looking at him.

"Gaara." Her voice was similar to what he had heard in his short dream, it was calm, but not as loving, rather, it was coated in concern and perhaps, fear.

He looked up to matching gaze with his older sister, dressed in her own armour and large battle fan, she stood there with her panpipe in one hand.

"You don't look so good." She said softly, as she frowned a little.

Gaara said nothing in return; he stood there and looked away at the descending sun himself.

"Well, get some rest," Temari said, before walking off to her father's tent.

He had summoned her, after all day's patrol, she was tired and wanted to rest. But her father had summoned her, and she must answer to him.

"Father," she dipped her head. Her father sat behind his desk, his finger tracing the routes on the tactical map.

"Come here, closer," he waved at her without looking at her. She obliged, taking steps closer, she walked up and sat next to the table, looking at the tactical map.  
"We, in fact, had obtained some land over here, through fighting back the Iwa troops." Her father pointed to the land in the North on the map. "Thanks to Gaara."

"He is not such a monster everyone thought he is, father," Temari said, looking through the gaps of the tent – her brother stood on the dome of sand, staring afar; she was not sure what he saw, but he was gazing at something far away from here.

"Indeed, he might be the King that our country needs, a strong one," Her father said thoughtfully. "Kankuro is not cut out for the job – too weak-minded."

Then he turned at her and sighed softly. "And you, my lioness."

He said no more.

Temari knew what he wanted to say – that she was a woman, and therefore, unfit to rule over such a patriarchal society like Suna. It was not because she did not fight well, she fought well on the battlefield, leading the men to great victories over Iwa alongside her brothers; it was not because she was unwise, the King trusted her, allowing her to help out on matters of state; it all boiled down to the fact that she was a woman, and a woman ruling Suna would not be preferable – she would have to marry someone from lower than her rank, staining her position, or she would have to marry a foreigner, causing Suna to be ruled, or at least, influenced by another country.

Born as a Princess, the only certain fate she knew was that she must marry, for the sake of her country. Knowing her father, he would give her little allowance as to who to marry, but ultimately, it boils down to whether the marriage will be beneficial to the country.

"Wait until this war is over, I will find you a suitable husband, after all, you are eighteen now." He had a rare smile on his face. "As much as I hated it, it wouldn't be right for me to stop you from marrying."

The word marriage had not been spoken by her father, not for a very long time.

She smiled faintly. Her mind floating back to that day in the market, where Daimaru said he was going to marry her after becoming the greatest general.

How childish, she thought.

What she hoped would not happen, happened eventually.

He did join the army, and on one of the missions during the war, their enemies swept their whole platoon. A few bodies were recovered, she remembered seeing his face, barely recognizable from all the scars and blood, he stared lifelessly at the sky with his grey eyes. Not even his comrades remembered his name, he was just another soldier who gave his life for his country, in the dreaded war.

She remembered staring at the descending sun that day, smiling painfully.

"I told you," she said softly. "At least don't get yourself killed."

No tears were shed on that day; she simply stared until the sun was engulfed by the darkness, as she mourned the loss of her old friend.

Her mind returned to the current world, as her father called her name. "Temari."

"Yes, father." She answered hastily.

"There is something that I must entrust to you." He rolled up a small slip of paper and pressed it into her hand. "Only open this on my death – which I fear will not be far."

His face was stern, as he pressed onto her hand tightly. "I put the fate of the country in your hands."

"Yes, father." She responded, almost soundlessly. She knew that the Council were at odds with her father, but to put a bid on her father's life – the thought seemed unthinkable to her, but knowing the council members, she feared that anything might be possible.

"Leave me now, I must devise the remaining of our offensive." He waved her away, she dipped her head and left the tent. She walked away and saw her youngest brother, lying on the sand dome, his hand reaching up towards the sky.

A dust cloud of sand twirled around his hand and fingers.

For a moment, she thought she saw his six-year old self, staring out of the balcony on the palace, staring at the bright stars and thinking of their mother, the woman that brought him into this world with her own life, whom he never met.

"What did father say to you?" Her other brother stood next to her. He was much taller now, almost as tall as their father in his youth. His face was almost an exact replica that of his father's – the same small brown eyes, dark brown hair and facial features, except his was covered with purple paint in symmetrical patterns – he was a devoted puppeteer, skilled in using combat puppets, he had captured, tortured and killed many using what others thought would be child's play.

"Nothing," she replied. She knew that deep down, Kankuro was not built to be a King, still being the firstborn son, he had to be upset somehow, when he was the obvious choice, over his younger brother, the monster.

"The Council wanted to negotiate a truce, but Father wanted to press on and attack." Kankuro stated, as he stared up in the sky. "What do you think?"

"We have the power to go on," she replied. "And the Iwa was not as strong as it was before, partly due to its war with Konoha on the other hand."

"That's what I thought, those old foxes in the council probably struck some sort of damned deals with the treacherous Iwa men."

"Let's hope you are overly suspicious." Temari smiled, staring up at the sky. She knew her brother's speculations was not merely that – she shared the same doubt as well.

She walked back to her tent, unaware that she was being watched, beneath the blood-stained fox mask and dark robes, the same young man watched her as she entered the tent, the lights dimmed.

He ventured back into the desert, disappearing under the camouflage of the night.

Unknowing to him, he was also being watched, by a red-haired young man, sleepless in the night, he stared as the man disappeared back into the night.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Enjoy :D the next one is coming up really soon!

V.S.V xoxo


	7. Darkness and Light

She blew into the panpipe, sitting on the sand dome; she stared afar – straight towards the horizon where the sand seemed to end. The music from her instrument only seemed to add to her own sadness.

Her father had passed away, his life gone like the passing wind brushing her face.

He was a strong King, one with numerous enemies – and this time, they got to him. His face remained stern, as if he was trying to repress the pain the poison caused within him, he laid on his bed, she would not describe his face as peaceful, rather he looked disappointed, and hollowed.

The strange thing was that eerie smile he had on his face – perhaps he was pleased that he could finally meet his love, her mother, in his afterlife.

Perhaps he had been waiting for dead as one would wait for an old friend.

That being said, her father had left them with a war to fight on, and an empty throne to be filled.

No one dared to say anything, not until her father was properly buried, not even his murderers dared to move, knowing that any move would expose them.

She clutched the slip of paper he gave her – his final order in her hand.

She would have read it right now, but she knew she could not.

She was being watched, not by her father's enemies; she knew that he was there for a long time; she just was not sure whether it was truly _him._

She made sure that no one else was there, growing up here, she knew the desert like the back of her hand – she could easily survive here without extra thought.

"Come out now, I know you are here." She put the panpipe away, her hand reaching over to her back at her battle fan.

No one answered her but the wind, blowing like a silent roar across the desert.

But she knew – there was a slight change in the flow of air – someone was there.

She turned around, her emerald green eyes looking at the white fox mask he wore. It was a plain mask, with red marks scrawling across its face; there were some stains here and there – she recognized them as old blood stains.

He was tall – Temari knew that it was not a woman, not from the height and shape of his body; barely comprehensible underneath the dark robes he wore.

He was standing from a distance, not uttering a single sound; the sand mixed with the wind battered his mask-clad face.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Temari stared at him impatiently. The hollows on the fox's face revealed nothing. He was staring at the ground the whole time.

"You could have taken my life, if you wanted." Temari looked at him; she smiled painfully. "I know that you have been watching me for quite some time, haven't you?"

The man gave no response, he just stood there, as Temari talked, no sound, no movement, nothing.

Temari sucked her teeth, and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" She took another breath before speaking his name. " _Itachi."_

He seemed to have been jolted back to life. The man slowly lifted his head. His hand moved, from the side of his waist to in front of his face. His fingers pressed against the mask, with a click, the mask was off.

Temari stared at the face that she could barely remembered, and tried to match it with the face she saw, some twelve years ago, back in her room in the Palace.

He stood there, staring at her with dark red eyes, his irises marked with hooked patterns, the deep marks on his face was still there, he was still good-looking, the way he was; the thing that was absent from his face was warmth, he looked at her, his face puzzled – it was as if he had not heard his own name for a very long time.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Temari stared into his dark red eyes. Devoid of emotion, he shook his head.

"I thought you would understand," he said, his voice soft but cold, his gaze darted away. "The pain of everything."

Temari looked at him as he took a step closer towards her. He stood there, as if he had stepped out of an old dream of hers. "We would have been married for three years, if everything had gone as planned." He said softly, in his hand was a silver ring, tied to a thread.

"This was my mother's ring," he looked down at his palm. "She gave it to me, before I …"

"Before you killed her." Temari replied, she had a confused and sad expression on her face.

He nodded. "I wish you could understand." Itachi clutched the ring in his hand. "I didn't want to kill them, but I had to, or else…"

He hesitated, his hand returning to the side of his body, Temari studied his expression – he was in pain, the slightest relaxation he had just now was gone.

"Why are you here?" Temari blinked, walking up to him, she found herself standing next to him; he was tall, almost by a whole head he towered over her.

"I…I need to watch over you," he said softly. "I have been watching over you, and Sasuke." He raised his hand, gently touching her face. "You are the only things I have linking me to my past, watching you and him – it reminded me of who I am, not who the people said I was, but who I really am."

Temari put her hand onto his, it was cold, she had no word to describe how its coldness sent shiver all the way to her heart; she sighed. "I had prayed for you, Itachi, I really did." She looked into his dark red eyes, smiling painfully. "I thought I had lost you forever, I wish I could say that the storm is over, but to me, to everyone – the storm is just brewing."

He nodded in agreement, his hand gently leaving her face. "I must go," he said. "You mustn't be seen with a criminal, a ronin like me, dear Princess."

"Will I see you again?" Temari asked, as Itachi put his mask back on.

"I will be watching." He replied, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke right in front of her eyes.

Temari stared afar, as the wind carried her long-lost friend away under the descending sun.

* * *

He sighed as he approached the city gates, it had been a few weeks since he went onto patrol at the front lines, and now that he had returned, all he wanted was a hot bath at the bathhouse with his friends, and a good night's sleep.

"Shikamaru-san!" He was not expecting anyone to be waiting for him, but there she was, standing at the gates, waving at him.

He urged his horse to gallop, stopping the beast right next to her. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

The pink-haired girl had cut her long hair into shoulder length, her jade-green eyes sparkling as she spoke. "I was waiting for you."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and smirked. "More like waiting for me to tell you about Sasuke, aren't you?"

Her flustered face made him laugh a little. Ever since Naruto had brought him to the teahouse to see her dance performance, Shikamaru had formed a strange friendship with the girl – he would sometimes go see her perform, and she would gladly talk to him, most likely because of the fact that he was in the same regiment with Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha orphan. Perhaps she thought that it would bring him closer to her.

Sakura was very fond of the dark-haired young man, just as Naruto was very fond of her.

He was not close with Sasuke, no one was – perhaps with the exception of Naruto, who treated the other as his rival, the two competing in everything was amusing to those in the military camp.

"Well, it'd be great if you could tell me how Sasuke-kun is doing, but I was genuinely worried about you too, Shikamaru-san." She looked away for a second, as Shikamaru shook his head. "After all, the frontline is no joke, isn't it?"

"Troublesome," he rolled his eyes. "Well, a lot of soldiers had been injured, but he was pretty much unscathed, save for a scratch or two."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and looked back down on her shoes, somewhat disappointed. "I wish I could do something to help, not just for Sasuke-kun, but for the country."

"You are, by dancing for those in the City, you provided entertainment for those who needed it." Shikamaru shrugged, but then she looked at him, her jade green eyes stern and serious.

"I am not joking, Shikamaru-san." She clutched her fists tightly. "I wish to learn a craft, something that would help the country."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, sighing softly. "What do you have in mind?" A drop of sweat rolled down his face in fear of a thrashing – he had seen it multiple times being inflicted upon Naruto.

"That is the reason why I am here." Sakura said, looking up at the young man on his horse. "I wish to learn the craft of healing, I heard from Naruto that your family produces many valuable medicine, and that you would have contact with some of the best healers in the country – I wish to learn from them."

He closed his slit-like eyes, and sighed again. "Troublesome."

Expecting disappointment, she sighed. "I know it is too much to ask, " as she looked up, Sakura stared, astounded as she saw Shikamaru holding out his hand towards her. He leaned forward; his hand was dangling in front of her face.

"Well, you need a master, right?" He arched an eyebrow, smirking with slight annoyance on his face. "Hop on, I will bring you to her."

Sakura held her hand out, and placed it firmly in his. He took her hand and pulled her up, putting her at his back.

"Hold on," he said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There was a slight blush on her face, which he did not seem to notice, as he whipped the horse, urging it to move. She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter.

The horse galloped, as the two of them passed through streets and alleys, reaching the Nara's house, located near the palace itself, Sakura stared in awe.

"This is your home?" She stared as Shikamaru hopped off, and offered her his hand. She took it and leapt off, as the servant came and led to horse back to the stables.

"Troublesome as it is, yes," he sighed. "This is for when my father needs to be in court, and when I attended military academy." He gestured for her to come in, leading her through the hallways; she was clearly unaccustomed to having servants dipping their heads at her, he smiled at the awkwardly hilarious situation she was in; he stopped at the door of a large room.

"Wait here," he walked inside, leaving the pink-haired girl outside of the room, he headed inside.

His father was seated there, with a woman sitting right next to him – only the most prestigious of guests can sit next to the Master of the house.

Seeing his father's gesture, the woman appeared to be of a higher position, compared to him. She appeared to be in her thirties; her light blonde hair was tied into two loose ponytails, dangling atop of her well-endowed chest. A violet diamond fixed itself in the center of her forehead. He had met her before, a few years ago; he remembered that his father called her the greatest physician of their time. He concealed himself behind a pillar.

"Lady Tsunade," he saw his father, anxiousness scrawled across his face. "Only you can stabilize the situation, now that Lord Sarutobi could be gone at anytime."

"I refuse, I am not cut out for this kind of thing," she folded her hands in front of her chest.

"I am afraid it is not a matter of choice, Lady Tsunade, after all, you are a Senju." His father shook his head and sighed.

"I am the last of that name, beside, that child," she took a sip from her tea. "Doesn't he share my blood as well? His mother was a Uzumaki."

Shikamaru thought to himself, the only man he knew with the name of Uzumaki was him – _Naruto._

So it was true – Naruto was destined to be King.

Or was he? He remembered how his Master, Asuma responded that day…

 _"Since your father is the King Regent now, won't that make you the next in line for the throne?" His twelve year old asked, as he lowered a piece of shogi on the chessboard._

 _Asuma laughed, smoke coming out of his bearded lips like he was a dragon of some kind. "It does not work like that, Shikamaru."_

 _"Won't you succeed your father?"_

 _"Perhaps I would, he does have another heir – my nephew would make a fine heir for the Sarutobi clan." Shikamaru's mind drifted to the six-year-old brat, who always said he will become King one day. He laughed a little._

 _"Troublesome as it is, perhaps."_

 _His Master looked at him, intrigued. "Konoha's King must be wise, he rule not by blood, but by the trust he gained from the people."_

 _"Just like Lord Namikaze, right?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as he studied his Master's move on the chessboard. "The Commoner's King."_

 _"Right." Asuma smiled, his warm brown eyes studying his student._

 _"Then would Naruto be King, since his father was the King before?"_

 _"If he was trusted by the people, sure, anyone could be King." Asuma placed a reaffirming gaze upon his student. "Even you, Shikamaru."_

 _"Heh, too troublesome." He smiled. "Checkmate."_

"Come on out now, Shikamaru," he heard his father call his name, bringing him back to the present.

Knowing that his cover was blown, he sighed and walked into the light, in front of his father and his guest. "Father, Lady Tsunade." He dipped his head at the two of them.

"You don't normally eavesdrop, do you?" Shikaku smiled at his son, somehow relieved at Tsunade's relaxed expression. "What do you want to say?"

"Unrelated to whatever you have been saying just now," he turned at Tsunade, who studied the young man in front of her with interest.

"He does look like you when you're young, Shikaku." She commented, only to receive a nod from his father. "Go on, young man, tell us what you want."

"I wish to recommend a possible apprentice to you, Lady Tsunade," he said, carefully studying her intrigued expression.

"Oh?" She eyed his father, laughing a little. "I haven't had an apprentice for a very long time now, who might it be?"

"I will bring her to you," he nodded and went to the door, pushing it open, he waved at Sakura. "Come on in."

Sakura stepped inside, looking at the ground as she stopped next to Shikamaru.

Shikaku looked at the two of them with a bemused expression. "And you are, young lady?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she replied, glancing at Tsunade, who studied her with an equally intrigued expression. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Nara, and Lady…"

"Tsuande," the older woman replied, with a smile on her face. "Shikamaru here said you wish to be my apprentice."

Sakura nodded hardly, her jade eyes looking determined at Tsuande's light brown ones. "Lady Tsunade, I wish to learn the craft of healing."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why is that so?"

"I wish to help our country, one patient at a time," she said, her voice raising as she spoke. "Our country is constantly in conflict, so many are in need, so many are in pain … I want to help relief the pain."

"What if I am to tell you, your healing skills can only help so many, the pain is never ending, the people will always suffer?" Tsunade stood up and walked in front of her. Sakura raised her head and looked at her determinedly.

"Then I shall make it my mission to end all suffering." The girl nodded. "It is my promise to you, and to myself."

Tsunade smiled - she thought she saw part of her younger self in the pink-haired girl.

"Very well," she sighed softly. "You may come to the medical tower tomorrow, I am not saying that you are my apprentice yet, you still have to pass my test to see if you have any talent in healing."

She turned at Shikaku, and nodded at him. "There, I will go now."

"I shall see you again, Lady Tsunade." He dipped his head as the blonde lady left the room.

Shikamaru nodded at his father and signaled Sakura to leave the room with him.

The two walked towards the courtyard, as he let out a loud yawn.

"Well, that's it." Shikamaru shrugged. "That's the best I can do."

"I cannot thank you enough, Shikamaru-san." Sakura smiled at him, a hue of pink on her face.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't mention it, the rest is up to you."

He shuddered as he felt her arms, wrapped tightly around him.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said softly, her head buried on his shoulder. "I haven't had anyone done something nice for me, for a very long time." Her embrace tightened; he felt slightly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Troublesome," he muttered. He gently shook her off, and placed a reaffirming hand on her shoulder. "Naruto has done a lot of nice things for you."

Sakura seemed slightly embarrassed, the pinkish hue on her face turning even darker; she looked away from his face. "I know."

"He really likes you," he commented, his hand placed behind the back of his head. "If you have told him about your dream, he would have done the same, or even more."

"Right." She smiled peculiarly, there was something unexplainable about her expression. "I must go now, I must prepare for my test tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded as he walked her to the door of their mansion. "Good luck."

"Thank you." She nodded as she walked away, looking back at him with her jade-like eyes; she turned again and disappeared into the darkness. He thought he saw a glint of glitter in her eyes; he shrugged and dismissed the thought.

He stared up and saw the moon hanging there, its white light shining down at his lone self.

* * *

Temari basked in the white light of the moon; she wrapped herself in black silk – the traditional colour of mourning. The Council had requested a meeting right after the funeral, her father's funeral pyre still burned, the glowing ashes shining in its bright orange as it turned into ashes.

She stepped inside, her father's last orders clutched in her hand; her father's seat remained empty, no one dared to trespass upon it, not yet.

The councilmen eyed her, she felt disgusted to be gazed upon by these men, she knew that they were responsible for her father's death, they should all die a traitor's death, but that would cause too much of an uproar and a possible civil war.

She must quench her anger; she sat down, just opposite them.

Her brothers were here, Kankuro sat on her left, he stared with his dark brown eyes, beneath his symmetrical purple face paint, he had an unreadable expression on his face. He also knew that the councilmen were responsible for their father's death, but like her – he was helpless at the moment.

Gaara was seated on her right, he sat there, his arms folded in front of his chest. He stared at the councilmen with his cold gaze, Temari wondered if he knew that he was staring at his father's murderers, or was him simply staring at them as more lives to be taken.

"Very well," one of the councilmen began to spoke. "We all know why we are here, so let's cut to the chase… our next King is yet to be decided."

"I have in my hand, my father's last orders." Temari stood up, Kankuro and the rest of the councilmen stared her in shock, as she moved herself to the centre of the tent.

She opened the slip of the paper, the message was awfully clear.

 _Gaara shall be King._

There was only one sentence, apart from her father's royal seal.

"He had spoken – my brother, Gaara shall be King."

The councilmen stared at each other, one brave soul stood up and shook his head.  
"With all due respect, Princess Temari," he said. "To claim that you have your father's orders…"

"Are you doubting my authority and that of my father, my lord?" She glared at him with her brilliant green eyes. "Do you dare to tread the waters of treason?"

"Of course not, my Lady."

"It is your Highness for you." She said sternly. "Know your place."

The man dipped his head with a glare in his eyes. "Your Highness, even if what you claim is true, to have Prince Gaara as King…"

"What is the matter? Gaara is my father's son and the greatest warrior Suna had known for years." Temari glared at the councilmen. "He has the right, and he deserves the throne."

"But Lord Gaara is…" There was an uncomfortable commotion among the councilmen.

"He is my brother, and I shall defend him and his throne until my death." Temari pointed her finger at the councilmen.

"So will I," Kankuro stood up and walked towards his sister. "Gaara is the most fitting candidate for the throne, he is our King."

The councilmen appeared as if they wanted to say something, only to realize that Gaara was standing in front of his siblings, his cold gaze upon them and seemed to have froze them.

"I don't care about this country, I most certainly do not care about my father." Gaara said, his eyes blinking once. "And most importantly, I shall kill you if you look at me the wrong way."

The councilmen said nothing, and bowed at Gaara.

"Long live the King," they said, the bitterness evident from their voices.

Temari and Kankuro dipped their heads towards their younger brother. "Long live the King."

Temari smiled, as Gaara gently walked and ascended to his father's throne. He sat there, looking afar as the moonlight peered through the cloth of the tent.

She glanced at her other brother, whose expression remained unreadable, his face made her felt slightly uneasy, but she dismissed the thought.

Her gaze rested upon those councilmen, who bowed at Gaara, the stiffness of their back, the bitterness in their sentiment evident; she closed her eyes and knew that darkness was gathering over them.

But she did not fear, for Gaara was born as the embodiment of darkness.

If they bring the war to his element, he shall have nothing to fear.

She walked outside and gazed upon the round white moon, quietly hanging itself upon the pitch dark sky, she basked in the graceful white light as she closed her eyes, for tonight marked the end of an old era.

And the beginning of the new – whatever awaits, darkness or light, it had begun.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! A beginning of a new era - for better or for worse... I am experimenting with different characters, I hope that I do keep their own character while doing so :)

I hope you enjoy this story! Read and review! xoxo

V.S.V


	8. In your eyes

The smoke subsided as the flash and flames erupted.

Her heart was pounding against her chest - she knew that she was surrounded, the enemy was numerous, she glanced at the dead bodies covering the ground around her – some of them were Iwa soldiers, dressed in their typical mud red armour and robes; some of them were her men, wearing the brown Suna armour proudly over their lifeless bodies. More of them were nameless, bits and pieces of limbs and flesh from the multiple explosions. The scent of trees burning and flesh roasting filled her nostrils. It was revolting, but she had no time to mourn or feel nauseous.

Here she was, standing alone in the centre of the circle, surrounded by dozens, if not, almost a hundred Iwa soldiers. She had a couple of bruises and cuts, nothing serious, but she was tired, from all the fighting and dodging, she was on the brink of collapsing.

They looked at her the way a beast would stare hungrily at its prey, their swords covered in blood, their looks ferocious, the air tingled with the stench of their sweat, and perhaps excitement to see the last of their enemy, standing there alone.

Her kimono was torn, partly from the attack, and partly by her own work – the long trains meant that she would not be able to move around as freely as she wanted. She glared at the haunting faces, all of them thirsty for her blood.

No one will be able to save her now – not even the gods themselves.

She was not going down, not without a fight at least.

Biting down onto her finger, a drop of blood emerged from the cut; she spread it onto her fan, drawing a crimson line on its metallic surface.

With a deep breath she swung the fan with all her might, blowing up a dust storm in which it emerged – Kamatari, the great white weasel carrying its long, deadly sickle.

With a haunting growl it lunged, towards the soldiers surrounding her, it transformed into a gust of wind, cutting and slicing through her enemies, she could smell the scent of blood, filling the air as Kamatari slashed its way around the circle.

With an exasperated sigh, she knelt down onto the ground, the wind that was Kamatari dissipated, the peculiar thing about a blood seal was that the creature could only be summoned for as long as your energy could sustain it, and Temari was exhausted, she thought she heard a sad howl of the great beast before it disappeared.

She looked around with her tired green eyes; she cursed her luck.

Despite her best effort, a few of the Iwa soldiers remained standing, their sheer number was too much, Temari sighed again.

Like herself, her enemies were exhausted, having barely escaped from the deadly clutches of Kamatari, they approached her slowly; their swords in their hands, determination in their eyes as they fixated their eyes on the ultimate prize – her head.

Temari stared, her heart strangely calm, as the men approached.

 _So this was how death feels like, calm like a leaf floating in the clear river in autumn;_ she thought to herself, wondering how it would feel to have her head decapitated and roll off the ground – will she still be able to see the last moment of her life? She wondered how it would feel if the sword plunges through her heart, which was still steadily beating in her chest – will she still be able to feel the pain and how her soul shall depart from her body?

Her enemies approached, a man who appeared to be their leader, stood in front of her, just a few steps away.

"What a shame to kill such a beautiful woman." He said, looking at her in a way she felt violated.

"Trust me, if you don't kill me now, you will regret it later." Temari grinned at him, glaring at him dead in the eye, as a proud lone wolf would at its hunter.

The man sighed exasperatedly, looking down at her as the battle had been won. "Alright then," he raised his sword, the steel glittering in the midday sun, shining, just as the sweat on the man's brows.

Temari closed her eyes, she voiced no protest, if this was it, she was going to meet her end like a member of the Kazekage clan, in a way a exhausted warrior faces the executioner's axe after a long, tiring fight.

She waited.

A swishing sound glided through the air, she took her last breath on this world, a light seemed to appear in her dark vision.

A splash of warmth covered her face, she opened her eyes abruptly and looked up, the bright light almost blinding her.

She saw her executioner collapsing onto the ground, his back covered in arrows, as if he was a porcupine.

Her face was covered with his blood, instead of her own.

She looked around, a new group of men have moved in, dressed in an unfamiliar green colour, she put on her guard, hiding her vulnerable self behind the large battle fan.

She held her breath as she saw the man approached cautiously with arrows strung to their bows. She prepared herself for a barrage of arrows firing towards her.

A strange sensation took over her, she felt that she had been taken over, every muscle, every hair, no longer belonged to her – she tried to struggle, only to end up shivering, like a leaf twirling in the wind, she trembled.

"Who are you?" The voice was strangely familiar. "This is within Konoha borders."

She wanted to turn her head towards her back, but she couldn't. She found herself standing up instead, her exhausted legs barely supporting her; she turned around and faced her captor.

He studied her with frowned eyebrows and almond-shaped dark eyes; his lips were pressed against each other, he was somehow feminine, somehow willowy for a man. She noticed that their shadows were linked together, forming a long shape on the bloodied ground. On his back was a large dark bow, on his waist a long sword with a white sword grip, its end shaped like the head of a doe. He was dressed in dark green, she could not recognize the emblem on his armour – it looked like a river crossing, but she was not sure.

"Release me," she said, apparently the only part of her body that was free from his control was her voice. Her attempt to move her own body was in futile; she was not sure whether it was his binding shadow or her own exhaustion.

"You are hurt," he said, his monotone irritated her, although it was out of some strange concern this man had for her, she could not resist but glare at him, anger sparkling in her green eyes.

"Release me." She hissed, only to realize that she was walking towards him, uncontrollably, involuntarily, she found herself standing in front of him.

His dark obsidian eyes stared deep into her emerald green ones, she was unsure what he wanted, she shall not show him fear, no, she shall not show him any emotion.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt a warm hand on her wrist. His fingers, sleek and long clutched her wrist in his hand.

"Let go of me!" She tried to shake his hand off, only to realize that the last of her strength was gone, she began to collapse onto the ground.

She braced herself for impact, only to realize that she was not hitting the ground, instead, she found herself in the arms of this strange man, arching an eyebrow with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You are a troublesome woman, aren't you?" He muttered, as he carried her – his willowy frame was surprisingly strong, his lean muscles was solid against his armour.

"How dare you," she protested, wanting to hit him with her fists; she did, which seemed to have no effect on him, except for his deepening frown.

"Troublesome," he retorted, as he placed her upon his horse before jumping back on himself.

"Get her fan," he told the men standing next to her. "We are bringing her back to camp."

"Yes sir," the men nodded as two of them attempted to lift the battle fan off the ground, huffing and sweating as they tried.

Temari said nothing; she sat on the horse and stared at the ground littered with debris from her carriage, the corpses of soldiers littering the ground.

"Are you going to hold on?" He asked, his nonchalant monotone ringing in her ear. "You are going to fall if you don't."

Temari could not think of a word of protest – she was at his mercy now, not knowing who he was, he might kill her the next second if he desired.

Although he did not seem like the type, she dared not take the chance.

Awkwardly, she slowly wrapped her arm around his waist, the armour pressed hardly against the skin of her arm; she tried to straighten herself, only her arms touching his body.

She swore she could explode when he chuckled, shaking his head after looking over his shoulder to see her awkward positioning behind him. "Alright then," he kicked the horse gently with his heel, the horse slowly trotted, moving away from the bloodied ground and into the forest.

Two of his men led the way as they trotted deeper in the forest.

"Are you hurt badly?" His voice broke the quietness of the forest, he did not turn around, his hand on the reins.

"No," Temari replied softly, her neck paining from sitting in the awkward position she was in.

He looked over and saw her, pouting. He caught her off guard; she could not help but blush at his gaze.

"You know, you could lean against my back," he suggested, she swore she could see him smirking. "Your neck might break before we get back to camp if you sit like that."

Temari sucked her teeth, she knew what he said was true, unable to retort, she gave in – she rested her head on his back, her body relaxed as she shifted her weight against his back. A hue of pink brushed across her face.

He said nothing afterwards, gently urging the horse forward, Temari closed her eyes; leaning against him, she felt strangely safe.

She had no idea how long they have rode; she opened her eyes only when the horse stopped moving.

"About time," he jumped off the horse, placing his hand on her waist, he held her up and helped her down from the horse. "Can you stand?"

Temari nodded, she stepped forward, only to have her legs fail her, just before she fell onto the ground, she felt his hand holding onto hers, pulling her back up, he shook his head. "Just how troublesome can you be?"

He lowered himself, and swept her up; she let out a slight gasp in surprise, instinctively she clung her arms around his neck.

"I swear," Temari hissed, glaring at him. He sucked his teeth, and she forgot whatever swear words she had in mind.

"For someone who almost died, you are quite feisty." He commented, as he walked forward, heading into the tent, he placed her onto one of the cots.

"Heal her wounds," he ordered, before turning away and walking out of the tent.

Temari found the sight of his back strangely familiar, as if she had seen him somewhere.

"My Lady, you must lie down properly before I can check on your wounds," the middle-aged woman said kindly, she obeyed, lowering her head, she missed the sight of him looking back at her.

It had not rang a bell in him at first, but when he stared into her emerald-like green eyes, he remembered.

Those green eyes, calm like the great Yamanaka lake, lively and feisty like the dancing leaves of the Nara forest, bright like the grandest emeralds – he remembered.

It was the girl he met, a few years ago at the buzzing street of Suna.

He sighed at himself and walked away from the tent.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he sunk himself onto the grass beneath the large tree right outside the camp, closing his eyes, he only found those brilliant green eyes on his mind.

 _Who is she? Why is she here?_

The question slowly faded away as his tiredness took over, the mesmerizing green eyes still wandering in his mind.

* * *

He opened his eyes, only to see the sun starting to descend, painting the sky orange.

He patted the grass of his legs as he stood up; stretching himself, he let out a loud yawn. Walking up to the tent, he cleared his throat.

"Can I come in?" He asked, waiting to hear her voice.

He heard her scrambling up from her cot, probably covering herself with the cloth. "Come in." he heard her.

She looked at him, her eyes wary of his presence; he realized that he was still wearing his armour. Shrugging, he sat down opposite from her.

She seemed to have relaxed a little, her hand still reached for her battle fan, which he asked his men to place next to her when she was asleep.

"Are you feeling better?" He looked at her, the healer had done her job, patching her and bandaging her up. He could smell the ointment she had rubbed on her.

She nodded, looking away; a hue of pink was covering her face.

"Do you have a fever?" He reached out and touched her forehead – she shivered and froze at his touch, the pinkish hue darkened.

She shook her head repeatedly, as he slowly retracted his hand.

He sighed softly as he relaxed himself, leaning back at the wooden pole that supported the tent.

"So tell me," his gaze fixated upon her. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I don't know you," she said, alerted, her emerald green eyes looking back at him.

"I saved your life," he rolled his eyes, and sighed again. "Alright, my name," he paused and studied her face, "is Nara Shikamaru."

"Nara Shikamaru," she repeated after him. "of Konoha."

"Right," he nodded. "Now tell me, who are you?"

"Temari," she said. "My name is Temari."

"I remember you, from the market in Suna." He said, his hands resting behind his head. He left one of his eyes open, staring at her. "You were asking about the Uchiha."

Temari's eyes widened, her tense expression relaxing slightly – her lips began to turn upward, as her face broke into a smile. "You are that little boy," she laughed a little. "My, you have grown quite a lot."

"Troublesome," he rolled his eyes. "That's why I know I can speak to you in Konohan in the first place, you know the language."

Temari did not realize until that moment that she was using the foreign tongue, she simply went along; she chuckled softly.  
"Right," she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"So Temari of Suna," he sat up straight again, both eyes boring into hers, his expression puzzled. "Why are you here, within the borders of Konoha, fighting for your life?"

Temari tensed up, her eyes looking straight back at his almost burning gaze.

"It's obvious, I got attacked and I have to fight back," Temari stared back at him with a smirk on her face. She studied his expression – he was clearly not satisfied by her simple answer.

"You must be someone important," he said thoughtfully. "To have Iwa send so many soldiers after you, I will have a wild guess."

Temari's smile faded slightly, as his lips parted again.

"You are the Princess of Suna, that's why."

Somehow, she felt defeated as she nodded. "My brother is the new King."

He nodded out of acknowledgement. "You were not just acting like a live target, aren't you? You were ambushed."

"I was set up," Temari hissed. "They wanted me dead."

Agitated, she attempted to move herself, only to realize that she was exhausted and sore, she almost whimpered in pain.

"Don't get too worked up," he said, helping her sit up again. "Who wants you dead?"

"Iwa, obviously and half of the Sunan Council," she said with a cold laugh. "They wanted my brother off the throne and make concessions to the treacherous Iwa King – not over my dead body."

"Which was why they struck a deal with Iwa, and made it look like a casualty of war. On top of that, to do it within Konoha's borders, they planned to frame us as well." He said with his hand placed on his chin. "They do play dirty, don't they?"

"Hmph," she sneered. "Well, they didn't kill me, so guess their problem wasn't solved."

"It's not that simple," he said plainly. "They are trying to drag Konoha into this, so this is not just a matter between Suna and Iwa, Konoha will have to play a part in this too."

Temari seemed irritated, she folded her arms in front of her chest. "How troublesome," she muttered.

"I agree." Shikamaru sighed. "As troublesome as it is, I will send your brother a secret missive telling him that you are here with me," he said. "So don't worry, and rest here until you get better."

Her expression seemed more relaxed, a tiny smile escaped from her.

Shikamaru looked at her, smiling and intrigued. She noticed that he was looking at her in a peculiar way, her gaze quickly darted away from him.

"Well," Shikamaru stretched his arms as he stood up. "Get some sleep, I will have the men prepare some food."

He turned around and began to walk towards the entrance of the tent.

"Wait." Startled, he turned around and looked at her.

She bit onto her lip lightly; looking away, she tugged the cloths she wrapped around her body tighter.

"Thank you," she said, so softly it sounded almost like a whisper. She then lied down, and shuffled in her cot.

Shikamaru smiled instinctively at the sight, turning back towards the entrance, he sighed.

"Troublesome," he said with a smirk on his face before walking out of the tent.

His smile faded as he walked further away, now that he had a diplomatic crisis and a foreign princess in his hands, he had much to do.

* * *

It was late at night, the stars shone silently, clinging onto the dark canvas outside of the window.

The King of Suna was sitting in his room, reading the scrolls that his officials had submitted to him.

He read mindlessly, a bottomless urge stirred in the bottom of his heart.

 _Blood._ It screamed. _Blood._

He frowned, wrinkling his browless face, the sound conked him in his head, as he pressed onto the tattoo on his forehead, it burned, like a piece of scorching metal – it burned.

"Gaara?" Kankuro rushed in, hearing his panting and growls, he stared from a distance, afraid that his brother's sudden outlash might claim him as his next victim.

He looked up, Kankuro had never been quite so afraid in his life – his teal eyes stared at him lifelessly, as if he was looking at his own reflection from a block of clear ice. He gulped, feeling his racing heart pounding in his ribcage.

"Yes," Gaara sat himself straight, regaining his composed self.

"A secret missive," he said, hushing his voice. "Freshly arrived from Konoha, I managed to intercept it just before anyone from the Council could get their hands on it – they do not know of this."

Gaara reached out, as Kankuro lowered the scroll onto his hand.

Gently unraveling, Gaara stared – something in his gaze changed, the calmness cold in his eyes slowly disappeared, for a moment, Kankuro thought he saw redness, crimson like Gaara's hair.

He pressed his lips tightly together, and waited for Gaara to speak.

"It's Temari," when he finally spoke, Kankuro was not sure whether he should be shocked or relieved.

"What is Temari doing in Konoha?" The question popped out of him abruptly, he shuddered as Gaara's sharp gaze rested upon him for a second, before looking away.

"She was attacked, by Iwa soldiers." Gaara said, Kankuro could feel the calmness of his voice ripping off like peeled paint, there was a form of hysteria coated in the coldness of his voice. "Right after the council sent her to have peace talks with Iwa, she was chased by their soldiers into Konoha borders."

"Is she alright? How are the men."

Gaara's pained expression caused him to stand and walk towards the window. "You can look at it yourself," he said hastily.

Kankuro studied the scroll in detail, frowning as he proceeded. "How do we know that Temari was not kidnapped by Konoha instead?"

Gaara closed his eyes – he could feel a touch, a long-forgotten sensation he had.

He felt like his six-year-old self again, lost in the darkness – it was her who told him that his mother loved him, shining bright at him as a star in the sky.

It was her who dared to touch his hand, a murderous monster.

Something stirred inside of Gaara's heart. He reached up and pointed at the star, shining brightly - it brought a glint to his eyes.

Sand began to swirl around his hand, as his hand gently folded into a fist.

"Bring me Lord Isamu, I shall have a word with him." he turned around, becoming the King, the man he was once again. His eyes fixated upon the ground with a deadly glow, Kankuro nodded, and turned around.

He thought he saw a glinting tear at the corner of his brother's eye, but he shook his head in attempt to remove that thought.

* * *

Temari sat outside of her tent, dressed in her ragged kimono, she stared at the amazing greenery of her surroundings – the leaves danced in the wind, brushing past the grass, the wind brushed her blonde hair.

She shuddered a little, only to feel a robe being placed on her shoulder, the sudden warmth startled her.

She looked up and saw him, scratching the back of his head, he looked like a child who had just been discovered hiding in a corner during a game of hide and seek.

"You shouldn't be sitting out for so long," he sat down next to her, crushing the grass beneath him. "You might catch a cold, and then it will be even more troublesome."

"You are troublesome, always yammering about," she retorted with a smile on her face. "I was just looking at all these amazing scenery out here."

Shikamaru shrugged as he lied down, looking up at the sky. "Hmph, nice clouds today."

Temari looked up in response, the clouds floated like a herd of fluffy white sheep, prancing about in the blue sky.

"We don't have that much clouds in the desert," she said mindlessly, as she folded her arms around her knees, staring longingly at the sky.

He closed his eyes, his breath became slower, he heard nothing but the wind brushing past, until she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Why did you save me?" He opened one of his eyes and looked sideways, she was still looking up at the sky, her hands clutched together in front of her knees.

"A man can't just walk away when he sees a woman in trouble." He said simply, with a gentle shrug of his shoulder.

"You can't save everyone," she said, her gaze lowering from the sky and fixated upon his face. She had a piercing gaze that seemed to look deep into his soul.

"I know," he said softly. "It's not like I could just stand there and watch him decapitating you."

"I could have been a criminal, a traitor." She suggested, her gaze still fixated upon him.

"You don't look like one," he replied, turning sideways, he turned his back towards her, his eyes peering back from over the shoulder. "Man, but you sure are troublesome."

She chuckled softly. "Not as troublesome as all you man and woman crap." She shot back at him, before bursting into a clear crisp laugh.

He stared; lost in thought and in her clear laughter, he smiled involuntarily.

"Why did you ask about the Uchiha back then?" The smile slowly faded from her face, she looked away and shuffled her feet.

"It was nothing," she said softly, a pair of blood-red eyes coming to her mind.

Her eyes shut themselves, as Itachi's face began to fade into her sight, it was not the emotionless man in the desert he remembered, but the pretty boy standing in her room, asking if he could write to her. The pretty boy with the sweet smile that was lost in the vortex of time.

He said nothing to that; turning himself, he faced the sky and stared.

Saving her life was purely coincidental – he was out patrolling when he saw fireballs blazing their way into the sky; as he approached, he saw a few men, battered in their Iwa armour, one of them raising their blade over a helpless woman – of course he would step in. Not only was Iwa at war with Konoha, they were acting as dishonourable as one could be – ganging up against a woman was simply against Nara Shikamaru's way.

With deadly precision, his first arrow pierced the man's heart, followed by a barrage of arrows that reduced the standing men into fallen targets.

It was in that scenario, he walked up and captured her with his shadow.

Unknowingly, involuntarily, he was also captured – by her mesmerizing green eyes; those troublesome, sparkling green eyes.

The clouds glided gracefully across the blue sky, as he laid down and closed his eyes, with her by his side.

He secretly wished for the moment to last forever, as he fell into a quiet, peaceful slumber.

* * *

Author's note:

For all Shikatema fans out there: Finally they met again :3

And on top of that he saved her :D And we have Gaara suddenly discovering that he has a heart too (lol)

Anyway, enjoy! Read and review xoxo

V.S.V


	9. New Adventure

"Are you sure you can ride on your own?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as she pressed herself upon the horse; he held her gently by the waist and helped her up.

"I feel much better now," she smiled at him briefly as she settled down on the saddle. "Here, here," she patted the horse, which shook its head in annoyance.

They rode side by side; she was looking around at the seemingly endless trees; her eyes darted around the equally green leaves with amazement.

"We informed the King, and he would like to invite you to stay in the city until it is safe for you to return to Suna." He said, gently kicking his horse to keep up with her.

"Any news from my brother?" She asked, observing his expression.

He shook his head. "Perhaps he had sent it straight to the Palace, we will know when we get back to the Nara estate."  
"Then let's go," she said plainly, only to have him sigh exasperatedly.

"Not until we rest at a tea shop or some sort," he pointed at a small wooden shack at a visible distance. "We can stop for some dumplings; the men are exhausted." She nodded, with a whiplash, the beast she rode neighed as it began to gallop. The horse obeyed obediently as she dashed off like an arrow shot from a bow.

Shikamaru admired her impressive riding skills for a second, before whipping his horse to catch up with her. "Take your time," he ordered his men before dashing off to follow her, leaving his men in dust.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he hopped off, she was already sitting down at the table outside. The couple in the shop observed her quietly, as one would observe an exotic creature.

"Two servings of dumplings, please," he raised his hand at the man inside the shop. A middle-aged woman came and poured them tea.

Shikamaru sipped from his cup of tea, as she glanced around, her emerald eyes dancing around.

The man put two plates in front of them; on them were skewers with round, colourful morsels on them – red, yellow and green, covered in a light caramel sauce.

"Get some tea for my men please," he told the man, who returned a nod.

Temari placed the scroll on the table, rolling it into shape. Shikamaru stared at her, before taking a skewer of dumplings, he bit off the red one and chewed.

Temari followed suit, she took the skewer and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her robe, she chewed slowly, the sweetness of the dumpling seemed useless in relieving the frown on her face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, arching an eyebrow as he swallowed.

"Not really," she replied, sipping from her cup of tea. "I wonder how my brothers are doing – they should be safe back in Suna, but Gaara…" Her eyes turned away and looked at the shopkeeper as he walked around, pouring hot tea into ceramic cups for the soldiers.

He said nothing, putting down the skewer, with all three dumplings gone.

Temari held hers in her hand, she stared skeptically at the last dumpling on the skewer – the last one was green, coated in thick brown sweet sauce, dripping onto the plate.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked her with a puzzled expression, as she stared at the remaining morsel with a suspicious glance.

"It looks poisoned." She said softly, her tone suspicious and serious. Shikamaru chuckled softly. He reached out and took the skewer from her hand, his hand brushing against hers.

She retracted her hand, feeling a slight static as their skin came into contact.

He ate the morsel without second thought. Temari arched an eyebrow and stared at him, a pink hue appeared on her face.

"It's troublesome to waste food," he said mindlessly after he swallowed. He put a few pieces of gold on the table, and stood up. "Let's go."

They rode until the sky turned dark; stars began to sparkle above them.

"We will rest here tonight," ordered Shikamaru. "We will arrive at the city the next morning."

As the men set up camp, Temari sat next to the fire, she rubbed her hands together for warmth.

He said nothing, taking off his cloak, he wrapped it around her shoulders hastily and took a seat next to her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face as she pulled the cloak, wrapping it around her tightly. "It is pretty chilly out here," she remarked, staring into the fire, the dancing orange flames tainted her green eyes.

"It will be troublesome if you catch a cold," He nodded. "It is almost autumn in Konoha, the green leaves will soon turn yellow and fall off the trees."

"Must be a lovely sight," she sighed softly. "But I will probably be back in Suna at that time."

The two sat in silence for some time, as Temari looked up and stared at the sky.

The stars sparkled, like glittering jewels on a dark piece of cloth; she sighed, causing him to arch an eyebrow.

"They said that is the star that shines the brightest, it can guide one to the North," He pointed at the largest star, shining brightly above them. "Sailors and travelers used them to find their way."

Temari laughed softly, as she looked at the shining star. "In Suna, we say that stars are the souls of our loved ones, shining above and looking after us."

Shikamaru looked up, the stars shone as if they were blinking, appearing and vanishing at the split of a second.

"Do you have anyone up there looking after you then?" He asked, as he lied down and looked at her.

She smiled as she lied down next to him, raising her hand; she pointed a long sleek finger towards the sky.

"The brightest star – northern star as you called it," she said softly. "That is my mother, she had been there for a very long time. The smaller one over there is Pakura, she looked after me since I was a young girl; and that star next to the northern star is my father, side by side with my mother."

"I am sorry, I didn't know," he said, frowning.

"It's okay," she smiled at him. "I know that they are looking at me, shining above me all the time."

Her gaze rested upon him, she locked eyes with him, staring into his dark obsidian eyes, she thought that he perhaps did not understand what she said.

"You haven't lost anyone important to you?" She asked; he said nothing in return.

"I hope that the day will come as late as possible for you, when you are more prepared, after all, you are still a child." She smiled and sighed softly.

"I am not a child," he sucked his teeth in annoyance. "You are just a few years older than me, don't talk like you are my mother or something, troublesome."

She turned and looked at him, amused by his sudden outburst.

"The way you just spoke shows that you are a child," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Tch, troublesome," unable to retort, he looked up at the sky again and sighed.

She laughed for a brief moment, the crystal clear laughter breaking the peaceful silence of the forest.

"You are a child that knows no pain, nor love, nor hate," Temari closed her eyes. "Good for you, to learn all these at an early age is a curse."

"Who said I don't?" He muttered, sounding unsatisfied with her conclusion.

"Oh, so you do know?" She was intrigued by his abrupt response; she turned and looked at him.

"I don't feel as strong as one normally would, because my sister died when she was born, and I was only born three years later. I never knew her." He looked up in the sky with a longing gaze and pointed. "Perhaps she was that tiny star over there, looking over my parents and me."

She nodded as she looked away. "You are a quick learner aren't you?" She smirked, her eyes fixated at the star he just pointed at.

"What do you know of love?" His question startled her; her emerald green eyes fixated themselves upon him, he stared up at the sky mindlessly, as the wind carried away his question.

"I know more than you do," Visibly upset, she hissed, standing up, she patted the dust off her clothes; she tugged at the cloak and threw it back at him.

He stared as she walked off, disappearing into the darkness as the orange light from the flames disappeared from her thinly clothed body. He frowned as he saw her wrapping her own arms around her, slightly shivering in the night winds.

* * *

They rode silently next to each other as the reached the walls of the city. The soldiers approached Shikamaru's horse, dipping their heads at him.

"Young lord Nara, your permit please," they said respectfully, as Shikamaru handed him a pendant made of jade and bronze. They checked and signaled those on the high walls to open the gates.

Temari glanced at the walls – they seemed endless, like a vast grey river, it hid the city well behind its shadows.

As they marched in, Temari opened her eyes widely to the drastically different sight from her homeland.

Konoha city was colourful, the houses were painted in different colours, it was almost like a garden of houses; the streets were filled with pedestrians and horses, as well as street hawkers who were shouting and showcasing their goods.

The crowd dispersed and made way as their entourage approached, the sea of people dividing into two halves as the horses approached. She noticed that men and women exchanged quiet whispers as she passed along; she fixated her eyes forward, at the massive building that sat in the middle of the City – the Palace.

It was almost like a city itself within the city, with its own walls and a moat surrounding it like a great snake, it was well-defended, wrapped safely like a cocoon.

The drawbridge lowered as they approached, Shikamaru led the way and she followed, his men waited outside of the Palace, as the two of them entered.

He leapt off the horse, and walked up to her, helping her get off the horse.

Two servants approached and took the horses to the stables, as the two of them walked upon the marble path to the Grand Hall of the Palace.

Temari stared at the dark red walls, and yellow-tiled roof; the emblem of Konoha was visible everywhere, a swirl in the middle of the leaf decorated the pillars of the buildings, adorning themselves on the armour of the imperial soldiers.

Temari said nothing as she followed Shikamaru towards the Grand Hall, before they entered, they were approached by two women, who dipped their heads at Shikamaru.

"Young lord Nara," they greeted him with a gentle smile, and turned at her. Temari noticed a slight change of expression, as they greeted her with a repressed smile.

"This must be Princess Temari of Suna," she could feel the ridicule laced in their voice. "Would you like to perhaps, wash up before meeting His Majesty?"

Temari felt a vein popping at the side of her head, she did not care who they were, they could be the Queen, the King's favourite concubine – she would not tolerate such insolence.

"If you know who I am, you must address me as per my position." She said, with a proud yet joyless expression on her face. "It is Your Highness, and I shall see His Majesty the way I am right now."

Shikamaru smiled after a soft sigh, leading the way into the Grand Hall. Looking over his shoulder, Temari walked with her head held high, a calm and composed expression on her face – she was not wearing any make up, and was dressed in the same torn kimono she was wearing when the attack happened a few days ago. Although she managed to clean herself on their way, she still looked regal, a phoenix that emerged from the flames. He admired her – she was like no woman he had seen; Ino would have killed herself to walk into the market dressed the way Temari was.

The servants dared not to say anything as she treaded next to him, entering the grand hall, the loud sound of a trumpet announced their arrival.

"The Young Lord Nara and Her Highness Princes Temari of Suna," an official announced loudly, as the court turned their eyes and fixated them upon her.

She looked straight ahead, the King sat on a large wooden throne, his white hair spiky and short, wrinkles scrawled across his face as he turned his tired gaze at her. He looked kind, and above all, tired.

Shikamaru stopped in front of the throne, and knelt down. Temari stood next to him, her arms embracing her chest, she dipped her head and curtseyed.

"Your Majesty," she said, looking at the ground.

"Rise, dear Princess." He said, his voice rasp and coarse. "Your Konohan is impeccable."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she smiled and regained her posture.

Shikamaru remained on one of his knees, Temari looked around, standing next to the King was an older version of Shikamaru, his face cascaded with two large scars. It was unmistakable – the man was his father.

"And rise, Shikamaru." The King continued, after a loud cough. "I thank you for bringing the Princess here, unscathed."

He nodded at the King as he stood up. He noticed that the King was studying Temari with great interest.

"I see you have been through a tough ordeal, Princess." He said. "I hope you are not frightened or harmed badly. I am sorry for your having to been through all that."

"Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty," she nodded. "Thanks to young lord Nara, I am able to stand here and talk to you."

The King nodded as he shifted slightly on his throne, his head resting on his hand. "I shall arrange for a place for you to stay near the Palace, until it is safe for you to return to your country. You need not worry about a thing, just stay and rest."

"I thank Your Majesty for your kindness." She dipped her head again with a smile, hiding all her other emotions with the arch of her lips.

For she knew deep down, now that she was a guest, and a hostage; a pawn in the game of power between three nations. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she left the Grand Hall, escorted by strange servants, she felts as if chains were bound against her body as she was escorted to her cage in this foreign country.

* * *

The sandstorm raged on, as he stared out of the window with his placid teal eyes.

In his hand clutched the missive with the leaf seal, subsequent to the previous one, this stated that Temari was in Konoha City – deep within the clutches of another.

He put it down on a side table, his gaze still fixated at an object hanging on the gates of the palace.

It was an array of heads, hanging side by side on the castle walls. From elderly to children, there was an impressive display of almost forty heads, battered by the raging wind and sand. The lifeless heads dangled in the wind, the blood had run dry, leaving only dark red stains on their faces; every single one of them as pale as a sheet of paper, their faces dry and their skin crisp. The sight of the gory display made one shiver, yet the King looked at them without any emotion.

"Your Majesty," he turned as he heard his brother's voice – Kankuro stood there, the symmetrical purple patterns on his face covering up whatever emotion he had. He had volunteered to fill in the place of the Warrior Priest, making him the head of his army as well as the Temple. The patterns on his face symbolized his post as well as his status. His brown eyes met his brother's cold green ones.

He dipped his head. "The priests had calmed the city and around the country, coaxing the people into believing that Lord Isamu's family was possessed by demons and tried to assassinate Temari; the other nobles dared not say anything."

"The message is clear – any more ideas they had on the throne, I will have their heads hang right there next to Isamu." Gaara sat down and sipped from his cup. "I will have their blood paint the walls of the city red."

"What will be next?" Kankuro scratched his head against his cat-ear hood – another symbol of his status. "I wish Temari was here right now – she was good in strategies."

"We will bring Temari back, and unite the country once again." Gaara sighed softly, as he stared in the empty cup. "More tea."

A girl rushed in, holding a ceramic teapot in her hand. Her short brown hair brushing aginst her face as she quickly stepped next to the King's side. Kankuro almost chuckled when she saw her stealing glances of Gaara's porcelain face as she poured the tea.

"Gaara, when are you going to get a wife, or a concubine?" Kankuro sat down across the table. He hid his secretly amused face as he saw the servant girl visibly shivered as he mentioned the topic. "Perhaps you could start with a mistress, and choose a Queen later, that servant girl, Matsuri, she looks decent enough..."

"I have no use for women," he sipped from the tea. The servant girl stood next to him; he closed his eyes, taking a shallow breath as he put down his half empty cup.

"You are dismissed." He said, his voice icy. The servant girl quickly dipped her head and ran off.

Kankuro sighed softly. "You have to understand, even if I do have a child, it can never succeed the throne." He took a deep breath. "Which is why…"

"If I do have a child, I have to leave a country in which he could rule; without uniting the country, they could rule over my grave, that is all." He waved his hand. "I am tired, leave me be."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kankuro dipped his head as he left his brother, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

* * *

Temari sat in the courtyard, not saying a word. It has been almost two weeks since she arrived in Konoha City. Everything had been arranged for her, and she was adapting to the strange customs of the country.

The clothing Konohan women wore were less fitting, it was baggy, with long trains that seemed to limit a woman's movement. They adorned their hair and visible parts of their body with jewelry, and had the luxury to bathe in bathhouses – back in Suna, they often rub spices and herbs in view of the shortage of water.

"Princess," one of her servants dipped her head at her as she approached. "You must get ready for the banquet."

She arched an eyebrow, and stood up, patting her robes. "I thought the banquet is not going to start until nighttime."

"Indeed, you must first bathe and then be dressed." The servant dipped her head again.

"I have no suitable clothing for this kind of event," she smirked. "Why bother?"

"You have mistaken, Your Highness," the servant smiled politely. "Young Lord Nara had sent a kimono for tonight's occasion."

"Young Lord Nara?" A smile appeared on her face, as she thought of the lazy, annoyed face of the boy.

"Yes," the servant smiled. "I am sure Your Highness would find it to your liking."

Temari walked into the room, intrigued, she looked at the kimono that was hanging on the clothing rack.

It was black, with a red sash across the waist. Golden thread painted a picture of petite flowers on the cloth, glittering inconspicuously, it was subtle yet elegant.

"And these jewelry, they were sent from the Hyugas," the servant opened a box, inside was a pair of golden earrings, embedded with green emeralds, accompanied by a golden bracelet.

"The Hyugas?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "I don't know them."

"But they would love to get to know you, Your Highness." The politeness of the servant made her shuddered, she turned and look at her; the servant avoided her gaze and stared at the ground.

She felt her powerlessness; suddenly she was sucked into the vortex of power struggle. The tired face of the Konohan King appeared on her mind, as the servant removed her plain robes.

She lowered herself into the petal filled tub of water. Closing her eyes, the sweet scent of the petals seemed to have no effect to put her troubles to rest.

The silk of the kimono was cool and slippery against her skin, she sat still as the servants braided her hair and coiled it around her head; they painted her lips in a blood red colour, lining her eyes with kohl.

"Should I help you with the jewelry, Your Highness?" Temari turned her gaze upon the emerald earrings and golden bracelet.

She smiled thoughtfully, and blinked. "Actually, I have an idea."

* * *

The Palace was decorated with colourful sash and bright lanterns. Music was played while dancers twirled around following the rhythm and melody.

The nobles sat around and chattered, wine cups were filled and emptied, food was served and eaten.

"I hate these banquets, too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, like his father, he was dressed in the dark green robes, the colour that represented their clan.

"Why would anyone like them in the first place?" He placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Consider it part of your duty, it will make you feel better."

He nodded and said nothing, his gaze turning at the door, awaiting her arrival as he sipped from his wine cup.

"Ah, Shikaku." He turned his gaze, frowning as he saw the face of a familiar man.

The man was dressed in a beige haori, his long dark hair flowing like a piece of black cloth. He had a unreadable fake smile on his face, Shikamaru felt nauseous from deep down but he hid it well.

"Lord Hiashi," Shikaku nodded at him. "It has been some time since you appeared in banquets like this, the court has missed you."

"I have been sick for some time, I heard that there is a special guest, so I decided to join with the younger ones of my family." Hiashi turned his gaze at the door. "I wonder when she will arrive?"

"I have the same question in my mind," Shikaku also smiled thoughtfully.

Shikamaru nodded at the young man behind Hiashi, who nodded back. His pale eyes showed a clear message – he did not want to be here.

"Neji," Shikamaru approached and greeted him. "This is new."

"Shikamaru," he greeted him with a nod. "I would rather be at the border."

He laughed a little. "Troublesome as it is, I agree with you."

Neji returned a soft laugh as the two walked to a corner. "My uncle is plotting something with the Suna Princess, I'd tell you that."

Shikamaru shot an alerted glance at his friend. "Oh?"

"Just as he would do with his daughters, and perhaps myself." Neji nodded as he swiped a cup of wine from a passing servant, and downed the entire cup. "Like what you'd say, it is indeed troublesome."

Shikamaru smirked before downing the cup of wine in his hand.

All eyes turned to the door as the official announced the arrival of the guest.

As she stepped in, the banquet hall fell silent, she strided forward with a graceful smile on her face – her lips were painted in the colour of a pink peony, her hair was tied in four pigtails, just like when he first met her in the market of Suna. Her emerald eyes dazzled, outshining the jewelry worn by other noble women. The dark kimono made her skin extra radiant, as she passed, the scent of sweetened petals filled the air. Both men and women stared at her, as she stepped forward.

She approached the throne, and curtseyed in front of the King.

"How elegant," the King complimented. "We are expecting you, dear Princess."

"Thank you Your Majesty." She smiled and dipped her head.

"Please, enjoy yourself." Temari backed away and walked to a seat next to the throne.

She sat down, and took a bite from the elaborately decorated food on her table. A servant filled her wine cup as a familiar face approached her with a smirk on his face.

"So you made it," he glanced at her.

"Aren't you going to greet me properly? You impolite child." She teased with a smile on her face.

He dipped his head with a soft sigh. "Your Highness." His nonchalant voice was laced with amusement. "The kimono suits you very well."

"I must say that you have a good eye for clothes." She smiled, and stood up with her wine cup in her hand. "Here, a toast to you, young Lord Nara."

He obliged and both of them emptied their cups.

"Ah! So this is the Princess that I have heard so much of!" Shikamaru frowned at the source of the voice – Lord Hiashi walked up to the table, almost nudging past Shikamaru. He nodded at her.

"And you are?" Temari arched an eyebrow, a fake graceful smile hung on her face.

"My name is Hyuga Hiashi, the Lord of the Hyuga clan." He said proudly, and pointed his hand to two young persons behind him. Both of them looked similar, possessing the same pale eyes. "This is my daughter, Hyuga Hinata."

The pale girl smiled at her, her dark violet hair coiled elegantly into a bun, with strands of hair framing her soft face. She seemed very friendly and timid, her eyelids fluttering as she curtseyed.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness." She said, her voice was soft like the breeze in spring.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Hyuga." She returned a soft smile at the girl.

"And this is my nephew, Hyuga Neji." Hiashi presented a young man, who resembled him, his face was stern and emotionless. He nodded at the Princess, which she dipped her head in return.

"It was great to meet all of you, Lord Hyuga." She said with a courteous smile.

"Ah, I was wondering, why isn't Your Highness wearing the jewelry we sent over?" Lord Hyuga asked, noticing that the bracelet and earrings were missing. "Are they not to your liking?"

Temari laughed softly, and shook her head. "No, Lord Hyuga, I appreciated your gift." She proceeded to step down from her seat and in front of him, the graceful smile still hanging on her face. "It is just that I don't take things from strangers, even if I love them. I don't want to owe any favours."

She dipped her head. "Now, would you please excuse me, young Lord Nara here said he would like to introduce me to the other young nobles."

She blinked at Shikamaru, who shrugged and offered her his arm. She placed her hand on his arm without any hesitation before turning around with him and walking away.

"So now I am your puppet now, helping you avoid disgusting men as we go along huh?" He sneered, as they walked to the courtyard in front of the banquet hall. "How troublesome."

Temari laughed a little, patting his hand as she retracted it. "So you noticed." She looked at the ground with a smile. "Thank you for the kimono, I will make sure that the servants clean it thoroughly before returning it to you."

"Consider it a gift." He sighed softly with a smile hanging on his face. "It will be too troublesome for me to find someone else to fit in it anyway."

"Hmph." She muttered softly. "That Lord Hyuga, something about him just disturbs me."

"He wanted to put the Hyugas in power, which was not going to happen under the watch of other clans." Shikamaru glanced at her for a moment. "Perhaps he had so plans for you too, Your Highness."

"Hmph, perhaps," she sneered. "But I am not his pawn, nor do I intend to be."

Shikamaru shot her a glance of admiration. "You are different from the other women I know, all they care is about finding a good husband, or their looks."

She smirked as she blinked. "I am much more troublesome than that, am I?"

"Tch," he sucked his teeth before sighing again. "Troublesome."

She laughed again, her laughter ringing like wind chimes in a soft breeze.

He shook his head with a smile, looking in front, his smile slowly faded, his expression tensed up.

A dark haired man approached, his face was as cold as ice, his handsome features looked like as if a great artist sculpted his face from the finest marble stone. He walked and approached the two of them. Dipping his head at Shikamaru, his dark eyes rested upon her.

Temari felt strangely familiar with the face in front of her – she thought she saw Gaara, the next second she thought she saw Itachi; she knew exactly who she saw.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke," she said, almost soundlessly. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as he studied her strange expression – half shocked, half relieved.

The dark-haired man frowned slightly. "Indeed. You must be Princess Temari." He had an unexplainable expression on his face; he dipped his head before leaving the two of them.

Shikamaru shuddered at the awkward situation; he looked over his shoulder as he saw Sasuke walking into the hall without turning back.

He looked back at Temari, she shook her head and looked up at the sky.  
"The moon is very round tonight," she said with a smile.

He looked up, the frown on his face deepened as the moon was slowly covered by the grey clouds that floated about, engulfing the round white orb in darkness.

"Troublesome." He muttered, his mind fixated at a certain dark-haired man.

Temari looked around, wondering if he was also watching the two of them from a dark corner, behind his bloodstained mask under the disappearing moonlight.

"Let's head back inside," Temari smiled at Shikamaru, sighing softly. "The moon disappeared."

Shikamaru followed her back in, with an unexplainable annoyance deep within his heart, which continued as the night continues.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy the story :D

Do tell me about your views on the story - is it too confusing?

Anyway, thank you for reading!

V.S.V xoxo


	10. On Thin Ice

The autumn winds blew across the city, the crisp yellow leaves danced, leaping off from the treetops, it swirled around gracefully, before laying lifelessly on the dirt ground.

Temari sipped from her cup of tea, she stared outside; the golden leaves littered the ground, covering the ground like a blanket.

She put down the teacup and sighed. It had been more than a month since she was here.

 _Surely her brothers are trying to get her back;_ she knew that they must be planning something.

She overheard the servants talking about the King trying to keep her here – with a proposal of marriage.

She could not hear the names, judging from the face of the servants – she knew that it was not something that she would desire.

 _Surely Gaara would say no,_ she thought to herself.

"Your Highness," a servant approached, dipping her head. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" She arched an eyebrow – not a lot of people knew that she was living in this small compound outside the Palace.

"It is Lord Uchiha," the servant said, her eyes remained staring at the ground.

"Uchiha," she said softly to herself, Sasuke's cold eyes flashed by in her mind.

Her finger brushed the smooth surface of her ceramic cup. "Let him in."

She waited patiently as she heard the rhythmic sound heading towards her way.

His dark hair covered half of his face; she saw his icy face as he entered.

"Lord Uchiha," she nodded at him, as he sat down across the table.

He sat patiently as she poured tea into his cup; he stared emotionlessly at the steam, his gaze slowly moving up to her face.

As she put down the teacup, their eyes met.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She smiled at him politely as he sipped from the teacup.

"It was noisy and crowded the other night," he said, his voice was cold, something about him reminded her of Gaara.

 _A child robbed of love, she could see it from his eyes._

"Indeed." She replied mindlessly, studying the young man in front of him. He reminded her a lot of Itachi, but one thing was missing – the warmth, the concern that Itachi had in his dark eyes when he looked at her.

He stared at her with blatant coldness. "I understand that you knew my brother."

"Yes," she replied, concealing whatever emotion the mentioning of his brother stirred in her heart. "We were engaged."

"That I am aware of," Sasuke smiled spitefully. "To think that _he_ would have married you."

Temari remained still, silently assessing the man before her. "I beg your pardon."

"He was a maniac, a man with no heart," he spat. "If I were you, I would consider myself lucky."

Temari made no reply, but only took a sip from her cup of tea. Any other woman would tremble at the sight of such an icy, cold man, but Temari was no other woman.

She grew up with a monster, what she saw did not frighten her.

"Anyway," his glance was sharp, as if he was trying to pierce through her with his gaze. "I was wondering…"

His eyes slowly transformed, from dark onyx coloured eyes into crimson red ones, with dark marks swirling around his irises.

"Have you seen him recently?" It felt like he was holding a sword against her, his gaze almost hurting her with its pure chilliness.

"Why would you think that?" Temari faked the best smile she could, as she tried to look as calm as possible. She slid her hand beneath the table; afraid that he might notice the slight tremor of her hand.

"He had to be somewhere," Sasuke leered at her, Temari stared back at him – she knew that avoiding his gaze would only lead his suspicion on.

"Why are you so interested in finding him anyway?" Temari smirked, shifting slightly on her seat. "He could be dead."

"Impossible." Sasuke sneered. "Knowing him, he won't be dead, not until I find him and _kill_ him." His lips turned upward, an eerie smile hanged on his face.

Temari could feel a chill went down her spine, his gaze was as cold as a steel blade, she could feel it against her neck, threatening to slit her throat.

"Why are you here?" She snapped, her brows furrowed together angrily.

The creepy smile hung on his handsome face, as he leaned forward, his icy stare freezing her heart.

"Marry me."

Temari thought she misheard him, her eyes widened in amazement as she pressed herself up on the table. She laughed dryly for a few seconds, disbelief and disdain reeking from her glare. "Have you lost your mind?"

Sasuke stood up, the smile disappearing from his face.

"You were promised to Itachi," he hissed, the calmness disappearing from his voice as he approached her. "You were promised to be part of my family."

She stood her ground as she took a gulp quietly. "Indeed I was."

"You are going to honour that promise." Sasuke said coldly. "You are going to marry me and become part of the Uchiha clan."

"There is no more Uchiha clan," Temari glared at him, an equally cold smile appearing on her face. "I was promised to Itachi, not you."

"I am the patriarch of the Uchiha," he hissed, as he stood in front of her. "With you by my side, the Uchiha can reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"The throne? How is that yours?" Temari arched an eyebrow, she sneered at the dark-haried man. "I was promised to Itachi, and you, Uchiha Sasuke, is nothing like _him._ "

A sudden wave of pain stung her as he held onto her wrist and pulled her close. "Don't you dare," he hissed, even the touch of his hand was as cold as ice.

Temari showed no fear as she glared at him, she had only anger for this man, nothing else. "Let go of me before I call the guards."

"Will they come before I take your life?" He grinned, his eyes bewildered.

At that moment, the sliding door of the room flung open, Sasuke turned around and saw a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at him.

"Let go of her." His languid voice was laced with brewing anger; Sasuke could see his hand placed on the pommel of his katana sword.

"Why do you care, Nara?" He hissed, as he pulled Temari closer to him. "You fancy this woman?"

"I saved her life, she owes me her life." Shikamaru's cold eyes peered at him. "Let go of her."

Sasuke sucked his teeth; he shook her off and glared at Shikamaru coldly before leaving the room.

Shikamaru stared at the hallway until his footsteps faded, Temari sat down and sighed, her hand pressed onto her chest, trying to calm the frantically pumping heart within her.

"Are you hurt?" Shikamaru gently took her wrist and checked. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"I am alright," she replied, as she took short shallow breaths.

"The man is a maniac." Shikamaru let go of her wrist, and poured himself a cup of tea. "Stay away from him, so that no more troublesome things would happen."

Temari snickered bitterly. "The mad man wants my hand in marriage."

"He-what?" Shikamaru almost dropped his cup in disbelief. "That man, he lost his mind."

"He does have a reason to do that," Temari sipped from her cup of tea. Shikamaru put down his cup and looked at her.

"I was engaged to his brother, the man who killed the rest of his clan – perhaps he believed that by marrying me, he could best his brother." Temari smiled mirthlessly. "But more importantly, he wanted my country to back him."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, his lips thinned. "He wanted the throne."

"Naturally," she said as if what they were discussing was nothing more important than a fallen leaf in the courtyard. "After all, he could rebuild his clan, no, an entire dynasty, if he gets to sit on the throne."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That man…"

Temari smiled, sipping from her cup. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I passed by, just so I remembered that you live here," A slight blush appeared on his face as he stood up and looked at the courtyard. "See, I told you, the leaves will fill the ground like a golden blanket."

Temari sighed softly as she stared. "I thought I would be back in Suna by now."

"Hmph," he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "About that."

Temari turned her gaze at him swiftly, arching an eyebrow. "You have news from my brothers?"

"Well, it might be troublesome, but you won't be returning for now." He shrugged. "Your brothers are busy with the war in Iwa, fighting alongside our men."

"I see," Temari's eyelashes brushed against her skin as she blinked.

He studied her expression before sighing softly.

"Troublesome as it is," he took the cup in his hand and sipped from it. "It is actually my birthday today."

Temari smiled at him, a slight frown still clung to her face. "If that is the case, I wish you health and happiness." She poured herself another cup of tea. She did not even realize that her birthday has passed – living in the foreign land had made her feel like walking on a wire all the time, she was constantly worried about takinga wrong, fatal step; not knowing that time had passed, she sighed at the realization. "I haven't prepared any present for you."

"On that, I do have an exchange to make." In the sleeve of his warrior's robe, he fished out a elaborately decorated box, he pushed it to her on the table.

"It is only fair for me to ask you for a birthday gift if I give you one," he smirked. "Although I don't know when is your birthday, consider this your birthday gift."

Temari stared at him, wondering if he could read her mind with his dark obsidian eyes.

"Go ahead and take a look." He smiled at her, as she opened the box.

Inside lied a hairpin, decorated elegantly with a small golden fan and a shining emerald as the heart of a golden flower.

"This might prove to be useful," he muttered, closing one eye, he looked at her. "The pin is made of silver."

 _Silver, to test for poison._

"How considerate of you," she smiled, the thought that someone might poison her made her shuddered a little. She wondered what was going through his mind, but decided to dismiss her thoughts with a smile. "Thank you."

"Heh," he smirked. "Now, my present, I have already thought about it."

Temari arched an eyebrow. "How thoughtful," she teased and laughed a little.

Shikamaru snapped his finger, a manservant entered with a cherry wood board and two wooden boxes, carefully he placed it onto the ground before backing out of the room.

"This is my favourite game – it is called shogi, do you know how to play?"

Temari shook her head, as Shikamaru placed the first piece on the board. "It is interesting, quite troublesome at first, but you will love it, trust me."

Temari sighed softly with a smile on her face, as she listened to him explaining the game rules.

"Well, let's begin." He placed the first piece on the board, from a distant, the sound of the bell ringing echoed, Temari counted it silently in her heart.

 _Five times,_ it must the fifth hour of the day.

"Your turn," he said, as she took one of the pieces in her hand.

She placed it at the corner; the next dozen steps were repetitive, she placed the pieces mindlessly. Her mind seemed to be floating far away, back to her homeland, she wondered how her brothers were doing, whether Kankuro was still carefree as he always was, even Gaara – she wondered how her brother, her King had been.

"Checkmate." His nonchalant voice rang as she turned her head back at the chessboard. She studied the pieces on the board, almost half of what she put was gone, and his knight pointed deadly at her king.

She sighed softly with a smile. "I have lost."

"Tch, it's your first game, what do you expect?" He cleared the chessboard. "Let's do it again."

"Your birthday present is to have me play chess with you?" She asked jokingly.

"Why not," he shrugged. "But while you're at it, pay some more effort. A smart woman like you should be able to play better, unless I overestimated you." He ended his remark with a smirk.

Temari blushed at the sudden tease and smirked. "Well… this is what you asked for."

One game after another, Temari put on a fight on the chest board, Shikamaru's moves changed from swift, almost thoughtless decisions into slowly deliberated steps.

But her attempts to turn the tides are in futile, as Shikamaru ended yet another game with his trump piece.

"Checkmate." He smiled. Temari sucked her teeth in frustration.

"It is not fair, you are taking advantage of a rookie." She scowled, blushing with anger.

Shikamaru found her crossed expression strangely captivating, if he could, he would have painted the moment, the way her lips pouted, the way her eyes glinted with anger and frustration.

The ringing of the bell from far away broke his chain of thought.

"Another hour already?" Temari turned her head towards the door, Shikamaru shrugged as they waited for the bell to subside.

To his surprise, the bell did not stop after the sixth ring. Temari saw his expression tensed up, she silently counted the number of rings.

 _Thirteen._ Temari frowned as she studied his expressionl;he took a sip of tea and sighed.

"So it has finally happened," he stood up and straightened his robes. "I will have to go now."

"Why did the bell ring for thirteen times?" She arched an eyebrow, as he fixed the sword on his waist. "Something has happened hasn't it?"

He nodded solemnly, his eyes fixated at the sky as he sighed.

"The bell only ring for thirteen times when something very important has happened – for it to ring thirteen times now could only mean one thing."

He turned around and fixed his gaze upon her, she could not read from the dark vortexes in his eye, the frown on his face deepened, as his face darkened.

The last bit of sunlight subsided, concealing itself behind the hills as darkness took over, the sky turned from burning orange to pitch black.

"The King has passed away." He said softly, Temari took a deep breath as she looked outside, the last golden leaf on the branch broke free, it swirled around in the wind, before landing at the root of the large tree lifelessly.

"Dust to dust, dirt to dirt," she said, with a soft sigh. "May he rest in peace."

Deep inside, she knew what was coming – a storm, in which no one could escape, not even an outsider like her.

She closed her eyes and prayed for peace, for the departed King, and more importantly, for herself - for she knew her life in Konoha would only becoming even more dangerous, each step she took would be on thin ice, and the only thing she could do is be careful, and hope that the ice does not break beneath her, pulling her down into the abyss.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! This is a bit shorter compared to the last one.

The story is getting more exciting (hopefully) :D Enjoy! Read and review!

V.S.V xoxo


	11. My Light, My Love

The sky was in an ashen grey like a dead man's face, a light drizzle washed the ground.

All of the nobles gathered at the plaza right outside the Grand Hall, dressed in black, they held black umbrellas in their hands as the rainwater splattered onto the hems of their robes.

The lords and ladies said nothing, as the soldiers lifted the stone sarcophagus from the marble altar and walked in heavy steps, entering the dark mausoleum.

They emerged minutes later, as the heavy stone door closed behind them, locking the late King in one of the grand chambers in the royal mausoleum.

Each and everyone who attended the funeral held a white flower in their hand, and offered it on the marble altar in front of the mausoleum, alongside food and lit incense.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Shikamaru approached Asuma, who had not said a word for the whole time. He approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His master turned around and smiled at him, gently brushing his hand off him with a nod.

"Don't worry about me, Shikamaru." He turned his warm brown eyes towards the mausoleum, his hands fidgeting as he took the smoking pipe from his sash. He took the pipe, and filled the vessel at its end with dried tobacco leaves.

He let out a long sigh after his match burned the leaves, smoke leaked from his lips.

Shikamaru stood next to him for quite some time, not saying a word, the master and student stood side by side in the rain, paying their respect to the late King in silence.

After quite some time, Asuma finally spoke.

"Who do you think will be the next King?" He asked his student, who stared absent-mindedly at the solemn mausoleum.

"It might be a queen," he sighed as he shrugged, yet his eyes blinked with a glint. "Troublesome as it is."

Asuma smiled at him thoughtfully. "A queen, huh?" He mused, turning around; he walked away step by step. "Anyway, I will see you tomorrow at your house for chess."

Without a word, he watched, as his master left the He knew exactly where his master was going – he was going to the courtesan house, to visit that woman he always avoided talking about, blushing when Ino demanded more details during their meal at the yakiniku house.

All Shikamaru knew was that she had crimson eyes, just like Sasuke, despite the fact that she was not an Uchiha – he once saw her on the streets, clinging to Asuma's arm as the couple walked side by side. It might be scandalous in the eyes of others, for the son of the King to walk hand in hand with a courtesan, but that did not matter to Asuma, for he was a man with a big heart, and he loved her.

It did not matter to Shikamaru, no matter what, Asuma would always be his master, and these protocols, manners were all so troublesome.

 _Follow your heart, always._ His master's voice suddenly rang deep within his mind.

 _Regret is a very frightening thing,_ Asuma's voice lingered, he said it quite a few times, at different moments. _Don't let it be part of your existence._

Asuma was never a wordy person – if he mentioned it so many times, it must be important.

His thought drifted to a certain someone, her green eyes flashing with her pearly white grin. He smiled involuntarily, and left the graveyard.

* * *

Temari sat on the ground of the veranda outside her room quietly; she stared as her servants swept the fallen leaves from the ground.

A few days had passed since the King's grand funeral. No one said anything for succession yet, no one dared – it was almost like déjà vu for her, the scene of her father's death reappearing before her eyes. Everything was unorganised, chaotic, a great country lost its leader, and now it searched frantically for a new one, like a chopped up viper searching for its lost head before whimpering its last breath away.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling the light autumn breeze as it brushed past her face.

With a swift movement, she ducked, a flying blade almost missed her, and it was dripping in dark-coloured blood, a sign that it was coated in poison. Her servant gasped her last breath before crashing onto the ground, a pool of blood forming around her like a great red flower.

She studied the blade in a swift second, she had seen these small blades before, on the battlefield when she fought the Iwa soldiers.

Quickly, she ran into her room and took her battle fan in her hand, she steadied her breath – _to be able to launch such an attack; the assailant had probably taken down the guards already._

Before anything else, she was faced with a tall man, his face covered. The man muttered something illegible, he spoke in Iwanian words, which she could not understand; but his body language was clear – _he wanted her dead, or worse._

"If I get you, Suna will surrender." He squeezed out a few Sunan words with a heavy accent, Temari smiled at him coldly.

"That is, if you do." She lunged forward, the fan acting like a baton. She swung it across his head, he dodged and charged forward, a blade in his hand.

She quickly opened her fan and blocked the blade with the metallic surface.

The assailant leapt away; Temari swung her fan, a gust of wind pushed him out to the courtyard, visible cuts appeared on his dark clothing.

"To attempt an assassination in broad daylight – you are something else," Temari smirked. The assassin sucked his teeth, Temari prepared for the final move, her muscles tensed up as she held her fan high.

At that moment, another blade came flying, the assassin was not alone; she blocked the blade with her fan. There was a sudden change of air behind her, she realised that there was a third assassin, his flying blade approaching her like a silver viper.

 _It was too late,_ she would not be able to dodge or block it. _The best she could do was try to prevent the blade from hitting any vital points._

At that moment, a sudden push threw her out of the way.

A scowl in pain rang in her ears soon after, she steadied herself and pressed herself off the ground.

"Troublesome," the man muttered, as he pressed onto the gash on his shoulder, blood seeping from his wound. Temari noticed that the shadow from his feet extended and linked itself to the visible assassin. "Come out now, before I send your friend here to hell."

Temari stood up behind his back. "Why are you here?"

"Let's just finish this before anything." He sucked his teeth, the shadow from the assassin's feet slowly crept up his body in form of a hand, slowly approaching his neck. "Are you ready to die?"

The sound of guards approaching became more audible. The assassin's face curled up in pain, as he struggled to break free from the shadow holding him. He struggled as he spat out his tongue, and with all the might he had, he bit down onto the flesh, blood splattered around his face, he had a glint of satisfaction as his own blood drowned him.

Shikamaru's shadow retracted as the man collapsed into a pool of blood.

He pressed onto his wound hardly, as the guards approached.

"Young lord Nara," they dipped his head at him. "We searched all around, no sign of other assassins."

"Secure the mansion," he ordered, and walked towards the room. His hand guiding the way along the wall, he gasped for breath as he sat onto the chair.

Temari's eyes widened in realisation. _Poison._

Immediately, she rushed to the corpse of the assassin, scrambling through the pocket, she took everything and rushed into the room.

"Lie down," she dropped all the items on the table, and helped Shikamaru up. She moved him to the bed and helped him lie down. Turning around, she called one of her servants. "Find a physician, fetch some hot water and towels."

She turned towards the table and studied the content, two bottles caught her eye. The two bottles were of similar colour, Temari frowned, not sure which was the poison and which was the antidote.

Something struck her mind, she rushed to her dressing table, and scrambled around, boxes fell onto the ground, glass bottles smashing into pieces. She took out a elegantly decorated box and took it out.

Opening it – it was the hairpin he gave to her just a few days ago. She took the first bottle and opened it, dipping the pin inside, she saw the pointy end of the pin slowly turning into black.

Wiping it clean, she repeated the same with the second bottle; it also turned black.

Temari frowned, putting down whatever was on her hand; she turned and looked at the man lying down on her bed.

The servant rushed in with a pan of hot water, Temari dipped the towel into the water and pressed the moist cloth gently against his wound.

"Fetch more towels, and ask the physician to hurry." She ordered as the servant ran away with a nod. She took the hairpin and sampled a bit of his blood – the blood remained crimson red – a sign that the poison had not affected him too much; she sighed in relief, yet she was not relaxed just yet.

Temari pressed another clean towel onto his face, wiping off the sweat dripping along his face. "You idiot," she said, as she cleaned his wound. "You don't have to."

"Troublesome," he muttered, as he pressed himself up. "I can't let you get hurt, can't I?" He frowned in pain, and pressed on his wound.

Temari bit onto her lip, her hands resting on the side of the bed. "For someone smart, you are pretty stupid."

He laughed painfully, and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

Temari backed out of the room as the physician arrived and treated his wound, as she waited impatiently, the sun began to descend from the middle of the sky.

As the sliding door opened, she walked up to the physician.

"Your Highness," the old man dipped his head.

"How is he doing?" She tried to maintain her poise, but the worry in her voice was burning.

"The wound was not deep," he said slowly. "And the poison is not serious, I have drained it from him – he should be able to recover in a few days with the antidote, and the supplement medication."

"Thank you," she nodded at the old man, and turned at her servant. "Get the medication with the physician."

She walked back into the room, Shikamaru sat on the bed - his upper body was naked as he leaned against the headboard. He smiled at her as she walked inside and sat beside him on the bed. She said nothing, staring at him with her green eyes, a frown clouding her face.

"Are you going to keep looking at me like that?" He smirked, her gaze rested upon his face.

"You saved me again," she said softly. "Thank you. I owe you my life twice."

"Don't mention it," he sighed softly. "I just so happen to be here, anyone would have done that."

Temari knew fairly that it was a lie – why would you risk your life for someone unimportant to you? She would not do that.

She stared at him, her emerald eyes full of warmth, gratefulness. Something about his presence warms her heart; the thought of losing him just now, it was almost unbearable.

This man, a few years her junior, demonstrated the temperament beyond his years, wise, brave and caring.

This man saved her twice, risked his life for her.

Temari thought that it would be impossible for her to forget him.

"Oi," he said, almost stammering. "St-stop looking at me that way, it's …"

"Troublesome?" She asked, with a smile on her face, she leaned closer, his face turned ruddier, almost like a red apple hanging on the tree, ripe and waiting to be picked from the branch.

Before he could say anything, all he could see was a close up of her face.

Her soft, supple lips covered his, for a few seconds, he stared, too stunned to move.

She parted from him after lingering for a few seconds, with a smile on her face she stood up. "I have sent a messenger to the Nara house, you should just … do what you do best."

His hand held her by the wrist and pulled her back down. Before she could complain, his hand cupped her face, his lips gently covering his, his tongue sliding past her teeth and entwining with her tongue.

She tried to push him away, but her initial resistance broke down, her hands gently wrapped around his neck, for a few seconds, before she slipped away, gasping for breath.

"How…how dare you," she said, a playful glint shining in her feinted glare, still gasping for breath. "I will make you pay for this."

He smirked at her. "You started this first, your Highness." Her red, angry expression was strangely attractive, the intensity of her glare, the pouting of her lips … he was mesmerised by the angry maiden in front of him. "Besides, I don't regret doing it, this or saving your life – you are to die for."

She glared at him for a few seconds, before bursting into a wide grin.

He stared at her longingly, his hand slowly reaching out and touching hers, she flinched a little, but said nothing as his fingers enveloped her hand.

She said nothing, her smile constant on her face; the two of them stared at each other, their hands entwined together.

A cough outside the sliding door broke the pink bubble surrounding the couple.

"Your Highness, a Master Akimichi is here."

Temari arched an eyebrow, her suspicion curbed by an affirming hand resting on her shoulder.

"It's my friend Choji," Shikamaru smiled at her, as she helped him stand up. She gently draped his robes around his body, wrapping him in tightly.

Her hands gently tied the sash around his waist; he studied her silently as she did.

She was taken by surprise when he pulled her in, wrapping his uninjured arm around her body, she gasped and looked into his eyes – they were level-headed, that reminded her that he was younger than her.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "Try not to get yourself killed when I am not around."

Temari rolled her eyes with a smile, her hand gently moving towards his forehead and flicked her finger against it.

"Ouch," he muttered, his other hand rubbing the spot. "What did you do that for?"

"Tch, don't get yourself killed, stupid crybaby." Temari grinned at him, parting from his embrace, she walked up to the sliding door. "Let's go meet your friend, shall we?"

He smiled as he followed her, getting his sword in his hand. "Troublesome."

His friend sat in the meeting hall, anxiously fidgeting as he approached with the blonde woman.

"Shikamaru! Are you alright?" He rushed towards him, only hastily stopping his steps and nodded quickly at Temari. "Your Highness."

"You must be Lord Akimichi," she smiled at him. He uttered a grunt as reply, before turning to his friend. "Are you alright? Have you been treated?"

"Choji," Shikamaru sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead. "I am fine, I have got antidote and supplements, should be fine in a few days."

"I have heard what had happened, must be a terrible experience to you, Your Highness," Choji remembered that he was in the presence of foreign royalty, and addressed her as any young lord would. "They have already doubled the number of guards, knowing that no one could arrange things at this time…"

"Indeed, fortunately Shi-" She paused with a smile on her face. "Fortunately, young lord Nara just passed by and saved me, again."

Choji nodded, when Shikamaru looked at her, his gaze peculiar.

"If you need anything, send word to the Nara house," Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Your Highness." He ended his words with a smile.

"Come on now, your father is worried." Choji dipped his head at Temari, before nudging Shikamaru forward.

He turned one last gaze upon her, her smile illuminating as he left through the door.

As his shape disappeared from the door, the sound of hammering hooves distancing from the house, she touched her lips, a slight static emerged as she relived the moment when his lips touched her. She smiled.

 _Likewise, she has no regrets._

A gentle blossom flourished in the heart of the Princess; perhaps in this world of cold and darkness, she had finally found a warm light of her own.

 _Love._

* * *

Author's note:

Finally (drumroll) - the official beginning of Shikatema :D

I hope you enjoy this! I put a lot of effort in trying to perfect this story, it is more complicated than _Chains_ , and has even more twists than it (hopefully not making y'all have heart attacks)

Anyways, read and review! xoxo

V.S.V


	12. Promises

Temari waited, her fingers tapping on her thighs impatiently.

The guards marched around the small courtyard, making the already narrow space even more crowded – no matter who are going to sit on the throne, she had became a delicate matter to be dealt with; if she dies right now, in Konoha, there would be another war. Her brothers would definitely paint the forests with blood.

She sighed at the thought of her brothers – how have they been? Had Gaara finally taken a mistress? Had Kankuro became less childish and more focused on his duties? She missed the sand crumbling beneath her bare feet in the desert, the constant blazing sun and cool nights with the white round moon shining upon her.

She smiled at the thought – she longed to be back in Suna, but the conflict in her heart turned like the waves in a howling sea, she wanted to stay here as well, for _he_ is here.

The man she was waiting for right now, she frowned with a smile, the realization that he was probably late because of his tendency to oversleep.

She chuckled softly, as a shadow moved into her room, the sound of ruffling robes echoed.

She turned with a grin and faced the intruder, only to realize that she was not looking at the face that she saw in her dreams.

She stared at the fox mask, the same blood-stained fox mask.

"Itachi?" She noticed that there was a slight wobble in his step, the next second, he sat down, she could hear his shallow, rapid breaths beneath the mask.

Quickly, she closed the sliding doors, and blocked the door with a side table.

She approached him carefully, gently removing his mask.

She could see visible drops of sweat, rolling off his face like morning dew on leaves. He was panting; he looked extremely pale, as if he had painted himself white. His eyes darted forth and back, until he rested his eyes upon her.

"Te-Temari." He squeezed out her name in between his shallow breaths.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head, as he took a pill of medicine without any water.

She quickly poured him some tea, and waited until he drank the liquid.

"What happened to you?" Temari remembered seeing him just a few months before, he was nothing like his former self – even though he was battered by the life of a wanderer, he was still tall and proud, a lone ronin that roamed the lands of the continent.

Now, he sat in front of her, his cheeks sunken, his eyes tired, as sickly as one could be. He coughed as his expression curled into a painful one. Temari patted on his back.

"I have only months to live," he said gently, as if it was nothing.

"What…how?" She was stunned by his revelation. "How could it be?"

"The physician … he said so, it is incurable." He sucked in a lungful of air painfully. "Before that, I must see you…before…"

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Temari said, her eyes sorrowful. Itachi had been a loyal friend to her, even though he was not always there, he knew that he had her in his heart, so did she.

"Sasuke…" Itachi coughed, covering his mouth with his hand, a bloodied flower appeared on his hand.

Temari quickly handed him her handkerchief. He wiped his lips clean, leaving a crimson stain on the piece of cloth.

"I was watching you when he met you," he said. "Just in case…"

"You were?" Temari sighed. "Then you must have heard what he said."

"I did," Itachi smiled a little. "My little brother is a little stupid, you see…"

He seemed to be regaining his strength little by little, perhaps the medicine was working.

"And?" Temari asked, her gaze resting upon his face. He raised his hand and touched her face; his fingertips soothed the round edges of her face.

"Promise me, Temari." He said, she stared into his blood-red eyes. "That when the time comes, you will not harm him."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, confused – _it was Sasuke who wanted to hurt her, if Shikamaru had not been there that day, it was very likely that both of them would have killed each other…_

"Promise me, you will do no harm to him, at least not by your own hands." He said, gently holding her face in his hand. "Please."

Temari raised her hand and held his hand with hers. "I don't understand," she sighed softly. "But I will promise you, nevertheless."

"The reason why I said this, it is…" He took in another lungful of air, slightly sitting up in better posture. "A prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Temari almost laughed at the idea, but she curbed her amusement as she saw the serious expression on the man's face.

"When we got engaged, my father had taken our birthdates to the Temple of Fire, and seek a prophecy for the clan, and our marriage."

 _He remembered that day, the vein popping at the side of his father's head as the head priest slowly read out the results of the scrying._

 _"The marriage will not take place," he said. "And great tragedy awaits."_

 _His father was so furious he flipped his robes and left the room, leaving Itachi sitting there. He wanted to follow his father, but the priest stopped him._

 _"Young master," he said, his croaking voice strangely intriguing. "Hear my words."_

 _He turned his face at the old man._

 _The priest studied his face. "It is a shame that you would die young, young master."_

 _Itachi's eyes widened. "Will I?"_

 _The priest nodded solemnly. "It was spelt in your destiny – you will be remembered as a great sinner, only to be remembered as one who commit most horrid crime ever."_

 _Itachi's face turned pale, he snorted, staring at the old man without a word as he continued on._

 _"You will die in the hands of the one you loved the most, just as those who loved you the most will die in your hands." The old man rambled. "And after that, the only who could save your loved one from the doomed fate…" The priest took the piece of paper with Temari's birth date in his hand. "Is this person."_

 _"You mean … Temari will save whoever that killed me?"_

 _"Indeed, this Temari shall prevent him from an untimely death," the old man coughed heavily. "For she shall be one to be reckoned with."_

Itachi's mind faded back to the present, his hand still holding the face of the blonde maiden. "Which is why you must promise me, save Sasuke from an untimely death."

Temari nodded after hearing the eerily accurate prophecy. "I promise."

Itachi smiled at her as his hand left her face. "I cannot thank you enough."

Temari nodded at him with a smile. "You rest here, I will make sure no one is here to disturb you." She moved away from him and walked towards the door.

She glanced around, as a servant approached her, dipping her head. "Your Highness, young Lord Nara sent a message."

"What is it?" His name alerted her.

"He said that he won't be visiting today," the servant dipped her head again before leaving her sight.

Although she was disappointed that Shikamaru was not coming, but nevertheless she sighed in relief. If he was not coming, then she could let Itachi rest here until he gets better.

She returned to the room, quickly closing the sliding door behind her.

Itachi smiled at her as she entered; he looked peaceful, his chest gently heaving upwards and downwards. The medicine seemed to have taken effect – colour had returned to his face, he sat up straight on the chair.

"I must leave now," he said, as he pressed himself up. Temari rushed to his side and helped her up. "You can rest here," Temari suggested.

"No, it is not safe for me to be here," Itachi helped himself up, strength seemed to return to his stride. "Thank you Temari, and farewell."

Temari stared at the man disappeared from her sight, she prayed for him silently, knowing that his death was imminent, she had no idea what a dying man would do.

As the thought of Itachi faded, her mind drifted to the dark-haired boy, who promised her he would come visit, but is nowhere to be found.

Unknowing to her, he was caught in a darker storm, brewing in the golden palace.

* * *

Inside the grand hall, every clan – great or humble, large or small, sent their representatives. They gathered around, whispering as they shot glances at the woman who sat near the Nara clan, the violet diamond on the middle of her forehead sparkling as she returned sharp gazes with her brown eyes. Shikamaru looked around and tried to find a familiar face – he saw Neji, sitting behind his uncle, his face spelt the exact same emotion they both shared.

They did not want to be here.

Ino and Choji sat next to him, as the heir to their clans, they had to attend this contest, for a place on that wicked wooden chair up the stairs – the throne.

It was much too troublesome for his taste; he sucked his teeth, as Lord Hyuga stood up, clearing his throat.

"Since Lord Hiruzen had passed, it is only fair for us clans to elect a new leader for our country…" He placed a peculiar gaze upon the woman. "Does anyone have any opinion on this matter?"

A representative of a small clan, so small that Shikamaru could barely remember, came out and dipped his head. "I humbly suggest that Lord Hiashi should take the throne and become our next King."

"I disagree! Lord Hiruzen's son, Lord Asuma should ascend to the throne."

Shikamaru shot a glance to where the Sarutobi clan should be sitting, he only saw an empty seat.

Commotion began in the hall, as clan representatives exchanged whispers.

"Of course, Lord Hiashi is as noble and as worthy as any great clan leader could be," Lord Nara stood up, clearing his throat. "But that would mean that any clan could rule, and that is not sufficient I am afraid."

"Oh?" Shikamaru could see Lord Hiashi's face darkeneing. "And who might you suggest, Lord Nara?"

"I dared not say much, but on behalf of the three mountain clans, I would humbly suggest that Lady Tsunade to become the next Queen of Konoha." He shot a sharp glance at Lord Hiashi, a polite smile hanging on his face. "After all, Lady Tsunade traced her roots back to Hashirama Senju, the Great Lord who united the clans under the Konoha banner, and Lady Mito Uzumaki, herself a dignified lady."

"But Lady Tsunade is already of a great age, and with no heir…" Some other clan suggested, only to be stopped by a wave of the woman's hand.

She stood up and walked to the centre of the hall, all eyes focusing on her.

She looked around with soft brown eyes, her gaze was determined.

"I have no intention to seize power whatsoever, but as a Senju, the granddaughter of Lord Harshirama, I cannot let Konoha descend into an abyss of internal strife." She sighed softly as she continued; there was no anger, no sadness on her beautiful, porcelain like face. "Even if I take the throne, I would only rule as a figure head, a regent; the ultimate power will rest in cooperation of the clans. Only if we work as one, Konoha will be able to flourish."

The hall fell silent for some time, until the leaders of the three mountain clans stood up and clap, several clans followed, and soon everyone in the hall were clapping. Lord Hiashi remained standing, his face coated with slightly curbed anger, the face of a man defeated, a taste that he was not used to.

"All hail the Queen!" Someone cried, and soon everyone in the hall began to chant and bowed at Tsuande.

Shikamaru swore that he could see Lord Hiashi shaking his head as he bowed down; Tsunade approached the throne and sat there, the crowd chanting.

A glint flashed by the Hyuga patriarch's eyes, a glint that his nephew had noticed.

His uncle would definitely not let this swallow his ambitions, not so easily.

* * *

He finally came, the next day.

Shikamaru said nothing, other than asking her to follow him.

"I want to bring you somewhere." The expression on his face puzzled her, not only that, it worried her a little.

He helped her up on his horse, and hopped on, his arms holding onto the reins and wrapping her in his arms.

They rode through the streets, and up the hill of at the outskirts of Konoha city.

She stared at the overview of the city, the view was breathtaking, the people bustled like ants in between the narrow alleys and streets.

He gently held her hand, and led her to sit underneath a rather large tree. The bare branches of the tree shivered in the wind, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"The clouds are grey today," she commented, knowing that his favourite thing was clouds. He muttered a soft reply; his arms wrapped closer to her.

"Lady Tsunade became the new Queen Regent," he said, she nodded in response. "I have heard, the servants told me that they have heard on the market."

Shikamaru said, with a soft sigh. "You do know what that means?"

Temari nodded with her eyes blinking intently. "You have something to tell me, right?"

"I suppose you would be happy about this," he sighed softly, his hand gently cupping her face. "Your brothers have sent us a missive."

"Really? What does it say?" Temari shot up from his embrace, her brilliant green eyes blazing with all the questions filling her mind.

"You are leaving Konoha in a week, your brother Kankuro is going to pay an envoy visit and to pick you up as well." His finger grazed her smooth skin, his eyes filled with sadness.

Temari thought she would be happy, she thought that she would be so overwhelmed with happiness that she would hop on his horse, rush back to the little cage she lived in and pack everything she needed on her journey home.

Instead, she found herself staring at the sad young man in front of her, the same expression crawling up her own face.

"What would we do?" She found her lips trembling slightly, as each word tumbled out of her lips.

He shook his head; each swing seemed to batter her already bleeding heart. "I have no idea."

Temari stood up, leading him to follow her; she sucked in a shallow breath of air. "Well, I suppose this have to end right? I will be married off, shipped off like cargo to a foreign country, and you will marry a woman, a little, not so troublesome creature, and lead the clan after your father. That is the way this is going to be isn't it?"

She could feel tears at the rim of her eyes, she gasped as he pulled him from the back into his arms; a few droplets of tears escaped and vanished as they touched the grassy ground.

"You know better," he said softly into her ear, as his embrace tightened. "I hate trouble."

She closed her eyes and sucked in another lungful of air, trying to not let tears roll down her face.

"Marriage is so troublesome, if it isn't you, I won't even bother." He turned her around, and looked into her eyes with a gentle sad gaze. "I can't, and I won't marry anyone else."

Temari laughed painfully, and leaned onto his shoulder. "Don't make this more difficult than it already is." Her hands wrapped around his waist, she closed her eyes, as she tried to burn the image of his face into her mind.

"It is a promise," he took something from his neck, she did not realize it was there, it was a piece of jade, shaped like a piece of cloud had fallen from the sky, it was almost translucent, as pale as milk.

"As long as you wear this, I know that you have me on your mind," he said, his hand gently resting on her face.

Temari smiled as she raised her hand and wiped away the tear clinging at the rims of his dark eyes. "Silly crybaby," she smiled, as she leaned against his shoulder. "We still have one more week, let's make more memories together, lest we forget."

He chuckled softly, as he turned his head and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be silly," he said as his lips leave her forehead. "Forgetting you is too troublesome."

She laughed as she pulled him in and pressed her own lips onto his.

They sat underneath the tree, silently, Shikamaru and Temari cuddled together, his body shielding her from the wind, she snuggled closer to his chest.

At least this moment was real, love burns in their hearts like a warm hearth.

At least she could savour in this moment, even if they never meet again, this could live in her mind forever.

Him and her alone, free from any constraints.

At this moment, he was not the young lord of the great Nara clan of Konoha, she was not the Princess of Suna, daughter and sister of the Kings of the Desert Lands.

At this moment, he was just Shikamaru, and she was just Temari.

At this moment, her heart was his, and his heart was hers.

She closed her eyes, the jade cloud that hung from her neck gleamed under the weak autumn afternoon sun.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! As the story progresses, it will get darker (but it will still be hopeful )

I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for reading :D

V.S.V xoxo


	13. Little Happiness

He sat under the round white moon, alone in the courtyard.

His uncle had arranged for him to stay in this house in a hasty manner, the Hyuga Mansion where the Main Family lived. Anyone from the Branch Family would consider moving in here an honour.

Anyone but him.

He did not want to move, after all, the Branch Family Home was where he grew up in, where the last memories of his father haunted him, everyday as he walked through the hallways, strolled in the garden, even lying in his own bed – he dared not trespassed into the Master's bedroom, kept the same way like the day his father departed.

Nothing had changed since he left; it was still tidy and clean as he left it.

Just before he moved out, he stood in the room and stared at the chair.

 _His father used to sit in the very same chair, telling him stories about his march far away from home, how he adored the stories._

Now that he had seen the places his father had said, but his father was no longer here to be the listener for his story.

But now, all the memories he had about the past were locked tightly back at the small house. Hyuga Neji was nothing but a hollow shell without his identity as a cast-out, he refused to be involved in the power struggle of the family.

All he ever wanted was to be a loyal military man; serving the country he grew up in. It was his fate, just as it was his father's – to live and die on the field.

With a glance at the white orb with his equally pale white eyes, he sighed softly.

"Neji nii-san." A voice as soft as the chirping birds emerged in his pitch-dark sight.

He opened his eye and in front of him, he saw a pair of pale milky eyes.

The girl smiled at him as he stood up, straightening his shirt and nodded at her.

"Hinata-sama." He stared at the ground, he had been taught not to look at his superiors unless he was told to do so.

"Please, Neji nii-san." She had a soft chuckle in her voice.

He raised his head, and looked at her.

His cousin, the heiress of one of the greatest family of the Land of Fire, eldest daughter of his uncle - Hinata Hyuga.

She was a delicate creature, a jewel of the family– her dark hair long to her waist, soft white eyes gentle with a hue of lavender, her kind heart sheltered from the harshness of the world.

She was gentle, kind, and affectionate – unlike anyone else in their family, she treated Neji as her older brother, she respected him, adored him even.

"Would you care to stroll with me in the gardens?" Hinata smiled at him, with a gentle nod she began to walk.

Neji sighed with a smile; _his cousin can be stubborn at times, despite all her delicate qualities._

Hinata stared at the flowers as Neji followed her, a few steps behind.

"I am so glad that you returned from the border, Nii-san." She said softly, soft fingers touching the delicate petals of a flower.

Neji said nothing in return. _As if he had a choice._

 _If he did, he would still be staring at the endless forest and rugged mountains at the border._

 _Where he is free of all the locks and chains of the city, of this wretched family of his…_

"I am sure father has great plans for you," she said softly, as she soothed a petal with her round fingertips. "After all, we were never the heir he wanted, not me, not Hanabi … you are someone that father would gladly entrust the Hyuga name with … "

"Hinata-sama," he suggested with a dip of his head, trying to end this conversation in haste. "It is late now, I must escort you back to your room."

The cousins spoke little as they walked along the hallways of the large mansion, despite not being here for most of his life, he knew his way; the same paths that his father guided him through.

And those that he warned never to take, and he was on one now.

His uncle had asked to see him, in the middle of the night.

His uncle did not want to see him – Neji's presence reminded him of the constant failure to produce a Main Branch male heir ; he did not want to see the man either – that was why he distanced himself from the family, from the city.

His solace lied at the borders of the country, at the misty bays, at the rugged cliffs, at the scorching deserts.

He had no idea why his uncle had summoned him, through his superiors in his army, for his return to Konoha city. He had returned for several months now; his uncle treated him the same way – ignorance, until recently, he suddenly began to warm his attitude towards him - he still had no idea what the older man wanted.

He followed his uncle's servant pass the less familiar corridors – corridors that he was allowed to loiter around when he was still a child, but had yet to step foot upon, now that he was an adult.

The candle flames danced as they walked past, finally stopping in front of his uncle's study.

The servant nodded as he opened the door.

Neji walked in hesitantly.

"Come in boy," he heard his uncle's voice, annoyed, irritated.

"Hiashi-sama," he dipped his head, greeting the older man, whose eyes were white just like his.

"You find the room to your liking, I hope?" Hiashi eyed his nephew as he nodded. The man was dressed in beige coloured robes. "About time for you to return to the city, from wherever godforsaken place you have been."

It appeared to Neji that his uncle's words were a few months late, he had returned to the city for months now, although he only moved here today, he did not understand the sudden interest his uncle had for his well-being.

"I have been protecting the country at the borders." He replied in a monotone, there was no anger in his voice, just plain obedience.

"Ha! Your generation had seen nothing like war." His uncle dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, I needed someone to help with the matters in court, I have great plans for you."

Neji nodded. "I understand."

He could feel his fists clenching tightly.

 _After all these years … he thought his uncle would have leave him alone and let him be._

 _But no, Hyuga Neji was too valuable a pawn to be cast away._

 _He was talented with the Hyuga martial arts, mastering skills that were thought to be long lost at a tender age – he was feared and admired, even within his family._

 _And, he was the closest thing to a male heir for the Hyuga family._

 _Unfortunately for his uncle, he has two daughters, and no sons to succeed his place after him._

 _His uncle cannot afford to lose him…just yet._

"What do you think of marriage?"

He was just about to turn around, but his uncle's words halted him in his steps.

"I have not thought of the matter, Hiashi-sama." He replied, trying to maintain the coolness of his tone.

An icy glint coated his uncle's white eyes, an unexplainable smile appeared on his face.

"Well, you should rest up," his uncle dismissed him, with a nod. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Hiashi-sama," he dipped his head again before leaving the room.

Neji left the room, with each step, he felt like he was losing himself.

 _Tomorrow had never seemed so dreadful to him._

He walked back into his new room, expecting to be left alone, he opened the door in surprise of a girl dropping to her knees.

"Ne-Neji-sama." She said softly, he looked down to see her forehead touching the ground, her brunette hair tied into two buns atop her head.

"It's okay," he said. "You may stand."

She obliged, pressing herself up, she dipped her head towards him. She dared not move a muscle.

Something about her reminded him of a person he used to know.

 _She pulled onto his sleeve, her eyes filled with sadness and determination._

 _"Neji, don't go!" She cried. "The borders are dangerous, you are too young to go there!"_

 _His twelve-year old self turned at her, grim-faced, he shook his head._

 _"There is nothing left for me here." He nodded at her before hopping onto his horse, following the train of soldiers._

"Tenten?" He said without a thought, the girl jerked her head upwards, his pale white eyes met her warm brown eyes.

"You remember my name, Neji-sama." She said, quickly lowering her head and avoiding his gaze.

"Of course I do," he repeated. Tenten's father was his father's brother in arms, an excellent blacksmith, ever so loyal to his captain - Hyuga Hizashi, his father, they ventured on the field and met their end together.

He had so many questions for her, what had happened, why was she here in the Hyuga Mansion… all the questions overwhelming in his mind.

"It-it's late," he said. "You may go." The girl left the room silently.

Neji stumbled and collapsed onto his bed, his chest filled with endless questions.

He closed his eyes in order to find some solace – perhaps his father would appear in his dream and gave him some insight, anything.

* * *

He went to see her, almost a bit too early for his taste, but he knew – their time together was slowly ticking away.

As he approached her room, he heard a smooth melody leaking through the gaps of the sliding door, he approached, his hand stopped mid-air as the melody continued on. It went on, like the sound of a flowing river, the sound of a gentle wind, but in the notes entwined a slight string of sadness, expressively pouring into his ears.

He waited for the music to stop before slowly opening the sliding door.

Temari sat there, the panpipe lay lifelessly on the table beside a small dagger, the room smelt of freshly carved bamboo, chips of bamboo littering across the table.

She raised her head and smiled at him, he saw a dried line of tearstains on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" Clsoing the door behind him, he walked towards her, and sat beside her on the bed. Gently, he pressed onto her face with his hand.

"I used to have a panpipe, it was left to me by my late uncle, it belonged to my mother." She said softly. "I brought it everywhere with me, but when Iwa attacked, I lost it, in the forest."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her shoulder, she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I guess we can't have everything." She shrugged, as she clasped her hand onto his. "This new one is for you." She smiled, as her other hand soothed the jade hanging on her neck. "Since you gave me this, I figured it was only fair for me to give you something to remember me."

Shikamaru looked at her, and gently, he pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you." He said with a smile on his face.

The two sat in awkward silence, Temari stared at him.

"You know, I had a dream last night." She said, her voice soft yet melancholic. "You weren't a noble, and I was no Princess. We lived by the river, passing our days with you selling calligraphy and hunting, I tended to the house and danced for you as you played the flute– everything seemed so peaceful, so warm."

"How did it end?" He seemed intrigued.

"We went to bed and that moment, I woke up." She turned and leaned onto him, almost pressing him down onto the bed.

He followed the flow and lied down, her head resting on his chest. "How I wish that it was true, how I wish I won't wake up."

Shikamaru said nothing. "It will happen, one day you will be by my side, dancing as I played the panpipe you made me, as man and wife, as a family."

Temari normally hated lies, but she wanted to believe him. She snuggled against his chest.

"You know, I can be your wife." She said, crawling up, she began to undo the knot of the obi sash around her waist. He hastily stopped her, leaping up, his hands held onto her wrist firmly.

"I don't want you to regret anything," he said. "You are a Princess, and this … this is too troublesome…"

Temari stopped him by almost forcefully pressing her lips onto his, his grip on her wrist slowly loosened. She proceeded to move her hands up and pulled his robe off his chest, he could feel the skin tingling in the cold morning air.

"If anyone should do this with me, I want it to only be you." Temari parted from his lips as her eyes bore into his with fiery determination. "That way, we are bound, man and wife, forever."

Shikamaru voiced no protest, she began to remove the robes covering her body, he helped by gently pulling onto the garment and tossing it aside. Her breath was warm against his skin, as she helped him out of his clothes. He pulled off his own hair tie and put it on the bedside table; gently, he removed the ornaments from her hair, allowing her head of blonde hair pour down like a great waterfall.

The young couple admired each other's naked bodies in their full glory – Temari knew that Shikamaru was toned, the muscles visible against his lean frame; he admired his lover's body as if it was one of the small paintings that Naruto and Kiba used to pass around in school, only complete with flesh and the fresh scent of jasmine.

Gently, he pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue slid past her teeth, entwining with hers; her hands cascaded their way onto his back, as his hands began to wander on her beautiful body.

Breaths began to hasten, both of them felt hot and sweaty beneath the thin blanket that covered them.

He pressed kisses all over the curves of her body, causing her to produce sounds of pleasure; her fingers dug into the flesh of his back, he was not intimidated, only to be further enticed by the pain that came from her pleasure.

He felt the secret garden gently with his finger, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Are you sure, we can still go back." He looked at her, her face pink and panting. She nodded at him affirming; whimpering slightly, her nails dug deeper into his back as he gently entered her, he tried to stop but she urged him on.

His movement was slow and gentle, the expression on her face slowly turned from pain to pleasure; he noticed, and began to speed up his movement; rhythmic waves of ecstasy hit both of them as they collided.

There was no status, no chains that bound them from loving each other to the fullest. It was love and lust in its purest, simplest form, two young lovers becoming one.

He crashed onto the bed, as she gently shifted towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them still panting for breath,

He wrapped his arm around her, and closed his eyes.

She stared at the profile of his face – the long eyelashes, slit-like eyes and tall nose … she studied them carefully, trying to burn the vivid image of this man, her lover into her mind.

For she knew, their time was limited.

Her brother would be here in two day's time.

But meanwhile, there was nothing between them, she moved in closer, her head resting next to his, her breasts touching the side of his chest.

She closed her eyes, with a smile on her beautiful face.

 _She had not been so happy for quite some time._

 _Finally, she did something selfish, not for Suna, not for anyone else, but just for Temari – defying all expectation, all the boundaries._

 _She was his and he was hers._

 _And that to her, was all that matters._

* * *

Author's note:

Another short chapter! I am having exams this month, but I can't help myself to update this story XD

And ... my (not very good) first lemon for Shikatema in this story! And also you see that there is another new storyline developing

(Nejiten is also awesome :3)

Well, enjoy! Read and review xoxo

V.S.V


	14. Pieces of the Heart

The day finally came - Shikamaru cursed himself as he waited at the gates.

 _"It was only appropriate for you to greet the Princess's brother, after all, you saved her life."_

 _His father mused as he sat at the table; the older man stared at him peculiarly._

It was awfully early in the morning, the sun shone weakly at the streets of the city, hawkers had just began to arrange their stalls for business, mothers with their children strapped on their backs walked around, looking for fresh food for today's meals. Soldiers patrolled around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

 _Well, me being up in the morning is out of the ordinary,_ he thought to himself, hoping that the sarcastic thought would cheer him up.

He sighed as the attempt failed, his mind darting somewhere else.

 _Her._

 _They spent the whole night together – he told his parents that he was staying at the Royal Library to read up on some matter, a statement that stunned his mother._

 _They sat on the veranda of her house, looking at the moon that hung above the small courtyard – it was a half-moon._

 _"This half is me," she pointed to the white moon that hung on the sky, and then to the other side engulfed in darkness._

 _"And the other side is you."_

 _Shikamaru smiled at her, bemused. "Why?"_

 _"Isn't that obvious?" Temari arched an eyebrow as she leaned onto his shoulder, her hand holding his that was slung over her shoulder._

 _"I am the bright light, and you are the shadow." Her eyelashes batted as she blinked, fluttering like delicate butterflies. "We are inseparable, light and shadow."_

 _"For if there's you, I shall be there too." He pressed a kiss onto her forehead, she chuckled softly and looked back up at the stars._

The bubble in his mind bursted as the soldier called his name.

"Young Lord Nara, the Suna entourage has arrived."

He sucked his teeth as he gently nudged his horse forward. Temari had told him about this Kankuro, agitated, not quite bright as an individual, but nevertheless easy to handle…

He stopped in front of the leading man – his eyes widened in equal surprise and confusion.

 _This is not Kankuro._

 _This is the King of Suna._

 _Gaara of the Sand Waterfall._

"Your Majesty." He dipped his head, cursing his awful luck.

 _This is going to be troublesome._

"Rise." His voice was as cold as ice; one would be more convinced that this man was born from the frozen hilltops rather than the scorching desert.

He raised his head, the red-haired man's eyes bored into his dark brown ones, they were teal in colour – Shikamaru studied his face, he bore some resemblance to his sister, but much, much colder. The burning red letter atop his forehead added even more to the confusion – how could someone as cold as him put the letter 'love' on his forehead?

"We were not expecting you, Your Majesty," he began. "If we were, the receiving party would have been much more…" The King stopped him with a raising hand.

"This would be sufficient." His eyes were fixated upon him. "You are Nara Shikamaru."

 _It was not a question._

"Yes I am." He replied, his brilliant mind running through two hundred possible ideas of what he wants from him.

"You saved my sister." He nodded at him. "I wish to thank you for that."

He tried to think of a good response, but the King gently kicked his horse; his entourage followed as a dumbfounded Shikamaru was left standing.

"Bring me to my sister," Gaara ordered, his voice was still cold, yet it was coated with authority. Shikamaru nodded and kicked his horse; the beast jumped a little as it began to gallop slightly, clearing the way for the Suna King and his men.

* * *

Temari waited patiently, she could hear the commotion outside her house.

The steps began to hasten, she took a deep breath as the sliding door opened.

She lunged forwards and hug the man, only to realize that he was significantly shorter than Kankuro, the man was level headed with her – she parted, and saw no one but her little brother, the King, his eyes slightly widened – apparently stunned by her sudden assault.

"You…I was expecting Kankuro, Your Majesty."

Gaara went inside and sat down next to the table. Temari observed him for a few seconds before sitting down with him.

"Why did you come?" She asked anxiously. "Did anything happen to Kankuro?"

"I just wanted to travel." He said, shaking his head. "To see for myself what a strong country should look like – Konoha is strong."

"Ah, you left Kankuro in charge?" Temari shuddered at the thought. "Are you sure… it will be fine?"

"It will be," his eyes darkened. "A lot has happened since your incident."

"Tell me everything." A glint of determination lit up in her eyes, her hands busied themselves by pouring tea.

She listened as Gaara spoke, frowning slightly as she processed everything.

"So you are saying that Isamu and his entire family was executed." Temari said. "It was him who planned to assassinate me?"

"Maybe." He said emotionlessly. "He was the most likely culprit, even if it wasn't him, I had to make an example out of someone – he was destined to die."

Temari flinched a little. "And what had become of the country now?"

"Iwa had surrendered under the joint attacks with Konoha, we got some land and other things out of the war," he said. "Everyone is afraid of me, Keeping the country stable for the time being."

"But now you are here," Temari stated. "Wouldn't they…?"

"Kankuro will pacify them, he was the good one out of us two, charitable, loved," he glanced at the teacup and licked his lips. "Just like father."

Temari studied her brother's face, it appeared to her that nothing had changed – his skin was still porcelain-like, his eyes still teal like the cliff emeralds in Suna, his hair the colour of blood – but something has changed about him, deep within … she was not sure whether he had become colder, or had he learned new emotions other than emptiness.

What he had just said sounded like jealously – an emotion that she never knew he had.

"With you back in Suna," he broke the brief moment of silence. "The people would rejoice. After all," he paused for a while, turning his teal eyes upon her. "You are Father's lioness." His icy gaze was constant.

Temari was stunned – she had not been called that since her father had passed away, no one but her father calls her 'lioness'. She felt a chill down her spell even though Gaara maintained his icy voice.

 _Had Gaara harboured such a grudge against Kankuro and her, for all this time?_

 _She does not blame him, but it was somewhat devastating to only know her brother so little._

 _He might have been a monster, but it is often easy to forget that he is also human._

"I shall remain, before the Council can strike a good bargain to marry me off somewhere." She sneered, putting down her cup.

"I am gradually dismissing the Council," Gaara said, causing Temari to flinch again.

"That would certainly lead to civil war, Gaara," said Temari, her eyes widening in horror of her own imagination.

"So be it," he said coldly, Temari noticed a strange, almost distorted smile on Gaara's face. "Let there be blood, let there be despair…"

"You can't rule by oppression, Gaara." Temari said plainly. "You will eventually push people over the edge, even a great warrior like you, even Shukaku, cannot stand up against a country – not when everyone was determined to destroy you."

Gaara stared at her, his hard, cold gaze gradually softening. "I don't know how to."

He proceeded to move his hand to his chest, where his heart was. "I can't feel anything, except when a man's life end in my hands, his despair, his grieve, it fills a hole here…"

Temari said nothing but listened, she was almost amazed by how Gaara suddenly opened up. Her brother, a merciless, bloodthirsty monster, the tyrant King of Suna, was crumbling into pieces in front of her.

"What do you know of loneliness?" He clutched the cloth on his chest forcefully, creasing the fabric in his hand. "There is a hole here, no matter what I do, it always aches – I thought I could fill it in with more blood, more lives on my hands … but I can't. I tried to build relationships with others, but no one dared to approach me, let alone love me…" He took a deep breath before he made his final declaration.

"There is no one who loves me apart from myself, I am truly 'the demon who only loves itself.'" The young man even laughed a little, his laugh cold and haunting, as he pressed hardly against his forehead.

Temari reached over, and pressed her hand onto his, he jerked his head and stared at her confused. "We all love you, Kankuro and I."

Temari stared at the half full cup in front of her, retracting her hand; she quickly pulled out her hairpin, and pierced the tip of her finger.

Gaara stared, as she dripped a drop of blood into the teacup, two drops, three drops.

The crimson droplet entered the tea, maintaining its form inside the foreign liquid.

"You see, three drops of blood, the three of us – blood is always thicker than water." Temari smiled at him. "You will be a good King, Gaara, you just have to learn."

Gaara stared amazed, taking the cup in his hand; he drank the entire content without hesitation. Then he stood up, and walked out of the door without another word.

Shikamaru entered after Gaara had left, he took a seat next to her.

"Your brother said he was going to meet Queen Tsunade, and told me that there is no need to accompany him," he said, arching an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

Temari smiled painfully. "He is growing up."

She stared at the empty cup and sighed thoughtfully.

* * *

Hinata walked in the street, dressed in the plainest kimono she could find in her vast wardrobe.

Her father had went to meet the King of Suna in the palace, and she took the liberty of leaving the mansion, away from the watchful eye of her servants.

It has been long since she smelled the air of freedom, she ventured along the streets, stopping at vendors to browse their merchandise, and finally, she ended up in the place where she would find that special someone who had always been on her mind.

The Training Yard, right outside the Palace – where young noble men like her cousin Neji would train, day in and day out.

A dash of blonde seemed to light up the gloomy day, as she stared at the young man running towards his master, he managed to muster a clone beside him, his duplicate forming a glowing blue orb; his master stood there, awaiting him to charge.

With a roar, he lunged forward, the clone dissipating, he pressed the orb onto his master, the man disappeared into a piece of log, as the orb contacted; the wood began to crack, in a split second, it turned into dust, the energy swirling around caused an indent crater on the ground where the man's hand has landed.

"Pretty good," the master waved his long spiky white hair as he emerged from somewhere, his hand holding an ice Popsicle, he broke it into two and handed one to the young man. "You are improving, Naruto."

His face broke into a wide grin, so bright it almost blinded Hinata, who was watching from the spectator stand.

He was her light – the one who found her when she was lost, and guided her home.

 _That snowy night, she remembered._

 _No one noticed when she disappeared from her uncle's funeral, she wandered and wandered … until she found herself in the middle of nowhere._

 _She crouched down, holding her knees like a ball, she sobbed softly._

 _She stayed still; a thin layer of snow began to cover her shoulders when a warm hand rested upon her shoulder._

 _She turned as he milky violet eyes landed on a pair of oceanic blue eyes._

 _She whimpered as he crouched down, looking at her eye to eye._

 _"Are you alright?" He smiled at her warmly. Holding out his hand, he grinned. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I can help you!"_

 _She hesitantly reached out her hand, as he took it firmly and helped her up._

 _She remembered the warmth of his hand, his smile, and following him made her felt safe._

 _The two young children walked to the gates of the Hyuga Mansion, the servants widened their eyes, too frightened to approach._

 _"Hinata-sama," they whispered. "Come now, it is very dangerous."_

 _"What is dangerous?" The servants glanced at the blonde boy who was holding her hand._

 _Hinata looked around, confused as one of the servants came and pulled her away from him._

 _"What is your name?" He cried as she was pulled away, further and further away from him._

 _"Hinata!" She cried, wondering if he heard her._

 _She caught a last glimpse of him as the grand doors of the mansion shut behind her._

She was so caught in her own thought, until she realized that she was not alone.

"Hinata-san?" A clear voice called her name, as she turned around, she saw Sakura, one of her play mates back in her childhood times. The pink-haired girl smiled at her with a wave.

She greeted her with a warm smile, and saw the physician holding a book in her hand.

"Why are you here?" Sakura turned her head and looked down into the arena. "Came to see Naruto?"

Hinata turned still, her face blushing madly as she said nothing. Sakura could not help herself but laugh softly at the scene, suddenly her eyes widened as she looked away towards Hinata's back.

"You are Lady Hyuga?" A nonchalant, cold voice rang behind her, she gasped as she turned around.

A dark, cold-looking young man stared her straight in the eye with his dark eyes. A somewhat strange smile hung on his handsome but cold face.

"Yes," she said softly, dipping her head politely. "Lord Uchiha."

"Sasuke-kun, it's nice to see you." Sakura smiled at him sweetly, only to receive a cold audience from the man.

The dark-eyed man seemed to only have eyes for the white-eyed girl.

Sakura pouted a little, and smiled at Hinata. "Well, if you did come to see Naruto, you should at least say hi to him, come on!" She took her hand by her own free hand, and began to move away. "See you around, Sasuke-kun."

The man uttered a grunt, before walking away, disappearing back into the darkness.

Sakura led her down to the entrance of the arena and waited as Naruto and his master walked out of the gate.

"Jiraya-sama! Naruto!" She waved at them cheerfully.

The older man nodded at them and walked away after speaking to Naruto for a brief moment. Naruto walked up to them with a grin on his face.

The grin that Hinata longed to see, everyday and night.

She froze as he came closer, greeting both of them.

"Sakura-chan! You have come to see me! How was it, how was it, was I brilliant?" He started to talk endlessly, Sakura frowned at him as she landed a punch on his shoulder.

"Ow! What did you hit me for?" He complained, as Sakura cleared her throat and pointed at Hinata.

"It's really impolite to ignore someone," Sakura sighed as she pressed a hand on her forehead. "Anyway, I am needed at the Queen's chambers, Naruto, make sure you escort Hinata back to her place."

Sakura waved at them before leaving the two of them alone.

Hinata began to fidget her fingers, her eyes fixated onto the ground.

"Hinata, why are you here today?" Naruto's voice softened a little, he became a bit more composed, that she noticed.

Sometimes she was jealous of Sakura for being on such good terms with Naruto. "I…I came to," she could not form the words. She wanted to tell him, with all her heart, but it appeared that her tongue was tied.

"Well, I can't let you go home alone, come with me." Naruto grinned at her, before taking a few steps.

Noticing that she was not following, he walked back towards her side, and gently, he took her hand in his.

"Come on," he said softly, Hinata went entirely red as his skin came into contact with hers. As he gently pulled, she followed him, and walked towards the stables.

Hinata felt like she was reliving her childhood memory, her favourite memory with her favourite person.

Naruto gently held her by the waist as he helped her up the horse.

"Sit tight," he grinned as he hopped on, his arms surrounding her as he grab hold of the reins. Hinata nodded, as he reined the horse and urged it to trot forward.

Hinata nervously tugged onto the horse's mane; Naruto laughed at the sight.

"You are going to hurt it if you hold on so hard," Naruto grinned at her, she bashfully lowered her head, and softly she apologized.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun, to cause you all these trouble…"

"Hinata," she looked up and saw him looking at her warmly with his blue eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that seemed to reflect her own face from the depths of the ocean; she stared.

"Come on, don't be so scared, my riding skills aren't that bad," he laughed a little before grining at her. "But… you can hold onto me if you are scared."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, her head close to his neck, her chest touching his; as the horse trotted forward, she wished that she could just freeze this moment, that he would carry her forever.

He took her to the backdoor of the mansion, after leaping down from his horse, he held her by the waist, and helped her down.

Time froze that moment when he looked into her violet eyes; his hands remained on her waist, her hands stayed atop his shoulders.

He swallowed, as she looked away; his hands leaving her waist, he laughed dryly.

"Well," he hopped back onto the horse. "I guess I will see you again."

Hinata nodded and smiled at him with a pink hue on her face.

"Ah, and if you want to," he said, smiling at her. "The next time you come to the arena, you can sit closer." He left before grining at her one last time.

Hinata felt that there were butterflies dancing in her stomach, she weakly approached the door and knocked.

The servant who manned the door cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"It is I." She said softly.

The door swung open, as the servant dipped his head towards her. His face was covered in horror.

"My Lady, you better come quickly, My Lord is furious." He said in a hushed voice, as he urged Hinata to go to the living hall of the mansion.

As she entered, she saw her servant, battered, lying on the ground and gasping for breath.

She covered her mouth in horror, speechless to the scene.

Her sister Hanabi was here, she looked at the scene; the girl was slightly frightened, apparent from her expression; her cousin was also here, Neji stared with a frown.

"So you have finally returned?" Her father demanded, as she began to fall on her knees.

"Father, please spare her," Hinata said. "I didn't tell her that I was going out, it is my fault, punish me if you have to."

Hiashi laughed coldly. "Punish you, no my daughter," he sneered. "You are the heiress to the Hyuga clan, how can the cane meet your delicate flesh? No, when you make a mistake, your servant shall take it for you."

He shot a cold glance at the two standing youngsters. "The same goes for both of you." He shot a glance at Neji, who tried to ignore his gaze.

"Take a good long look, Hinata," Hiashi sneered again. "This time it will be her, the next time it will be two servants, then four… "

Hinata said nothing as Hiashi ordered two other servants to help her up, holding her by her arms; her face was covered in tears, she sobbed silently.

"Escort the lady back to her room." Hiashi ordered coldly as he left the hall. "Make sure she stays there."

Neji said nothing as he returned to his room; he noticed that Tenten was here, cleaning the room for him. She dipped her head at him, as he closed the sliding door of his room.

 _It was a show, not only meant for Hinata, but everyone – including him._

He turned to look at Tenten, still anxiously wiping off the dust from his cabinets.

"Tenten," he called her name. "Come sit down, I wanted to talk to you."

 _The message was clear,_ he thought to himself as Tenten approached and sat down. _If he dared to disobey him, not only he will be punished, so will Tenten._

 _No wonder his uncle had him moved back here, and had Tenten be his servant._

 _That sinister old man knows how to play one's weakness to his own advantage._

"Yes, Neji-sama?" Tenten poured him a cup of tea.

"When we're in private, just call me Neji." He said as he took a sip from the cup. "I had a lot of questions for you, since we haven't met for a long time."

Tenten nodded. "Right, you've been gone for so long."

"How did you end up here in the Hyuga mansion? With your blacksmithing skills, you could make a decent living." He remembered her making small trinkets for other children back when they were young.

Tenten looked at him with her watery brown eyes, and sighed softly.

"It all happened after you were gone, Neji." Tenten said, her eyes staring at him sadly.

 _Ever since her fahter's death, her mother and herself lived under the roof of the Hyuga Branch Family, taking care of the freshly orphaned Neji._

 _When he was old enough – at the tender age of twelve, he joined the army and marched to the borders._

 _The Hyugas banished the mother and daughter from the house, they stayed in a shack, worked odd jobs trying to sustain a living; they tried desperately to afford a place where Tenten could smith something in exchange for gold – but that day never came._

 _After a few painful years, Tenten's mother fell ill. Without any gold and no other place to go, she found herself kneeling on the ground in front of the Hyuga's housekeeper._

 _She begged on her knees, her forehead touching the ground for the snobbish woman to take her as a servant, so that her mother could afford to see a physician._

 _The housekeeper agreed, Tenten and her mother moved into the servant quarters of the Hyuga Mansion – Tenten tried to help her mother, but to no avail – after a few months and using up all the gold she got from selling herself, her mother left the world forever._

 _And now, here she was, serving the family to pay her debts._

"I am so sorry," Neji muttered, his hand resting on the table. "If I hadn't left then maybe…"

"Like what you always say Neji, perhaps it is all fate." Tenten smiled painfully at him. "Perhaps you were meant to be trained by the rough terrains at the borders, perhaps I was meant to be a servant…" She lowered her head.

"Perhaps," he said gently. "It is fate that I get to see a familiar, friendly face in this household." A soft smile hung on his face. "You have heard about Hinata's maid, haven't you?"

"I have," Tenten said, blinking. "How sad."

"I will never let that happen to you," Neji said determinedly. "I promise."

Tenten smiled back him warmly. "I know."

Neji sighed softly and looked at her with a tiny smile on his face. "Go on with your thing then."

Tenten nodded as she left the room to fetch another basin of water to clean with.

A smile hung on her face as she walked away.

 _Perhaps it was all fate, perhaps it was fate that I should see you again, that I should be here with you – just the way I wanted._

* * *

The sky was blue and clear, as the late autumn sun hung in the eastern sky.

It was early at the gates of Konoha, the Suna entourage was making its final preparations to depart and return to their homeland.

Temari sat in the carriage, it had been such a long time since she was dressed in her usual outfit, an altered kimono that allowed her to move around more easily, complete with a red obi sash across her waist, she placed her battle fan next to her, the cold metal glinting in the early morning sun rays.

"Your Highness, a Lord Nara has come to see you off." The soldier reported on the opposite side of the curtain.

Temari stood up, without hesitation; she leapt off the carriage and saw him there.

He was looking at her direction, dressed in his casual robes. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"I didn't get to see you last night, since your brother stayed with you." He said softly, he maintained his distance, as he glanced at the soldiers that looked at their direction.

"We have to be quick." Temari said in a hushed voice. "Or else they might get suspicious, and I might get out of control and kiss you."  
Shikamaru laughed a little, as his eyes travelled down to the piece of jade dangling in front of her chest.

"I will never forget you," he said. "Temari."

"I trust you," she replied, smiling as she looked down at the panpipe he was holding in his hand.

She nodded at him one final time, before turning around.

Her graceful steps became hastened, and soon she found herself running and jumping back on the carriage.

As the men shouted, the carriage began to move, she turned back and peered through the curtains.

Shikamaru stood there, and stared. He held the panpipe near to his lips, as he began to play – it was the same piece that she played on that day, as the music reached her ears, she could not help herself but let the tears stream down her face.

She did not sob, she did not wail – tears streamed down her face in silent, as his shape became smaller and unclear.

He stopped playing once the carriage was out of sight, disappearing into the horizon.

He sighed as he turned around and leapt onto his horse. "Troublesome," he muttered as he wiped his moist eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

 _She was gone._

 _He does not know when he will see her again, or whether he will see her again…_

 _Or if he could live until that time…_

"Young Lord Nara, a summons from the Royal Court," a soldier came running up to him. "Queen Tsunade wants to see you right now."

"Right now?" He arched an eyebrow – the Queen is not usually such an early person, besides, why summon him? If it was strategies, it should be his father, not him.

"Yes, Lord Sarutobi is also summoned." He said hastily. "Please hurry."

Shikamaru kicked his horse, as it began to gallop towards the palace.

He traced the same path that he did that day, with Temari by his side.

The panpipe was safely fastened on his belt, it dangled against his thighs as the horse ran.

At this moment, uncertainty awaits him in the grand halls of the monumental structure, he had a bad feeling about this summons – but one thing was constant.

 _She was on his mind – always._

 _Always._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! And new pairings and storyline coming up! :D (NaruHina is the canon couple, and there is a hint of Sasusaku so...:D)

I make Hiashi into such a bad guy in my stories lol (Neji's uncle)

Anyway, prepare for the continuation of the bittersweet journey in the coming near future :)

Read and Review! Enjoy xoxo

V.S.V


	15. Lost Forever

The carriage rode into the city at daybreak, the tumbling road slowly soothed itself out, as the wheels glided upon the well-paved roads.

Temari sat quietly in the carriage, noticing that there was commotion approaching the carriage, her muscles tensed up.

And then everything suddenly died down; there was no sound, apart from the noise from the moving carriage and trotting horses.

Carefully, she lifted the curtain.

Every men, women and child had dropped to their knees as their carriage passed by, her brother rode almost soundlessly in the front. Ike the cut crop she saw in Konoha, they bended, foreheads touching the ground, no one dared to show their face as she looked around.

Temari sighed – the people truly feared him, loved him, probably not. But Fear, the fear was so intense, it was almost stanching through the air of the city.

The carriage only stopped when it reached the palace, as she got off, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Kankuro," she sneered. "You look tired enough."

"Glad that those bastards didn't kill you, Temari." She smiled as he retorted. "Well, I think you should rest up a bit in your room." He said. "We will talk later."

Escorted by two servants, Temari went into her room, everything was unchanged – there was not even a spec of dust on the furniture.

She walked out of the balcony, staring at the endless sea of sand like she always does.

A screeching sound cut across the cloudless desert sky, the messenger hawk glided through the hot air and landed on the balcony fence, waiting obediently for her to approach and remove the message.

She gently opened the box that carried the scroll, only to find two inside – one of them was black, the other was red.

She took both of them in her hands, the hawk perched itself on the balcony.

On the black scroll, she found her name scribbled on it – the writing was unmistakable; she took a look at the red scroll, nothing was written on it.

Attached to the black scroll was a silver ring – Temari remembered.

The ring belonged to his mother.

Dismissing her servants with a wave of her hand, she sat alone as she unraveled the scroll.

 _Temari:_

 _When you receive this scroll, perhaps I am already on my way to meet my parents._

 _I dare not entrust this to anyone else but you, for I know since the first day we met, back in your room in the earthy palace of Suna, that you are someone I can trust my life on._

 _You deserve an explanation, almost as much as my brother – you are, unfortunately dragged into this mess that was started by men unrelated to you, in blood or in name. I once thought what we had was nothing but a piece of contract, one that would bind us for life – but I was wrong. What we had was something much more endearing, something for me to hold dear in my short and troubled life._

 _With me heading off to whatever hell awaits me, you will be one of the few among the living to know what exactly happened to my clan – the entire account inscribed in the red scroll. I dare not ask you to honor yet another promise, but I have to ask you another favour – when the right time comes, hand over the red scroll to Sasuke._

 _Everything I needed to tell him was written in a ciphered code known only to the Uchiha. In the following I shall attempt to tell you happened to my clan. It is a painful memory to recall – but you deserve an answer._

Temari clutched onto the scroll as she read, the frown on her face deepened.

Her finger traced the dry ink on the scroll, before she proceeded, she noticed a few drops of blood stain at the bottom of the scroll – _he must be in pain, not far away from death, trying to keep the truth in the light._

She read on.

 _It was an ultimatum - his father's war was imminent. As a Royal Guard, trusted men of the King and Council, he had a choice._

 _To join the war on his father's side and be killed alongside him, taking everyone of the Uchiha clan with him._

 _Or, to root the problem – killing all the Uchiha to curb the rebellion, on the condition that his brother stays alive._

 _This was the offer the council made._

 _There was not much of a choice to make._

 _For one last time, he checked his katana – well-sharpened, it can cut a man's hand in one slash; his dagger, pointy enough to burst a man's heart in a stab, cutting a man's throat clean._

 _He put on his mask as he approached the Uchiha's village; he began from the outskirts, almost seamlessly, he slit the throats of his clansmen, one by one, as he approached the center, he found his masked self face to face Izumi, the girl who loved him._

 _His blade was still wet from slitting the throat of her mother, the girl held her breath as tears rolled off her face. He knew that she recognized him._

 _"At least," Izumi said gloomily. "Let me fall in your arms one last time."_

 _He nodded as he lunged, the dagger passed swiftly through her flesh, accurately pass her ribs and straight through her heart. She gasped as she collapsed lifelessly into his arms, the warmth of her blood incredibly sickening._

 _He wanted to stop, but if he did, all of them will die._

 _Finally, he found himself standing in front of his parents, staring at him. The expression of his father's face was beyond anger and betrayal, it was almost calm._

 _"I can't believe they sent you." He said, with a soft laugh._

 _Itachi said nothing, as he took off his mask. "Father, mother, I…"_

 _His mother looked at the blade, still dripping blood from all the lives he just took._

 _"We understand, Itachi." Her voice was just as calm, he glanced at her face, there were no tears, no smile._

 _The parents knelt down, their backs facing him._

 _"You may not agree on my path, son," he said, still calm. "But promise me, keep Sasuke out of this, take good care of him."_

 _Itachi's eyes turned blood red, dark hooks appeared on the iris of his eyes, as tears began to roll down from the rim of his eyes._

 _"I promise."_

 _"You are such a kind child," his mother said, her voice almost the same as she normally talked to him, he could imagine a smile on her face._

 _He raised his blade high up in the air._

 _"Remember son, no matter what, we will always be proud of you." His father smiled as he straightened himself._

 _Tears fell from his face, he stayed still._

 _"Fear not, for your pain is long lasting, ours shall end in an instant." His mother closed her eyes as his fahter's voice subsided._

 _The blade glided through the air._

 _Their heads rolled on the ground, he managed to wipe his tears as the sliding door opened, his seven-year old brother gasped._

 _He sucked his teeth and left after dropping him one last line._

 _"You are unworthy to die by my blade." He gritted his teeth to hold back his tears._

 _Only if he was a monster, his brother will hate him, that way – he would only find him for one purpose._

 _To avenge the clan - to kill him._

As the narrative part of the scroll came to an end, Temari rested her eyes as she relived the story in her mind

Her eyes were fixated on the last lines, Itachi wrote, over the blood stains he made. Her grip tightened on the scroll, as her mind floated across the desert and forests, as she wondered what happened to her old friend.

 _Dear Temari, I know you are a person of honour and will endeavour to honour your promises to me, unlike myself. There is one more thing I wish to ask of you._

 _After you have read this letter, regardless of its importance, burn it in a fire and cast its ashes away in the scorching desert, along with it your memories of me._

 _It is best for you to forget my existence, forget the pain that I have caused you._

 _Forget me, just as I would forget you in my afterlife. Farewell._

 _Itachi_

She wept silently, and prayed in murmurs. For his swift, painless departure into the afterlife, and for the pain that she shall shoulder.

After this one last prayer for Itachi, she sighed sadly.

She had lost him forever.

* * *

"You won't understand how much I have waited for this day, Itachi." His brother looked him straight in the eye, four blood red eyes locking into each other.

His was calm, almost like when his father and mother died by his blade.

His brother's was full of anger, satisfaction that he was about to kill the man who took away everything he hold dear.

He said nothing in return of his brother's taunt.

After experimenting with the drugs, he knew exactly how much time he had – already blows have been exchanged between them, the clock was ticking for Itachi.

With a blink, he dodged the raging fireballs coming from Sasuke, and countered with his own, a fickle from Sasuke's flame almost burned his robes.

"You won't be able to kill me if you're still this weak."

 _You are doing great Sasuke, I can't believe how much you have grown._

"Shut up!" His brother lunged forward, with a long katana in his hand, he quickly drew his own and countered, sparks ensued as the blades collided.

He could feel his strength weakening; rather, his brother was strong enough to push his blade backwards.

They broke apart, as the smoke faded; Sasuke's katana was covered with gleaming lightning, his was covered in a black flame.

As brothers charged against each other, Itachi closed one of his eyes; the black flame on his blade weakened.

There was a loud pang, he was on the ground, while his brother leaned against an upright rock, panting.

He could feel the blood seeping from his lips, as he pressed himself up; the disease had taken over – he could feel every inch of his body aching, as if a beast was munching and tugging away his joints, they cackled at each movement.

That was something he must do, he used his katana as a walking stick, painfully, slowly, he stood in front of Sasuke.

The boy angrily held up his katana as he approached, the little strength left in him left him as he raised his hand and smiled.

"I suppose this is goodbye." He said, as blood trickled down his chin. He smiled at his brother.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, his face was covered with confusion, sadness. Fear began to creep up to his face, as Itachi approached.

 _Live on, Sasuke._

He took another step; he could feel the katana's blade piercing his skin, entering his flesh.

But it did not matter, since his pain was eternal, adding just a little more would not hurt.

"I…" Itachi opened his eyes widely abruptly, before slowly closing them and collapsing, dragging Sasuke's blade along with his body.

He laid on the ground, his face touching the dirt, mixed with his own blood.

As the world turned dark, as everything turned cold around him, his vision faded – he began to see faces, his father, his mother, Izumi, they waited at the end with open arms.

 _Your suffering is finally over, Itachi._

He smiled as he approached them, walking side by side, he felt lighter, happier than he ever felt.

 _Just remember, Sasuke._ He thought as the last bit of his consciousness faded, his lips too weak for spoken words.

 _I will always love you._

His own voice echoed in his mind as he descended into darkness.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, reaching out, he touched his brother's body.

The temperature was fading - tips of his fingers had gone cold.

It was real, it was true.

He had killed his brother.

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to celebrate – he had imagined this day for many years.

But seeing Itachi's body on the ground, all of his imagination faded.

This was not a dream.

Itachi was dead.

He never thought it would hurt so much to see his brother on the ground, he had slain the murderer, just as he had slain his family.

Inside of him, he felt as if his heart was bleeding, as if Itachi had hollowed his heart.

As he thought to himself, visible flakes of whiteness began to descend, he stared as the snowflakes fall upon him. Their weightlessness made his heart heavy.

Finally, his purpose was fulfilled; he had avenged his family.

And now his new purpose awaits.

 _The Revival of the Uchihas_.

He looked at Itachi's face for one last time, before turning his back on him.

This was the end and the beginning.

Uchiha Sasuke is now the last Uchiha alive.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Another chapter and this is the end of Itachi's story ...

As the story progress, I would love to hear feedback from all of you! You could PM me or leave a review :D Feedback is always appreciated!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

V.S.V xoxo

P.S. When reading Itachi's story (the flashback), I recommend listening to the OST in the anime when Itachi killed his parents ... it really sets the mood (I listened to it when I wrote the thing :3) - in my version, it was basically my own words describing the said scene, because it was so well done in the original story, I simply added some more details :D

Youtube: watch?v=Y1qlwLwSimw


	16. To Love

"Uchiha Itachi is dead," said Choji as he rode alongside Shikamaru. "They said Sasuke killed him, the patrol found his body - I wonder where they buried him.

"Mm hmm," Shikamaru could not care less about Uchiha Itachi. "I am more concerned with the living one, to be honest."

"Why bother about Sasuke, you were never friends back at the military academy." Choji said mindlessly, as Shikamaru's eyes wandered to the hustle and bustle located at the outskirts of the market.

The Slaves Market – which seemed to be Sasuke's new favourite place in the city.

"He had been making frequent contact with the slavers recently." Shikamaru said in a hushed voice. "I should be bothered, we should all be bothered."

"You mean he is up to something?" The carefree smile faded from the face of his big-boned friend.

"If I am him, I would definitely be up to something." He muttered, looking in front of him. "Anyway, I have to go meet up with Asuma, you coming with me?"

"I have to meet up with my father, do tell me if you are going to the yakiniku place." Choji gently kicked his horse and waved Shikamaru goodbye.

Shikamaru rode pass the busy main street and towards a quiet house where Asuma lived – it was far from where the nobles lived, rather, it was close to the red light district, as he passed by, 'harpies' – street prostitutes waved at him and vyed for his attention, as well as the attention of the men who passed by.

He shrugged it off as he hopped off his horse, knocking on the door.

"Coming," he heard the coarse voice of his mentor. He ushered his horse into the small stable beside the hut Asuma lived in; the older man opened the door, barely clad in a loose robe, his breath smelled like tobacco and spices.

"I just woke," the older man shrugged with a slight blush on his face. "Come on in."

"Kurenai just left, right?" He teased with a smirk. The older man chuckled at the statement without another word.

They headed into a small living room; Shikamaru sat down across the cherry wood chessboard, as Asuma sat down opposite to him.

"It's about our envoy mission to Kiri, right?"

"That is not the reason why I want to talk with you today, Shikamaru." His warm brown eyes glanced at him. "I wonder, if you have sensed a change in the wind?"

"If you are talking about the Uchiha, then you don't need to be so indirect." Shikamaru sneered as he poured himself tea. "I knew he is up to something."

"It's not just the Uchiha, Shikamaru." Asuma's gaze turned into a stern stare. "Right now, the Uchiha is not a big problem."

"Hmph." Shikamaru said nothing as he drank from his tea. "How troublesome."

"I heard that you refused a place in the Royal Guard," said Asuma, as he put spices and dried tobacco leaves into his smoking pipe. "It is a great honour, and you will learn a lot from that – I did."

"Too troublesome, besides, that is not what I am aiming for." Shikamaru sighed. "You know me – all I wanted was a simple life, being born into the Nara family is already such a drag."

His mentor laughed heartily.

"Shikamaru, you will know how important power is when you needed it, it is never enough." He smiled at his young student. "You are lucky to be born in the family you are in."

Shikamaru smiled as Asuma huffed out a lungful of smoke; it irritated him as he coughed a little.

"Sorry," Asuma dipped his head. "I thought you would have gotten used to it."

"Not really, it still stings my eyes." Shikamaru sighed softly. "Doesn't Kurenai mind about your smoking?"

Asuma shook his head. "She is a very gentle woman, you will realize one day when you find yourself love," he said. "She will accept you for all that you are, all your scars, all your flaws…" His student smiled, as Asuma seemed lost in thought.

"Anyway, be prepared for our trip tomorrow, it is going to snow." Asuma stretched his arms and yawned, and picked up his smoking pipe. "We can play another game of chess."

"Why do you still want to play with me, even if you knew that you are going to lose anyway?" He smirked, as Asuma laid the first piece on the chessboard.

"If you never try, you'll never know." His mentor grinned at him, as he studied the board carefully.

Shikamaru smiled as his hand left the board, his mind wandered far beyond the clouds and forest of Konoha, to the scorching desert, where he knew his love would be.

* * *

Gaara waited at his study, his hand gently stroking the end of the armrest of his chair.

His sister wanted to see him; she had not talked to him, at least not properly since she returned from the Land of Fire.

For her to request a formal audience was almost out of character, but nevertheless, she did.

He stared as she walked inside, and dipped her head towards him.

"I have a few things that I need to discuss with you, Your Majesty," she eyed the servants standing in the room.

Gaara dismissed them with a wave of his hand; he stood up from his seat and walked towards the balcony of his study.

Temari followed.

"If it is about the Council, I will not change my mind." He said bluntly. "They are a bunch of old good for nothings, all they think about is their own interest."

"Gaara, the council are there for a purpose," Temari said. "I understand that most of them were old lords that relied on the power of their families, trying to limit your power; if that is the case, you must dignify them further." Temari turned and stared at her brother. "So that they will lose their guard, and at that time, you can snatch power from them."

Gaara turned as he stared at his sister. "Do you have a plan?"

"Indeed I have," she smiled. "You will dignify them, giving them gifts, making their sons officials and their daughters part of your harem – make them have a little competition among themselves, so that they would not be fixated at trying to be rid of you."

Gaara nodded, he hated the idea, but it was a great plan – his sister was a much better strategist than he and Kankuro ever would be. It almost seemed to him that his sister was born to be a great player in this game of politics.

"And the other thing I want to tell you, Gaara." Temari retrieved a small book from the sleeve of her robes. "I found this the other day."

It was a leather-covered book, with a strange crest carved upon the cover.

"I think you should read it, you will get a lot of answers from this." Temari nodded at him. "I will have the ladies arrange for a list of the nobles' daughters for you to choose from."

He nodded as she left the room, holding the book in his hand; he stared at the strange crest.

He had seen it somewhere, he had not seen it for a very long time, but he had seen it before.

His hand trembled slightly as he opened it – on the first page, the owner of the book had signed his name.

It was a name that Gaara would never forget.

It was the name of the first man he killed.

 _Yashamaru._

How could he forget, when the man he trusted the most, the man who raised him – how could he forget the moment when he raised his sword towards him and charged.

How could he forget the moment when he tried to dodge, only to find his sand manifesting itself, plunging through the man's torso.

He remembered, the sand that went through him was covered with blue markings, while the sand that covered him like shield was pristine, golden brown.

He remembered he approached his uncle in disbelief, looking into his indigo eyes with disbelief and anger.

 _"Why?" His six-year-old self whimpered._

 _"You…you killed my sister," he said. "She hated you…I hate you."_

 _He then stopped talking and turned silent, the life leaked away from him._

Gaara shook his mind back to reality; he could feel his palms sweating; his hand that held the book trembled.

He took a deep breath as he opened the book – it was his diary.

Temari had obviously gone through the book before him – she had made markings with a tiny fold of the corner of the pages. He flipped to the first.

 _Karura would not listen._ It was the first line.

"Karura," he muttered the name gently. The name that seemed so close, yet some unfamiliar.

 _I begged her to listen to the soothsayers and astronomers – this third child she has, it is a curse from the depths of hell … but she would not listen._

 _She said she did not care whether it was a demon from hell - she will love it anyway._

 _She made me promise to love it no matter what, and I did. I shall honour the promise and protect the child until my death._

Gaara stared, his eyes widening in disbelief.

 _His mother knew that he was cursed even in the womb, but she said she would love him nevertheless – why?_

He bit onto his lip as he flipped to another page.

 _It happened. Karura had given birth – it was a boy, his hair as red as blood; his face porcelain with eyes covered with darkness – it reminded me of Karura, he looked quite like her._

 _The sun was falling when Karura regained the last bit of strength she had._

 _She knew that she was dying, as she slowly waited for the end, she cradled that little boy, so tiny it could almost fit in her hand, she stared at him in awe._

 _"No matter what, I will always love you." She said, as tears rolled down her face._

 _The King sat next to her, he looked as sad as any husband would be, knowing that their wife had not much time left._

 _"Rasa," she said, as she presented the child to him. "Look at him, how tiny he is, how fragile…"_

 _He hushed her, asking her not to talk, but she did anyway._

 _"I shall name him Gaara, for all the love he shall call his own." Karura blinked. "Rasa, promise me, take care of our children."_

 _The King held her gently in his arms, as the wet nurse took the infant away. They whispered softly for sometime, before my dear sister, my sweet sister finally passed in the King's arms._

Gaara closed the book in disbelief.

So Yashamaru was not telling a lie – his mother did give him all her love for bringing him into this world. His father, his father had tricked him into believing that no one loved him, no one cared for him; everything was a lie.

 _Why?_ Strange moisture appeared on his face, he raised his hands to wipe it off, only to realize that tears were rolling down his face.

Trembling, he flipped the book.

 _As the children grows, I see more of Karura in all of them, especially Temari – she took after her looks, she was beautiful, sweet; she could also be headstrong – just like her mother._

 _Kankuro was more like the King, in both appearance and character, he was a miniature version of his father, but Gaara – I do not know how to put it in words, perhaps it was my sister's soul guiding me, I find it impossible to hate him, even though I know that the monster resided in him, he was still my nephew. He was shy, gentle – he reminded me a little when I was a boy._

 _I knew very well that the King loved all of his children, even Gaara – although Kaura died because of him, the King loved him nevertheless. He was a rough man himself, a man who did not know how to face his youngest son. I pity him some times, when he stared from afar as I played with Gaara; how the little smile of satisfaction crept up his face when I reported Gaara's progress in martial arts, or study._

 _But it did not matter, when the council threatened to kill Gaara, he needed a reassurance that Gaara was safe to be kept alive. I knew the task would befall to me, for I am the one that Gaara trusted the most – if he could take my betrayal, he could overcome anything._

 _I loved that boy more than anything – he was a part of me, a part of my beloved sister._

 _If I shall die by his hand, then so be it._

Gaara closed the book. He tried to remember the words that Yashamaru said to him, anything.

 _The wounds to the heart can only be healed by medicine given to you by others – if you love, you shall be loved._

 _He said, pressing his fingers against his small chest._

 _Gaara, he said with a gentle pat on his head. Perhaps you are too young to understand this, but your family – your father, mother, siblings – everyone of your family – we would love you and support you no matter what._

Gaara felt overwhelming powerless as he leaned against the wall; he wanted to scream, but found that his voice was lost.

He took one deep breath after another, as he ventured into the personal archives of the King – all his father's belongings were kept there, he searched and searched, at long last he found himself staring at a painting.

His father sat on the throne, with his mother on his side.

Three of them sat around their feet, looking blissful.

He reached out and traced his mother's face; she looked young, beautiful and loving.

He turned to look at his former self, the innocent child who smiled widely.

He thought his heart jolted – perhaps to remind himself that he does have a heart.

"Mother," he spoke, as if his mother, his father could hear him through the painting.

Closing his eyes, he bit on his lip.

"Sorry," he said, the immense pain taking over. "I…"

He said no more, as he crouched down, like an infant in a foetal position.

No one saw the King for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, Kankuro and Temari found themselves summoned to the King's study, Gaara stood in front of them as they dipped their heads at him.

"Kankuro," he said, facing his brother; then he turned towards his sister. "Temari."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They nodded.

"I…" Gaara looked down a second. "I am sorry, for being… for being such a monster."

Kankuro stared at Temari in response to the sudden outburst; his sister seemed not surprised.

"I need all the help that there is, to be a good King, to rule," Gaara said. "I need your help."

Temari said nothing, as Kankuro approached his brother and pressed a reaffirming hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to ask – we are always here."

Temari smiled as a strange expression appeared on Gaara's face, the corner of lips turning upwards, his eyes lighting up.

It was as if she saw him, his six-year-old self, again.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter, this is slightly light-hearted, because the coming chapters will be ... well more twisted!

Gaara finally realised more about his past, and is willing to open to his siblings. :D

The next chapter will be out real soon! (since I have finished my exam haha)

Enjoy xoxo

V.S.V


	17. Determination

Neji found himself walking around the house without a purpose – no duty was assigned to his regiment, and he had no one to meet.

He walked and turned at different corners, Neji found himself at the door of his cousin's room. Two maids stood there silently, dipping their heads as he approached.

His cousin was under heavy surveillance – in Konoha, women were not autonomous, they were considered traditionally as property to their father, their husband, more so in traditional families like the Hyugas. His uncle was furious about her little outing – she had been locked up in her room for almost two weeks now.

"I wish to see Hinata-sama," he said to the maids, the two women looked at each other, not sure what to do with this sudden request.

"If my uncle asks anything, just say it is my idea," he pushed the maids out of the way with a gentle sway of his hand and entered the room.

His cousin sat in the middle of the room, her back facing the door.

"I told you, I am not hungry," her voice was soft, almost weak.

"A hunger protest will not help you, Hinata-sama," she was startled and jerked her head around, smiling weakly.

"Neji nii-san," she nodded at him as he approached the table and sat down.

He stared at the untouched food on her table, pushing the plate in front of her, he looked at her with a stern gaze.

"You mustn't weaken yourself too much, Hinata."

"There is no point to live when… when you are not living as a person," she said, covering her face with her hands. "I am nothing…just…just a pawn of my father…"

Neji frowned, reaching his hand over; he gently patted on her shoulder.

"We are never free to choose, Hinata-sama," he said. "Like I did not choose to be here, I did not want to be your father's pawn – it is simply the destiny that we are born into."

Hinata smiled painfully, as she clutched the fabrics covering her knees.

"Surely, you must have heard." Hinata said, biting onto her lip. "My father's plans."

"I have," he said dimly, looking away. "To think that he would…"

"Knowing my father, he will get what he wants, no matter what." Hinata sighed softly. "Other than that, he also had something in mind for me, and you."

"I know, he asked me about the heiress of the Yamanaka clan," Neji shook his head. "He is planning to play his little game of matchmaking."

 _Did it pain him that his uncle is suggesting him to marry someone he barely knew? A little, but he could not do anything, could he?_

"Father… do you know that yesterday, some man paid him a visit."

"I was not here yesterday." Neji replied, shaking his head. He noticed the agony in Hinata's eyes; she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her porcelain skin.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said his name softly. "He…came and asked for my hand in marriage."

Neji let out a cold laugh, and shook his head. "I doubt that your father would listen to that madman, he killed his own brother just a few days ago."

"Father is seriously considering having me marry him." Hinata pressed her hands against her head." She gritted her teeth in pain, tears still streaming down her face. "I don't want to – I don't love him."

"Like I said, Hinata-sama," Neji sighed softly, as he stood up. "There is no choice for people like us, sometimes we must accept our fate as it is."

"But Neji nii-san," Hinata stood up following him. "I cannot do that – for so many years I have not done anything for myself, I have always followed my father's will, don't you think we should do something for us once in our life time? You must understand how I feel."

Neji stood there with no reply. Of course he understood – he knew that Hinata's outing was not the thing that made his uncle furious; what made him so outraged was that Hinata came back on the same horse as Uzumaki Naruto.

As the son of the late King Minato Namikaze, Naruto had a good claim to the throne. As his uncle's ambition continued to expand, he needed to subdue opposition and gain support. The younger man did not seem to care for his own claim, perhaps he was far too immature to understand – all Naruto wanted was to be a war hero.

It was quite obvious what he was trying to do: by trying to arrange a marriage between him and the Yamanakas, he wanted to disintegrate the alliance between the three mountain clans, once they crumbled, then it will be no threat to the Hyugas.

As for Sasuke - Neji was not entirely sure. Knowing that he was the sole surviving member of the former great clan, perhaps his uncle wanted to use him, as a symbol of legitimacy to his claim, or perhaps as a tool – Sasuke was known as a fearless, heartless warrior, he would be useful in battle.

Yet anyhow, whatever his uncle does no longer surprised him … except for the one thing that he had in mind for himself.

"Does it not bother you, Neji nii-san? To know that you share the love with a woman, but to marry another in front of her?" Hinata's sudden outburst startled him; even she was shocked herself; she quickly recoiled. "Sorry, Neji nii-san."

He turned and nodded at his cousin, taking his leave with no further reply, he returned to his room.

She was there, tidying his room as he entered the room.

 _Do something for us once in our lifetime._

 _Does it not bother you?_

 _You share the love with a woman, and you are going marry another in front of her…_

His cousin's voice echoed in his mind, as he stared at Tenten's back, just as she was about to leave the room.

"Neji?" She turned around, blushing slightly as he was staring at her.

"Tenten," he closed the door behind him.

He felt his palms sweating as he moved closer to her.

Tenten stood there, waiting as he approached; her brown eyes widened as he gently reached downwards and took her hand in his.

"I am sorry that you have to go through all the things you went through," he said gently, holding her hand in his.

She did not flinch while her brown eyes looked at him, both surprised and confused. "Neji, there is no need to pity me."

"This is not pity," he replied firmly. "You are family to me."

The blush on her face was evident; she could not say anything but his name.

"Neji…"

"Being in the position I am in, I might not have a say in a lot of things, but this I could say for sure." He took her hand and pressed it onto his chest, against his heart.

"It's yours." He said gently, his other hand moving behind her waist and pulled her closer. "No matter what happened, no matter where my chained fate lead me, this will always be yours."

"I feel like I am dreaming, Neji." She buried her face into his chest. "I thought that I would never be noticed by you."

Neji smiled at her, and patted her on the head. "You always have been, I am just… too restrained by my own sorrow to realize your place in my heart."

He wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Thank you for always having faith in me, even when I am in the depth of my despair."

Tenten smiled, her eyes watery. "My heart has been yours for as long as I could remember."

Neji leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss atop her forehead.

The warmth of her seemed to ignite the coldest corners of his heart, he closed his eyes - perhaps this moment could freeze itself.

* * *

"Sitting on this throne is not easy," she said, sighing softly as she stared into the eyes of her old friend, who seemed to pay no attention to her lips, instead his gaze travelled downwards to her well-endowed chest.

""So he knows nothing?" The woman arched an eyebrow at Jiraya. "And stop staring at my breasts!"

"Nothing." Jiraya sighed, removing his gaze from her chest unwillingly. "I was planning on telling him, but I figured it might be better for someone who shares the same blood to tell."

"You are his master! And his father before him." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are a Senju, and above all, you have Uzumaki blood in you too." He said, almost cryptically.

"How am I going to tell him, that his father was forced to murder all of his kin?" Tsunade announced, distraught at the thought. "That his mother did not know until she rested on her deathbed, her dying husband whispering into her ear?"

"You are going to tell him the way it is," Jiraya sighed softly.

"Does he know about the curse?" Tsuande glanced, before laughing at herself dryly. "That an Uzumaki must not sit on the throne, for the nation will fall apart."

"There is a second part to it, you know," Jiraya smiled at her. "If the son of prophecy comes forth and saves the nation, it will be reunited again."

"But you know that part – the son of prophecy is born through fire and blood." Tsunade said gloomily. "The prophecies were never wrong – the country is falling apart; but the son of prophecy is yet to be found."

"Perhaps there had not been enough blood and fire for him to be born," Jiraya blinked thoughtfully. "Or to realize that he is the son of prophecy."

"I don't have time to deal with riddles," Tsuande tapped her fingers on the table. "All the clans are trying to advance their interest, the Hyuga and that Uchiha kid in particular, they are plotting something, I am sure of it."

The young man hiding behind the pillars said nothing, as he tightened his fists. He sighed softly, as he looked up.

Uzumaki Naruto had never felt so alone in this world – not only was he cursed with the beast within him, all of his kin was dead, directly or indirectly, by the hands of his own father.

He shook his head in attempt to shake off the sudden negativity – it did not suit him.

Whoever that 'son of prophecy' is – it did not matter to him.

He will make his name in this world, in history.

He will unite this nation.

* * *

He hated everything about this trip – the weather was deploring – it was winter now, but the skies in Kiri would not stop raining, thunder rolled softly in the clouds up high, as another dash of lightning crisscrossed its way through the sky.

"Everything about this is troublesome," he complained as he rode next his master. Asuma was frowning, unlike he usual relaxed self; he glanced around with his dark brown eyes. "Even after we have completed the mission."

"Beware," he said. "Kiri is famous for bandits, we must not take our chances."

Shikamaru said nothing as they continued on.

The path seemed peaceful enough for his master to initiate a conversation.

"I heard that you rejected a position in the Queen's Council, after you rejected a place in the Royal Guard." His master said, a soft smile started to regain its position on his bearded face.

"Too troublesome, besides, my father is already there, there is no need for another Nara to be within those old men," Shikamaru said with one eye open. "Lord Hyuga is going to throw a fit if I really accepted, it is stability that matters, my current position as an Imperial Exam officer suited me well."

Asuma laughed a little. "Right," he said. "You've changed."

Shikamaru smiled and said nothing in return.

He had been doing quite a lot of things, some things that he wished he could do again.

Playing shogi and discussing different things with Temari had broadened his own views, stimulated him intellectually – Temari was a brilliant strategist herself, and while they were careful not to spill any secrets of their respective countries during their discussions, he did learn quite a lot from her.

He tugged the reins in his hands a little tighter.

They rode onwards, their men trailing behind them.

Suddenly, a swishing sound glided through the air, as an arrow landed itself directly onto the ground in front of their horses.

"Leave all the treasures you have, and maybe I will just kill some of you!" A hysterical laugh followed the shout, as a man landed in front of them.

He glanced at the two of them with his bright dark violet eyes, his silver hair was slicked backward; the grin on his face was almost like a beast bearing its teeth, aggressive, maniacal; on his neck hung a strange symbol dangling from a silver chain, he held a great scythe that had three blades, all crimson coloured and well sharpened. A dozen men followed him, moving out of the woods and began to surround the entourage.

One of the men immediately sent a distress flare; the red firework seemed to agitate the maniac. "How dare you display such a nonsense in front of Jashin-sama's loyal servant, Hidan-sama?" He lunged forward and began to charge towards Asuma, immediately Asuma blocked his advance with his twin knuckle blades.

"You, you are going to die." The man screeched, laughing manically as he swished and slashed his blade against him.

"Go get help, Shikamaru," he said as he blocked another hit from the maniac.

"But Asuma!"

"Just go!" Another clashing sound of blades rang through the forest.

Shikamaru knew that despite wanting to help, the best way he could help is to find reinforcement, as soon as possible.

Besides, he was the one who was carrying the missive of the Kiri Queen– whoever these bandits work for, whoever they are – they _must_ not get their hands on the missive.

He whipped his horse hard and the beast dashed, crashing into men in front of it, stomping over fallen men, he ran, the nearest outpost was just a few miles away.

 _Hold on, Asuma._ He prayed silently, as the howling wind blew past him. _Hold on._

He was greeted by two spear-holding soldiers as he approached the outpost.

He held out his jade pedant and explained the situation.

Without hesitation, the captain sent men to follow him as they headed back to the battlefield.

Shikamaru saw from a distance, that the men were still fighting; most of the men who was still handing wore Konoha armour.

He thought that the battle would be won, as the horse galloped, the Kiri soldiers following him joining the battle.

He stared in front, right at the moment, the unthinkable had happened.

The man managed to hit Asuma, right across the chest.

Blood spilled in the shape of an arc, as Asuma stumbled – it appeared to be only a surface wound, not sufficient to be fatal.

Hidan noticed Shikamaru whose shadow approached him quickly, trying to lock him in place.

Before his shadow could reach him, Hidan pulled a large iron spear from the ground, Hidan laughed coldly before jabbing the spear right through his own body.

Shikamaru quickly retracted his shadow, unsure what to do as he saw his master crumbling.

Asuma knelt down at where he stood, stunned as if the spear had pierced through him instead.

Pulling out the spear, Hidan licked his own blood from the pointy tip, he plunged the rod through Asuma's kneeling form, impaling him onto the ground.

Shikamaru's mouth opened in horror. "NO!" He screamed, as he charged with his sword in his hand. The maniac grinned at him coldly before disappearing.

What was left was the echo of his blood-curdling, hysterical laughter, and his illegible chanting.

 _Jashin-sama be praised, for the lives devoted to you today…_

The captain ordered his men to search for the maniac, the rest of the bandit gang was either dead or captured, only a few Konoha soldiers had fallen in battle.

Shikamaru knelt down in front of Asuma.

"Asuma, Asuma," the only word that escaped from his lips was his name, as he cradled his head, his body was left in a grotesque position, blood pouring from where the spear had entered his body and left, blood dripped onto the ground and blossomed into numerous crimson flowers before merging into a pool of red.

"Medic!" He yelled as hard as he could, one of the army physicians ran up, and pressed on the large sideways wound, drops of sweat rolling down his face despite the cold weather.

"Shi-Shikamaru," his Master said weakly, his hand slowly rising into mid-air.

Shikamaru caught his hand, and held it tightly. "Hang in there," he said, his voice trembling. "Hang in there."

The man coughed, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. "I want, want you to," he coughed again. The medic tried hard as a glowing green orb formed around his hands, he moved it around the wounds, the desperation on his face evident.

"I want you to become the King." He coughed again. Shikamaru's eye opened wide, stunned; he found himself at a loss of words.

"You are the King that I must protect, so will be the next King that you must protect…" He coughed one last time, before his pupils dilated and he looked up to the sky. The rainwater washed the blood off his face, and darkend the stain of his armour. The pool of red was washed away.

Shikamaru stared at the corpse of his master, unable to speak; the man waited for the order as the rainwater pelted at their new commander's face, his armour.

He stared; he was not sure whether tears or rainwater was covering his face.

"You promised that we will play shogi again after this envoy mission," he whispered softly, his hand placed onto Asuma's chest. "How am I going to tell Kurenai? How am I going to tell Konohamaru?"

He pressed both of his hands against his head in frustration, and slumped onto the ground.

The captain approached, and cleared his throat. "I am sorry for your loss, Lord Nara."

Shikamaru nodded, as he stood up and turned towards the man.

"Is it possible to find a cart at your outpost, so that I could transport my Master back to Konoha?" He asked, his voice weak.

The captain nodded as he signaled his men to find a cart.

Shikamaru held onto the spear that pierced itself through Asuma, and pulled – the rod sprung free as Asuma's body collapsed onto the ground.

He took of his cloak and covered his Master's body, he sat next to him, blade in hand; he patiently waited for the cart to arrive. The rainwater and wind had turned his upright ponytail into a dropping mess; his face was cold and emotionless, as water cascaded across his face.

The cart arrived; the men tied Asuma's horse onto the cart, and waited for Shikamaru's orders. He took one of the flags that the army carried and covered Asuma's body. "We are going home now, sensei." He said, gently he reached out and closed Asuma's brown eyes for the last time.

"Let's go," he held himself together as he rode on his horse, he could not dash all they way as it might damage Asuma's remains, but all he wanted was to reach Konoha.

Asuma deserved to be in Konoha right now.

 _The Man who taught him his favourite game, who taught him how to fight, who always smiled when he complained how everything was troublesome…_

 _The Man who was his mentor, who was like a second father to him, who loved him._

He just wanted to return to his side and finally, the two of them could go home for one last time.

As he led the entourage, the rain battered his face; he was not sure whether it was rainwater or his own tears rolling off his face, as the sky let out a mournful roar.

He thought about Asuma's last words as he rode – him being King, it seemed like such a foreign idea, it never occurred to him that he could lay claim to that ghastly chair in the palace. The most important thing was to make sure that Asuma was returned to Konoha and given the burial he deserved.

But one thing he was sure.

The next time he saw that maniac Hidan, he will have his head stuck on a pike, his body fed to dogs.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter - chaos is about to begin: with the Hyugas' ambition and Sasuke's plots, and now Naruto's sudden realisation of his past and his goals and Shikamaru's plan to vengeance, along with Asuma's dying wish - all hell is going to break loose.

This chapter is a bit heavy, which is why I threw in some Nejiten:)

I hope you enjoy, stay tuned xoxo

V.S.V

P.S. Merry Christmas xoxo


	18. Plans

He was expecting that someone would be there to welcome them back, he made sure that news reached the court before their actual entourage.

Shikamaru rode into the city gates, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Choji and Ino standing there, alongside the clan leaders of the three mountain clans, his father among them.

He stumbled off his horse, only to be caught by Choji, gripping him tightly on his armour, his friend was clearly tearful. "Are you hurt?"

Shikamaru was dripping, when he shook his head at his friend. "Asuma's killer was still on loose." He clung onto his friend. "I am sorry, Choji."

Ino was leaning on her father, sobbing as Shikaku approached his son.

"Father…" His voice was cold as ice, as he looked up upon his father's scarred face. Choji backed down and walked back to his own father's side.

"Don't worry, submit the missive to the Queen, before anything else." He urged him with a pat on the shoulder, as Shikamaru nodded. Hopping onto his horse, he went to the Palace.

He could feel each of his heavy step as he approached the throne, sinking onto the ground, with the missive atop his hands.

The servant took it from him and handed it into Tsunade's hands.

"You have completed your mission," she said softly. "Is there anything that you would like to say?"

Shikamaru clutched his fists, shooting his eyes up. "I would like to eliminate the bandits at the borders of Konoha and Kiri." He gritted his teeth in pain. "Asuma – he must be avenged."

"I understand, but currently, Shikamaru, our military is quite tied down…" She glanced around, with a wave of her hand; she dismissed all the servants in the room.

"I am sure you are aware of the growing ambitions of the other families." The Queen said, as she walked down from her throne, and helped him up.

He nodded, without another word.

"I understand how sad you must feel right now, I have sent a message to Kiri, urging them to tighten up border patrol. That is the best we could do right now."

Shikamaru nodded, emotionless, he bided his leave.

Escorting Asuma's body was not the hardest; facing the Queen was not the hardest.

Now, he had to break the news to the woman his mentor loved.

He rode to the district where the courtesans resided, finding himself at the entrance of one of the large brothels, the mama-san approached the man with a greedy grin on her face.

"My, my, what a handsome gentleman!" She said, he could almost feel her bottomless greed reaching out to him. "First time here, I have all the girls that you can imagine…"

He raised his hand to stop the woman's outburst. "I am here for Kurenai."

"Kurenai?" The woman arched an eyebrow. "Isn't she a bit too old for your age, young master?"

"None of your business," he snapped, shoving a pocket of gold into her hand. "Just bring me to her."

The mama-san said nothing, and led the way with a wide grin.

"Here you are, young master," she winked. "Enjoy."

He pushed the door open; inside sat a woman, her dark curly hair reaching half of her back.

She turned around and stared at him, with a somewhat faint smile on her face. "Hello."

Her red eyes reminded him of Sasuke's, but hers were with warmth. Her lips were painted red; she was dressed in a white and red kimono.

Shikamaru nodded at her. "Kurenai."

"I must apologize in advance for not being able to provide full service," she approached him, and as if it was business, she proceeded to place her hands onto him. "I rarely have a visitor this young, save for a few."

He took her hand and pushed it away gently. "That would not be necessary," he said sadly. "I … I came to tell you," he took a deep breath. "News about Asuma."

"Asuma?" A flicker of joy appeared on her face, which was quickly drained away when she saw the solemn expression on his face.

"I am Asuma's student, Nara Shikamaru." He said, as he sat down.

Kurenai followed him and sat down.

"Kurenai," he took a deep breath, his hand pressing hard on his forehead.

Without another word, Kurenai already knew what he had to say.

She stood up before he could say anything. Walking over to the window, she stroked the petals of a pot of red poppies that bloomed.

"He said he will be back," she whispered softly. Shikamaru could see her shake, visibly. "He…"

"He was a hero," said Shikamaru, biting on his lips. "He saved me."

Kurenai turned, two lines of tears streaming down his face. "Of course, he did."

The woman collapsed onto the ground, her hand covering her mouth as she sobbed.

Shikamaru knelt down in front of her, not knowing what to do.

He stared as the woman sobbed, her body heaving upwards and downwards.

He kept seeing his master's ashen face, as his ears were filled by her cries.

"I…" He could not think of anything that could comfort the older woman in front of him.

"He saved you, this must mean that he trusts you," she took his hand and pressed it on her abdomen, her teary red eyes stared at him in pure despair. "I was planning to tell him – he lives on, in me."

Shikamaru stared at the woman's abdomen in awe. "You mean…"

"I carry his child."

Shikamaru retracted his hand away from her. "You must inform the Sarutobi."

Kurenai laughed and shook her head. "So that they could take my child from me, once it is born?"

She stood up, and stared Shikamaru sadly. "If Asuma had been alive, he would have taken me in, no matter what they say. But now, he is gone…"

"The Sarutobi is not that cruel."

"Not every Sarutobi is Asuma." She said warily. "I am only telling you this, because I trust you, just like Asuma would."

"Then what will you do? Let his child grow up in a brothel?" He realized how blunt it was once he said it. "My apologies."

"There is no need to apologize, I would try my best to provide a proper life for my child, no matter boy or girl."

"But don't the Sarutobis deserve to know?" He insisted, but she shook her head.

"Asuma is a second son," she clutched the cloth of her robes. "His nephew is the current heir to the clan. He will not tolerate the existence of this child…"

"Konohamaru is definitely not the kind of person you are thinking of," said Shikamaru. "He is only thirteen years old…"

"But the Sarutobi elders would not let internal strife weaken the clan," Kurenai said. "Asuma had told me, just how distraught they were when he said he had no intention to succeed the throne."

Shikamaru smiled, _that does sound like Asuma._ "How troublesome." He muttered mindlessly.

"If only he was here," she said, stroking her abdomen and stared sadly.

Shikamaru clutched his fists. "I have a plan, Kurenai, so that this child could get the proper life it deserve."

She looked up and stared at the young man in front of her, the snow fell silently outside her window, flakes of whiteness resting upon the blood red petals of the poppy flower, blooming strangely in the dark, cold winter day.

* * *

In the forest right outside the Yamanka mansion, a girl wandered around – her hair was light blonde, she glanced around with her sky blue eyes, looking for some sign of life in the deep winter snow.

She wondered if the flowers back in the glasshouse in her mountain home had died – her mother would take good care of them, she was sure; the whiteness seemed to have engulfed everything.

She walked alone; her servants must be somewhere searching for the 'lost' earring – which she was holding in her hand.

Being the heiress to a great clan has its benefits, she was saved from marrying into some other great clan, for fear of eroding her clan's autonomy. She sighed softly at the thought – that also meant that she would never be able to marry the man she wanted to.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke – the only living member of the Uchiha clan, she had been fond of him for as long as she could remember.

Her father would never agree on her marrying the Uchiha, beside the fact that he had no intention to marry her as well.

She would not want to marry the Hyuga - while it was possible for that man to become part of the Yamanakas, he was not Sasuke, he was not the one he wanted.

She sighed softly, as she finally noticed something in the lifeless woods.

A young man sat there, holding a pen and scroll; he seemed to be painting the dark ebony trees and the snowy scene.

She stared from a distance, as she studied the man's profile – he reminded her of Sasuke, his face pale and cold, like the snow that surrounded him. His hair dark as the ebony wood he was leaning on, his expression cold.

A gentle crack emerged as she stepped on one of the broken branches, the man heard and turned his head towards her direction.

For a brief moment, he stared into her blue eyes with his dark ones.

Discovered, Ino's face blushed slightly; she took a deep breath as she walked up to the man, who stood up as she approached.

"Wh-who are you?" She began as white smoke huffed out of her lips.

The man studied her face, and smiled at her. There was not a slight of joy in his pitch dark eyes, nevertheless, Ino felt her heart jolted for a second.

"My name is Sai." He said. "The ebony woods are very beautiful, so I decided to draw it down, sorry if I startled you."

"It-it is fine," Ino said. "My name is Yamanaka Ino."

"Nice to meet you," he paused for a second, before smiling with his eyes closed. "Beautiful."

Ino's face went bright red, as she stared down onto the ground. "Yo-you are not supposed to say that to someone you just met."

Sai scratched the back of his head. "I am sorry, my professional ethnic disallow me from calling beautiful things ugly – I can only tell it as it is."

Ino bit onto her lip and chuckled. "You are a strange man."

Sai's smile hung onto his face, without any response to her remarks.

"Well," Ino looked around the woods. "My servants must be looking for me, so I must leave now."

"Will I see you again if I come and paint the woods again tomorrow?"

Ino looked at him with a playful gaze. "Perhaps," she said softly. "You should paint the woods for all four seasons, to see all of its glory."

He nodded, as the girl turned around and walked away, her steps hastened and began to ran in the snow.

The smile faded from Sai's face, as her silhouette disappeared in the snow.

 _His master would be pleased with his little discovery._

"Yamanaka, Ino." His gentle whisper carried her name away in the wind.

* * *

"Gaara, this is great news," said Temari, who stared at the red scroll, sent all the way from the Land of Water. "I have heard that the Kiri princess is a great beauty, besides, they are willing to build a canal to Suna – the people will love you."

She smiled at the triumph that they reached in the name of the Royal House, the whole process and negotiations were done beneath the noses of the nobles, she smiled to herself as she imagined their shock faces, knowing that the King had gained a strong ally for himself.

Gaara nodded, his face was troubled, despite it seeming like his usual, emotionless self – Temari was alerted and gently, she looked him in the eye. "What is wrong?"

"The council," he said. "Today, they gave me a proposal from Konoha."

"Konoha?" Temari arched an eyebrow, as Gaara passed him a scroll. From the face of her younger brother, she could tell that she would not like the content of the scroll.

She gently unraveled the scroll, and half way through, Gaara could see her hands shaking as she tightened her grip on the scroll.

Temari's face was calm when she put it down on his table. "What did the council say?"

"They said, since a lot of food imports are from Konoha, it would be very unwise to refuse, besides the Hyugas are a strong clan, and may likely become King."

"But the man's a widower, as old as our father," Temari sneered. "They expect me to marry him?"

Gaara nodded. "I could refuse, but there might be serious repercussions."

Temari nodded solemnly – what Gaara said was true, a majority of food import came from Konoha to Suna, if they managed to enrage one of the most influential families in Konoha, the people of Suna might be jeopardized.

She bit her lip painfully, almost drawing blood. Her heart told her that she should not do it, but her mind knows better.

"Very well then, I will marry him," said Temari. "But that is the only part I will agree on." She spat out each word, feeling that it stabbed against her heart.

Gaara looked at his sister, as her expression changed from sad to somewhat sullen. "But I have a plan, and I expect your full support, and Kankuro's– the Council might think they have won on this, but I have better plans. Summon Kankuro, I will tell you my plan."

A smirk appeared on his sister's face, he found it somewhat strange, but nevertheless, a sinister smile crept up his face.

Her other brother came to the meeting room, the anxiousness on his face was burning. "Surely you can't agree to marry that man, Temari." He almost flipped Gaara's desk over as he rushed forward, his hands slamming onto the surface.

"Kankuro," Gaara stopped his outburst with a stern gaze. "Temari said she has a plan – we will listen to her before anything else."

He turned his gaze upon his sister - there was an indescribable expression on her face, what he saw was not a princess who was forced into an unwanted marriage, but the face of a politician, being surprised by her opponents, she prepared to fight back.

"No matter what I do, you will promise to support me, no matter how?"

Temari turned her gaze upon her brothers, as her green eyes blinked.

"Of course," Kankuro said, with a painful smile on his face. "Knowing you, it will definitely be crazy."

Gaara stared as Temari nodded at Kankuro, her gaze turned upon him.

He hesitated for a second, and nodded.

A smile appeared on Temari's face as she told them her plans.

Kankuro's face twitched for a second, while Gaara remained calm.

"I will give you time to think over it," Temari said. "But those are my terms. Without your support, I will not go ahead with the marriage."

Temari nodded at them before returning to her room, as she closed the door and dismissed all her servants away; she slid down, her back against the wall.

She closed her eyes painfully, almost drawing blood from biting her lips.

Her hand travelled upwards, her hand clutching onto the piece of jade he gave her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Shikamaru." She whispered, as if he could hear her. "I will make the best out of the situation, but still," her tears streamed down her face silently.

She kissed the jade with her soft lips, as his face appeared in front of her.

"Let me bear all the despair, all the torment," she said to herself. "You must live happily, Shikamaru. You must."

She stared up in the skies, as the stars blinked at her. "Father, Mother," she said softly. "Tell me, am I walking on the right path? Should I follow my heart?"

The stars gave no reply, apart from blinking in the pitch-dark sky.

She looked away; walking up to her bed, she sunk herself into it – as she closed her eyes, she thought of him – how he saved her when she thought her life was about to end abruptly; how he impressed her with his wit and bravery when he saved her again, how the two of them, such polar opposites, became one with another on their side … all the little pieces, stabbing her like arrows to her heart.

Part of her soul was separated from her and given to him, just as part of his was given to her.

Nothing could separate them – she was his first woman, and him her first man; their hearts belonged to one another.

Her heart ached every second she thought of him – she kept Shikamaru her little secret, she would not let anyone at Suna know about him and her, they would use it against her, and it would be fatal.

As she closed her eyes, she hoped that she would see him in her dreams, at least in her dreams - they could be together, only the two of them.

* * *

Author's note:

What is Shikamaru's plan with Kurenai? What is Sai up to? And what does Temari have in mind in face of a political marriage with the Hyugas ...?

Stay tuned, will be updated soon! xoxo

Thanks for reading :D

V.S.V xoxo


	19. No Choice

Today was his mentor's funeral.

He did not go, he refused to, to see the faces of those who mourned the loss of the man only reminded him of his own incompetence, how he failed to protect him, how he failed to protect the father of an unborn child.

Perhaps she was the only memory that he could find some solace.

He clutched the panpipe in his hand, gently he blew into the pipe, the music entered his ear, as he played, her image appeared in front of him.

She sat there, next to him, looking at him with her green eyes, shining as each note came out from the panpipe touching her lips.

The birds chirped softly, as they shivered in the winter cold. It was too early in the morning for him to be awake, but nevertheless, he had to talk to his father.

He should be back at around this hour, he thought to himself.

As he approached the study, he could hear his father's throat clearing cough.

He knocked gently.

"Come in," his rasped voice echoed as he pushed the door open.

Shikamaru walked inside, staring at his father, who put away the scroll he was holding and looked back at him.

"Father," he greeted him, as his father stood up and approached him.

"You are almost as tall as I am now," the older man sighed with a smile. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He forced himself to smile a little. "I do, I have a favour to ask you."

His father studied his expression for a brief moment.

The older man raised his finger and pointed at the chessboard. "If you can defeat me in shogi, I will do whatever you ask."

Shikamaru's head shot up as he stared at his father in disbelief. "Truthfully?"

"Yes." His father's eyes glinted as he sat down on one side of the chess board, he turned his head to the servant. "Fetch us some tea and snacks."

He said nothing as he observed his father's first move. In a swift response, he placed a piece onto the board.

This is a battle that he must win, he thought to himself, as he put another piece onto the board.

Piece after piece, sweat rolled down his face even though it was a freezing winter's day.

Shikaku's expression was composed, as he laid a final piece.

"Checkmate," he said, as plain as he could be.

To Shikamaru, it sounded like a death sentence. "Another, I will beat you this time."

"Shikamaru, there is no point playing, if you are going to play angrily." His father took the tea and sipped. "Now, what do you have to tell me?"

He clutched his fists. "You are not going to agree to this."

"How will I know if you don't tell me?" Shikaku put down his cup. "To have you so nervous and agitated about it, it has to do with Asuma, no?"

He bit his lip. "Father," he said. "The man died to protect me."

"So I have heard," he said. "He died for what he believed in," said Shikaku, standing up, as his son's gaze followed him.

"He wanted me to be King." The sentence stopped his father, the older man turned around and studied his son's expression. "Of all the things he could say, he told me to be King. He left no words for the woman he loved, not to his unborn child … but me."

Shikaku took in the information quietly; he turned and walked to his son, who stood there in silence after his outburst.

"What do you plan to do then?" His dark eyes studied him, his son who was staring at the ground. "What do you ask of me?"

"I want to take care of Kurenai, his lover, and his unborn child, that is the least I can do for him." He said. "Before I avenge his death."

"And what do you plan to do?" Shikamaru looked up into his father's eyes.

"I was wondering if we could offer her a place in our household." Shikamaru said, his voice soft. "The child within her, is a Sarutobi, our clan owns our rising to the Sarutobi."

"Then why not let the Sarutobis take care of her?" Shikaku asked – Shikamaru felt that he was backed against a wall, as his father's questions shot at him like arrows.

"She said, no, Asuma told her that it would be too dangerous for the Sarutobis to know of the child's existence," he said. "The only way she and the child can be safe, is with us."

Shikaku sighed softly. "Then what do you plan to do with that woman?"

"I…" Shikamaru paused for a second. "I was planning to ask you to take her as a concubine, or a mistress, so that the child can be raised in our clan."

Shikaku looked away, he scartched the back of his head. "Son, haven't I told you? I promised your mother, not to take any other woman."

"This is an exceptional case, father." He explained, approaching his father from the back. "I am not asking you to do anything, it is only for the name."

He pressed his hand onto the side of his head. "How can I let Asuma's child be raised in a brothel? Not knowing how great a man its father was, the greatness of its own blood?"

Shikaku turned around and glimpsed at his son. "If I disagree?"

"Then I will take Kurenai as my mistress." He said, his father raised an eyebrow.

"You are still a child, Shikamaru." He shook his head with a soft sigh. He left his son alone in the room, as he walked away.

Shikamaru clutched the panpipe in his hand, sighing softly.

Taking Kurenai as his own mistress, and pretending that her child was his would ensure that it gets the proper childhood it deserves, it seemed to him at the moment, that it was the best thing to do – he thought he could persuade his father to take her in, but that promise he had for his mother, he could not ask him to break his word towards her.

And so, he must break his word towards her.

"I am sorry Temari," he said, his heart full of guilt. "That is the best plan I can think of right now."

He walked back to his room, clutching the panpipe she made for him in his hand.

He could not resist the guilt he had when he touched the object, carved with her own hands, he decided to put it away.

Locking it up inside a skillfully crafted wooden box, he closed his eyes, as he thought of her dazzling grin, her shining green eyes under the autumn sun.

* * *

It was an auspicious day in the Suna Palace. At the beginning of the New Year, the Kiri Queen delivered on her promise, as an entourage in different shades of blue lit up the earthy grounds of Suna City. They passed the aqua ducts that was to be built to connected to the Kiri canals, through the bustling streets, where citizens studied the strange men and women dressed in exotic clothing, as the entourage was engulfed into the palace.

In the palace, a young woman sat in one of the chambers; she stared into the mirror sadly, as she sighed softly.

"Shijima," she called her sister, who was combing through her long dark hair. The other woman's eyes glittered under the thick spectacles that saddled itself on her tall nose. "The King is marrying the Kiri Princess today, isn't he?"

Her sister nodded, biting her lip as she decorated the woman's hair. "The whole country celebrates – for the arrival of the princess meant that Kiri will be giving us water."

"I know," the sitting woman smiled. "And that would mean we have failed the nobles."

"You mustn't say that Hakuto-sama," Shijima said. "Perhaps the King would not take a liking to the Princess as well," she tied the long dark hair with a braid and fixed the hair with jeweled beads. "After all, among all the eligible daughters, you were the only one chosen to be the King's wife."

"Concubine," Hakuto corrected her, she blinked. "The Princess will be his wife, his queen, I am nothing but a lowly concubine."

Shijima remained silent, as she finished dressing her sister. Following her lead, the duo walked to the banquet hall.

The nobles greeted her as she entered, as the King's only concubine, and the leader of one of the great clans in Suna, she did have some sort of respect from these wretched old men, who did not think twice before pushing her onto Gaara's bed.

But all she ever did was sleeping alone – Gaara displayed no interest in women whatsoever, while she accompanied him on official appearances, he showed her no affection, not even once did he touch her.

It was not like she minded her husband's ignorance towards her – although her husband the King was one of the most handsome men in the realm, he was cold and he was a monster, as the elders have told her.

Besides, the nobles had the man she loved casted away as far as they could, far from her so that she could only focus on the King, but no one else.

She looked around, and saw that her husband sat on his throne, alongside his brother and sister, who hovered like vultures on top of his head.

Faking a smile, she thought she understood why the nobles had conspired with the Hyugas to get rid of Temari – she was simply too dangerous to be kept, almost as deadly as a poisonous desert viper.

Temari saw Hakuto staring at her; she looked away and turned her gaze back at Gaara.

"You know, from what I have heard," Kankuro muttered. "Princess Nezumi is a beauty."

"If you fancy her you can have her," Gaara said, looking away at the nobles, who seemed to be studying their King's expression.

"Are you crazy?" Kankuro said in between his grin. "This is a political marriage – the Queen of Kiri married a Princess to the King of Suna, you."

Gaara closed his eyes. "I was joking."

Temari and Kankuro stared at each other. Temari could not help herself but smirked. "Of course, Gaara."

He sat there as nobles and foreign guests offered their congratulations.

He frowned, as a man approached. He was dressed in a light violet coloured robe, his face and clothes reminded Temari of something that she wished she could forget.

"On behalf of the Hyuga clan, our Lord wishes Your Majesty a happy marriage and many children to come," the man handed over boxes of gifts to the servant. "Our Lord cannot wait to marry Princess Temari in the coming spring."

Temari faked a smile, and nodded, hoping that her disgust could be masked by her expression.

 _Of course he could not wait – she knew very well why Hiashi wanted to marry her so badly._

 _Suna was prospering under Gaara's rule, who thought over his tyrannical ways and was becoming the good King that everyone was hoping for. Suna would make a very powerful ally, especially to a clan that wished to bid for the throne of Konoha._

 _Hiashi could have scored two birds with a single stone, if he marries her and have children with her – their children would be one of the most valuable on the continent, eligible to the throne both in Konoha and Suna, the Hyugas would be mighty._

 _She was not going to let him get what he wants._

Temari smiled at herself, she had postponed her own wedding as her brother the King was getting married as well. Besides, her plan needed the extra time for preparation.

"The Nara clan wishes for a prosperous marriage and many children for Your Majesty." A familiar name rang in her ear, she shook off her own thought and stared in front.

It was not him, but an envoy sent by his family.

 _Why had he not come himself, was that he did not want to see her? Perhaps he had forgotten about her?_

"Excuse me, Gaara." She dipped her head hastily as the envoy took steps away from the throne, walking up to him, she stopped him in his tracks.

"Your Highness," he greeted her politely.

"I wish to inquire about your young master," she said. "How is he?"

The envoy had a difficult expression on his face; his eyes glanced around.

"How is Shikamaru?" She asked, the envoy raised an eyebrow as he heard his young master's name. "The man … he saved my life, I simply want to know how have he been?"

"Your Highness," he nodded at her again. "I… I am afraid that he had not been so well, he…" He looked down onto the ground.

"What happened?" She demanded an answer, as her green eyes burned into the man's perplexed expression.

"He had been fixated at finding a criminal, the man who killed his master." The man replied. "Besides, he was indulging himself, at the… the harpies' lair."

Temari bit onto her lip. "Visiting the courtesan's houses, ha." She said softly shook her head. "As all young hot-blooded men would, I suppose," she chuckled softly. "Thank you kind sir, I am relieved to hear that he is fine. Please make sure you send him my kind regards."

She walked back to the side of the throne, with each step she took; she could hear the sound of heart breaking, the shards crumbling into dust with each step. She faked the perfect smile, hoping that she would not burst into tears, as she took a seat next to Kankuro, right next to the throne. She glanced at the empty chair next to her brother the King, the same chair which her mother used to sat on, the chair that was empty for seventeen years now.

The chair awaited its new owner.

The Kiri ambassador walked in, with a delicate creature on his arm. She walked timidly next to him, her grey eyes stared around, and finally rested upon the red-haired man, who observed her quietly.

Her hair was a pale shade of blonde – a more subtle tone compared to his sister's golden blonde locks, she is beautiful, her flickering eyelashes reminded him of the camel's long lashes, moreover, her entire air reminded him of a familiar stranger.

 _She reminded him of his mother._

"May I present to you," the ambassador dipped his head towards Gaara. "Princess Nezumi of the Ogawa family, cousin of Queen Mei."

The Princess curtseyed at him, he raised his hand and she rose.

He walked down from his throne and stood in front of the girl, she avoided his gaze as his pale jade eyes rested upon her oval, delicate face.

"Is this Kiri's wedding dress?" He studied the garments she wore briefly, it was strange to him – her shoulders were revealed, her body was tied into a corset, coupled with the dress which bounded her legs like a fascinating creature.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied, her voice was soft and clear, like the sound of windchimes. "It is called the Mermaid's dress."

Gaara uttered a sound in acknowledgement, as he led the way, his bride followed, as well as his siblings and guests to the temple.

His brother walked up to the altar, dressed in his ceremonial robes, he cleared his throat.

"Welcome you all," he said, glancing at the couple standing in front of him.

Kankuro's voice faded, as Gaara studied his bride's face in greater detail.

She did resemble his mother, to a great detail; the same kindness was flashing in her gray eyes, they both had the same blonde hair … he found her strangely familiar, almost like he had known her for a very long time …

"Hmph, Your Majesty," his brother's voice brought him back. "Do you take Princess Nezumi to be your wife?"

He turned his gaze back upon his brother, who studied his face anxiously.

"I do." His voice was calm and peaceful, like a smooth surface of a lake.

"Very well, by the power vested in me by the ancestors and gods above," Kankuro placed his hand onto Gaara and the girl's. "I pronounce you, man and wife, bound from this life to the next."

The two turned around as the guests cheered on.

Temari smiled at the two of them, only to have the smile fade in the next moment.

 _It will be her turn in two months, where she will wed in a foreign land, to an old man that disgusts her from his very core._

She dabbed a wild tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

 _Perhaps he would be there to watch her, as she become another man's wife, right in front of his eyes._

 _Perhaps he would not – perhaps he would be lying comfortably on a courtesan's lap, having his hair combed through by her fingers, like she once did._

 _Perhaps he would have forgotten about her._

 _But she will never forget him, and she will make sure that he remembers._

"You are mine," she whispered softly, as the couple toured around the temple to accept congratulations from the crowd, and finally, to the balcony to receive cheers from the citizens, who anticipated their new Queen.

She followed them, as part of the royal family, she waved alongside Kankuro.

 _You are mine, Nara Shikamaru._ She thought to herself.

 _Forever and always._

She thought as she smiled gracefully and waved like a willow dancing in the wind. A sinister glint faded from her shining eyes, as she thought of the plan she had in mind for her marriage to come.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter, a bit of bittersweetness between our long-distance couple ... misconception and straining circumstances are taking a toll - will Shikamaru take Kurenai as his mistress and seal Temari's misunderstanding? What will happen as Temari prepared to marry into one of the most ambitious clans of Konoha? Other minor plot lines will be updated too in coming chapters ... stay tuned!

Enjoy xoxo Happy New Year (soon) :D

V.S.V

P.S. Do check out the poll for suggestions and prompts for my future stories :3

Note: Ogawa Nezumi is a popular OC paired with Gaara I found online, while her background in this story is created to me, she belongs to her creator :)


	20. Warm and Cold

"How have you been?" He closed the door behind him, and studied the older woman's expression.

Kurenai smiled at him faintly, her hand resting on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"It is growing well," she said to him, as he sat down across the table.

He sighed with a soft smile. "He'd be glad if he was here."

Kurenai said nothing, as she poured him a cup of tea.

Shikamaru took a sip and put down the ceramic cup, the cheap tea tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I have talked to my father," he said, swirling the tea in his cup. "He would not agree to my plan, he would not even let me take you in myself."

Kurenai stood up, walking to the pot of poppy flowers she placed at the window; she picked up the fallen petals that landed in the soils.

"There is no need, Shikamaru." She said, putting the petals under a heavy block of wood. "You have done enough."

"No," he said, with a hasty smile on his face. "I have to make sure that you two will be fine, for Asuma's sake…"

"Like I said," Kurenai turned around, her voice was calm and composed. "I appreciate everything that you have done, but truly, there is no need."

Shikamaru's smile faded, he bit onto his lips.

"Did my father talk to you?" He looked into her red eyes.

"Lord Nara is a very kind man," Kurenai blinked. "He gave me some gold, it will allow us to live a decent living in the countryside."

"But where?" Shikamaru frowned anxiously. "How will the child learn of its true lineage? "

"When the time comes, I will tell it everything." Kurenai smiled as she looked down at her stomach. "I will write to you, don't worry."

"When will you depart? And your contract …"

"It has been settled," Kurenai smiled. "You don't have to worry about me."  
"Of course," he said, standing up. "I will see you later then."

The sun was just descending as he left the brothel, hopping on his horse; he began to ride back to the mansion.

On his way, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

The man's pale face was unmistakable, his onyx dark hair painted by the orange sun.

He adjusted the reins and followed him, across the street, he saw him meet up with another man.

Hopping off his horse, he patted onto the beast's neck as he observed quietly.

"So? Any news about the Yamanaka heiress?" The other man asked, intrigued. His hair was long to his waist, tied neatly – his eyes were pale, but they shone greedily and cowardly.

"She seemed to be quite interested in me," the pale man replied. "I have been meeting her regularly, and she seemed to have no interest in Neji-sama."

"That wouldn't do, would it?" The man sighed. "Hiashi-sama would not be pleased, you have to fulfill your mission, Sai-kun."

"And that I will," the pale man stood up, and left the shop. Shikamaru ducked and avoided his gaze. With a side eye, he saw Sai walking away from the teashop, jumping back onto his horse, he followed the man.

Sai led him all the way, to the woods near the Yamanaka mansion. Shikamaru knew that Ino was staying here to visit her father.

From a distance, he saw her, dressed in warm purple coloured clothes; she greeted him with a grin.

He saw Sai patting onto her head with an unreadable smile.

He watched as they talked, as Sai sat down and began to paint a portrait of Ino.

She smiled at him – it reminded him of the face Temari had when she looked at him.

He watched as the night took over, he watched as Ino sat next to him, watched him as he painted, and Ino leaning onto his shoulder.

Gently urging his horse, he left. He knew that Sai would return to find Ino, for that was his mission.

 _This is troublesome,_ he thought to himself.

It was not the fact that Sai was working for the Hyugas that bothered him.

It was the fact that Sai should not be here.

The man was one of the spies his father trained, back at the mountains; he was trained alongside his brother Shin, who were both orphaned in the war.

He remembered seeing Sai a few times when he trained in the Nara woods, the last time he saw him was the night before he was sent to a mission in the Land of Lightning.

He was told that both he and his brother were killed, but Shikamaru knew that he had not mistaken – the man he saw with Ino was in fact Sai, he was sure of it.

Sai was supposed to be dead.

* * *

He found himself wandering in the street, after a long hard day of training with his master.

The people moved out of his way, as he walked in the centre of the street, whispered echoed as he walked through.

Amidst the crowd, he saw another familiar silhouette. A shade of pink hair, cascading alone through the river of people.

He rushed to her side, tapping on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan!" He grinned at her widely, seeing her was the only good thing that happened to him.

She forced a smile at him. "Hey Naruto."

"Why are you walking alone?" He placed his hands behind his head. "I thought you would be in the palace."

"Well, I took the day off," she grinned at him, the corner of her lips shivering. "You?"

"I just trained all day with Ero-sennin." He stretched. "I am starving right now, have you eaten yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"You fancy some noodles?" He smiled at her.

She grinned back at him. "If you're paying."

The two went to a nearby noodle stall; the warm yellow lights enveloped them as they waited for their orders.

Her jade eyes wandered around the stall as she sat there.

He noticed that she had something on her mind; she was playing with her fingers, anxiety brimming in her darting eyes.

"You are upset about something? Tell me!" He grinned at her, as she looked back into his ocean eyes.

"Well, umm…" Sakura took a sip from the tea on the table. "Naruto, do you have anyone that you like?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shrugged and grinned at Sakura. "I like you Sakura-chan."

"I am serious." She pouted, rolling her eyes a little.

"I am serious." Naruto replied. "I really like you, Sakura-chan."

"Ha," she laughed a little. "Well, so do I, I have someone that I like."

"You like Sasuke, I know," Naruto said, shrugging. "I don't know what you see in him though. He had been buying slave girls, and well…"

Sakura frowned a little. "I have heard as well."

Their meals arrived, as Naruto slurped from his bowl, Sakura fidgeted with her chopsticks.

"Have you heard Naruto? Sasuke-kun is getting married."

"I have," Naruto blinked thoughtfully. "He is marrying Hinata, isn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose that is natural for him." Sakura laughed a little. "A leader of a great clan to marry a girl from another great clan," she shook her head, tears flickered as she blinked. "I should have known that time when they met at the palace."

Naruto said nothing, as he took another bite from his noodles.

"But do you know Naruto?" Sakura looked up and stared at him with her jade green eyes, her short pink hair covering part of her face.

"Know what?" He raised his hand for another bowl of noodles.

"Hinata loves you, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed in silence, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Ah." He uttered the only reply he could think of.

"Do you reciprocate her feelings?" Sakura asked anxiously. "You could stop her from marrying Sasuke, if you want to."

"It does not matter, Sakura," Naruto muttered. "It has been decided, she will marry Sasuke after her father's own marriage."

"This doesn't sound like you at all, Naruto." Sakura snapped, her hand reaching over the table and clutched onto the collar of his robes. "What happened to you?"

He brushed her hand off, as another bowl of noodles arrived.

Sakura glared at him for a brief second, as she stood up and left the stall, leaving Naruto sitting there, alone as he slurped from his bowl.

 _He had no time to care about love, nor do he have time to care about all this._

 _His goal is to unite the country, to make his name in the world._

 _He is going to be the leader that has never been seen in this country._

* * *

It was late at night, but lights were still on in the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke paid little attention to the three members he had recruited to his cause, as he studied the charts of resources that they have compiled for him.

"It has been a month, and all we are able to recruit are a hundred men?" He asked coldly, his gaze remained on the charts.

"Well, it's not like we can go around and ask openly." The man with white shoulder-length hair said, folding his hands behind his head. "We have to feed them also, and most of the past Uchiha lands are still plagued with bandits and squatters."

"I am sure Juugo will take care of them," Sasuke eyed the other man, who nodded in silence. "Either they become part of my army, or they vanish."

He sucked his teeth, noting that the only woman in the room was looking at him with a smile on her face. "Karin, stop looking at me."

"Why Sasuke, are you shy?" She chuckled softly, as she played with her red hair.

He said nothing, as he stood up. "I am going out, you three should rest."

"At this hour?" Karin arched an eyebrow and stood up.

"Are you going to the courtesan's house?" Suigetsu joked, laughing as he looked at Karin's agitated expression.

"None of your business," he said coldly, as he left the room; he walked to the stables, and rode his horse out to the city.

Most of the city was asleep, as he trotted through the street.

He found himself wandering without a purpose, ultimately, he found himself riding uphill at one of the small hills within the city.

As he reached the pavilion he realized that he was not alone.

The girl inside turned her head around, her face was tired from crying – she gasped as she locked eyes with him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." She wiped her face hastily with the sleeves of her robes. Her face was visibly red; Sasuke could smell the scent of sake from her lips.

"Sakura," he greeted her, as he leapt off his horse, and tying it on a nearby tree.

"I…I didn't imagine seeing you here," she hiccupped a little as he turned and faced the round moon that hung in the dark sky.

"One should not get drunk by herself, alone in the woods." Sasuke frowned.

"Do-does it matter?" She shivered in the cold. "No-nobody cares about me, no one."

Sasuke blinked, frowning as this woman disrupted his desired moment of silence.

"I…I have heard," Sakura said, slumping against the wall of the pavilion. "You are marrying Hinata, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied.

"But Hinata, she loves Naruto." She hiccupped again, smiling as tears rolled down her face. "Does it not matter?"

"She is valuable," he replied. "It does not matter where her heart is, as long as she is mine."

"What about my heart? My love?" She snapped, pushing Sasuke's shoulder roughly. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, Sasuke. What do I get, except for cuts and bruises and more heartbreaks?"

"I never asked you to," he replied. Sakura choked on her own tears, as she crouched down and cradled herself.

Sasuke stood and stare at the woman, her sobbing becoming quieter.

"Drunken tears are worthless," he said to her, without looking at her.

She did not reply, as he looked down at her again, she was leaning against her knees, her crying had stopped.

He crouched down in front of her. "Sakura?"

She did not respond, it appeared to him that she was fast asleep.

Sasuke blinked again, studying the sleeping woman with his dark onyx eyes.

He frowned as he looked around, a thin layer of snow covered the ground, he could not leave her alone in the woods - she might freeze to death.

He cursed his luck silently as he helped her up, she opened her eyes for a brief moment.

"Sasuke?"

"Get on," he helped her up his horse, before hopping on himself.

He rode to the palace with her on his horseback, only to realize that the palace doors had been closed. He would not be able to enter until the morning.

"Tch," he sucked his teeth, looking down at his chest. Sakura was half asleep in between the space of his arm. Looking up, the stars sparkled above them, as Sakura shivered in the cold.

He sighed as he wrapped the flap of his cloak around her and turned around, riding back to his mansion.

It was a night when the iciest of hearts managed to melt a little from the warmth of a cherry blossom.

* * *

Author's note:

A short update on the minor plot lines ... will return to the main plot line in the next chapter (I am very excited to write it :3)

I love all the reviews I have so far! Your predictions to the plots are very interesting haha I do find inspiration from your comments!

Well, stay tuned! Thanks for the love xoxo

V.S.V


	21. Sweet Revenge

Spring had finally come.

Flower began to bloom around the lakes of the oasis, as the warm sun shone upon the golden sand.

The servants were busy packing for her trip – her trip of no return.

Temari sat in her chambers, the warm spring breeze brushing across her face.

The piece of jade sat coolly atop of her chest, as the servants packed her belongings according to her list.

"Wait," she waved her hand at the servant. "I will deal with my chest on my own, you go on and pack the clothes."

"Yes, Your Highness." The servant dipped her head and left the chamber, as she walked, another blonde girl entered the chamber.

"Your Grace," the servant's voice alerted Temari, as she stood up and smiled at the young lady who entered.

"Your Grace," she greeted her, it was her brother's wife, the Queen of Suna.

"Please," the girl hurried over and took Temari by her hand. "You make me suffer if you treat me in such a way."

It turned out that Princess Nezumi embodied her name in person, she was as meek as a mouse, while she was gentle, she was timid like the small creature, which she was named after.

The girl sat next to her, her hands courteously placed atop of her knees.

"I wish to talk to you, sister," Nezumi called her affectionately. "Before you depart."

Temari nodded, her heart ached at the thought. Signaling the servants to fetch refreshments, she turned her attention to her sister-in-law.

"I apologize for not having the time to visit you and talk to you," Temari said, studying her expression.

Nezumi shook her head, avoiding Temari's gaze. "So am I, I am busy learning, the ways of being the Queen…"

"And as my brother's wife." Temari smiled at the girl – she was expecting a blushed maiden, but instead, she saw a whimpering creature in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong?" She reached out and touched Nezumi's hand, she flinched for a second; as she adjusted her breath, she allowed Temari's hand to take hers in.

"His Majesty, I…I am afraid of him." Nezumi held Temari's hand in her small grip. "I, I have heard…"

"You must learn to discern," Temari said with a thoughtful smile. "I have heard that you are a distant cousin of Queen Mei, and that you were raised away from court. It might be difficult for you to adjust here, but you must learn."

Nezumi noticed a sudden change in Temari's warm tone, it turned into something much more stern and composed.

"You have to understand that Gaara is not like any other man, he is the King of Suna, feared by his people." Temari said, blinking. "He is learning to change, learning to love his people, and you, you must teach him how to love."

"How can I?" Nezumi asked hesitantly.

Temari cupped her face with a smirk on her face. "Dear Nezumi, you already have a distinct advantage."

Nezumi frowned and looked at Temari, confused.

"You resembled my late mother a lot," Temari clarified. "Gaara had never met my mother, she died giving birth to him. Take this to your advantage, teach him how to love you, from that he will learn to love his people."

She smiled at the younger woman in front of her; warmly, she enveloped her hand in her own.

"I entrust Gaara, and this country, to you."

Nezumi stayed for a while before she left.

Temari sat for a quiet moment, before she opened her chest. It was not a very large chest – she could carry it on her own and she intended to keep it close by.

She opened it, it was filled with bottles after bottles of liquid, which she intended to use.

These bottles are essential to her plan, but they were not her most prized possession.

She took out the few pieces of paper in her hand – it was the only letter he wrote to her.

His handwriting was fair, save for the few strokes of laziness, dragging his brush along the paper. She could see him, writing as he yawned with a lazy smile.

He had not written to her for quite a while now, she took the letter he wrote to her and traced the dry ink on the paper with her finger.

 _Heavens know when we shall see each other again - clouds seemed to lose their charm without you._

 _I shall save all the troublesome words until we meet again._

It was short, written without careful thought – but that was why she adored it.

It was emotion; it was he talking through his words.

She read the letter again and again, fondly. The tearstains she once left on the paper had dried.

She wrote back the day she received the letter, but he never did reply.

The envoy's words came back to her mind.

 _The Harpies' lair … Revenge…_

She had a gut feeling that something terrible had happened to him, perhaps the next time she saw him, she would not know who he is.

Perhaps he had no idea that she was going to marry into the Hyuga family – the council and the Hyugas intended to keep it a private matter to prevent any unexpected incidents, even hosting two separate banquets.

Most of Konoha would only know when the Suna entourage enters the city, this time to send their princess here instead of taking her away.

She did write him a letter about this, but she wondered if he had received it … if he had, why did he not respond? Did he even care?

She clutched the jade in front of her chest, seeking the comfort she needed.

 _This was all the proof you need, Temari._

No matter what, her plan must go on. Even if Shikamaru had forgotten about her, she will get her way.

* * *

She put everything back into the chest, as a servant walked into her chambers.

"Your Highness, His Majsety is expecting you." Temari nodded at the servant as she stood up and proceeded to her brother's study.

She was not surprised to find Kankuro and Gaara there, waiting for her.

"What's with the long face?" She smiled at Kankuro, who looked at her grimly.

"You look awfully cheerful for someone who is going to marry a man old enough to be her father that is dying to have you father his children." Kankuro shook his head, and sighed.

"I thought we have been through this," Temari snapped, turning towards Gaara. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed," Gaara nodded, as he stood up. "I was just wondering, if we could spend some time together, before we see you off tomorrow."

Temari blinked and smiled. "Why, sure."

Kankuro ordered the servants to bring tea and wine, as the siblings sat at the podium outside Gaara's study.

"I am really sorry, that it has to come to this," Kankuro sighed. "If only the developments can speed up…"

"There is no point complaining right now, the council and the crown had been struggling for power for a very long time, making it impossible for any sort of development, now with the power slightly balanced, Suna will prosper in no time… meanwhile I will just put up with my…situation." Temari downed another cup of wine from her golden cup. "I am confident that with you and Gaara, Suna will be out of this particular predicament." She smiled

"Say, if your plan succeeded, what should we do?" Kankuro said, scratching the back of his head. "Or rather, if your plan failed, if the Hyugas do become King, then what should we do?"

"We will play according to the game, of course," said Temari, pouring herself and her brothers another cup of wine. "If I succeed, the Hyuga will be no more, then obviously I will find Suna a worthy ally that would benefit the both of us … if I fail, either I will be dead, or I will be Queen of Konoha, so it does not matter right?"

"You will not fail," Gaara suddenly spoke; he was quiet all the time. "I know you won't."

Temari smiled at her brother, surprised as her heart was warmed by his sudden kind words. Gently, she walked up to the both of them and took their hands, walking to the fenced edge.

"Kankuro, fetch the tea leaves jar." She ordered, as the man with the painted face frowned, handing the jar over to her.

Temari grabbed a handful of tealeaves, the dry matter crunching against her grip.

She lifted her hand up in the air, over the edge.

She let go.

The leaves left her hand and was caught in the wind, the breeze carried them away for some distance, some of them falling onto the ground while some got carried further and further away from the hand that granted their freedom.

"Pakura taught me," she smiled at her brothers. "You can wish for good luck."

Kankuro shrugged as he followed suit. "If you say so."

Gaara stared at the jar hesitantly, slowly; he spit out each of the words. "I don't believe in this."

Temari sighed softly, shaking her head, she put a handful of tealeaves in his hand and enveloped it. "Remember back then, when I tell you about the stars?"

Gaara looked up at her. "I am not a child, not anymore."

"Of course you're not," Temari laughed softly. "You see, you need to have a little faith in things like this."

She led him to the edge of the fence, and gently, she pried his hand open. A gust of wind carried the tealeaves in his hand and blew it far away from him.

She turned back at the both of them, the sun had fully descended; darkness had befallen the desert.

Her green eyes shone in the dim moonlight, a glint of tear wavered in her eyes.

"Tonight may be the last time we can drink and talk like this, Kankuro, Gaara."

Kankuro looked away for a brief second, while Gaara stared at her.

"I wish you good luck and success." Gaara said softly, as Temari reached out and placed a hand on his face,

Gaara did not flinch, as Temari bit onto her lip and smiled at him.

"I just want you to know, mother and father would be proud of both of you." She grinned at them, before her hand left Gaara's face.

She turned around and left her brothers; she returned to her room and changed into her night robes.

As she sat on the bed and stared at the round white moon, she dreamed of him by her side, as she laid down, she closed her eyes, imaging Shikamaru was there, his eyes closed as his chest heaved upwards and downwards, dark hair cascaded across his handsome face.

For in a few nights time, she would be sharing her bed with a strange, disgusting old man.

* * *

He found himself cursing silently as he opened one of his eye, the sunlight peering through the shades of the window.

The servants had gone through his room while he was still asleep, it was almost a habit for their young master rarely woke, especially when he now found his solace in alcohol and smoke.

He scrambled up and fetched his smoking pipe, lighting the tobacco and died spices in the pipe, he huffed out a mouthful of smoke.

His mentor loved smoking, he used to be befuddled by his actions, now that he had tried it himself, he understood more.

The spices tried to ignite whatever passion one possessed, while the mint cooled you down – as the smoke left his lungs, he felt that whatever words he kept for himself,

A strange envelope appeared atop of his desk; rather, there were two.

He did not recall any letters – an avalanche had blocked one of the messenger routes, besides, he had too much on his hands to notice the presence of the letters.

A thought flickered through his mind, as he hurried over to his desk and ripped open one of the letters.

 _Dear Shikamaru._

Her handwriting was graceful and free-spirited at the same time, quite the embodiment of herself. The first line already stung in his heart, he slowly pulled out the letter as he read on.

 _Dear Shikamaru,_

 _Everyday passes with the thought of you in my mind, my heart's greatest desire is to see you again, to have you see me dance in the wind, while enveloped in your shadows._

 _My heart burns like the desert sun with the thought of you. May we meet again, and may that meeting be swift._

 _Temari._

The first letter was short yet warm; he smiled as he finished reading it and put it down.

Turning to the other letter, the envelope was heavier, and he had a bad feeling about this one – the marking on the envelope was hastily made, either she wrote it in a rush, or she was annoyed when she wrote it.

He tore the envelope open, as he read, his grip on the paper tightened.

 _Dear Shikamaru,_

 _My heart is the colour of ash as I write; I have been calculated, tricked by the council in one of the worst plans imaginable – I am to marry Hiashi Hyuga._

 _I am sure that you have good reasons not replying to my last letter, I fear something has happened to you, but I would rather not make any guesses, in fear of them being true._

 _I have been struggling in fear that you will do something reckless, I apologise for telling you so late._

 _Do not tear the letter at this sentence, for I have devised a plan that even you would praise me for. I cannot discuss this in detail, but in time you will know – for I am yours and you are mine._

 _Do not be sad for me, such is my fate- and I intend to embrace it and twist it with my own bare hands._

 _For one who have seen the ocean, he would never be satisfied by any other rivers or lakes; For one who have seen the majestic floating whites atop the highest cliffs, he would never be attracted to clouds anywhere else._

 _Temari_

Shikamaru studied the last two sentences for a long while; the tea his servant poured had turned cold. He took a sip – it was cool, devoid of temperature; its bitterness numbed his tongue – a chilly pain stung in his heart.

He sat silently as he muttered, repeating the last two sentences.

He sighed softly as a Nara soldier barged inside his room, kneeling as he entered.

"Young lord, marvelous news."

Shikamaru took a long breath through his smoking pipe, he said nothing.

The soldier observed him, and cleared his throat.

"Say what you must, then leave me." Shikamaru let out a mouthful of smoke.

"My Lord, we have caught him." Shikamaru's glance shot up at the man kneeling. "We have caught Hidan – your trap had worked."

He stood up, realizing that he was still holding Temari's letter in his hand, he paused.

Folding it up, he snapped a finger. "I will get dressed and we shall head there." The kneeling man nodded and stood up.

"Before you go," the man turned around and dipped his head.

"Yes sir. "

"Send scouts and monitor the roads from Konoha to Suna, notify me if you see any entourage, carrying a young woman."

The man nodded, Shikamaru stared at the armour that he had left on the rack since his mentor's death.

"I am no fighter, Asuma." He said softly. "After running away for so many years, it had finally become too troublesome to run."

With a painful smile, he pulled the loose robes around him and began to dress himself.

He would settle everything, once and for all.

* * *

Author's note:

Another short update ... as we see, Shikamaru is off to avenge his mentor's death, and to meet Temari once again - will he be able to?

Temari prepares herself as she plunges into darkness - what is her plan?

What will happen meanwhile? ... stay tuned!

Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing my story :D xoxo

V.S.V


	22. To New Beginnings

The sun was rising slowly on the horizon at the edge of the desert.

As the servants moved her things onto the carriages, she stood there, staring at the palace where she grew up in.

She stared and stared, hoping to burn everything deep into her mind.

For she knew, it would probably be the last time she will ever see these walls, feel the sand crumbling beneath her feet, the heat tingling on her skin.

"Temari," she heard her name and turned around.

Her brothers came to see her off, she smiled and dipped her head towards them.

Dressed in an elaborate wedding dress, with golden seams and crimson silk; she looked beautiful, as if she had walked out of a painting.

"I wish you health and fortune," she said softly. "And great prosperity to Suna."

Kankuro walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I will miss your bickering with me," he smiled, patting her shoulder. "Goodbye, Temari."

She laughed a little and wrapped her arms around him.

After letting go of him, she walked up to her younger brother; his wife was standing next to him.

She blinked and smiled at Nezumi intently, before turning to Gaara.

"Gaara chose Sen and Yome to be your ladies in waiting, you know," Kankuro stopped talking as Temari walked up to the King himself.

Before he could say anything, Temari wrapped her arms around him.

"Remember, I will always love you," she smiled. "Be the greatest King Suna has ever seen."

Her gaze floated to the timid girl standing next to him. "You will be great, I know it." She squeezed him tighter, as he raised his arms slowly and wrapped them around her.

"Be safe, Temari," he said softly. Her heart ached a little at the moment.

Out of all the things he could say, all her little brother wanted was for her to be safe.

She parted from him and dipped her head at him. "I will not fail you, Your Majesty."

Gaara nodded as she turned around and stepped onto the carriage.

Her brothers stared at her, as she smiled at them one last time.  
As she let the curtains down, she turned her head to the front, green eyes staring proudly ahead.

"Let's go." She ordered.

This might not be the most ideal predicament she was in, but she is a Princess, nothing is going to change that very fact.

And she will always get her way.

* * *

It was a deserted temple far away from the city. It was inside the forbidden forests of the Nara clan, hidden among the trees and bushes.

As he approached, he could hear him screaming and yelling.

To his own disgust, he found himself smiling as he walked up.

The silver haired maniac was tied by thin metal wires that he had ordered from the blacksmiths. He was covered with explosive tags, still screaming as he approached. A deep hole awaited beneath his dangling feet.

"Let me go, you treacherous bastards! Jashin curses you all!" The veins at the side of his neck were popping as the man yelled at the top of his lungs.

"There is no point wasting your strength," Shikamaru studied the wounds that the metal wires had cut onto the man's body. "The more you struggle, the deeper the wires will cut into you."

"Tch," he spat. "Pain is my pleasure, what do you know, you blasphemous bastard?"

"You are not very smart, are you?" He looked into his violet eyes. "To think that you would get a reward for killing one of the greatest man of Konoha."

Hidan glared at him and spat again. "So he was important eh? Jashin-sama would be pleased with that offering then."

"He was not only important, he was my mentor," Shikamaru looked at Hidan's face, there was not a slightest trace of remorse on the man's expression.

"I don't expect you to understand, you are a man without honour, without love," he said, strangely calm. "You can't hope to understand."

He had tricked him from coming here, disguising a path that led to this place.

This very place that will serve as his eternal prison, his grave.

Shikamaru smiled. "I have studied you, collected information and had people spy on you."

He clutched a dagger in his hand, placing it on Hidan's face, he let the blade glide on his face.

Hidan did not flinch, as a red line appeared on his face, blood came welling out of the gap. He laughed as the blood trickled down; he licked and savoured his own blood.

"Now, to save the trouble, from whom did you receive your orders?"

"Why, Jashin-sama, of course," He grinned, and soon broke into a haunting laugh."It's not like you can torture me to get information, like what you have said, I have nothing to fear, not even pain."

"I know, supposing, I can't kill you because you have devoted your life to your god," Shikamaru reached out and took his smoking pipe from his servant. He lit the dried tobacco leaves in the pipe, huffing out a mouthful of smoke, he stared at him.

"Then you know you have wasted your time," Hidan spat with a despising look at him.

"However," he paused, as Hidan jerked his head upwards and glared at him.

Shikamaru stared at Hidan sucked his teeth impatiently.

"Come on, out with it, bastard!" Hidan shouted straight towards his face, Shikamaru closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Your immortality has a price, doesn't it?"

He felt a smile crept up his face as Hidan's composure started to crumble.

"You need to make sacrifices to your god, so that it will attribute these damages to the other world." He said without blinking. "If you don't, these damages," he moved his blade and slashed past Hidan's chest slowly. "Would be reflected on your mortal self."

Hidan sneered. "So what? I will be able to escape in no time, you brat."

"That's the catch," Shikamaru smiled at him. "Troublesome as it is, I don't plan to let you escape, not this time."

Shikamaru took a step back, and another, before he was at a distance from the temple.

"Where are you going?" Hidan shouted, his eyes burning at the back of the man walking away. An unfamiliar feeling came rising from deep within his gut.

 _Fear._

Shikamaru turned around, holding his dark bow in his hand, he raised his hand.

"A fire arrow." He ordered. The soldier next to him lit a oil-dipped arrow, and handed the burning weapon to his young master.

Shikamaru held the arrow's end and placed it onto his bow.

Pulling onto the bowstring, he took a deep breath.

The spring sprung free from his fingers, and propelled the arrow forward, it flew straightly and stabbed itself into Hidan's hanging body; the flames soon spread to the explosive tags, as the paper cackled, the flames continued to spread.

Hidan laughed hysterically as the flames coated him into a fiery embrace; and then a loud bang echoed in the forest. The entire temple was engulfed in flames for a swift second, and the next second, the temple no longer existed.

Shikamaru waited for the smoke to fade away before approaching the hole on the ground.

He looked down, among the debris and rubble, he saw Hidan's severed head, as well as parts of his body, littering in the hole.

"Heh, th-that is the best you can do?" His maniacal voice pained him. "I will crawl back up…and tear our your throat! Jashin will restore me, and I will dance on your grave!"

Shikamaru said nothing and walked away, his steps hastened as he moved further and further away.

"Make sure that you guard him well," he said to his group of Nara soldiers, all of them his clansmen.

They nodded, as Shikamaru hopped onto his horse. "Any news?"

"The men had spotted an entourage, it should pass by the roads outside in an hour."

"Then I have no time to lose." With a swift whiplash, the beast neighed and raised its hooves high in the air before dashing away.

* * *

Temari sat impatiently on the carriage, it was the second day of their travels; her soldiers had informed her that they had entered the Land of Fire.

She stared outside, everything was green, birds were chirping as they passed by.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, arching an eyebrow, Temari raised a curtain.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking around.

"Your Highness, there is an army in front of us, they bear the banner of a Konoha clan." Her lady in waiting, Sen answered, her brown eyes alerted as she darted from her mistress's face back to the army in front of her.

"Which clan?" She asked, she had no idea where they were; perhaps they were friends of the Hyuga clan, or their enemies.

She clutched her battle fan in her hand.

"It is the Nara clan, Your Highess."

"Nara…" She muttered as a painful smile appeared on her face. "What do they want?"

"They wanted an audience," Sen dipped her head. "Should I go and ask them to move away?"

"No, it's perfectly fine." She said, holding her battle fan, she lifted the large curtain that covered the entrance of the carriage.

As she emerged, she felt that her breath was taken away.

It was the face that she had been longing to see, the same face that she saw in her dreams.

"Shikamaru," she gasped in a whisper, she felt her knees wobbling, almost collapsing onto her servant.

He jumped off his horse, and approached the carriage, dipping his head towards her.

"Your Highness, I am here to escort you to Konoha." he said, she stepped down and walked up towards him.

Temari held him by the hands and smiled painfully. "That would be great."

He looked up and stared into her brilliant green eyes. "You are dazzling, Your Highness."

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the woods, Lord Nara?" Her hands retracted from his.

He nodded with a smile, as she turned around to her soldiers. "Don't follow us, we will be back in a short while."

He nodded at his soldiers as they walked onto the grass and into the woods.

As they treaded forward, out of the sight of the men following them, he pulled her in and wrapped her in his arms.

"I am sorry, Temari," he said, as he buried his face onto her shoulder.

She laughed softly, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, it's not like we can do anything now, can we?"

Shikamaru looked at her, tears clinging around the rim of his eyes. "A lot has happened since you went back, I …" She pressed a finger onto his lips gently.

"I guessed so, crybaby." She said, gently cupping his face with her hand. "Did you get my letter?"

"I only got it a few days ago," he said, holding her hand in his. "I thought of writing you a reply, but I doubt that it would reach you in time."

He held her in a close embrace, and smiled painfully at her. "So I am going to give you the reply you deserve, right here."

She listened to his steady heartbeat, as he spoke to her.

"Until mountains are no longer rugged, rivers become dry deserts; when thunder roars in the depth of winter, snow falls in midsummer, when the sky and earth becomes one – that is the day I shall cease loving you."

Temari laughed, causing Shikamaru to frown.

"Why are you laughing, I came up with this on my way here, it was so troublesome…"

Temari stopped him from talking by pressing her soft supple lips onto his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He pulled her closer, his tongue invading the cavity of her mouth, as he pressed harder. She welcomed him with her tongue, twisting together.

She laughed again as they parted. "Being so strangely annoying doesn't sound quite right for you," she teased as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Troublesome," his hand rested on her shoulder. They leaned against each other for a brief while, before he broke the silence again.

"Your plan…"

She snuggled closer to him, her arms tightened around him. "I will not let them have what they wanted, Shikamaru. I will make them pay."

He sighed softly and patted on her back. "As if you have ever given anyone what they wanted against your will."

She grinned at him. "You know me," she said softly, staring up in the sky. "It's about time," she held onto his hand and walked back towards the road.

"Will we see each other again?" She turned around and asked him.

"We will find a way," he smiled back at her. "We always do."

She smiled, as she gently let go of his hand.

He walked her to the carriage and helped her. His hand left hers reluctantly.

"Let's go," she ordered her soldiers.

Shikamaru signaled his men to move in front of the entourage, and together, they proceeded towards the city of Konoha.

* * *

He had never dreaded to see the sigh of Konoha city so much, especially when he saw the banner of the Hyuga waiting at the city gates.

Disgust surge in his chest as he saw the older Hyuga lord, waiting for his bride.

"Ah, Shikamaru," Hiashi smiled at him. "How nice of you to escort my bride on her way."

He said nothing in return; instead, he turned to her carriage, and rode to its side.

"I will see you later, find me whenever you need help." He said softly, and dipped his head towards her. "Stay strong."

Temari nodded at him, her eyes staying on his face longingly. "I love you." She whispered softly.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Me too."

He signaled his men to follow him into the city, as he rode forward, he felt his heart burning with sadness and anger, even more so then when he killed Hidan.

This time, he cannot just kill the man who wronged him; he needed a plan of his own.

Temari listened as the sound of the Nara army faded; she sucked in a lungful of air to hold back her tears.

The carriage rode for some time before it stopped.

As the curtains parted, a mansion appeared in front of her eyes, as the servants helped her off.

"This will be your new home now," she turned to the origin of the voice, locking eyes with her, she found an older man in his late forties, his long dark hair reached below his waist, as he stared into her eyes with his white eyes.

She wanted to retort, there was no need to treat her like a child, but she knew better.

She nodded, for her plan to work; he must think that he had her under his control.

She would play the man's hubris against him. She smiled, as he led her into the hall.

She stared around; the family was obviously inbred, she thought to herself. All of the family members looked more or less the same.

Next to the altar, was her husband to-be's family, she remembered seeing them -

The two girls were her stepdaughters to-be, she laughed with that thought – the two girls were almost her age, and that young man too, and he was the man's nephew.

She could not feel much when the priest blabbered, when he tied a red line across his and her hand.

Temari took a painful breath as the priest pronounced them man and wife.

She barely ate in the banquet, for every morsel of food disgusted her; she only took a few bites out of courtesy.

Soon after, she was ushered into her bridal chambers, inside; she sat alone, waiting for her groom to arrive.

She took a pill and swallowed it whole without the aid of water. She was the master of her body, and she would not let him taint her with his child inside her.

As he approached, his hand removing her robes and moving across her skin, she did not flinch. Disgust wretched in her stomach, but she endured.

She knew very well that this would happen eventually, Hyuga Hiashi might think that he had the upper hand now, but soon everything will change.

He will never get what he wanted, and she will turn everything he holds dear into dust.

As she laid next to her sleeping husband, her body basked in the white moonlight, she sighed softly, thinking of her lover who shared her dreams but not her bed.

This night marked a new page of her life and the greatest challenge yet.

She smiled painfully, and closed her eyes.

It was her promise to him and herself.

* * *

Author's note:

Well another chapter, sorry for the late update :/ ... I figured I don't want to write her night with Hiashi in great detail because ... it's just disgusting to think about it to be honest

It's a new stage for all of them, for everything is going to change ... enjoy!

Read and review xoxo

V.S.V


	23. Confront, Confess, Confused

It has been a week since she got here, her new prison.

Inside a wooden chamber, sat a large wooden bucket.

Inside was a tub full of hot water, littered with colourful petals.

She emerged, gasping slightly for air as the servants dipped their heads.

"Allow me," Sen walked up to her, as she stood up, revealing her young, glowing body, dripping wet.

Her lady wrapped her in a towel as she exited the barrel. She signaled the other servants to leave, while Sen and Yome remained.

Temari dressed herself in a dark coloured kimono, as Sen presented her with a cup of warm tea and a dark pill. She took the pill without much hesitation.

"I am not sure whether I should be glad or saddened that we Suna can pride ourselves in controlling one's body." Yome said, as Temari sipped from the tea.

"Nonsense, Yome," Sen reprimanded her. "Without these medicines, Her Highness' plans would never work."

Temari smiled at them. "There is no point bickering over something so trivial." She put down the cup. "As long as the old man can't put a child in my womb, half of my plan is working."

"What's next, Your Highness?" Yome asked, her eyelashes battered as she stared at her mistress.

Temari smiled and said nothing.

"We will know when we need to," Sen said, helping her mistress up. "Her Highness is going to be late."

As she treaded the lit hallways of the mansion, servants dipped their heads as she passed by, she could not care less – Temari turned to the dining hall, just before she turned to enter, she overheard a young girl's voice.

"I am not going to call her 'mother'," the voice said, Temari could imagine the girl's gritting teeth and angry pale eyes. "Hanabi, you mustn't be rude…" Another voice said, she could recognize – it was Hinata's voice.

She entered, with a smile on her lips and not a hair out of place. Hanabi visibly flinched as Hinata studied her, something tells Temari that the older girl was not as meek as she seemed.

"You don't have to call me that, I don't intend to make you," she said, rather amused as she fixed her gaze upon the younger girl.

Hanabi leered at her for a brief second before sitting down.

"Trust me, girl," Temari grinned, her eyes staring at the young girl thoughtfully. "I don't want to be here."

Hanabi was about to retort, when Hinata stopped her with a hand barring her little sister. "Hanabi," she said gently, yet her tone was stern.

The girl pouted as she drank from her cup of tea.

Hinata turned to Temari with a smile. "It is very nice of you to join us for lunch…" She hesitated in an attempt to address her, Temari could hardly contain her laugh as the dark haired girl blushed and fidgeted.

"You can call me Temari, if you want to," she smiled at her, the edge in her air slightly contained.

Hinata smiled as she sat. The three ate in silence, Temari was studying her two step children as they ate their lunch; Hinata bore no grudge, while Hanabi, the younger girl seemed to detest her – Temari had no urge to tame the little one, for her feisty anger against her might play to her advantage later.

Temari tossed her napkin onto the table after she dabbed her lips gently. "If that is it, I shall leave you."

Hinata hurried and stood up, she rushed to the blonde woman and stood in her way.

"Temari-san, I would like to talk to you." Hinata bore her pale eyes on her face, glancing at Sen and Yome, she gulped. "Alone, if possible."

Temari smiled, intrigued.

"Very well, lead the way." She raised her hand, signaling her two ladies-in-waiting to leave.

She followed Hinata through the hallways and entered into a neatly decorated room, a vase of small white roses, freshly cut from the gardens.

"Please take a seat, Temari-san." She moved to the tea table and began making tea.

Temari studied her face as she poured hot water into the teapot; the girl's violet hair was fixed neatly into a decorated bun, leaving two strands of hair on the side framing her face. At every moment, her emotion seemed contained; perhaps for all of her years, she had been trained not to reveal any emotions. Her skin was porcelain-like, her features delicately feminine, Temari concluded that she was beautiful in her own, gentle way.

"Please," she presented a small china cup to her, the warm green liquid puffing out steam.

She took a sip before putting it down. "I am not here for tea, am I?"

Hinata smiled gently at her. "I would like to get to know you better," she said softly. "We have more in common than you would think, Temari-san."

Temari sneered. "You mean your betrothal with that Uchiha man, do you?"

Hinata froze for a second, and nodded solemnly. "I do not love that man, Temari-san," she looked up. "Just as you share no affection of my father."

"Your father's ambition knows no bounds, so does your betrothed." Temari said plainly. "There is no point covering it up to you – ambition _kills_." She shot a cold glance upon the girl across the table.

"I understand," Hinata took a sip from her tea calmly, her hand visibly trembling, almost spilling the tea.

"So why am I here, Hinata?" Hinata shuddered for a moment as her pale gaze matched her burning green ones.

"I want to ask you a favour, Temari-san."

"If it is to save you from your unattractive engagement," Temari shook her head. "I won't be able to help you."

"But you have my father's favours now …" Hinata looked down at the tablecloth, her voice slowly fading as she spoke.

"Do I?" She arched an eyebrow. "How long will that last?"

Hinata said nothing in reply, her hands tugging at the clothes of her kimono.

"I don't think I will be able to live …"

"Look at me, " Temari shot up from her seat. Leaning across the table, she seized Hinata by her chin, forcing her to lift up her head. "This is alive and breathing. Don't trash away your life without thinking twice – your life is too valuable to lose, Hyuga Hinata."

She released her, as her hand quickly pressed on her aching cheeks. "A woman is not an accessory of a man, we make our own way out of our predicament."

She turned her gaze at her as she walked to the door of her room. "When you are backed against a corner, endure, and when the time comes, you strike, like a serpent hidden in the golden sand."

Hinata blinked as she stared at Temari's bright green eyes.

The blonde sneered. "You will understand, eventually." She closed the door behind her as she walked back to her own room.

She would not do anything to enrage her husband; of course, she would have him drown in his own hubris, his own pride, crushing him with the sheer weight of his overtly great confidence.

She smiled; she could almost see Hiashi's face when that day comes.

But for now, her plan continues.

* * *

He huffed out another mouthful of smoke, as he laid on his bed, barely clad in his robes, his hair cascading across his face.

He rested his head impatiently on his hand, as his lips caught the tip of his pipe again.

He opened one of his eyes as his father entered the room, he saw him frowning, and closed his eye again.

"Are you going to sit here all day, letting all the smoke get into that smart head of yours?" Shikaku sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea.

Shikamaru gave him no response, only to huff out another mouthful of smoke.

"I did not bring you to this world so that you could lay yourself to waste," he eyed his son. "Whatever your reason is."

"I have nothing better to do," he replied. "Even thinking about it is too troublesome."

His father's fist clenched together for a brief moment, before relaxing again. "I am not here to see you waste away, son. You said you needed to talk to me," he took a sip from the tea. "That is why I am here."

Shikamaru sat up and turned his face towards his father. "Sai, he is alive."

"That would be quite impossible…"

'I saw it with my own eyes, father." He put down his pipe. "He is alive, and he is getting close to Ino – I don't know why, but he seemed to be colluding with the Hyugas, and god knows who else."

"Ino?" His father arched an eyebrow. "And the Hyugas too, huh."

Shikamaru nodded. "We all know what that white-eyed fox is thinking about," he said. "He sees himself upon the throne."

"It made perfect sense, since he married the Suna Princess." He noticed a slight change in his son's expression. It was an indescribable mixture of sadness, regret and anger. "You know her, do you?"

Shikamaru bit his lip, and dropped his pipe. He blinked and turned away.

Shikaku sighed softly. "Well, we all have regrets in our lives that we cannot remedy."

"I love her, father," he said, almost like a whisper. His father turned his head towards him, staring in surprise. "It is troublesome, but I do."

Shikaku put down his cup; he approached his son and placed his firm hand on his shoulder. "I hope you are not planning anything stupid," he said solemnly. "Love is indeed a troublesome thing."

"I wish I could," Shikamaru sneered. "I am too smart for such a thoughtless act."

"As for Sai's matter," Shikaku took a deep breath. "I want you to look further into it, don't wake the snake as you beat around the bush."

Shikamaru nodded. "I fear something more sinister is lurking behind all this."

"As always," he father stood up and walked out of his room, leaving Shikamaru in his room, the smoke lingered as the pain of his heart ached.

* * *

At the edge of the cliff, well hidden in the forest, they sat.

The girl took a delicate flower in her hand, studying it as she stole glances at the boy who sat beside her.

He held a scroll in his hand, his brush gently tracing her shape with dark ink, he painted, looking at her.

Their gaze met and she averted her gaze, she blushed. "So-sorry."

"Don't worry," he said. "I understand that being a model is tough, having to sit here for such a long time."

"Don't worry, he smiled at her, his eyes thinned into a line as he dived back into painting.

Ino looked away at the setting sun, her sky blue eyes rolling sideways and glimpsed at him.

Sai pretended not to notice her glances, his brush stopped as his stroke ended, hanging in the air.

He found himself staring at her, at the same moment, the colour of the word that seemed to have faded for so long seemed to return, the shining blonde hair glimmering under the sun, like a fine piece of silk shining under the soothing afternoon sun; her sky blue eyes reflected like a mirror facing the sky.

The trees behind her began to cloak themselves in a shade of green, he sighed softly as he put down his brush.

"All done?" He was slightly startled as her face amplified in front of him, she stared in amazement. "What a brilliant job," she reached forward, wanting to trace her own image with her sleek long finger. He instinctively took her hand.

She flinched a little, staring in disbelief, his skin cool against hers.

He retracted his hand and quickly gained his composure back together. "The ink, it isn't dry," he said, Ino placed her hand back onto her knees as she knelt next to him.

"Will you give it to me, just like before?" Ino smiled at him, as Sai looked at her.

"Maybe not this time," he said. "I am particularly fond of this one."

He took out a folded piece of paper. "Here is another painting, in exchange."

Ino wanted to unfold the piece, before he coughed and stopped him.

"Please look at it later," he smiled. He turned his head and stared at the descending sun. "It is late, I should escort you back."

She nodded, the two treaded from the forest to near the Yamanaka mansion.

She waved at him before walking back, he smiled as she walked further and further away.

Colour faded as she did, his world returned to black and white.

He shook his head; he would not allow this façade to disturb his purpose.

With one last look at the colour she brought to him, he faded back into the darkness.

And in the darkness, his purpose glowed like a dim light, guiding his way.

 _Vengeance._

But this time it was different.

This time, his darkness weakened, as a stroke of light swiped through his mind.

Her smile, her swishing blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

Sai was not so sure anymore.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Sorry for the late update - I have been quite busy lately :)

Anyway, enjoy! As the story unfolds ... more plots and twists awaits :D

Another thing I would want to note is that this story is not a pure love story, it is complicated, full of bitter moments and heartbreaks - if you are looking for a happily ever after fairy tale, this is probably not the story for you :/ My historical fanfictions are mostly bittersweet, because the times that the characters are in will push to them positions that they do not want, and through that they will fight their own way ...

Well, with that being said, I hope you enjoy!

V.S.V xoxo


	24. Trust

A few months had passed, as the cicada buzzed nosily outside in the trees of the gardens; she sat next to the window of her room, trying to catch a moment of peace.

Sen fanned her quietly, while Yome mixed a dark liquid on the table, a herbal smell filled the room.

Temari could hear the footsteps approaching her room, agitated, heavy – it could only be one person. She straightened herself as she waited for him to enter.

Hyuga Hiashi opened the door without much hesitation, as her ladies-in-waiting dipped their heads towards him, he headed straight towards her.

Temari stood up lazily, staring into his slightly wrinkly, pale eyes, she had nothing but detest in her brilliant green eyes – but she masked it well, he seemed to not have noticed her distaste for him, only one thing was on his mind.

"Still nothing, huh?" He stared down at her flat abdomen, there was an air of lost and disappointment as he looked, he reached out and pressed his hand onto her stomach; she almost flinched but she stood there.

"Her Highness has been taking medications to improve her body condition, so as to make it easier to conceive," it was difficult not to believe in Yome, as her large, childish brown eyes blinked, if not adding to the fact that she was Temari's personal physician.

"Hmph," he blinked as he slowly removed his hand away from her. "Hopefully, we will soon have a child."

He sounded so fraudulently affectionate, Temari almost wanted to vomit right in front of him, but she faked a smile, as she clung her hand onto his arm.

"Don't worry, when it comes, it will," she smiled at him, her heart burning with nausea as she spoke. "But haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, turning at his young wife, she looked at him sympathetically. It was a look that he wanted to wipe from her face, and he knew exactly what she was coming from.

"Well, you haven't exactly been as …lively as you were," she said, trying hard to sound sad, yet the sarcasm escaped her. "As fertile as the fields may be, nothing can grow if the seeds are rotten…"

"Are you saying that it is me?" She could feel a silent anger boiling in her older husband's head, she could see the flames of his over-confidence burning him.

"Of course not," she said, with a faint smile. "But we never know, and for that…"

She took the bowl that Yome was mixing. "This is a secret recipe of Sunan men, to boost vitality and to bring children to their wives." She paused before striking the killing blow. "My father brought two sons into the world, and his trusted men who used this, even more."

Hiashi glanced at her skeptically, before taking up the bowl and downing the entire bowl. He sat down quietly, as he began to brag about his so-called victories in court, how the Queen was useless, over-relying on the opinion of clans that opposed his own.

Temari stared as her husband's face turned slightly red, his breath became short and rapid; he looked at her lustfully, as he waved his hand to dismiss her ladies-in-waiting.

He almost could not wait before pulling off her kimono, like a child unwrapping a piece of treat impatiently.

Temari watched the display of maniacal lust as the older man dropped every piece of clothing onto the ground.

She smiled a little, as he climbed on top, as he caressed her, the usual disgust she had for him was eased by a little, as she could see clearly as she stared in between his legs.

His member was flaccid. Out of frustration, he even attempted to put it into her with the aid of his hand.

 _How pathetic,_ she smiled inside as he failed again and again in an attempt to put his member inside of her.

"I want you right now," he said, huffing and gasping for breath. "But this…"

He was red with anger as he gave up his futile attempt, Temari sat up and clung herself at his shoulder, as if she was a doting wife but not one who was plotting for her husband's ultimate demise.

"You must be tired, Hiashi," she said, cooing over him as affectionate as she could be. "In no time, with the help of the medicine, you shall be as fierce as a lion."

He turned around and stared at her flat abdomen. "I will complete you with a Hyuga child inside of you," he clapped his hand, summoning his servants to dress him.

Temari covered herself with the blanket as they entered and began to busy themselves with their master.

"So you and Hinata are going out some time later?" She arched an eyebrow, somehow surprised that he brought it up.

"Yes, I am bringing her to the Temple, wishing for good luck on her impending marriage, as well as for my carrying a child soon." She smiled, trying to look as sweet as she could.

After all this time, she had had an easier time, faking the role of a model wife in front of this older man, he did not seem to mind her, all he wanted was to have a Hyuga child with the blood of the Kazekage clan.

"I see, and you said you will go out later to the markets?" He asked, as the servants backed off from him.

Temari stood up, her naked young body shining under the warm summer afternoon rays; she approached in front of Hiashi, gently fixing the collars of the robes that he was wearing. "As big as this place is, I am not used to being confined to a place," she smiled, patting gently on his chest.

She was getting so good at this, she almost found herself disgusting, but she knew she was getting better and better at this.

Hiashi nodded, even smiling at her, as he placed his hand on her waist, her skin tingled as his rough hands touched her.

"You don't have to ask for permission, after all, you are a Princess." He spoke to her in a rarely gentle tone, perhaps even he was fooled - even he thought that she was genuinely affectionate towards him. Perhaps he even thought that she loves him.

She nodded, as he slowly retracted his hand and walked out of his room.

Sen and Yome entered as he left, Sen began to dress her mistress, while Yome checked whether the man had finished the entire brew.

"Did it work, Your Highness?" She asked, Temari nodded solemnly, the smile gradually disappear from her face.

"The time, it has to be managed more precisely, I want him to be as hard as a rod, burning with lust when the medicine first hit, and then as he approached me, he shall turn soft again." She said, biting on her lips. "While the poison we slipped into his food was working, the medicine still needs some adjustments." Yome nodded. "I will read the books and see what I can do," she then retreated to the study of the room, as Sen finished dressing her.

"Where are you going, Your Highness?"

"To the training grounds perhaps, I have someone that I need to meet." Temari smiled as Sen followed her out.

* * *

The lone blonde man closed his eyes; his target was in front of him, at quite a distance.

He let out a breath of air before concentrating, an orb of glowing light emerged in his hand swirling, he opened his eyes and stared deadly in front.

As the light grow stronger, the swirling became more intense, a shape of a swirling blade began to form, the orb glowed eerily as he let out a loud roar.

With a swing of his arm, the orb flew out of his hand and headed straight from the target, accumulating more energy and increasing in size as it approaches the target.

As the two collide, there was a huge bang and whatever stood in front of him was gone.

"Impressive," he heard an unfamiliar voice, and jerked his head with great alert.

"Who are you?" He studied the woman in front of him, she looked foreign, he guessed from her air that she was slightly older than him, there was something in her aura that even a great warrior like himself felt that he did not want to mess with the woman that stood before him, studying him with great interest in her shining green eyes. "I don't think we have met before."

"Indeed, we haven't." She said, smiling at him. "My name is Temari."

"Temari …" His gaze remained upon her face. "I have heard of you before, you married Lord Hyuga."

"I would prefer to be remembered as the elder Princess of Suna, but you are right," she said, tensing up for a second before relaxing again. "I know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You know nothing about me."

"So you think," she smiled. "An Uzumaki must not sit on the throne of the Land of Fire, or the nation will fall apart."

"I don't like where you are going at," he thinned his eyes, blue eyes studying her thoughtful face.

"I know what you are after, Uzumaki Naruto, I have done my research." She said. "Being the last of your clan, what can you do alone?"

"Hmph," he turned around, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't need you to tell me all this."

"But you need to listen to me, Naruto." Temari snapped, her voice stern, demanding his attention. The blonde man turned around and looked at her.

Temari took an envelope from her hand, and handed it over to Naruto.

"The Hyugas are increasing their forces, so are other clans," she said. "You can practice all the time, but even if you are the best warrior of the continent, but you cannot escape politics … winning the battle does not win the war, and it is the war that you need to win."

"Why are you helping me?" He arched an eyebrow. "I don't know you."

Temari smiled with a sneer. "You remind me of my brother," she said.

He held the letter in his hand. "And this?"

"I am simply doing her a favour, Hinata … she wants you to have this, you should have seen her," she laughed painfully.

He stared at the letter, clutching it in her hand.

"There is a distinction between attraction and love," she said thoughtfully. "You have to think about it – what feelings do you have for her, she knew."

Temari turned around and walked away, her back slowly fading away from the dust wind blowing across the training field.

He shouted after her. "Why should I listen to you?"

She stopped and turned around, he could see her shining grin from a distance.

"You don't, but you can choose to trust me."

Her voice brushed past him like a gentle summer breeze, before she turned around and left.

He was befuddled, shoving the letter in the inner layers of his robes, he pondered on what she had said.

 _What feelings does he have for Hinata? Was it love? Was it anything else?_

 _Why had the colours drained from Sakura's face?_

 _Why did his heart ache a little each time he thought of the dark-haired, pale-eyed girl?_

Naruto walked to the stables and rode back to home – he lived in a rather quaint mansion, where his father used to live before he ascended to the throne.

He lived alone, with no servant; as he entered the house, he waster no time.

He lit a candle and sat by the window. As he basked in the moonlight, he slowly tore open the letter, and pulled out the contents.

He read her handwriting, smooth and delicate, his heart jerked as he saw his own name on paper.

 _Naruto-kun._

His fingers clutched tightly on the piece of paper, something about his name in her handwriting made him felt like it was tugging onto his heartstrings.

 _I understand that you might not reciprocate the feelings I have for you. I have been thinking – perhaps I could marry Sasuke, and make everyone happy about it, but I shall dwell in my own sadness if I did so._

 _I do not wish to ask for much, all I want is for you to meet me at the Temple of Fire, three days from now. Even if it is the last time, I want to talk to you, before fate separates me forever from your warm gaze._

 _Hinata_

He had not been entirely honest, nor did he confront his own feelings.

He could feel his heart thumping inside of him, he might have acted tough in front of Sakura when she told him, but seeing this, it was an entirely different story.

 _"You cannot lead if you don't have the hearts of the people," his master once told him._ _"To know their needs, you must first know your own heart, what is that you desire?"_

 _Jiraya's kind, grining face then came into mind. "You can't do everything alone, that is why others are here. To lose a bond might be heartbreaking, but to live life without any … that is true hell on earth."_

He pressed his hand against his chest, thinking.

As he closed his eyes, her pale eyes, porcelain-like face came into mind.

He found his face moist with tears – feelings he had been repressing, pouring down his face, trickling down to the floor.

For too long, he had focused on making his body stronger, faster; he was completely oblivious to the fact that she was there.

And he was about to lose her.

But that simply was not his way.

* * *

The pale man headed over to another dark mansion across the forest, to meet the man that he was serving. He entered the building without a sound, standing behind the dark-haired man, he forced another smile – it was something that he had already gotten used to, masking his lack of emotions with a smile.

"Lord Uchiha," he dipped his head as he appeared behind him, clutching his blade with his hand.

"Sai, what news have you brought me?" He looked down at the pale man who stood in front of him.

"The mountain clans, at least, the Naras, they are onto me." He said plainly. "Sooner or later, the other two clans will know."

"Let them be, I am negotiating with bandits and outlaws, I want you to liaise with some of them too, I might be busy in the coming month."

"Ah, you are getting married, I offer my congratulations."

"There is no need to congratulate me, once I have an heir to the Uchiha legacy, that is something worth celebrating." He said. "Keep an eye on the Hyugas, I don't want them betraying me at the last second."

"Very well, I shall do what you ask and await your further instructions."

As Sai disappeared, Sasuke walked to the window and stared at the moon.

The moon began to bloody itself in front of his red eyes, a dark pattern swirling in his irises.

"You will see Itachi, everything that you have destroyed," he muttered. "I will build everything up with my own hands."

There was no reply but the howling winds that screeched through the night.

As Sai treaded in the woods, he noticed a slight chill in the late summer's night.

He knew he was being watched, he had deliberately led his stalker deep into the woods, the shadows of the tree danced with their real-life counterparts, under the glistering white moon.

"It would be good for you to show yourself," he said, with a fake smile upon his pale face. "Even though I know fairly who you are."

"Troublesome as it is, if you would have killed me already, then nothing would have to happen," he said, frowning as he emerged from the shadow.

Sai noticed that the shadow beneath his follower's feet was boiling, whipping out like vines and darting around.

"Shikamaru-san," he dipped his head. "It has been quite some time."

"Enough time for you to return from the underworld," he said nonchalantly.

Sai voiced no reply to that statement. "It feels good to be alive, does it not?"

"Tell me, Sai," he said. "Why did you not return to the Nara estates for duty, but instead, you are here, colluding with the Hyugas and seducing Ino?"

"Collusion, you say?" Sai looked at Shikamaru with his dark eyes. "I have not been colluding, I am simply doing what I do best – infiltrating and spying, things that your honourable father taught me."

"You are supposed to serve the Crown with your abilities, not to meddle in the affairs of clans – you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

"I am afraid I must disagree," Sai said, his face still smiling, his eyes thinned into a line. "I know _exactly_ what I am doing."

"I hope you do, the Hyugas and whoever you are serving on the other side, they will cast you aside once your usefulness has faded." Shikamaru said, staring at him sternly.

"I am ever loyal to those who gave me light when I was hopeless," he said, staring into his friend's dark brown eyes thoughtfully. "All you have to do, Shikamaru-san, is to trust me."

Shikamaru's shadow began to dash from his feet and approached Sai rapidly, before he did, the man vanished.

His voice echoed in the windy woods, brushing past his ears.

 _Trust me._

Shikamaru sighed softly as he treaded away from the woods.

He wanted to trust him, he wanted to have faith in all those who ask him to.

He simply did not know whom and what to trust anymore.

He did not know whether he should still have faith at all.

It was as if nothing but darkness was left in his world, and bit-by-bit, he felt himself eroding away.

He managed to take himself out of the dancing shadows of the trees, into the basking rays of the white moon; yet his mind wandered, within the darkness of his heart, his light lost in the majestic, winding corridors of the Hyuga Mansion.

And he wondered if he would ever find his light again.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! More light on Sai's story as well as Temari's plot ... what will happen to Shikamaru? What will Naruto do?

Questions, questions ... which will be answered soon ;) stay tuned! I hope you enjoy!

V.S.V xoxo


	25. Secrets

As the carriage stumbled on its way, the girl stared out of the window of the carriage, she sighed softly as the carriage passed by people and houses.

"He will come, if he does not, then he is not worth your time," she turned and stared at the older woman, her 'stepmother', who was staring at her with brilliant green eyes. She was like an older sister to her; it still seemed unconceivable that this woman will sooner or later bore her father a newborn son, one that would replace her or her little sister.

"I hope that things would happen as you say it will, Temari-san." She said softly, as her hand left the curtain.

Temari sighed softly as she closed her eyes, in the dark she saw him turning around, smiling at her in his own lazy way, his dark eyes glittered at the slightest dash of light.

 _Temari,_ he called her name, as the panpipe slowly reached his lips, each sorrowful, beautiful note coming out of the instrument as he sang his wordless song of love and remembrance.

She reached out and touched his face, gently stroking each edge and curve; he stared deeply into hers, when suddenly his face turned ghastly.

 _You betrayed me._

She stared in horror, as he pulled her closer. _You bring all this pain and suffering to my family… you betrayed me…_

His smile tore apart and turned into a horrid, gaping jaw, pulling her closer, she could smell the stench of blood and putrid from him, he was going to engulf her, she screamed, but no one seemed to hear her, as they were trapped in the eternal darkness.

"Temari-san?"

She opened her eyes abruptly, as Hinata looked at her, out of real concern. "Are you alright?"

"Must be the hot summer air," she stared at herself, cold sweat covered her palms; she smiled weakly at Hinata, and looked away. "Have we arrived?"

"Yes," Hinata said, as the servant approached and lifted the curtain covering the door.

The servant helped the laides off the carriage as Temari stared at the large traditional building in front of them; some priest walked in front and greeted them.

"Lady Hyuga," the priest dipped their head, as Temari stood there.

An awkward silence lingered as the priest kept his head dipped, Temari stared at him, only to realize that he was addressing her.

 _Right, she is indeed Lady Hyuga._ Smiling as she shook her head, she nodded at the priest. "Please rise," she signaled the servant and offered the priest a sac of gold. "Our offering to the gods."

"And they shall bless you and your family, this way," the priest headed the party. Temari and Hinata followed him into the worship hall, where statutes of gods stood idly, emotionlessly as they entered.

Hinata knelt down on one of the worshipper's cushion, and clasped her hands together.

Temari knew what she was praying – she was praying for a way out of her marriage with that Uchiha maniac, and perhaps, a way to be with the man she loves.

 _At least she could still dream or pray about it,_ Temari smiled painfully as the maiden prayed. She turned her head, and smiled as she saw a blonde man entering the worshipping hall, nodding at him, she walked outside, brushing shoulders with the man.

Just as she set foot out of the large arch door, she was stopped by a coarse cough.

"Princess Temari," said the voice, she turned around and saw a crooked old man, his eyes staring afar, rather, staring into the void - a layer of milky film covered his rheumy eyes. "Hear my words, just as your friend, master Itachi did."

"I am listening, old master," she said, startled that a name she had not heard for a long time coming out of an old man's cackled lips.

"Follow me," he said, she obliged as she treaded behind him, and followed him into a room behind the worshipping hall.

Temari sat down across the table, as the old man settled down opposite her.

"You … you are Temari from the Land of the Wind, born on the twenty third day of August to King Rasa and his wife Karura," the old man said.

Temari nodded, as the man reached out his wrinkled palm. "If you would allow me, Princess."

She let the blind old man hold her hand; he took it and clasped it in his hand for a brief moment, before letting her hand down gently.

Temari shuddered – his hand was freezing in a mid summer's day, like pristine ice.

"Is there anything that you would like to ask me?" He said, his sightless eyes studying her face.

"My plan, old master, will it work?" She asked skeptically, careful not to reveal any details – she wanted to see how powerful he is.

"He shall fall, and before his ultimate demise, you will be freed in a way," he said solemnly. "As for your future, I see a hard path, my Lady. It is a path where you will witness many hardship and sorrow, but you shall stay strong, and the power of life and death will rest upon your hands." The old man stared, as if he could see her face. "I beg you to use that power wisely."

He coughed violently after that statement, slowly recovering himself, he turned away and stared afar, as if he could still see the blue sky out of the window, he sighed.

"I do not have much time left, my Lady, to see you today is indeed my blessing."

Temari nodded to thank him, something about this old man made her feel uneasy, she thought she could smell the scent of blood reeking from him, or was it the smell of rotten flesh?

As she turned around and left, she turned back and was startled.

No one was in the room.

Temari tried to shake the thought away as she turned to the worshipping hall, in search of her friend.

* * *

While Temari was away, Hinata knelt on the cushion, whispering a silent prayer.

She was hoping when she opened her eyes, he would be here, and …

"Hinata." Her eyes opened abruptly, she thought that she was dreaming, gasping, she placed a hand over her mouth, tears of joy brimming from her eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she said in a whisper, almost collapsing as she stood up.

He immediately reached out and held her; she was trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I should have done this sooner," he muttered, his embrace around her tightening.

Hinata shook her head and slowly, leaned against his chest.

"I have yet to face my heart's true desire, I was a coward, but I won't let myself be that anymore," he said softly, his hand cradling Hinata's face as he wiped away her tears. "I want to be with you, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun," she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her face buried into his chest. "It is not possible…"

"Everything is possible," he said, staring straight into her pale lilac eyes. "My goal is to unite this nation, and it is not complete without you, Hinata."

He held her hand in his tightly, and clasped it against his chest. "I promise you, I will take you with me," he said.

Hinata stared into his ocean blue eyes, biting her lips for a brief moment, she smiled at him. "I trust you, Naruto-kun."

A cough interrupted them, as they looked up, a blonde woman was staring at them, smiling at the couple.

"Temari-san," Hinata said, almost breathlessly, Naruto stood in front of her.

"Temari," he said, staring into her green eyes. In an unpredictable move, he knelt down, causing Hinata to follow him.

Temari arched an eyebrow, as Naruto bent down, his forehead touching the ground. "I beg you, help us."

"You are the only one who can help us," Hinata looked up at her, staring into her eyes, Temari frowned.

Hinata bent down, her forehead touching the ground next to Naruto.

As she heard the cloth ruffled, a pair of hands helped her up gently, she stared as Temari crouched down again, and helped Naruto up.

"I will help you, simply for one reason," she turned to Hinata with a smile. "I admire you to have the great courage, despite of your timid nature, you are brave." She then turned back at the both of them with a soft sigh.

"Are you two sure that you want to do this? You will forsake those you hold dear, the past life that you used to know – you will become enemies of the state, they will call you a kidnapper, and you the heiress who disowned your own clan – are you willing to bear all these?" Temari ended her question with a soft laugh.

Naruto looked at Hinata gently. "I am willing to – I will return, to unite the nation with Hinata by my side."

Temari blinked and smiled. "Very well then, we still have a little more than a month. I want the both of you to listen to me for the entirety of the plan, is that clear?"

The couple stared each other in the eye for a brief moment before turning back and nodded at her.

Temari gave them a reaffirming nod. "So this shall be it."

The old man's words circled in her mind, in silent, she prayed that Naruto and Hinata would not be subjected to the sorrow and hardship that she would witness.

* * *

He waited impatiently, as the foreign physician busied herself behind the curtains.

He was startled when he found Tenten collapsed in his room, he wanted to find a physician immediately, but he was taken back by the fact that Tenten was a servant.

His uncle would not allow it, it was at that moment, Temari's physician, Yome passed by his door.

She volunteered her services, and now he waited impatiently.

Yome emerged from behind the curtains and stared at him peculiarly.

"Neji-sama," she nodded at him, as he approached her, anxious for answers.

"What is wrong with her, is she sick?" Neji asked anxiously, as Yome shook her head and blinked her large brown eyes.

"Your servant, I am afraid, she is … with child." She arched a curious eyebrow. "Should I be reporting this to my lady, or the Lord?"

"No," Neji said. "No one must know," he said in a soundless whisper. "Please, Lady Yome, I need a moment with her alone."

Yome studied his expression carefully, and left the room.

Neji approached the bed, and gently, he took Tenten's hand in his.

"How did this happen, Tenten?" He said, pressing his lips against her hand, as she opened her eyes.

There was a hue of pink on her face, she blinked and stared into Neji's pale eyes.

"It was some night ago, on your father's passing day, you were drunk…"

 _She gasped when he saw his usual bandaged hand bare in the night's air, the mark on his forehead visible._

 _It was a clear mark, made with green ink, it marked his inferiority, how he would be subjugated by the Head Family, while he wallowed in the shadow._

 _He grabbed hold of her, embracing her tightly against his chest._

 _"I don't have anyone in this world," he said, as he touched her face._

 _Her breath was shallow and out of order when he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, he smiled._

 _"I only have you, Tenten," he said, he stroked her cheek as he closed in and pressed his lips against hers._

 _She voiced no protest, she had been dreaming, imaging this day, she thought that it would be possible on the wedding that they would never have, but for now, the sensation of his lips brushing against her skin was very real. The pressure he had when his hands caressed her was beyond imaginary, and the feeling of them bound together was surreal, but she knew it was very true…_

 _And she would gladly let that happen all over again, for it was love in her eyes._

"I am so sorry, Tenten," he stammered a little. "I shouldn't let you go through all this."

"It is alright, Neji," she smiled at him, cupping his face with her hand. "I would gladly have your child."

"It…" Neji stopped as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his.

"I understand, Neji," she said, he could hear her holding back her tears as she spoke. "I know that I am unworthy to be a noble man's wife."

She shifted her hand to her abdomen and clutched the loose clothing around her stomach.

"At least this is something that I can hold dear to." She snuggled her head into his shoulder, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She did not needed any discouragement, and he did not mean to tell her any.

At this moment, all she needed was for him to be here, and here he shall be.

Unknowing to him, the physician stayed out of his sight and heard their conversation. She smiled as she left without a sound.

 _Her Highness would be very, very interested._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter ... well NejiTen has appeared again and things escalated quickly :0 And for NaruHina as well, how will Temari react to the sudden news and how will she help Hinata and Naruto? More importantly, what will happen next with her plans? Stay tuned!

Shikamaru will return soon :3 no worries

Enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	26. Schemes

"Are you sure, Yome?"

"Very, Your Highness," she said. "I know a pregnant woman when I see one."

Temari piqued a curious eyebrow. "How unexpected of the composed Hyuga Neji," she muttered. "Interesting."

"Will you report it to the old Lord?" Temari turned her head to her taller lady-in-waiting, who was tidying the room as they spoke. "I mean, with regards to his daughter, as well as his nephew."

"Why should I? They might prove to be useful weapons against him," Temari sipped from his cup of tea. "In fact, they are the best weapons I have, apart from myself."

She walked to the dressing table, and stared into the mirror for a while.

Her face remained youthful, she reckoned that she lost some of her innocence, if she had any, since she was married into this seemingly glamorous yet wretched family, she smiled into the woman in the mirror – she looked proud, elegant, even a little happy.

"I have changed, haven't I?" She said into the mirror.

Her ladies remained silent, as Temari turned around, the smile drained from her face. "Prepare ink and paper, I have letters to write."

She wrote hastily, and folded it neatly, as she dripped wax over the envelope, she raised her hand.

Yome opened a locked box and handed her a stamp, it was a delicate piece, a majestic bird perched upon the cylinder made of gold, its eye decorated by two dainty ruby stones.

Temari pressed onto the hot wax, engraving the seal upon the substance.

"Send it to Gaara, with haste." Temari blinked. "Make sure no one notices."

Sen nodded, and headed out of the room.

Just as Sen left the room, Temari closed her eyes in brief thought.

She needed something, just in time to create a diversion.

Yome began massaging her mistress's temples, hoping to ease her headache.

At the same moment, a servant entered.

"My Lady," Temari opened one eye and stared at the kneeling girl.

"Speak," Yome said, her hands still pressed gently against the side of Temari's head.

"The Master is unwell, he refuses to eat," she said. "The elders said I should seek for your advice."

Temari closed her eyes for a brief moment.

 _A diversion._ A glimpse of a plan, a sinister, horrific plan went through her mind at the split second.

She stood up, and smiled at the servant girl. "Lead the way," she turned and signaled Yome to remain.

As she travelled through the winding corridors, she could already hear the angry shouting sounds coming from the study room.

"Damn those Naras! And Yamanakas!" She froze for a second – perhaps Hiashi was planning to move against the Mountain Clans, which could only mean one thing.

They are in danger, Shikamaru is in danger.

The thought passed through her mind like a swift arrow, as the servant girl knocked on the door. The sound cleared her head.

 _She needed this diversion more than ever._

"Who is it?" An angry voice emerged from the room.

"It is me," Temari said, as the door slowly opened.

She found herself in the room with Hiashi and some elderly Hyuga men, who looked at her as if they were staring at a little girl, but not the wife of their Head.

Hiashi's face visibly softened a little as she approached. "I am in the middle of some official business," he said, taking her hand in his briefly before letting go.

Temari leaned forward, with a glimpse at the elders, seemingly reassuring them.

The elders nodded and left the couple alone.

"You are angry, I can tell," she said, her voice low and husky, almost sending shivers up her own spine as well. "That, my lord, is good for making a child, a son, in particular."

Hiashi looked at her, half surprised, half skeptical.

Temari smiled coyly, as her hand travelled, from the edge of his hip slowly towards the front, at her warm touch, his member began to harden.

"The medicine seems to be working fine," Temari blinked. "Shall we make a son, my lord?"

* * *

He was walking nonchalantly on the street, trying to sort things out in his mind.

He had been trying to check on Sai, but he was nowhere to be found.

His gaze wandered afar, hoping to see her face, somewhere in the street – it almost seemed like an impossible thing.

"Young lord Nara," he heard an unfamiliar voice, as he turned around, a tall woman, even taller than Temari, greeted him with a dip of her head.

"Can I help you, my lady?" Not sure what to do, he greeted her with great formality. She nodded, and began to speak in an unfamiliar tongue, he could understand, and it sounded like music to his ears.

 _My lady would like to meet you in the tea house._

The woman in front of him spoke in Sunanian, the joy in his eyes was almost bursting.

"Lead the way," he replied in the same tongue, as the woman smiled and turned around.

He followed her through the crowd, navigating their way to the reclusive tea house, she led him upstairs and showed the way to a small room.

As he slowly opened the door and walked in, he smiled.

 _She was there, standing in front of him, after all his dreams of holding her in his arms. There she was._

Temari wasted no time but pull him into a tight embrace.

She said nothing, instead, he could feel her tears rolling down her face.

He found himself speechless, the only response he could give was to tighten his embrace around her, gently soothing her back.

When she finally broke away, her arms still wrapped around him, she laughed tearfully.

"You grew taller," she raised her hand and leveled it with the top of his head. "More like a man now."

"I am not a child," he smiled. "I am an adult." He stroked her face gently with his hand.

"I know," she said, grinning. "My waiting is worth a while."

She took his hand and led him to the table. "I needed to see you, Hyuga Hiashi is planning to move against the Mountain Clans."

She blinked as the smile faded from Shikamaru's face. "You heard it from the man himself?"

She nodded. "He is not as smart as one would think, but very impulsive, with some prompting by his councilmen, he would definitely go after you, warn your father about this." She held his hand in hers tightly. "I don't want any harm to befall you."

He smiled, and took her hand in both of his own. He rubbed it for a brief moment before pressing a kiss on her fingertips. "I will, you take care in there – it is like a monster's dwelling."

Temari sighed softly. "When the day comes, I will be in your arms again."

Shikamaru blinked, there was a certain sadness lingering in the air. "It might be a while, but Temari, going back on my words are way too troublesome."

She smiled at him. "My plan shall avail, and we shall belong to one another."

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, he pulled her in, his tongue prying her lips open and entangled itself with hers, as if their lives depended on it.

Temari separated from him, blushing as she panted. "I must go now," she said.

"Temari," he called her name, as she turned around at the door, and stared at him intently with her green, shining eyes.

"I love you." He smiled lazily, she was the only thing in his dark obsidian eyes.

She smiled at him, and walked towards the door.

His light vanished from the darkness of his eyes, as he straightened his robes.

 _His father must know._

* * *

He stared around the Court as he wandered, _some day, this will all be his – when he sat on the throne of the Land of Fire, when all the Lords knelt at his feet … all of this will be his._

He closed his dark eyes as the wind blew past his face, it was pleasant enough, until a whift of fragrance floated past him, he opened his eyes – it was a strangely familiar scent.

He turned around, staring at his face was her jade green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted him courteously. He nodded at her, observing her quietly.

Seeing that she stood her ground, he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to talk to me, Sakura?" He stared into her eyes, they were almost brimming with tears, she bit onto her lip, as she took a step forward, and another – until she stopped in front of him, about a feet away.

"I have a proposal to make, Sasuke-kun," she paused for a second, as she stared at the ground. "Lord Uchiha."

The name Lord Uchiha pleased him a little deep inside, he looked down at her. "I shall hear it."

She looked up and took a gulp. "A proposal of marriage."

"You should be well aware of the fact that I am getting married next month," he said coldly, losing his meager enthusiasm by the word. "What makes you think that you are better than Hyuga Hinata?"

He took her by the chin, squeezing it as he forced her to look upon his red eyes.

"Why should a noble man like myself, take you, an inferior woman, to be my wife?"

She shook her head in an attempt to free herself from his grip, he sighed and loosened his fingers.

She pressed on her face, staring at his cold, handsome face as she dipped her head down.

"I might not be born with noble blood like Hinata, but Sasuke-kun, I have something that Hinata cannot offer." She said, triggering his interest yet again.

"Speak it then, I am quite curious."

"I can give a much greater insight to the matters of court, behind the throne, deep within the Queen's chambers." She said, feeling each word burned her mind as she spoke.

 _The speech of treachery burned her heart, her throat, her mind._

Sasuke stared at her, bemused by her statement, he walked up to her, once again moving his hand up to her chin, this time, in a much gentler manner, he lifted her head.

"You are willing to betray your Master, your Queen for me?" He said, staring into her eyes as she blinked.

She nodded, solemnly, deeply. "Yes, my Lord."

Sasuke stared at her with dark eyes for a brief moment, before his icy cold appearance melting down to a smile.

A slight curvature of his lips that Sakura would willingly kill and die to see once again.

"Very well then," gently he let her go, as the smile on his face slowly faded. "I shall see to it that the matchmaker pay a visit to you in a few days time," he paused. "Unconventional as your proposal is, I am not one to ignore tradition."

He turned and walked away, Sakura stared as he walked away.

She was not sure whether she should be happy or scared by his unpredictability.

As she bore her jade green eyes into his back, she was left to ponder upon one question.

 _What have she done?_

* * *

Author's note:

Another short chapter because school is busy ... another couple emerges ... Shikamaru and Temari reunite ... and more importantly, what is Temari's plan?

Well... stay tuned, the next chapter will be quite a bang ;) Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and/or following the story!

V.S.V xoxo


	27. Brewing of a Storm

As he walked around the house, servants were rushing in and out of rooms, dashing around on corridors of the house – all of them were busy preparing for his cousin's wedding – but it was not the most important matter on his mind.

He straightened his robes as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," her voice pierced through the door, sending a cold chill down his spine, as the door opened.

He recognised the face of her ladies-in-waiting, Yome blinked at him with her gentle brown eyes, as he leered down at her with his pale orbs.

 _She told her mistress, of course she did._ Controlling his sudden surge of anger deep within, he dipped his head as the ladies walked out of the room.

"Take a seat," she smiled at him, her eyes glinting with great interest. "Would you care for some tea, Neji?"

"Thank you, Lady Temari." He nodded at her as he sat down from across the table, she was smiling the entire time as she poured him a cup half full of warm green liquid, and pushed it towards him.

He drank a sip and put down the cup uneasily, he coughed to clear his throat.

"Lady Temari, I wish you speak to you about a delicate matter," he said, quietly studying her face as he spoke.

"I understand," she put her own cup down, her green eyes studying his expression. "How is she doing – her name is Tenten, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he nodded, his eyes staring at him sharply. "She is doing fine, thank you for asking."

She smiled with a nod. "And what are you planning to do?"

He stared at her, with a gentle sigh. He knew since the moment he walked into the room that he was walking into her trap – he conceded.

"You seem to have a plan for me, and for her as well, Lady Temari." He said. "I would love to hear it."

Temari knew that he had surrendered his defence – the proud man in front of her was going to submit to her will – everything was going according to her plan.

"What is the most important to you, Hyuga Neji? Is it your honour, your clan, or your family?" She leaned forward slightly, her smile faded a little from her face. "Your family that grows in the womb of that girl."

She could see his fists tighten, as he bit onto his lip; he looked away for a brief moment before turning his face back facing her.

"I understand," he said, his voice drenched in pain, and muffled affection. "I have never put my faith in anyone else, but this time, I know that I cannot do this alone."

The shiver in his voice began to fade, as determination fired up in his eyes.

"I intend to save her, and I know you must have some way to do that."

Temari smiled triumphantly. "I must say, the power of love … it is such an immense thing that drives proudly sane people to the edge of madness – intriguing, isn't it?"

Neji sighed softly. "Do you enjoy seeing those entangled in love suffer, Lady Temari?" He shook his head as he spoke, only to hear her cold laugh.

"Enjoy? No, rather, I am envious, for at least you could display your love out loud," she shrugged. "Well, not exactly, but close."

Neji looked at her, as she stood up and walked around the house. "I will help you, on one condition," she snapped and turned around, staring at him with a domineering air around her – Neji had not realized that he was speaking to a Princess, a woman born to be noble, she was born for this game of power struggle.

"You will listen to my every order, I am your mistress now, do that, and I will make sure that Tenten and your child stays alive and well." She blinked, her smile faded entirely from her beautifully painted face. "If not, you will regret ever trying to save them."

Neji took a gulp, as he raised his hand slowly – and offered her his hand. "My sword is yours, my services are yours to command." He said, lowering his head.

"Very well," Temari took his hand firmly – her grip far stronger than most would expect from a woman. Neji could feel the slight roughness of her hand – evidence of battle training.

Something told him that she was not as simple as he thought she was.

"I will send her to Suna, with my brothers caring for her, she will be safe."

"Alone? Suna is too far a destination, its routes too treacherous to travel alone," he said, almost losing his composure.

"Who said she would be travelling alone?" Temari arched an eyebrow and smiled at him. "I am not mad, or stupid."

Her lips parted as she continued, but she closed her mouth. "You will know, all you have to do now is prepare her for travel," she blinked. "You won't be able to see her for a while."

Neji stood up and bid her a good day, before walking out of her room.

As he left, part of him remained in that very room.

He was firmly in her grasp, she owned him now.

Slowly, he walked back to his room. Opening his door, he saw her, folding his robes as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I told you, you should just rest." He smiled at her as she stood up and greet him.

"You know I can't just sit around all day," she smiled back at him. Then she noticed the look on her face, staring, she raised her hand and cupped his face.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" She studied his expression – it had been a while since he saw her filled with so much pain, whatever he had just been through, it had amplified the pain that he had hidden so well, and now it was displayed upon his face.

"Tenten," he said. "I have arranged for you to go somewhere else, somewhere you will be safe." Neji said as he looked into her warm brown eyes painfully.

"I don't want to go anywhere, but be here with you Neji," she quivered a little, as she lost her balance slightly, he caught her in his arms.

"Listen, Tenten, you will not be safe here with me, nor will our child be safe," he said, his hand moved to her abdomen, her stomach slightly swollen – one would not notice unless one looked close enough.

He took her other hand in his and pressed a kiss gently on it. "I want you to be safe, and I promise, when everything is settled, I will come get you."

Tenten smiled at him painfully, she moved her hand onto his shoulder. "I understand, Neji," leaning forward, she rested her head against his chest and sighed softly. She could feel his embrace around her tightened; his lips pressed a chaste gentle kiss upon his forehead.

She pressed her face against his chest, sniffing greedily, hoping to burn his scent, his air deep into her mind. She knew clearly at least one thing.

 _Their time is limited._

* * *

It had been the talk of the City, the upcoming wedding between two great clans – Hyuga and Uchiha.

From the start of the streets to the ends, men and women were talking about it – gossip and chatter fluttered.

Every great family received an invitation; perhaps in an attempt to rebuke the bad reputation the Hyuga family had got for their clan leader's secret marriage with the Suna Princess.

She thought that she would feel sadder about this, since she had been thinking of marrying Uchiha Sasuke ever since she knew him from a young age.

But no, she found herself sitting at their usual spot in the woods, hidden inside the layers of her kimono was the folded drawing that he drew – of flowers and scenery, of their memories together.

She smiled. She had not seen him for quite some time now, her heart fluttered like a bewildered dove flapping its wings.

She gasped as he appeared in front of her eyes, staring straight into her sky blue ones.

Before she could call his name, flash him a smile, he pulled her into a close embrace. The flowers she clutched in her hand fell onto the ground and laid by the side of their feet.

"I am sorry," he said. "I am sorry, beautiful."

She could feel his arms tightening around her body, as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Sai…" She gently nudged him away, staring straight into his dark onyx coloured eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Beautiful," he cupped her face with both of his hands, staring straight into her eyes. "Have you told anyone about me?"

"Not another soul, I didn't even tell my mother, not even Sakura." She said, her hand holding onto his.

"Good, good," he said, there was an almost frantic look in his eyes. "Listen to me, beautiful, I have to tell you something, but…"

"What is it?" Ino frowned, looking at him worriedly. "You can tell me, everything."

He stared at her hesitantly, his hand moving away from her face. "Everything?"

"Everything," she smiled, holding her hand up and cupping his face.

Sai held her hand, his grasp tightening. "I was dead."

 _He remembered – the assignment he had, one of the greatest assignments of all time._

 _To hunt down the notorious – Uchiha Itachi._

 _It was his most difficult task yet, and his first assignment with his brother Shin._

 _It has been so long, he could barely remember his brother's face, all he could remember was his body, lying down in his own pool of blood._

 _Shin had asked him to stay far, far away, he acted as a diversion._

 _Naturally, he was assumed dead by his masters, the Naras._

 _And he had been plotting his revenge against the red-eyed demon ever since._

 _He thought the sky collapsed the day he learnt that he was dead._

 _And there was only one Uchiha left in the world._

 _The man who killed his brother, met the same fate._

 _That did not change anything – an Uchiha must die by his blade._

 _Be it the final Uchiha – the man killed his brother and in return –_

 _Sai shall kill Itachi's brother. Sai shall kill Sasuke._

 _And that was the reason why he went undercover, working as an assassin eventually caught the Uchiha's attention._

 _He had to control his urge to swing his blade at him, to pierce through his heart … but he waited._

 _Revenge was well hidden beneath his face, devoid of emotion with a formal smile on his face all the time._

"Until you came along," he smiled at her, studying her confused expression as he continued on.

"Why…why did you approach me?" Ino stared into his eyes, demanding the truth. "Look at me, I know when you're lying, Sai, tell me the truth."

 _Of course she does, her family was trained in the art of reading one's mind._

"It…it was originally a mission," he said. "My task was to get close to you…"

"And then?" She parted from him, her stare turned into a fiery glare. "What is your mission?"

"To break your heart, so that you will marry Hyuga Neji." He said, almost in a voiceless whisper. "But I changed my mind, ever since I met you, you are the only thing that I have been thinking about."

Ino wrapped her arms around her self, staring onto the ground, the grass became closer as she slowly collapsing onto the ground, drops of tears rolled down her face as she stared.

Sai crouched down and reached out to her, she violently swiped his hand out of the way.

"Everything is a lie, isn't it?" She looked up and stared at him sadly.

"My feelings for you, they are true," he said, staring back at her with equal sadness. "You made me feel again."

Ino shook her head, with a painful grin and tearful eyes.

Sai thought he heard his own heart crack as she spoke.

"And you have fulfilled your mission well." She turned around and began to walk away, her hands hugging herself to find some comfort.

Before she knew, he rushed in front of her and faced her, staring deep into her eyes. "Ino, I am going to do it."

"You are going to kill Sasuke?" Ino shook her head again. "Impossible, he is one of the best warriors in Konoha."

"I will do it - if I ever make it back, I am going to make it up to you." His voice turned soft and gentle. "If I don't, I want you to know…"

He felt his lips being touched by her delicate fingers, tearful, she smiled at him. "I already know." She said, gloomily, her fingers left his lips. "Go now."

Sai stood there for quite a while, staring at the ground where she had stood.

He did not chase after her – he knew that she understood.

As delicate and vain as she was, she was not idiotic, she understood the game of politics.

He did not know how long he stood there until he heard the sound of bushes shivering in the wind and movement.

"You told her, didn't you?" The sentence ended with a yawn – he knew exactly who he was talking to.

"Shikamaru-san," he greeted him with a nod. "I did."

"As expected," the other man leant against the tree. "You know that you won't be able to kill Sasuke face to face, do you?"

"So you found out too?"

"It was an educated guess." He shrugged. "I did a little reading in the Nara archives."

"I trust you won't stop me, Shikamaru-san," he said. "You would understand, the way you dispose of the maniac that killed your mentor."

Shikamaru felt one of his nerves tensed, before quickly relaxing again. "I won't," he replied. "I just don't want you to die in vain, it is almost like playing a good hand in shogi, but just losing it all in one wrong move."

"I will not fail, Shikamaru-san," he said, turning towards him with a smile, locking his dark onyx eyes with the other man's dark brown eyes. "After all, I am trained in the shadows."

Shikamaru gave him a nonchalant smile and shook his head. "Have I ever told you how stubborn you are?"

"I consider it my virtue." He replied.

"Well, I guess there is no point for me to meddle in this," he said. "I can only wish you luck on your troublesome quest, I guess."

"Need not worry, Shikamaru-san, I will make sure that your clan will not get involve in this entire matter." Sai nodded. "I must bid you farewell."

Shikamaru nodded, and before he knew, the man was out of his sight, disappeared in the descending sun.

* * *

"I heard you are getting married, Sasuke," the man's voice faded as the swords clashed together.

The silver haired man parted his blade from that of his opponent's, as he dodged another slash.

"I am," he regained his posture, as he sheathed his sword. "I am sure you have got an invitation, Kakashi."

"I did," the man held his fingers against his mask-clad chin; his one uncovered eyes studied the younger man, his other hand rested on his sword.

"It was quite sudden, I must say," Kakashi commented. "I never expected you to be one of the earliest among your generation to marry."

"I have my responsibilities," Sasuke replied coldly. "To rebuild my clan, it is the most important."

Kakashi sighed softly, as he walked side by side by the dark haired man. "Ambitious indeed, to take a wife and concubine at the same time," the man did a fake chuckle, Sasuke paid no attention to his sarcasm.

"Well, not that I should say anything about this, but marriage is something sacred, it would be a wste if you treat it as a path to power." He stopped as he spoke, Sasuke carried on for several steps before he stopped.

"A brave man would bear all his suffering; a coward will spread his pain to others." He stopped talking as he heard Sasuke laugh coldly.

"I don't suppose you would understand, Kakashi," Sasuke did not turn around, but he could picture his cold, proud smile as he spoke. "You don't have anyone that you need to be responsible for, to love, don't you?"

"Indeed," the man replied, a dark glint flashed by his slant-like eye. "All of them are dead."

Sasuke paused for a moment, before walking away with another word.

Kakashi found himself wandering around the city, only to bump into his other pupil – Naruto, whom he taught in the Konoha Academy before he was trained under the famed Jiraya, the blonde man walked around the city, his eyes strangely alert as he did.

Kakashi was not going to let his strange looks stop him – "Naruto," he called his name.

He turned and stared at him with the blue ocean eyes, Kakashi remembered another pair used to stare at him lovingly.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be training?" He tried to smile beneath his mask while studying him with his uncovered eye.

The younger man scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, it's nothing Kakashi-sensei."

He looked at him thoughtfully, ever since the late King passed away, Kakashi had always felt obligated to look after him, for he was the son of the man he pledged his loyalty, the son of his own mentor.

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Commoner King, Namikaze Minato.

And Kakashi knew that face on the boy's face – he was hiding something.

There was something heartbreaking about Naruto hiding whatever from him. Kakashi looked away with a soft sigh. "All of you are growing up, getting married and all," he shook his head.

"It was nice seeing you, Kakashi-sensei, but I…uh…I need to go meet Ero-sennin!" He grinned at the silver-haired man, as he walked away hastily with a wave.

As Kakashi stood in the hustle and bustle of the street, he stared as the blonde man disappeared into the crowd.

He had never felt so alone in quite some time, he stared up in the sky, a gloomy curtain of gray covered the sky, with a few rays of the sun peering through.

"Sensei," he muttered softly, staring at the endless grayness. "I have failed you." He blinked, as the sky roared faintly, a few drops of water began to fall and crash them onto the ground.

He stared onto the ground as the raindrops fell, as if the sky was weeping.

 _For it knew, even the sky knew._

 _This artificial peace is drawing to an end._

 _Chaos is here, and it shall begin any time now._

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the rather late update! School work has been busy lately ... I hope you enjoy! Some Nejiten + SaiIn moments plus Kakashi in the story (he will play some kind of role later on) ... and everything will fall to place in the next chapter - the major explosive event (packed with twists, I gurantee) ...

Stay tuned! xoxo

V.S.V

P.S. SPOILER FOR ANIME: I hope you guys have seen the preview for the new episode ... I am pretty sure that the creators of the hiden novels and anime are Shikatema fans (like they are the only other couple that gets screentime apart from NaruHina ... kind of sad especially for Sasusaku fans - I am still not convinced how they eventually got together somehow lol)

Anyways enjoy!


	28. The Wedding

It had never been busier in the large mansion of the Hyugas.

A grand celebration awaits, as the time began to loom in as the sun began to fall on the western side, servants and maids ran around, following their masters.

The excitement bubbled, pass the large oaken doors of the mansion to the streets – everyone knew.

Hinata Hyuga is getting married today to Uchiha Sasuke.

As the bride's stepmother, she was expected to send her off with wide smile.

As the clan leader's wife, she was expected to be by his side, holding his arm like a piece of decoration.

At least, that was what they were expecting of her.

As final preparations carried on, she found herself standing in front of the bride's room, the door slid away as she entered.

The servants dipped their heads towards her, as she approached the bride, standing on a stool like a statute, dressed in a pure white kimono, decorated with small golden flowers, she had never looked that sacred, as if she had been a fairy descended upon this world.

To Temari, Hinata had never looked sadder.

"Leave us," she ordered the servants, and as the women disappeared, the girl could no longer contain herself.

"Temari-san," she said, almost whimpering, the tears clung onto the rim of her large pale eyes.

"I told you, you must be patience and you must listen to me," Temari blinked at her, taking her soft hand into hers. "The arrangements have been made, all will fall into place with nightfall."

She moved her hand up to Hinata's face and wiped away a stray tear. "Now, smile on, no matter what happens, you will become someone else's."

"Thank you, Temari-san," Hinata broke into a tearful smile. "I have always wished for a sister just like you."

Temari froze for a second, smiling at the younger girl, she left the room without another word.

The smile of her face faded as she returned to her room, she arched an eyebrow as she noticed that there was a dark grey kimono resting upon the rack of her room, Sen and Yome dipped their heads as they entered.

"Have you made the preparations?" She turned her head to Sen, her fingers stained in vague red, the taller lady nodded with an affirmative smile.

"Very well then," Temari smiled at them. "Tonight will be extremely eventful, what a pity," she sucked her teeth and raised her hands, allowing the ladies dress her.

They painted her face like a drawing, as she stared in the mirror, she smiled to herself.

"This is the day, everything will be different," she said, as Yome and Sen stared each other in the eyes. Helping her up, Temari stepped out of the room like a proud goddess.

The Hyuga family gathered at the banquet hall, men and women turned their heads as she entered, she smiled, with her perfectly painted red lips, she cascaded gracefully, looking for the one person.

There she was, dressed in a yellow kimono, staring around grumpily.

"Hanabi?" She kept her voice in a higher pitch, as the girl turned around and stared at her.

"What do you want?" The dark haired girl arched an eyebrow, scanning her with white eyes. It came to Temari's mind that Hyuga Hanabi was a tiny version of Hiashi, her appearance tilted more to her father's side, so did her temper – arrogant, impatient.

She smiled again, blinking thoughtfully. "I would like a word with you in the side room, alone," she said.

Hanabi looked at her suspiciously. "I don't have much business with you," she replied.

Temari glanced around, she saw that her husband was nearby, occasionally glancing at the rare scene of his wife talking to his younger daughter.

"I have something that you would want to know," she leaned forward and whispered in the girl's ear. Pulling away, she walked away, knowing full and well that she was following her.

Like an innocent butterfly wandering its way into her web – _she had caught her._

The girl was uneasy as they retreated to a side room – she did not like the idea of spending any time with this wicked woman – she never liked her, this woman changed her father – he was strict, but he was her father, and she respected him – but Temari, ever since he got married to her, he changed – he was obsessed with her, and whatever child she might bring to him.

"What do you need to tell me?" She crossed her arm in front of her, staring at this woman – she refused to call her 'stepmother'.

"Quite an auspicious day isn't it?" She said mindlessly, as if she had not detected Hanabi's wariness. "I have dreamt of a grand wedding as a younger girl, as Princess it was almost a guarantee, is it not?"

She paused a little while and turned around, staring at Hanabi with glittering green eyes. "Moreover, I dreamt of marrying the man I love, who loves me back like I am part of his existence, but that," she sighed softly as he smiled faded. "That was stripped from me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hanabi glanced around, studying the older woman's face warily. "It does not matter who you loved, you are married to my father, and you are supposed to be loyal."

"Clever girl," she smirked. "Then what do you think about those who had yet to marry? Should they follow their heart's desire?"

Hanabai stared at the woman's glinting eye, staring down at her like a cat, ready to pounce at an innocent mouse.

"What are you implying?" Temari was somehow amazed by the intellect of this young teenage girl. If given more time and experience, she might be as good as she is, but her fatal flaw was her arrogance.

Temari moved towards the door, Hanabi looked increasingly annoyed.

"You don't mean…" Hanabi's eyes widened, she moved hastily but Temari stood in her way. "I need to tell father, it is about time he sees through you, before you drag my sister into whatever you are plotting!"

Temari stood her ground, as Hanabi seized her arm and gripped it hard. "Out of my way!"

As she tugged and pulled, Temari could hear hastened footsteps hurrying over to the room – _someone must have heard the commotion._

As Hanabi tugged onto her arm again, she collapsed onto the ground, just as the door swung open.

The servant who opened the door screamed in horror; Hanabi turned and found herself staring at an agonized Temari, yelping in pain as her hand pressed against her stomach, a surge of crimson appearing on the fabric of her kimono.

She heard a few hastened steps, and then she heard Hiashi's voice.

"Take the Lady to her room," then she heard a drop in his tone, turning icy cold.

"Send Hanabi to her room, and lock her in."

She could hear commotion as Hanabi struggled from the grasp of her servants. "Father! You must listen to me! Father!" Her voice, her desperate pleas became more distant, as Hiashi himself picked her up and cradled her. "Find her physician, now," he ordered as he took her in his arms and hurried her back to her room.

She closed her eyes, everything turned dark.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she could see her husband sitting by her bedside, looking at her with a forceful smile. "You are awake," he said, gently.

She blinked, turning her head at Yome, who blinked back at her.

"What happened?" She looked around, only her two ladies and Hiashi was there, all of them looking at her.

Hiashi stared at her, he was at a loss, she could tell.

"Our child," he said, pressing onto her abdomen. "We lost it."

"Oh my," Temari sighed, her eyes watery. "I was planning to announce it on the ceremony tonight, so that you can have more to be happy about." The fake sadness dripped from her voice, she could see him sipping it in, like sweetened poison – he was completely devastated.

Hiashi bit onto his lips as he looked another way.

"Your Highness," Yome said, her voice melancholic. "We are sorry for your loss."

"For that to happen on such a day," Hiashi sucked his teeth, Temari stared at the man, he was sad and angry, he turned towards her again. "What happened with you and Hanabi?"

Temari tried to sit up, with Sen helping her.

"I…I was simply trying to talk to her – since Hinata is getting married today, I wanted to reconcile with her…after all, she is not that fond of me," Temari pressed onto her head. "We had some disagreement, and before I knew it, she … she pushed me onto the ground."

A tear rolled down her face, as she turned away. "Leave me please, I want a moment alone," she lied down and turned her back towards him, lying sideways.

She heard him sigh sadly, before turning towards the door.

"Take good care of the Lady," he ordered before leaving.

She waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before she sat up again, her eyes alert like her normal self, she stood and moved away from her bed.

"He truly believed it, didn't he?" Temari looked out of the window, the sun had started to descend. Sen nodded as she draped a cape around her shoulders.

"He was moved immensely when you said the words 'save my child' repeatedly," Yome added. "The pouch of blood was very realistic."

"I tested it a few times," said Sen. Temari smiled at her ladies. "Now, all you two have to do is follow what I have previously instructed you, I shall await your good news."

"Yes, Your Highness." The two women nodded before leaving the room.

Temari stared at the open window – the hue of the descending sun dying the sky into a mixture of orange and purple.

 _There was no time to lose – there are things that must be done._

* * *

The unusual red lanterns decorated the blackness and whiteness of the Uchiha mansion.

An inconspicuous sedan chair arrived at the main door – it was the best she could afford, in addition to her small dowry, most of it given by the Queen.

Her mistress, the Queen was not particularly fond of her marriage – a fly trapped in a honey jar she called her, but she knew the Lady loved her still.

She chose her finest kimono – which was nothing particularly grand, a shade of creamy white embroidered with the flowers that inspired her name, her pink hair was tied neatly into a bun and decorated with a few silver hairpins.

She blinked as she stepped off the sedan chair, staring at the door – the red lanterns flared in the descending sun, the door elaborately decorated by red silk and decorations, but none of them was meant for her.

A woman emerged, her red hair slightly darker than the decorations, her crimson eyes, reminding her of Sasuke's, she studied her with a cold stare, biting her lips as her finger tapped on her arm impatiently. The woman was dressed in a dark kimono, sucking her teeth before she spoke.

"So you're the one, huh?" She was about to keep on speaking, before another person emerged from behind the door, grinning with one protruding canine.  
"Come on, don't be so hostile," he said. "Come on in, Sasuke is busy."

 _Too busy to even come and see her, on their wedding day._

She sighed softly, and smiled as she entered.

He looked into the mirror as Sai's hands left him, he stared – in his heart, he wished that his parents was there to see him, there was a little part of him that wished _he_ was here.

It troubled him day and night, his question that was left to be answered.

It will never be answered again.

 _Why?_

"Oi, Sasuke," Suigetsu barged in as usual, smirking at the dark ceremonial robes clad Sasuke, he closed the door behind him. "Shouldn't you at least go see that pink haired girl before you leave for the Hyuga mansion?"

"It would not be necessary," if Suigetsu had not reminded him, he would have barely remembered that he was marrying two women on one day – one he married to fulfil his plan, the other also to fulfil his plan.

Suigetsu shrugged as he left the room, leaving Sai alone with Sasuke.

"I must congratulate you again, Sasuke-kun," the pale skin man said, as he produced a bottle of wine from the sleeve of his robes. "Allow me to present you with this gift – a wine for greater fertility," he said, pausing with a strangely unpleasant smile on his face. "I bought this when I visited the foreign lands to make contracts for supplies – the shopkeeper guaranteed that I would have three children in less than two years."

Sasuke smiled coolly, as Sai poured him a cup, Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he refrained from pouring a cup himself.

"I mustn't drink this," Sai blinked. "It is very _potent_ , you have been warned." He paused for a second before speaking again with a smile on his face. "My Lord."

"Nothing like I couldn't handle," Sasuke smiled at him, as he poured the entire cup down his throat.

A warm sensation surged from his stomach, he felt strange warmth embracing him - it was a comfortable feeling, as if someone was embracing him from the inside.

Sai smiled at him, as he dipped his head. "I shall prepare the horses," he left the room quietly, the polite smile on his face turned slowly, dripping with poison.

* * *

He had thought of leaving without a trace, but it would not be fair.

The man is his mentor, almost like the father he never had.

He found himself standing in front of the modest house that he lived in – for such a great man, his residence was nothing as grand as the mighty man he is.

He knocked on the door; the smoke swirling around his chimney was an indicator that he was here.

The door creaked open, as the white-haired man stared down at him.

"Naruto," he called his name, he felt his vision blur and shake as his master opened the door.

"Ero-sennin," he muttered. "I can't stay for long, but I need to tell you something."

"You will always make time for important things," he said, his face visually ruddy. "Besides, I have something that I need to give you, since you are getting away."

"You knew?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kakashi told me," he said, searching for something hidden in his robes. "Said you were acting weird, you never came to me that day, didn't you?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, ashamed that he put the man he endeared in his lie. Jiraya continued on, smiling as he pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"I watched you for a few days," he said. "Seems like you are going far away, aren't you?"

Naruto squeezed his fists tight, he felt that his tears were dangling – he was ashamed, he feared – but all his Master had for him was open arms and more understanding, much greater than anything he had expected.

"Ero-sennin, I…" Jiraya handed a bundled manuscript over and shoved it into his hand.

"I know that you must have a good reason not to tell us why you have to go," he said. "I trust that you will do good in your own way."

The older man smiled, looking at the manuscript in his hand. "If you have time, take a look and see for yourself – you will discover something you never knew."

Naruto's eyes traced down, looking at the strange, yet familiar symbol.

The crest on his armour – the Uzumaki symbol, a red swirl.

"If you find out the secrets of this book, you will realise for yourself, your true worth, your destiny," he said, his brown eyes looking into his blue ones intently.

"Go now," he smiled at him. "I have taught you all that I have, and it is time for you to see for yourself."

Naruto nodded and turned, his steps hastened as he began to run, his feet sprinting and felt like he was flying.

The older man sighed softly, the smile faded from his face as his pupil ran from him, he looked up to the evening sky, the orange-red reminded him of two familiar faces that he used to care for.

"Minato, Kushina," he muttered. "He is all grown now."

* * *

The bride sat in her room, anxiously, she turned at the door at every sound of a footstep, the servant combing her hair flinched, almost poking the comb too hard on her scalp.

"My lady, you mustn't move so much," she said, Hinata turned back.

 _Temari said she would arrange anything – where could she be?_

"Have you seen Temari-san?"

"Apologies, my Lady," the servant dipped her head, as Hinata sighed.

 _Has she forsaken her?_

"Baa-san," suddenly an unfamiliar woman entered, startling her – she remembered her face. "You are needed somewhere."

"Oh, alright," the servant left the room, leaving only her and the tall, slender woman in the room.

"You are Temari-san's…" Hinata stared at the woman, who smiled as she stared down at her. She was dressed in traditional Suna clothing, it was almost impossible to miss.

"Hinata-sama," she dipped her head. "You are almost ready now. You must not be late for your own wedding."

"Has Temari-san forgotten her promise?" A sudden surge of sadness and anger took over her, she felt hot and bothered, a sickness in her stomach rolled inside. "Has she forsaken me?"

"Her Highness is a woman of honour," the woman replied, as she took the comb and fixed Hinata's hair, carefully arranging the pins in her hair. "You must not worry so much, the frown add nothing but years upon your face."

Hinata said nothing as the lady led her out from her room to the banquet hall. Her long white train seemed to carry the heaviest weight she had ever carried.

"Smile, my lady," she said. "I shall find you once the time is ripe."

She let go of Hinata as the side door opened, another servant led her out and guided her to the altar.

She waited, the crowd that stood stared at her, she could hear hushed whispers and chatter.

Her father was dressed in a beige ceremonial robe, covered by a dark cloak, worn only at the most important occasions, if anything was missing, it was the joy that was supposed to be present on his face.

It puzzled her, but it was not the most important, she looked ahead at the entrance as he entered, a swarm of darkness sweeping across, guests looked at him without a word, as he glanced around with his dark eyes. Everything about him was dark, his hair, his eyes, his robes radiate darkness.

Hinata found herself trembling at the sight of this man who was supposed to be her groom.

He approached the altar and stood there; the crowd stood as the officiator took a stand behind the altar. It was quiet, so quiet that the only sound Hinata could hear was the sound of her heart thumping against the walls of her chest.

The officiator's words were a blur, she felt like a freak show, the crowd stared at her on as the officiator took her hand and tied it with Sasuke's.  
"I pronounce you man and wife, to be bound from this day forth until death separates your mortal bonds."

She felt a tear rolled down her perfectly painted face, she looked around, the faces blurring and popping.

She felt that the lights were fading- she barely felt anything as he took her hand in his.

The little comfort returned to her when she locked eyes with the tall woman that led her to the altar. Her heart beat faster and faster as the lady approached, dipping her head at Sasuke, she smiled. Hinata recognized her immediately, despite of her quickly put together disguise – to anyone else, she would look like any other Hyuga servant.

"My Lady must change to more convenient clothing for the banquet, excuse us."

Hinata was relieved as she was led further and further away from him, further and further away from the crowd.

"Is it the time?" She asked anxiously, the lady gave her no reply, as they went into Hinata's room.

She gasped as she saw her sitting there, apparently waiting for her to come.

"Temari-san?"

"Now is the perfect time, the men are outside, flexing their muscles for no good reason – this is the perfect time," Temari said. "I have arranged everything, now what you must do is to change into these plain clothes and follow Sen , she will show you what to do – listen to her, at all times."

"I understand," Hinata almost tore herself out of the long white kimono, the weight on her shoulder dropped as the wraps of fabric peeled off her. Sen helped her in a plain servant kimono, as Temari stared.

"Now, it is time to go, follow Sen." She urged, blinking. "There is no time to loose."

Hinata looked at her hesitantly, as Temiar frowned and waved her hand.

"Go now," she snapped. "Be determined."

"I cannot thank you more, Temari-san." Hinata said, almost tearfully, she rushed to her side and took her hand.

Temari felt a sudden warmth surging in side of her, she smiled at the younger girl. "Go now," she said softly, as Sen gently tugged her hand and led Hinata away.

She stared back at her with her soft white eyes before disappearing behind the sliding door.

Yome appeared from behind the closet. "Let's go now," she urged the shorter girl. "It is time."

* * *

"How much longer must we wait?" He muttered impatiently, holding her hand in his.

Tenten smiled at him, pressing a hand reassuring against his chest. "Don't worry, Neji, I will be fine."

His hand travelled down and cupped her slightly swollen abdomen, his pale eyes staring into her warm brown ones sadly, his other hand cupping her face. "I will come find you, I promise."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, it was brief and affectionate, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Temari said, hastily. Neji arched an eyebrow, staring at her half confused, half amazed. "Temari-san, I thought you…"

"It does not matter," she turned around as Sen led a plainly dressed woman, the dirt she smeared on her porcelain face was little disguise as he equally white eyes met his.

"Hinata-sama!" He exclaimed, his eyes darting around fiercely. It was clear at that moment – he knew exactly how dangerous this was, the Hyuga is powerful, with a lot of friends.  
He turned towards Temari, his eyes coated with anger and worry; she stared back calmly, there was something about her presence that compelled him to calm down.

"Listen," she blinked at Neji, before turning at the two women. "Naruto will be waiting at the southern gates, after you left, head south for a while before turning back, head to the west, go all they way until you reach the border of Suna," she said, calmly, her eyes glancing around alertly. "Remember, do not detour, go straight ahead."

They nodded, Temari pointed to a carriage. "Get on," she said. "And leave as fast as you can."

Tenten looked at Neji longingly, he bit his lip and nodded as she climbed on, taking one last look at his face.

Hinata blinked, her eyes rimming with tears as she climbed on.

Sen took the reins and whipped the horse, the carriage began to roll away slowly, Neji stared as the carriage left the mansion discreetly, a pain lingered in his heart.

"Your place is here," Temari reminded him. "I have done my part, once she reaches Suna safely, you must fulfill your duty towards me."

Neji hesitantly turned around, and nodded at her, before walking back inside.

Temari stared at the back of the man, the proud warrior he was, his silhouette had never looked so fragile, so lonely, so lost.

"What love does to men," Temari said with a soft sigh. "Let's go back," she walked back slowly.

 _All hell is going to break loose._

* * *

As Neji returned to the banquet hall, he began to notice the commotion that ensued. Guards were running back and fro while his uncle sat, angrily ordering guards that returned with empty hands to go out and search. Guests were talking to each other, and from what he saw, Hinata's brand new husband was anything but pleased.

He saw his friend, a strange face to see in a banquet. Sitting at the corner, he was sipping from a small porcelain cup, quietly watching the commotion. He was dressed in a dark green robe, with his family crest sewed on the back.

His friend looked up and raised his glass at him. "Neji," he said.

"Never expected to see you here, Shikamaru." He said, sitting down next to him, as Shikamaru poured him a cup of sake. "Thought it would be too troublesome for your taste."

"It is, my mother is sick and my father sent me in his stead." Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Have you went and greet Inoichi? After all, you wanted to marry Ino, don't you?"

"My clan wants me to," Neji corrected him as Shikamaru passed him the sake. "I do not share the same mind as my clan."

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "Your cousin probably hated this marriage too, hiding from her husband and causing such a fuss."

Neji saw a glint in Shikamaru's eyes, he took another sip from his cup of sake. "Your other cousin is missing too," said Shikamaru, as he took another sip from his cup. "So is your uncle's wife."

Neji noticed that Shikamaru frowned a little, he nodded in response. "Indeed."

The frown on Shikamaru's forehead relaxed as he sighed softly. "Quite an eventful day, hmm."

Shikamaru glanced around, Temari was not here for some unknown reason, but more importantly, the bride was missing, also her sister.

He had noticed how Neji was nervous, but apparently it was not for his cousins – the man was hiding something.

He moved his gaze back towards the groom, Sasuke was approaching his father-in-law, impatiently. As Shikamaru stared from afar, he could tell that Sasuke was fed up with waiting, as he turned around, the man's steps stopped awkwardly, his hand pressing against his chest painfully. Sasuke stumbled and took a few more steps, before collapsing onto the ground.

Shikamaru and Neji stood up and walked forward, following the crowd of guests that surrounded the fallen man, Neji glanced at Shikamaru, who stared at the man on the ground with an arched eyebrow.

A few guards rushed over and picked him up, as they carried him away, Neji could see clearly – there was foam around the corner of his mouth.

"Poison," he muttered, he turned around and glanced around with his white eyes.

Shikamaru had disappeared into the crowd, Neji could not help to suspect.

 _But why?_

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Sorry for the late update - school has been very busy!

I hope you enjoy xoxo LOTS of plot twists right here - I will try to update as soon as possible!

Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	29. To Run, To Return

He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he ran, deep into the forest.

It was no longer safe for him to remain in the city – it did not matter whether Uchiha Sasuke was dead, if he was, his followers would hunt him down; if he was not, he would personally hunt him down.

He needed to hide - only to discover nowhere is safe. The Uchiha's shadow hovered above him like a dark cloud.

He was caught slightly by surprise, when he saw a familiar man standing at the spot where he planned to meet up with Ino before he disappears.

"Shikamaru-san," he said, as the man turned around, still dressed in his fancy robes, he nodded at him; the white horse he rode was shaking its massive head.

"Just how rash could you be?" Shikamaru shook his head as Sai emerged from the bush. "And it was pretty obvious too, you must have tricked him into taking that poison, didn't you?"

"I did," he replied. "I was planning on framing the Hyugas too, since the poison was a delayed action brew."

"You are pretty stupid for a smart person, that's what I would say," Shikamaru muttered. "They could prove to him easily, that it wasn't the Hyugas," he said. "Besides, Sasuke is not as dumb as you think, you do realize he will hunt you down to the edge of the world, do you?"

"I do," Sai looked around nervously. "I must leave, I would assume that Miss Yamanaka would not be available to meet me." There was a certain sadness that lingered in his voice. _How could he die without her forgiveness?_

"You must," Shikamaru closer his eyes for a painful moment. "Ino returned to the Yamanaka Estate, head north, hide yourself in my family's estate."

"Would it not bring trouble to your clan?" He felt a strange emotion welling in deep inside of him. _Was it guilt? Was it how the heart felt when it was touched by emotions?_

Shikamaru shook his head with a soft sigh.

"I have discussed with my father," he blinked. "We never leave one of our own behind," he turned his back towards him. "Go now, before anyone sees you."

Sai nodded at him. "Thank you, Shikamaru- san, for trusting me."

He said nothing in reply. Sai looked at the man's back for one last time before disappearing into the bushes again.

Shikamaru stood there alone for some time, he could hear the faint sound of the bushes shivering as Sai disappeared deeper into the forest.

As he rode back to the city, he could see Hyuga soldiers running around, searching – he assumed that they were looking for the missing bride.

Something hit him in his mind, but he shrugged it off with smile.

 _It was probably_ _ **her**_ _doing._

* * *

The carriage stopped, as he slowly approached.

Sen greeted him with a nod. "Lord Naruto," she said in a hushed voice. "You must hurry."

He nodded, as he lifted the curtains.

Hinata gasped and smiled widely as she saw the face she longed for, Naruto smiled back warmly, nodding at the other woman he saw in the carriage, his gaze travelled down to her hand, covering her swollen abdomen.

"Now this is complicated," Naruto sucked his teeth, as he turned to Sen. "Temari never mentioned that there is another person coming with us, most certainly not a pregnant woman."  
"If you do not require Lady Temari's assistance, I shall return with the lady in the carriage to the Mansion," Sen blinked. "And the two of you shall be in the mercy of Gods."

Naruto wanted to retort, but he realized that without Temari's help, there was virtually nowhere for them to go. One word from Temari, and the Suna forces would join the Hyuga soldiers in hunting them down.

 _It would truly be the two of them against the world._

Defeated, he turned at Hinata. "Hinata, I need you to hold onto the reins and drive the carriage, can you manage?" His heart warmed a little as she smiled and nodded determinedly; her pale eyes revealing only one simple message.

 _She entrusts him with her life._

And that was all that he needed.

He took off the gloves he was wearing and slipped them onto her hands gently. He pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, attempting to hide her. "Hold on tight, and follow me."

Hinata smiled at him as she sat at the edge of the carriage, and wrapped the reins around her gloved hands.  
He hopped back onto his horse, calming the beast as he turned towards the standing lady.

"Tell Temari I send her my regards," Naruto nodded at Sen one last time as he whipped the horse pulling the carriage, the beast neighed as it lunged forward, Naruto quickly followed as they disappeared into the dust.

All he knew was that they needed to leave, before the Hyuga soldiers caught up to them – they must run.

Unknowing to the fleeing trio, another carriage was rushing in an opposite direction, taking its master back to his mansion.

Karin covered her mouth in horror as she saw the man being carried by a stretcher, his eyes staring into the void.

"Sasuke!" She screeched, as tears began to well around her crimson eyes; Suigetsu had to restrain her for moment.

"Let them carry him inside! Then you can think of something." He shouted, pulling a hysterical Karin to a stop.

The screams woke her from her nap; she had been waiting for hours, and unknowingly, she had fallen asleep.

She heard the commotion and walked out of her room, located at the far end of the Uchiha Mansion, she treaded, following the screech she heard, as she finally approached the main room – Sasuke's room.

She gently pushed the door open; her green eyes began to fill with horror as she stared.

The majestic man she was due to marry had fallen, collapsed like a corpse on his bed; white foam was brimming out from the crack of his lips, his eyes lost their cold shine and reduced to a dull darkness, his hands were shivering as she approached.

The red-haired woman was screeching, strangely shoving her head to his dark purple lips.

"Come on Sasuke, take a bite," she cooed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Take a bite and you will feel better!"

Sakura turned and tried to find someone calm enough to explain the situation, she found the orange haired man, standing at the corner as the red haired woman screamed into Sasuke's ear.

"What happened?" She asked, as the man turned and looked at her.

"He was poisoned, during the reception," he said. "Must have been the doing of Sai."

Sakura felt that the man tensed up, as he walked out without another word.

She approached the man on the bed, pressing a firm hand onto the woman's shoulder, she received a dark murderous glare from those crimson eyes of hers.

Karin's expression softened up as she saw Sakura. "Wait, you are a physician, you can save him, most certainly! You trained under the Queen – save him, save him!"

Sakura gently nudged Karin out of the way, as she observed his symptoms.

"Fetch some hot water, and whatever antidote you can find in the herbal storage – you know which ones, do you?" Sakura said sharply, as Karin ran off. Suigetsu followed her in a rushed manner.

She placed her hand on his abdomen, attempting to focus her energy – a green orb formed underneath her palms, as she pressed against the muscles of his stomach, she closed her eyes.

"You will make it," she muttered. "You will make it."

Tears rolled down her eyes and dropped onto his abdomen, trickling down the curves of his body, one after another.

 _She could not let him die._

 _She loves him._

 _There is no way that he can die in her hands._

* * *

 _Sasuke._

The world was dark, as he opened his eyes; a light was at the end.

He saw a familiar shape, a man to be exact.

He followed the light, and there he saw him.

His brother stood there, dressed in a plain dark robe, he smiled. There was no anger on his face, only a warm smile lingered. Sasuke could see through him, literally – his brother's body was semi-transparent, the light emitting from him glowing as he approached.

"You are early," the older man said. "Much early than I expected, actually."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, there was simply too much to handle.

"I killed you," he said bluntly.

"So you did." There was no anger in his voice. Sasuke was greatly disturbed by it.

"I killed the brother of the man who killed you," Itachi said. "Or should I say, tried to kill you." He sighed. "Another innocent life I took, I have sinned greatly."

Sasuke wanted to clarify the situation, the darkness, his brother … everything was simply too confusing.

"So I am dead?" Sasuke's voice slowly descended into despair, he stared at the figure of his brother, as it towered before him.

"Energy works in mysterious ways," he said. "This piece of me managed to linger around in this world, for this very moment."

"The cycle must stop," Itachi continued, approaching him step by step, Sasuke wanted to run, but his feet were nailed onto the ground.

"But the clan, I must revive the clan."

His brother reached up and poked him in the forehead affectionately.

"I am going to say this one time," Itachi looked at him sternly, with warmth, but stern. It was as if he did not hear him just now. "You will make it through, but not every time – I will not be here always to retrieve your soul."

Sasuke bit onto his lips. "Why?"

Itachi paused, as Sasuke brushed his hand away from his face violently.

"Why did you kill everyone – father, mother, everyone?"

Itachi looked down, the light surrounding him dimmed slightly. He looked back up and smiled at his younger brother.

"I don't have enough time to explain, you must listen – the truth you seek is closer than you think."

Sasuke stared into his brother's crimson eyes – there was certain calmness in them as he looked deeper, behind the dark symbols, and red irises.

"When there is danger – life threatening danger, Temari will save you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I would be surprised if she doesn't try to kill me."

"She _will_ save you, when the time comes." Itachi said firmly. "Never forget to treasure those near you, Sasuke."

He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and smiled at him.

"And remember, I will always love you."

His vision began to blur, as Itachi headed towards the light, he reached out, trying to pull his brother back.

 _Itachi. Itachi._

He screamed repeatedly, yet everything began to fade, his silhouette, the light, everything faded.

He opened his eyes; he could hear birds chirping outside, as light peered in through the window.

He looked around, and saw her cradling her knees, sitting on the ground.

Sakura was leaning against the wooden bedpost, snoring softly as he stared.

Dark circles lodged themselves beneath her eyes, as her body heaved upwards and downwards with each breath.

He struggled to support his weight, wanting to sit up. His movements startled her, as her eyes opened; she stared at him, as he stared back.

She smiled as she rushed to his side, gently helping him up.

"Thank god," she muttered. "You are awake, finally."

She wrapped her arms around him; he could feel a patch of moisture where she was resting her head. "I thought I have lost you," she muttered softly as she sobbed.

His heart jolted, his muscles tensed as he raised his hand slowly.

He patted on her back gently. "Sakura."

She looked up, her jade green irises surrounded by redness.

"I am thirsty," he said.

She detached herself from him, and rushed to pour him a cup of tea.

He held the cup, as she gingerly placed it in his hand.

"How long has it been?"

"It has been almost three days," Sakura replied, she rubbed her eye with her free hand as he held onto the cup firmly.

He lowered his head after a sip from his cup.

As he stared in the dark green liquid in his cup, the steam emerging from its surface – he pondered upon his brother's words.

Was it his imagination?

Was it truly his brother's spirit speaking to him?

"Sasuke-kun," her voice brought him back, he blinked as he looked in her jade green eyes. "You should rest, when it's time for your medicine I will wake you."

Sakura smiled at him, as she took the cup from him and helped him lie back down.

He closed his eyes, hoping to get more clues, some signs from Itachi. _Any_ sign.

But all he had was darkness, and the name that bore deep into his mind.

 _Temari._

* * *

He found himself sitting there in the woods.

Hinata and the other girl, Tenten was foraging for berries at the bush just near him. They have been travelling in the forest for a few days now. All three of them were tired – he was worried, both about the pregnant Tenten and Hinata, who seemed so fragile at times, it never ceased to amaze him how she mustered the courage to elope with him.

He sighed softly, when suddenly the book nudged him, hidden well in his armour, he pulled it out.

The burning red crest of the Uzumaki bore itself into his ocean blue eyes.

As he opened the page, he was quite sure that it was a woman's handwriting.

Gentle, smooth – he was even more surprised when he saw on the first page, a strangely familiar name.

 _Namikaze Minato._

The name of the Commoner King.

The name of his father.

Perhaps this would be the answer to all the questions he harboured for so long.

All these questions about his lineage, his past, all the mystery surrounding him – perhaps this book will be the key to all answers.

He looked down and saw the two women, returning to the carriage with the berries they picked, he closed the book and hopped down from the branch.

"We must keep going," he said, patting on the horse. "The faster we reach Suna, the safer we will be."

"I thought we are already taking the less direct route," said Tenten. Naruto nodded at her.

"We need to throw the Hyuga army off track, we don't want to catch them in the main roads." He frowned, staring afar with his ocean eyes.

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder, almost startling him.

"Is there something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" She withdrew her hand timidly. He smiled at her and patted on her hand reassuringly.

"I am alright," he said gently with a smile, as his mind wandered, coating itself with a swirl of never-ending crimson _._

 _He will solve this mystery._

 _He will find out everything, the questions, the mysteries, everything._

 _He will find out who he is, he will uncover his own destiny._

* * *

Author's note:

Sai has begun his escape - will he return to the Nara mountains, or will he do something else?

Sasuke survived the ordeal - what will be next, now that his bride has ran away, and his supernatural encounter shed new light on a familiar name?

What will happen to Naruto, Hinata and Tenten?

And more importantly, deep in the capital, what awaits? Now that Temari's plan is in full force - what is the next step?

Well ... stay tuned!

I hope you enjoy xoxo thanks for the love :D

V.S.V


	30. New Page

She trod around – her fake miscarriage had her confined to the walls of the room.

It was strangely quiet today, normally at the early hours of the afternoon, her husband's daughter would be banging on the walls, demanding to see her father.

For the past week, she heard her screaming, stomping around in despair.

The man refused to see her – perhaps the sight of his living child would remind him of the dead one, a possible male heir to his clan.

Little did he knew that it was non-existent, it was but a façade that his younger, intelligent wife designed to tear his family apart.

"No news?" She arched an eyebrow as Yome entered the room with her snacks. The shorter woman shook her head. "No news."

"They should have reached Suna by now," Temari muttered softly. "What of the others?"

"Mistress Hanabi, the Master decided that he did not want to see her – he is moving her back to the countryside."

Temari arched an eyebrow. "That was drastic," she said. "I was wondering if…"

Temari's sentence was cut short as Sen entered, a deep frown furrowing on her face.

"My lady, you must be prepared, the Lord Uchiha had come," she said in a hushed voice. "He plans to pay you a visit."

"Didn't I say I don't want any visitors?" She blinked. "I am bereaving for the lost of my son."

"He told the Master that he was going to visit you and give you his condolences, the Master has allowed it." Sen blinked. "Besides, he has yet to fully recover, I doubt that he would be that much of a threat."

Temari chuckled coldly, as she walked back to the bed and sat down.

"An animal is always the most dangerous," Temari blinked. "When it is injured."

She lied down and waited, there was tension lingering in the air, as she heard footsteps closing in, one heavier and one lighter – she guessed that he was limping a little.

The door opened, she saw the man, a manservant helped him inside, as he rested on the chair.

"Leave us," Temari signaled the ladies as they left the room quietly.

Sasuke closed his eyes during the time as if he was thinking about a question.

His dark onyx eyes locked onto her after the door closed; he studied her, in a way that made her skin crawl a little.

"I see you are recovering well, Lord Uchiha," she said bluntly, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded, his eyes refused to blink as they stared straight at her.

"You and Itachi," he said, without the slightest polishing, he stared at her.

She looked at him curiously as he dark eyes slowly turned into a dash of crimson, he was obviously angry.

"There are something that he knew, so did you," Sasuke continued. "I want to know."

Temari blinked at him.

 _He must only know the truth when the right time comes._

 _Now is not the time._

"When the right time comes, you will learn the truth," she said thoughtfully, she sighed softly. "If you would excuse me, I must gain some rest, losing a child is quite the ordeal."

Sasuke showed no intention to budge, she furrowed her brows. "Are you going to leave yourself, or should I have you escorted, Lord Uchiha?"

He pressed himself up, his hand on the table. As he limped towards the door, he turned his head around and looked at her, Temari stared back at him with wary green eyes.

"You helped Hinata escape, didn't you?" He said, the woman looked at him with intrigue.

"What makes you think that?"

"It is just the feeling, you are a desert lioness – a force to be reckoned with." He looked at her coldly. "If there is someone who could help them, it would be you."

"I take that as a compliment, Lord Uchiha," Temari blinked, with a mysterious grin. "But take care – do not say things that you cannot prove, you might end up paying dearly for it."

Sasuke paused for a moment and smirked, dipping his head, he limped his way out of the room.

Temari made sure that his footsteps had fainted before lying back down, her heart thumping against her chest, she knew that the man was suspicious of her, sooner or later, she would curse the gods for not killing the last Uchiha.

She must plan her moves carefully - one mistaken step and it would be the end.

* * *

The wind blew across the desert, battering his face with a mixture of sand and force.

The sun shone scorchingly above his head, in the endless sea of earth, it seemed to him that every direction was the same direction.

He had never felt so lost, now that he had two lives, no, three lives on his hands, he must make sure they reach the City of Suna alive and well.

Besides, he had too many questions unanswered for him to die here.

His mind was playing tricks on him, as he thought he saw an entourage of horses heading towards his direction.

"Naruto-kun," he thought he heard her shouting her name, her shouting became more frequent, more desperate.

It was at that moment, that he realized Hinata was screaming his name.

He snapped out of his trance – it was true, an entourage headed to his way.

He drew his sword, prepared to fight – it could be bandits, it could be mercenaries hunting them down.

He gritted his teeth, as the entourage approached, the captain stared at him, turning to the side and talked to his subordinate.

He cleared his throat, halting his horse at a distance.

"Are you Lord Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha?" Naruto shuddered, as the man called his name.

"I am," he replied, glaring at him, he looked up at the banner – it was a strange shape, an hourglass, the captain nodded at his subordinates and raised his open hand into the air.

The men withdrew their swords, as Naruto hesitantly sheathed his sword.

"His Majesty the King had sent us," the man dipped his head towards Naruto. "Our Princess had informed us of your arrival, and His Majesty feared that the desert might have engulfed you, please follow us."

He turned at the carriage, Hinata peered through the curtains, and smiled shyly at Naruto.

He smiled back and nodded at the captain. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, please lead the way."

As the sun shone high in the desert sky, he looked up, the ray almost blinding him - perhaps it was a ray of hope.

Yet a certain crimson swirl lingered in his mind. He looked away hesitantly at the other edge of the desert, where they came from.

 _I shall return, to uncover the secrets that ran in my blood._

* * *

The Court was silent as the Queen ascended to the throne.

Almost too eagerly, the Lord Hyuga rushed to the center and dipped his head.

"My lady, I beseech you to send forces to seek my daughter," he said loudly. "And to hunt down the rogue that took her."

"Who is this rogue you speak of?" Another lord raised his voice and asked, turning the attention back at the Hyuga once again.

"This rogue, is no other than the son of King Minato, the rogue prince Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded at Tsuande once again. "My sources said that he left the city the same night when my daughter had disappeared, and…" Hiashi paused, and as he paused, his stare wavered around, seeking for a particular someone, before resting back on the ground in front of him.

"Yes, Lord Hyuga, carry on." Tsuande urged him, she knew that it was going to be troublesome, but what was in the Hyuga's mind, she did not know.

"The last man he saw before deserting Konoha, was no other than the Lord Jiraya himself." He shot a deadly glare up front, as the Queen looked down at him with horror. "I demand this man to be taken into custody, as an accomplice for the kidnap of my daughter. The Hyugas shall demand the right to interrogate him."

Tsunade sunk a little in defeat, she stared as a man stepped up from the other side of the court, tall and proud as he reached Hiashi's side, and dipped this head.

"My Queen, I believe more investigation is needed before any man should be held anyone accountable for such a serious crime," he said, calmly and composed. "Besides, to doubt Lord Jiraya, a war hero and no other than the student of the late King Hiruzen would be a shameful display to the citizens, if there be no evidence to support such accusation."

He took a short breath, at the glimpse of his peripheral vision, he thought he saw Hiashi's face turned purple in rage.

"The Nara clan opposes to any groundless accusation."

"So does the Yamanka," his friend then approached and dipped his head. "Like my learned friend Lord Nara, we oppose such a fanciful claim without proof."

"The Akimichi agrees as well," Chouza approached them and the three of them dipped their heads.

Everyone else was quiet, save for a slow thumping footstep.

Emerging from the crowd of lords was a dark figure, he approached and stood by Hiashi's side.

"What of my loss, my Lords?" asked Sasuke, coldly as he stared at the three men. "The rogue took my wife and ran away, should I not be entitled to pursue them?" He angrily thumped his walking stick onto the ground.

"Lord Uchiha," Shikaku turned and nodded at him. "We are not going to limit any of your personal movement, should you be capable," he said thoughtfully. "The laws of the country simply do not allow one to be convicted of crimes without substantial proof."

"Then shouldn't the rogue be brought back to the City, to be tried in face of justice?" He spat, angrily as he leaned onto the dark wooden stick for support. "Is there no justice in the laws you so endear? Should I be a personal vigilante and hunt them down myself?"

"Enough!" The Queen slammed her fist onto the throne, a large bang echoed in the room as all the lords turned and looked at her.

"I shall issue a warrant throughout the lands to bring Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata Hyuga back to the capital," said Tsunade. "That would be all, for now."

She stood up, and hurried away to the back of her chambers.

As the lords dissipated in the court, Shikaku stared, as Hiashi approached him, he could see the man was trying to maintain his calmness.

"I am sorry for what befell your family," Shikaku dipped his head, as Hiashi came closer.

The man glared at him with his pale eyes, and with a mischievous smile, he sent a chill down his spine.

"So will I be, eventually," he said and left without another word.

Shikaku was not fettered, he walked out of the Meeting Hall, his steps hurrying as he did.

He knew very well – the Hyugas will do nothing to seize power, it was plainly obvious that the mountain clans will stand in his way.

And he shall trample them should they do.

Shikaku hurried, unsure how to put it in words, but he knew better.

The children must leave the capital.

* * *

He sat there, sighing softly as he stared at the sky.

He knew that Sasuke made it, and from the secret note he received, Sai and Ino had made it back to the mountains.

He knew that a storm is brewing – it is not safe to remain here.

He placed the pipe at his lips and inhale. A lungful of smoke brewed deep within him as he sighed softly, the white smog leaked out of his lungs.

"Shikamaru," his father entered without a sound, he was not startled – he was expecting him.

"I figured out," he said, sighing softly. "I have to leave the capital."

"Yes, you and Chouji, you should leave as soon as possible." His father said after closing the door behind him. "I need you to be back, reinforce the walls surrounding the lands and manage the man," he said.

"Have the Hyugas finally made their move?" Shikamaru took one final breath from the pipe and put it down. His father nodded solemnly.

"They wanted to go after Jiraya, the odds are against us," he said. "With his daughter and Naruto missing at the same time, it is only a matter of time before he makes his move against us."

Shikamaru nodded, as he sighed, the white smoke escaped from his lips. "How troublesome," he muttered. "When do we leave?"

"Only you are leaving, Shikamaru." Shikaku corrected him. "I must stay, for the sake of the Crown."

"You know full and well that the Hyugas will kill you," he said, he tried to keep his voice calm. "Uncle Inoichi and Chouza too."

"I know," he said solemnly, his father reached over and took his son's pipe in his hand. "Unless we have someone to bring his clan down, that is."

Shikamaru stared as his father took a deep breath from the pipe, breathing out a large cloud of smoke as he exhaled.

"Do you remember, when you were young, I told you the story about the Deer King?" He put down the pipe, as he sighed softly, with a gentle smile on his rugged face.

"It was your favourite story," he said. "When we sat on the grass in the Nara woods after your initiation." His eyes traveled to the pendant, hanging from his belt with a red thread. "I told you, how fascinated you were."

"I remembered," Shikamaru smiled. "It was a brilliant story, except for the ending… I never liked it, deep down."

"The story - it is true." His father replied, smiling at him.

Shikamaru looked up, his dark brown eyes staring at his father in disbelief.

"The Deer King lives for one purpose, to protect the forest, protect his herd, his family." Shikaku said, almost comforting his son in some sense.

"You have been planning this all along," Shikamaru said, almost soundlessly. "You have known all along but you still..."

"It is the destiny of the Nara patriarch – we are the heirs to the Deer King," Shikaku said. He placed his hand on the shoulder of his son.

Shikamaru had never felt a heavier burden on his shoulder. "When my destiny is fulfilled, the burden rests with you."

"You must leave," he said. "I will have the men be prepared, you leave as soon as possible."

"I understand father," Shikamaru blurted, "before I go, I must arrange some … matters."

Shikaku walked towards the door, as he sighed softly. He paused thoughtfully, before shaking his head.

"Make it quick, and be careful." Shikaku left the room.

Shikamaru pressed his hand against his forehead.

 _He knew where he must go._

* * *

She had heard – Neji reported to her about the confrontation at court.

It was way past midnight, she sat in her nightgown, waiting for him to come.

She knew he would, the only thing she did not know was how he would come.

For a brief moment, she closed her eyes.

The next second as she opened her eyes, she gasped.

There he was, standing in front of her.

There was a certain sadness that lingered upon his face, she knew it was not going to be a joyful reunion.

"Temari," he said her name softly.

"How did you bypass all the guards-" He pulled her into his arms before she could say anything.

"I was born to manipulate shadows," he said, softly into her ear, as he slowly loosened his embrace. "I am invisible in the dark."

She cupped his face with her hand, smiling painfully. "There must be something important for you to come to me, at this dangerous time," she said.

"I will leave the city at dawn," he said, caressing her face. "I promise, I will rescue you," he said. "The time will come."

"I know," she said gloomily, brushing his hold off her, she walked away from him.

He stared at her back, fascinated yet troubled.

"I have always wondered how do you know so much."

"To rise to the top, one must know their surroundings," she said. "I have my ways."

Shikamaru walked up to her and smiled. "Of course you do, you are almost like an unsolvable shogi game."

She laughed a little, turning back towards him. "I have told you, I envy you for your little moments of ignorance," she said, noticing the lingering sadness of his face.

He stared into her green eyes, gently cupping her face.

"I am afraid that my days of ignorance is over," he said. "The luxury of complaining is to be stripped from me."

Temari stared back into his dark brown eyes, as he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I must go now," he said. "Think of me as you see the shadows."

She smiled painfully, pulling him in, she pressed a kiss deeply onto his lips, only parting as all the air he held was sucked out by her, both of them suffocating.

"Think of me as the wind brush past your face," she cupped his face with both hands. "Be safe."

He smiled at her, as he moved away from her, approaching the window.

With a single leap, he perched upon the frame as he looked over from his shoulder.

"Temari," she locked eyes with him again, staring as he smiled, his lazy smile that took her breath away.

"I love you."

The next second, he was gone, disappeared in the shadows.

She whispered into the wind as she stared outside, hoping the words would be carried to him.

She closed the window and went back to her bed, as she lied down, she closed her eyes.

As the darkness approached, she thought of it as he was embracing her.

Deep inside, she prayed that he would be safe.

As she pondered in the darkness, her message to him echoed in her mind.

 _I love you too. Stay ture._

 _Stay alive._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! The system is beginning to fall apart, all hell is going to break loose ...

What will happen to those who arrived in Suna? What do the Hyuga and Sasuke have in mind? And how will Temari and Shikamaru cope with the situation?

Stay tuned! I will try to update again (hopefully next week)

V.S.V


	31. Purpose

He sat in the earthy yellow chamber, his eyes still adjusting to the mono-coloured scenery outside.

The fabrics felt strangely irritable against his skin, perhaps it was the dryness in the air – he licked his chapped lips, as he walked back and forth.

A gentle knock on his door stopped his endless pacing, as he opened the door, he saw her smiling at him.

They dressed her appropriately in lilac coloured robes, it was different from what he was accustomed to see in Konoha, but nevertheless she was beautiful.

She smiled timidly as she walked in; he closed the door behind her.

"You wish to see me, Naruto-kun?" She asked softly, as she poured two cups of tea for the two of them.

"Yes," he said. "Since we are going to meet the King later, I suppose we should … chat among ourselves before anything."

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

Naruto sat down across the table, and sipped from his tea. He blinked and stared into Hinata's pale eyes.

For a brief moment, Hinata thought that she was submerged in the two pools of oceanic blue, she felt a rush of blood going to her face, pressing onto her cheeks instinctively, she turned her face away.

"I just wanted to apologise, Hinata," said Naruto, the girl looked startled as she turned her face back at him.

Naruto lowered his head as he stared into the cup, his other hand balled into a fist and pressed onto the table.

"This life, someone as delicate as you should not suffer a life like this," he muttered in a lowered voice. "A life of exile, of solitude…"

A gentle touch on his hand startled him; he looked up and saw her smiling at him, her eyes teary.

"Naruto-kun," she said, her voice shaking as she spoke. "You do not understand, what this means to me."

She broke into a teary grin as she continued, her fingers wrapped around his larger hands gently.

"For once, I get to choose what I want," she smiled. "For once in my life, I get to make my own decisions, and to be with the one I love," she said. "That is more precious than a lifetime of comfort and stability."

Naruto placed his hand onto hers, squeezing it tenderly. "Hinata, I… I am not sure whether I am the one that ca give you the love you deserve, you are too good a human being."

Hinata said nothing as he continued; she could see his oceanic blue eyes wavering.

"I don't know Hinata, I honestly do not know … there are so many questions on my mind, ever since…" he sucked his teeth. "I don't even know who I am, my heritage, my parents … I feel so useless," he said, retracting his hand and covering his face.

He stopped talking, as Hinata stood up and walked towards him.

She stood behind him, and gingerly, she leaned forward, her arms wrapping around him, he could feel the warmth of her face as she buried it at the back of his neck.

"Hinata…" He wanted to say something, but he realized that he was at a loss of words. He slowly took her hand in his.

She snuggled closer, he could feel her weight pressing onto his back.

"Naruto-kun," she said, her voice enveloping him in a strange surge of warmth. "I may not be able to understand your pain, your sadness," she said, there was a certain determination in her voice that made him strangely comfortable. "No matter what, I will give you all that I have; no matter where you want to go, I will follow you."

Naruto said nothing in return, he squeezed her hand tighter as he stood up and turned around.

Facing her, Hinata only realized how tall he was, she almost gasped when Naruto pulled her into his embrace, his arms wrapped around her.

She had not felt so safe for quite some time, a smile crept onto her face involuntarily as one of his large hands covered the back of her head, gently soothing her silky dark hair.

"Thank you," he said softly, she smiled as her arms slowly crept up and wrapped themselves around his waist.

After a while, he separated himself from her and took her hand firmly in his.

"Let's go meet the King," he smiled at her, only to receive a warm affirming nod.

The couple walked along the corridor, servants stared to see them holding hands and strolling; it was not long before they reached the King's study.

The door opened as they entered.

A rather slender man stood by the table, his back facing them, as Naruto and Hinata knelt onto the ground, the man turned around.

"Please rise," his voice was calm and monotonic, as Naruto stood up, helping Hinata up afterwards. He looked up and found himself staring into the a pair of jade green eyes – their colour much lighter than those he remembered seeing on Temari, yet there was something strangely cold about those eyes – it sent a chill down his spine despite of the intense heat.

"I am sure you have settled well, Uzumaki Naruto," he said almost mindlessly as he blinked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He nodded solemnly, he was not sure about the man in front of him, whether to befriend him or to fear him.

He stood still as the man approached him, slowly he raised his hand, and rested upon his shoulder.

"You may call me Gaara," the man stared at him, the corner of his lips slowly upturning. "Temari had told me about your tale – your tale for love, admirable."

"Thank you," he replied, as Gaara walked back to his desk.

Noticing that Hinata was trembling – Gaara had an aura that seemed to instill fear in others, Naruto held her hand gently; she took his hand in hers and held onto it firmly.

Gaara sat down, and faced them once again. "From what I know, Hyuga Hinata is married to Uchiha Sasuke in Konoha?"

Naruto turned to Hinata, she nodded hesitantly, as her gaze darted from the ground to the side of Naruto's face.

"As long as the marriage is not consummated, it is not considered valid in Suna," Gaara said, staring at the couple. "Naruto, if it suits you, I shall arrange to marry you two," he suggested, as Hinata broke into a wide grin.

Naruto nodded. "It would be great, thank you very much," he paused, his lips breaking into a grin. "Thank you Gaara."

The King of Suna nodded, a tiny smile emerging on his face.

As Gaara stared, there was a faint taste of bitterness at the back of his throat, there was something about the loving couple in front of him that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

The expression on Hinata's face, it was something that he had never seen before, not on the face of Hakuto or Nezumi.

He had the answer in his mind.

 _It was a face of a woman in love._

* * *

Sasuke returned to his mansion, after a meeting with the Hyuga Hiashi.

He felt like a parasite, leeching from the strong Hyugan forces. He knew Jugo and Suigestsu had been organizing his men, yet it was not enough.

In order to reach his goal, he must entrench his alliance with the Hyugans.

He knew he had to find Hinata, only with her by his side and his child inside of her, that the Hyugas would be true.

He felt like he was walking on thin ice, each step was increasingly more dangerous.

As he entered the door, he saw her sitting at the veranda.

"Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him.

He nodded at her as she approached him, she stopped until there was a small distance between them.

"I have prepared your medication, do remember to drink it." She reached out and pressed onto his arm gently. "Do you feel better?"

Sasuke rigidly withdrew himself from her, he saw the look in her eyes.

"I…I am fine," he said, as he moved and walked away without another word.

Sakura looked at him as he walked away, biting onto her lips she wanted to follow him, only to be stopped by a haunting laugh.

"Don't bother," the voice was irritably acidic, as she turned around, she saw the woman leaning against the wooden post of the veranda, with a despised smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke will never love someone like you," Karin said as she flipped her long crimson hair. "You have no value."

"He will never love you either," Sakura retorted. "I see how you stick yourself against him all the time."

Karin laughed a little, as she blinked and stared at Sakura with her crimson eyes.

"I know," she said smugly. "Sasuke saved my life once, I am indebted to him. Unlike you, I have value to him, he needs me to organize his affairs, what have you done?"

"I saved his life, is that not enough?" Sakura frowned angrily, almost screeching.

"That's even worse, don't you think? You remind him of his own weakness, how he needed saving from someone like you," Karin shrugged.

"Don't talk to me like that," Sakura snapped, her hand balling into a fist and tightening. "I am your Master's …"

"What are you exactly? You two are not officially married, even if you are, you will only be a concubine." Karin teased as she turned around.

Sakura wanted to retort, but found herself at a loss for words, she gritted her teeth, her nails digging deep into the flesh of her hand.

Flustered, she turned around and walked. Her steps hastened as she finally ran and went back into her room.

As she threw herself onto the bed, she pondered.

 _What is she to him?_

 _Who is she?_

* * *

He thought he knew what to expect, yet when he saw his clansmen all standing there, staring at him as he entered on horseback – the very sight startled him.

He leapt off the horse, before he knew it, his mother walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mother," he called her, the older woman refused to lift her head. He could feel her nails dig deep into his back, he gave her a reassuring pat onto her back.

She eventually lifted her head, her hand cupped gently on his face.

"At least you are back," she said softly. "They all know, the men are at your command now."

He knew that his mother was barely holding on, she was thinner than he could remember, much less feistier than he last saw her.

Her arms lingered around him, as if she would collapse if he let her go.

Shikamaru smiled at his mother and took her arm. He led her as his clansmen dissipated from his path; he walked up and took her back into the house.

He led her to her room, until there was no other person in sight, he sat her down on her bed.

"Did he send any thing home?"

His mother nodded. "It was a letter, I assume that it was what he told you."

She showed him the paper; he recognized his father's handwriting right away.

With a red seal on the paper, his father renounced his position as clan leader, and passed it to him.

"I knew that this day would come," she muttered softly, her hand placed onto his shoulder.

His mother leaned against the bedpost, he had never seen her so vulnerable.

"When I first married your father, I know little of the Naras," she smiled as she stared at the ground. "I never even met him before we got married, and the first thing he told me – was that story."

"The story of the Deer King?" He arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

Yoshino smiled fondly at him as he nodded. "You look just like your father, when he was young."

The smile slowly faded as she paused, she shifted and sat upright.

"He said that all Nara men are born to sacrifice, for their clan, for their country," she said softly. "For a moment I dreaded to carry a son, at least if I had a daughter, she would not need to suffer, she can be married and well."

She held his hand tightly in hers, as if she would lose him if she had let go.

"The last thing I want is to send you to the afterlife," she muttered.

"Mother, you are tired," he smiled at her, helping her lie down. "You should rest."

As he left the room, he could hear his mother's sobs became increasingly audible.

It ached him to see his mother in this state, yet he knew there were more important things that needed his attention.

With his father's absence, he is the head of the clan now.

He is the new Deer King of the Nara Mountains.

* * *

Temari smiled as she read the letter from her brother, she held the candle above the glowing flame of the candle, the paper slowly burning into long last, they have arrived safely, the very thought seemed to brighten her day a little.

At long last, they have arrived safely, the very thought seemed to brighten her day a little.

She poured herself a cup of tea, as she sat at the table.

Temari closed her eyes, hoping that Shikamaru would arrive safely.

A knock on the door startled her, as she opened her eyes.

"Come in," she straightened herself, as he entered the room.

Neji walked towards him and nodded before he sat down.

"What news?" Temari poured him a cup of tea.

Neji took a sip from the tea, and shook his head.

"Things seemed pretty grim," he answered, with a frown on his face. "My uncle asked to arrest Lord Jiraya this morning, the Queen refused," he paused, the expression of his face became increasingly stressed. "And just now at the Hyuga elders meeting, they are planning to strike."

"What do you mean they are planning to strike?" Her grip around the teacup tightened.

"They have been tracking Naruto and Hinata-sama," said Neji, taking another sip from his tea. "Meanwhile, my uncle took the opportunity to implicate some fabricated marks along the way; he is luring the other clans to strike – in particular, the Mountain Clans."

Neji noticed a shivering glint in Temari's green eyes.

"Do you know their plans?"

Neji shook his head, and sighed.

Temari sucked her teeth in frustration, her fist on the table. "Damn."

"Are you alright, Temari-san?"

She looked up and stared into Neji's eyes, she was unsure of his loyalty – now that she had Tenten in her clutches, he dare not rat her out; but what if he lost interest in the woman that is now in her brother's safekeeping?

"Tell me, Neji," she arched an eyebrow, regaining her poise. "What is it that you desire?"

He found his hand hanging mid-air, he closed his eyes.

 _As the darkness faded, he saw her face; Tenten smiling at him as she held his hand._

 _A child voice's rang, his vision turned around._

 _A child, no two, wrapped themselves around his legs._

 _"Father!" A boy grinned widely at him as he pressed his hand upon his head._

 _The girl snuggled against him. "Papa!"_

 _He could hear Tenten's crystal clear laughter, as he picked both children up, she leaned against him._

He opened his eyes, and found Temari staring at him.

"I…," he tried to put it into words, but found himself at a loss.

Temari smiled at him, she moved to the cupboard and from inside took out a bottle of sake.

She poured the man a glass and another for herself.

Neji had no hesitation and drank the liquor.

"I would be happy to tell you that Tenten is safe," Temari had never seen such great relief on the man's stern face.

"Is she well?" He asked. "How is her body, and the child?"

"She is well, the child is well," Temari answered.

Neji smiled to himself as he finished the sake in front of him.

"Tell me, Neji," she asked, almost casually. "If one day it came down to choosing between your clan and Tenten, what would you choose?"

The smile on Neji's face faded, he looked up at Temari and realized that the smile had disappeared from her face as well.

He poured himself another cup of sake, before downing the entire cup.

"I understand where you are coming from, asking this question," he said, closing his eyes as he stood up. He re-opened his eyes as he straightened his posture.

Slowly, he reached the door, and before he left, he turned around.

"I have my own ideals, my own desires – I care for those that I hold precious." He nodded at Temari. "I honour my promises – I will serve you."

He left, as Temari quietly sipped from her cup of sake, a smile re-appearing from her face.

She could be sure of the man's loyalty, unlike most of his clansmen, he was not tied down with the honour of his clan.

Perhaps it was due to the fact of his father's early passing, perhaps he was simply tired of living a life arranged for him; perhaps he was simply fed up of being a caged bird.

Threatening him with the lives of his lover and child would be the last move, for now she had other plans for him, rather great plans indeed.

Her gaze turned to the window; dark clouds hovered above the city, a soft thunder hummed.

Her hand clutched the piece of cloud-shaped jade that rested against her chest, as she pursed her lips.

"A storm is brewing," she said softly to herself. A lightning strike and flashed, she clutched the cup inside of her.

 _If the Hyugas have their plan, she will do the same._

 _The next stage of her plan must go on._

* * *

Author's note:

The next stage of Temari's plan is beginning to unfold - while Naruto and Hinata seemed well as they adapt to Suna, Sakura seemed lost in the Uchiha mansion.

Shikamaru found himself settling in his new position as leader of his clan, Temari prepared to unravel her next steps, in face of the Hyuga's scheme - what part will Neji play in this?

Well, well ... stay tuned haha :) prepare for a lot of plot twists! Thanks for the love xoxo

V.S.V

P.S. I am missing the Naruto anime already, loved all the great moments haha ... hoping to watch Boruto soon!


	32. Plans and Burdens

She never knew that everything would change so suddenly, in her confinement within the Hyuga Mansion, time seemed ever constant.

The news she heard was disturbing, ever since the Hyuga had began to march, they had fortified around the capital city with their own troops; several smaller clans had fallen in face of the combined forces of the Hyuga and the rogue mercenaries controlled by the Uchiha.

But that was not it.

As predicted by the Hyuga clan, the mountain clans did fight back, as if they cared little for the lives of their clan's leaders – all three of them remained in the capital when the fighting erupted.

The Queen said nothing when the Hyuga troops barged into their residences and took them to the dungeons.

She remained silent, knowing that most of her allies had either been captured, or had fled the capital city.

As the only Hashirama left, she remained on the throne, calm and poised – only to wait for someone to trample over her and push her down.

Temari watched - the downfall of one often accompanies the rise of another; it is sooner or later that Hyuga Hiashi would declare himself King of Konoha, yet it would not be appropriate for him to do that with the Queen still alive.

It would not be appropriate for him to kill her either, for it would turn him from the Crown's saviour to a rebel himself.

If Hiashi had any weakness, it was his fear of being stained in the historical scrolls.

Temari blinked, she had prepared herself, for better or for worse, she had imagined the rest of her life without Nara Shikamaru in it.

Everyone's lips seemed to seal tight with wax, no one dared to speak – it was as if they lived in a timeless void.

She jolted as she heard the door opened behind her, she turned and saw Neji with Sen, walking in side by side.

"Your Highess,"she dipped her head as she walked to her side. Neji nodded at her.

"Temari-san," he cleared his throat. "My uncle wishes for you to talk to the Mountain Clan leaders, he believed that it would be better for a woman to solicit a surrender," he paused.

Temari exchanged a glance with Sen and nodded. "I see what I must do," she said. "I will depart for the Palace dungeons immediately."

She remembered the revolting stench of the dungeons, the last time she went, she saw her brother, growling and drooling as she stared in fear.

Today, it was different, she had a strange feeling as she entered, led by a soldier, the dampness of the floor and walls, her eyes blinked to adjust to the dimly lit corridors.

She stopped as the soldier stopped, turning around, she saw a man sitting in the middle of the small cell, where the only light shone from the hole above him.

"Prisoner," the soldier hollered, the man paid no attention to him.

Temari sighed softly. "Leave us," she said.

The soldier nodded unsurely, but left them nevertheless.

She approached the metal bars, one of her hand holding the cold metal rod.

She observed the man quietly; little introduction is needed for the man in front of her.

The man was almost an exact replica of the man she loved, saved for how age had ravished his face and body – his face was covered with two old scars, and a couple new ones. His eyes were closed, but she could tell that they were the same as his son's.

"Lord Shikaku," she called him softly. The man shuffled a little, he slowly opened his eyes and stared ahead, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, Lady Temari," he acknowledged her; sighing softly, he shook his head. "You should not be here."

"I have been tasked by my husband," she paused for a while. "To ask you to surrender."

"If that is why you are here, then I am sorry," he said with a smile. "I am no longer leader of my clan, my personal surrender would mean little. From what I know, the Yamanaka and Akimichi have also changed their leadership, so there is no point talking Inoichi or Chouza for that matter."

Temari knew that this was probably the last little triumph that he might enjoy; she made no comment. "Such is the task that I was asked to do," she blinked painfully. "You know what awaits, do you?"

"I do," he smiled. "In fact, I was born for this very purpose."

Temari arched an eyebrow in confusion. He laughed softly.

"You might want to sit down, My Lady, it is quite a long story I am about to tell you."

She took the stool nearby and sat down. The older man cleared his throat and began to speak.

It took her little time to realize how this figurative story of the deer king was in fact his very own story, and the story of his forefathers.

"Such is the purpose of the Nara Patriarch," he smiled painfully. "When the time comes, we fulfill our destiny."

Temari felt her lips quivering as she nodded. "Tell me, Lord Shikaku," the man looked at her thoughtfully, as for the first time in their conversation, she saw the iciness of her expression melt. "Is he safe?"

Shikaku pondered on her face, and smiled. "He is."

She broke into a wide grin; he could hear her whisper thankful prayers with her perfectly painted lips.

"Promise me, Lady Temari," he said solemnly, as he stood up and approached the barred entrance of the cell.

She stared at him, as he came closer and closer.

"Promise me, that you will keep him safe." Shikaku blinked. "I could tell that he loves you, dearly."

Temari nodded. "I will do the best I can, to keep him safe and be by his side," she muttered softly.

He nodded contently, as he turned around from her. "If you ever get to see him, I want you to pass him a message."

Temari blinked as Shikaku ventured to the darker side of his cell.

His sound croaked a little, before he cleared his throat with a coarse cough.

"Tell him, that I am very proud of him."

Temari nodded as he refused to turn around, she took one last stare as she walked away.

She knew fair and well, this would be the last time she sees him.

And she will be the last friendly person he sees before he meets the executioner's blade.

She quivered a little, as she left the damp dark dungeons - she met the light again as she stepped outside.

Staring at the sun as it slowly emerged from behind the clouds, she smiled for a brief moment before putting on her emotionless armour once again.

* * *

"I can't believe what Hiashi was thinking," Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table. "Asking for a surrender, and to send her out of all people."

"Calm down, Sasuke," Karin cooed as she poured him another cup of tea, smiling flirtatiously at him. "Now that she has failed, I am sure that they will be going to the executioner's block."

"Tch," Sasuke poured the tea down his throat. "If he is not determined enough to drag his name through dirt, I will do it, and I will be King."

Karin blinked, her crimson eye thinning into a satisfied line. "Oh, and who will be your Queen?"

Sasuke turned at her, a certain deathly air lingered around him. Karin retracted herself from him.

"Don't you need to organize the supplies from the newly established holds?"

Karin smiled embarrassedly, even more so out of her fear. "I will get to it at once."

He pressed his hand against the side of his head; perhaps it was the lingering effects of the poison, his head was aching terribly. With his teeth gritting, and his eyes shut tight, he felt a great pain.

His pain lingered for quite a while, until he could hear the door open.

He tried to open his eyes, but the pain prevented him from doing so.

"Leave me," he mustered all his strength and muttered.

Whoever was holding him did not listen, he could feel the hand moving from his forehead, to gently opening his eye. His vision was blurred, but he could tell that it was her.

"Sakura," he said weakly. "Leave me."

"Stop talking," she said firmly, as she took a pill from her sleeve.

Sasuke gnarled in pain as he pressed onto his forehead, he held his head with both of his hands and pressed his forehead against the table.

Then suddenly, he felt her hands cradling his face, before he could do anything, she pressed her lips onto his.

His eyes widened, as she forced something bitter into his mouth.

She parted right after, pouring him a cup of tea as he tried not to regurgitate.

He stared at her, something about her reminded him of someone he had not seen in a very long time.

He vaguely remembered his brother doing something similar, save for the mouth-to-mouth feeding; Itachi did chew up his medicine for him.

 _Chewing it was the worst part,_ he once said.

He shook his head as the bitterness began to numb his tongue and senses.

"Swallow it, its medicine," she said gently. "It will make you feel better."

He took the tea from her and swallowed.

Sakura looked at him, her expression slightly relieved as he began to relax, his expression returning to his cold neutral self.

Sakura smiled to herself, as she stood up and turned to the door.

"Sakura," her name resounded in the room, his voice magnetic; she felt compelled to look over her shoulder at him.

He stood up, and stared at her with his dark onyx eyes; something was different about his gaze upon her, it was slightly warmer, mixed with a little embarrassment.

"If that's all, I will leave…"

"Thank you," he said, Sakura's face flushed, the colour of her face resembling a darker shade than that of her hair.

She nodded with a bright warm smile and turned around, leaving the room.

Little did he know that his words could make her happy for the entire day;

for now, he had much more to do, before he could make himself sit on the throne, and his son after him.

And in his mind, someone must be chased out of the picture, or at least – _banished from the capital._

* * *

It had been quite some time since the three of them was gathered at the Mountain Hall, where they used to accompany their fathers in meetings.

Except for this time, they were sitting in their father's chairs.

"Our best chance now is to reinforce the walls of our estates and prepare for any Hyuga attack," he said, firmly as he stared at his equally young counterparts.

Both Ino and Chouji seemed to be slowly overcoming by the fact that their fathers had been arrested, Ino was visibly shaken, her already thin frame turned even more willowy; Chouji was less affected when it comes to the size of his large-boned body; however he could tell from his best friend's eyes – he was very bothered.

"Shikamaru," said Chouji, his frown deepening as he tried to speak. "Is it really impossible for them to release our fathers?"

"They have already disowned us, do you even know what that means?" Shikamaru said, his voice become increasingly irritated. "They are putting the clans in our hands, we are responsible, and we are going to make sure that the Hyugas does not step into our lands."

"Shikamaru, I am sure Chouji understands," Ino said abruptly, her voice shaking. "It's just that… we have emotions," she said, bitting her lip and trying to hold back her tears.

Shikamaru sighed softly as he sunk into his seat. "I am sorry, I am just…" He slammed his fist onto the stone table in frustration. "I can't bear the thought either."

He straightened himself a little. "But our purpose is clear now, we must protect the clans that believe in us and the Crown; we must make sure that their sacrifices are not made in vain."

Ino sighed softly, and nodded. "I understand, the Yamanka will pledge their support, as always."

"So will the Akimichi."

Shikamaru nodded at the both of them. "I know it is a very difficult time," he said. "Times will be darker ahead, troublesome as it is, but know that I will always be there for you."

Chouji and Ino exchanged smiles, before smiling at him.

"Ino, there is someone who wants to meet you." Shikamaru said affirmingly, Chouji shrugged a little as he left.

"Who is it?" She asked, an eyebrow arching as she scanned around.

"He is not here," Shikamaru smiled. "Head to the market at the foot of our castles, he will be there."

Ino stared at Shikamaru, as her friend slowly left the hall.

She wasted no time, heading to the market atop of her horse, she rode around, trying to look for a perhaps familiar face.

A few children fluttered by, in their hands clutched a small painting.

Ino hopped off and stopped the child in his track.

The child, slightly startled, nodded at her. "My Lady."

"Tell me," she glanced at the picture. "Where did you get the painting?"

"Just ahead," he replied, slightly pouting. "A big brother was drawing them, he said he was looking for this pretty lady in the painting."

She took another glance, and smiled at the painting warmly.

She led her horse through the buzzing crowd of the market, as she found a crowd of children gathering around and forming a circle.

Gently nudging the children out of the way, she saw him sitting there, entirely focused on painting, a stroke and her eyebrows were there, another, her straight nose appeared on the paper.

"Excuse me," she said softly, as he looked up, he shot up from his seat.

As the children cheered and applauded, he pulled her into his arms without another word.

Ino snuggled her teary face against his chest, breaking into the widest grin she had for a while.

As the couple embraced each other, Shikamaru smiled as he looked on from a balcony of a nearby teahouse.

He stared afar, at the horizon beyond the walls of their lands.

He wondered, if she was thinking about him, just as he was thinking about her.

He wondered, if he would ever see her again.

A cloud of smoke emitting from his lips clouded his view, turning everything in to a haze of grayness.

He sighed as he took another lungful deep inside of him.

* * *

Hinata was not sure why the King had summoned her, alone to meet him in his study.

Before she left, she went to ask Naruto.

The blonde man looked worried, but he nodded. "You must go, if he summons you." He said softly, as he took her hand in his. "Be safe and careful."

She took a gulp as she waited; the door opened and stepped in.

Carefully, she curtseyed in front of the man that sat in front of her.

"Please rise," he said. Hinata obliged as the man stood up and approached her.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, and stopped.

"I would like to ask you a few questions," he said. "It is not very serious, but I believe that you are the only who could answer me."

"Please," she nodded.

She noticed a subtle change in his expression, for once, the King seemed rather vulnerable.

"I have been pondering on the same question for a very long time – I believe that you could answer me." He blinked. "What is love?"

Hinata was taken aback slightly by the question he just asked.

She tried to recollect her thoughts, blinking as she tried to come up with an answer.

The man stared at her patiently, waiting for her.

Hinata looked up, with a gentle, courteous smile she nodded.

"Your Majesty, I don't think there is a perfect answer."

Gaara stared at her, his arms slowly crossing in front of his chest.

"For me, when it comes to love, all I think of is Naruto-kun, his face, his smile, the way he talks and acts." Hinata smiled at him. "It is all different for all of us."

"How could you love him, knowing that he harbours a beast inside of him?" His question startled her, as she stared, the King's jade green eyes quivered.

"You know that he is a monster, just like myself?"

Hinata found herself shivering, she knew of course, but the very thought was still frightful.

She steadied herself, and took a deep breath.

"I know fair and well," she replied, her voice shaking slightly, her fists clenched. "It does not matter to me, it is not what he hosts that matter, it is him as a person."

She blinked, as Gaara's mouth opened slightly, staring at her with subtle amazement.

"My heart will always be with him, no matter what form he takes, or whatever position he is in," she said.

Gaara nodded slowly, looking away as he seemed to be caught in deep thought.

"Thank you," he said gently. "Please kindly leave me alone."

Hinata nodded and left the room

As Gaara stared afar, pursing his lips together; he knew where he had to go.

His Queen gasped as he entered, she had not been expecting him.

"Your Majesty," she said timidly, as he walked up to her and took her by her hand.

She tensed up a little, Gaara had not touched her so actively, ever since their wedding night, the most that he had done was holding her hand.

"I want to tell you something, Nezumi." He stared into her soft grey eyes, as the woman looked back at him, confused and slightly scared.

"I want you to know," he said, holding her fingers and brushing past them with his lips.

She did not flinch as he pressed a chaste kiss upon the back of her hand.

"I am learning, but I want you to know that this belongs to you." He took her hand and pressed it onto his chest, where his heart was beating.

"Please, accept me."

Nezumi said nothing, quivering like a willow leaf in the wind, she gently enveloped her arms around him.

Not a word was said as she buried herself into his embrace.

Unknowingly, Shijima was watching the couple from a corner, her fingers clutching into a fist.

Hakuto and her mission must not fail.

Suna must be ruled by the Nobles, not this tyrannical king who is sometimes ruthless, yet sometimes vulnerable as he is right now.

Hakuto must do something, if not, she must.

Either herself or her sister must bear the future heir of the Suna throne.  
Such was the burden that they must bear.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! The update is a bit late as I am quite busy in school :/ Temari was entrusted with the Will of Shikaku, while Sasuke seems to have his own plan in mind ... Ino and Sai reunite as Shikamaru began to take up his new-found responsibility, and as Gaara learned to love, a more sinister plan seemed to unfold in Suna ... Enjoy as always!

V.S.V xoxo

P.S. Nejiten moments in the next chapter :D (and possibly...not telling you now :p)


	33. To Desire

Using the night as his cover, he panted slightly as he hopped of his horse.

He stared around, anxiously glancing around before knocking on the door.

The door slowly creaked open, he was greeted by a white-haired man, his canine sticking out as he grinned – Neji frowned at the sight of this strange man, his nose wrinkled at the stench of fish.

"Come on in, he is expecting you," the man pushed the door open and took his horse. Neji walked inside and another man nodded at him, the man was tall and unlike his white-haired friend, he seemed to be much less of a wordy person.

With one simple gesture, he raised his hand and led the way.

The door slid open as he stared, his host sat down at one end of the table – his hand was tracing the edge of his ceramic sake cup, he did not look up as Neji entered.

Their eyes met as he sat down, Neji straightened himself, as Sasuke poured him a cup of sake.

"I have come upon your request, Lord Uchiha."

"Call me Sasuke, Neji," he said, there was an air of arrogance surrounding this dark-eyed man - it irritated him. "After all, we are brothers."

"I dare not exceed my current position," he said.

"I married your cousin, that makes us family, doesn't it?" Sasuke held up his cup, his hand hanging in the air.

Neji hesitantly took the cup in his hand and raised it.

The cling echoed in his mind as their cups touched. Sasuke downed the entire cup, as Neji took a sip.

Sasuke poured another cup for himself and another for Neji, he stared at the man with his pale eyes, trying to process the situation – he had hid this meeting from everyone.

He knew that Temari would not know of his meeting, after all, he was one of her eyes in town now, should he chose not to see or not to tell, she would hardly have an idea.

"Do you want some side dishes for the sake?" Sasuke was a bit too polite for his taste, Neji shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"I do not think that it is necessary, Sasuke." He hesitated slightly as he spoke his name directly. "I would rather we talk business."

Sasuke took a sip from his cup, and sighed as he laid it down.

"You are so strict, I find you boring to talk to," he commented. Neji paid no attention to him.

"Anyway, I would like to strike a deal with you," he said. "I want more power."

"Don't we all?" Neji arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I don't see my purpose in this deal of yours."

"Are you trying to be humble or are you stupid?" Sasuke laughed coldly. "You are the heir apparent to the Hyuga clan, that is," he paused. "if Hinata does not appear in Konoha and stay at my side as my wife."

Neji waited for him to continue, this talk of leading his clan was of little interest to him.

"I have been watching you, Hyuga Neji," he said. "Something is holding you back, you should be seizing power, but you are not – you are hiding something."

Neji tensed up a little bit, he took the cup and sipped. "I still don't see your point."

"She is truly a force to be reckoned with, remarkable how they raised their women in Suna."

Neji did not respond, it was only too apparent that Sasuke knew of his relationship with Temari – that she was his master, rather than his uncle.

"I am assuming that she has something in her clutches that is restraining you – how does that make you feel? It was almost like she is holding your manhood in her hand, and she will snap it off if you misbehave."

Sasuke's sarcastic remark only irritated him further, his hand rested upon the grip of his katana. "What do you want, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Anger," he said, smiling satisfactorily. "That is something that I have never seen in the well-poised Hyuga Neji."

"Speak your terms, or I shall leave and never return."

"Now you're interested?" Sasuke smiled coldly. "Listen, the best way to free us from her grasp and gaze is to whisk her out of the capital, back to the Hyuga estate perhaps – she is too valuable, and too difficult to be removed permanently."

"You want to kicked her out of the city – what is your plan?"

"Without her, Suna will be less likely to interfere with what we do in the city – that is because she would not know." Sasuke said. "And without her blowing wind into your uncle's ear, who would he rely on?"

Neji stared at Sasuke with his pale eyes. "I see my purpose in this plan of yours now."

"Do you?" Sasuke smiled. "And that is the reason why I need to know what does she have in possession that is holding you back."

Neji's hand rested uneasily on the grip of his katana. The frown on his face cut deeper and deeper. Sasuke is a snake, one wrong stroke of his scales and he will bite the life out of you mercilessly.

Temari was not his concern – he could care less about her and whatever she was plotting, but Tenten – she was in Suna, she was well under her influence.

He gulped, as he closed his eyes painfully.

Should he trust the serpent, or should he place his fortune with the lioness?

* * *

"My lady, you look the most beautiful," the servant complimented her, with which Hinata returned a warm, delicate smile.

This dress they had clad onto her was much different than the one she wore before, instead of the luxurious kimono that symbolized her polished status as the Princess of the Hyuga clan, this dress was much more revealing, drowning her porcelain toned body in a slash of crimson, hugging her curvaceous figure like none of her clothes ever did.

"Do not cover yourself, my lady! The Gods have blessed you with a nice body, you should be proud to showcase it!" The servant joked as she painted Hinata's face; she slowly moved her hand down from the small pieces of fabric that clung onto her well-endowed chest.

They led her to the altar – there were only a few people inside the temple. Gaara sat in the front row with Tenten, whose bulging abdomen was impossible to hide, while his brother, the priest stood behind the altar.

Naruto stood there, in a loose fitting robe; he smiled as the servant led her to the altar.

He took her hand; a surge of warm ran through her spine as he did.

She blushed and smiled coyly as Kankuro cleared his throat.

"Today, we are gathered here in the hall of Gods, to witness the union of two souls." He leaned forward and wrapped a red thread around their hands.

Kankuro muttered as he scribbled their names onto a piece of paper and tossed it into a fire with a sprinkle of coloured dust.

The flame soared as Hinata stared with amazement.

"The gods have spoken," he muttered, as he stared into the fire. There was a quiver in his expression, but he quickly regained his composure and turned back at them.

He reached over and tied the thread around their hands. "I pronounce you man and wife."

Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace, Hinata closed her eyes as she leaned onto his chest.

The quiver of Kankuro's expression troubled her, greatly.

She wondered what did the man saw in the holy flames.

Naruto held onto her hand as the servants escorted them to their nuptial chambers – which was the room he originally resided, decorated with red silk and ornaments.

They sat uncomfortably on the bed, facing each other. Hinata's gaze lowered as Naruto took the first move and pulled her closer.

She shivered, Naruto looked at her with warm blue eyes.

"Hinata, does it feel uncomfortable for me to do this?" He asked, holding her. She could hear his heart thumping inside his chest.

She stared into his eyes, her lips quivering.

 _This is the moment – the moment that she has been waiting for, ever since the first time she met him._

She gently cupped his face with both of her hands and leaned forward. It was almost like a pressure-less touch when she brushed her lips against his.

It was almost like a dream afterwards, how they stayed together and become one with another.

She slept soundly in his arms afterwards; unknowingly her new husband was lying wide-awake.

Naruto stared at the red ornament that hung on the wall opposite their bed, the red circle shape reminded him of the crest that etched itself into his mind.

He stared at Hinata, this beautiful woman that threw away everything to be with him – he lovingly caressed her face.

As he turned and stared at the desert outside, something was calling him beyond the horizons.

He turned and stared at Hinata, her hand was holding his; while being asleep, subconsciously, she wanted him to stay here.

And so he will, for now.

* * *

She waited; she knew that it was the day.

Her husband, of course, went to the execution of the former heads of the Mountain clans, he would not let the pleasure of seeing his enemy's end slip by.

Temari stared at the window, the birds flew by as the clouds remained stagnant in the sky.

Sen entered, handing her a letter with her brother's seal as she stood by.

Temari ripped open the seal and read the letter, she frowned, crumbling the letter in a ball and held it above the flickering candle flame.

"What's wrong?" Sen asked carefully as she poured her mistress a cup of tea.

"Tenten is missing," she said softly. "How can a woman so pregnant go missing?"

"Does Lord Neji know?" Sen pushed the tea in front of her. Temari shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips.

"He mustn't know, or it will jeopardize his servitude." She muttered as she sipped from the tea.

She stared into her tea, as her lady-in-waiting answered the door.

"My lady, Lord Neji is here." Sen said, slightly nervous as the long-haired man walked inside and sat down.

"Lady Temari," he nodded at her. Temari stared at him, trying to see through those pale eyes of his.

"Is there anything that I can assist you with?"

"No, in fact, I had something that I need to inform you." He said, almost emotionless. "The Council had decided that it is more desirable to move you to the Hyuga Estate, where you would be better protected by our soldiers."

Temari's eyes widened in shock. "When?"

"As soon as possible," he said. "My uncle has agreed since his advances were seemingly unable to render you with child…"

"Huh, of course," Temari scoffed. "And I suppose you did not do your part well enough."

"I tried, but I cannot fight the entire Hyuga council." He frowned while looking away.

"Can you fight the entire Nation of Suna?" She asked, smiling to contain her anger. "Never mind, if that is what you have to tell me, you may leave now."

Temari sat with her back facing him, as he left the room.

She sighed, as he was gone, wondering how her situation had down spiraled to where she was.

"What would you do, my Lady?" There was a sinister glint in Temari's green eyes, as she pushed the empty cup away from her.

"You are right, Sen," she said softly. "Since they are going to oust me from this city, I will leave – with a bang."

Temari clutched her hands into a tight fist, as she stared out.

The sun was descending, and with that she knew.

The end is approaching.

* * *

Author's note:

So ... Neji seemed to be playing a more important role now ... the only good thing that came from this chapter was Hinata and Naruto finally getting married; what is Temari going to do before leaving the city? Where is Tenten? What did Kankuro see in the fire that disturbed him so much?

Anyway, stay tuned! Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	34. A Glimmer of Hope, A Sea of Despair

She opened her eyes, staring around wildly.

She could see her captors, there were two of them, one of them was tall, muscular – she could tell under the dim light that he was a man; the other she was not that sure – the person had a rather willowy frame, two strand of long hair flowing along his face with part of it tied up into a bun.

"She is awake," she could hear the smaller person talk to the larger one, the man muttered a soft grunt.

The other approached, holding a bowl of warm rice porridge. Sitting in front, the bowl was held up to her face.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked, frightened, from her peripheral vision, she saw a large blade clasped to the man's back – it could slash her and her unborn child in half.

"We mean no harm," the voice was icy yet gentle. "We are just asked to escort you to somewhere safe." It was impossible to tell whether she was speaking to a man or woman.

Tenten stared skeptically, her glance shifted frightfully from the person in front of her and the man who sat with his back facing her, the steel blade gleaming in the dim light.

The person smiled at her apologetically, turning around, the man exchanged glances with whoever was crouching in front of her.

"Please let the lady eat in peace, Zabuza-san," the man responded with a grunt as he stood up. Tenten noticed that his face was wrapped up with bandages, so was most of his body, as he walked out of the shack they were in.

"I must apologise, you must be frightened," the person said. "My name is Haku."

"Haku, are you…"

"I am a man," he smiled. "I get asked that often."

Tenten felt slightly at ease when left alone with this man, who seemed to be around her age. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"We are to bring you somewhere safe," he said gently.

"But I was safe." She rebutted, her hand covering her abdomen.

Haku made no response, he nudged the pot towards her. "Eat some of this, I made it."

Tenten stared at him hesitantly, as Haku took the spoon and fed himself a mouthful.

"See? It's not poisoned," he placed it in her hand. "You may want to eat more, for the sake of your child."

Tenten began to slowly eat, she blinked as Haku sat there, watching her as she consumed her food.

"We would appreciate if you would not cause us any trouble," he said.

Tenten put the bowl down, biting on her lips, she decided to ask anyway.

"Who hired you? Who asked you to take me away from Suna?"

Haku's dark brown eyes darkened, his smile faded slightly. "You will know, sooner or later."

He stood up and patted the dust of his clothes as he headed outside.

Tenten leaned against the wall and tried to make herself comfortable, the child that lived within her kicked restlessly, she grunted in pain.

"Come on now," she patted on her swollen abdomen gently.

She closed her eyes, hoping to find some solace – she hoped to see Neji's face, secretly hoping that he had sent them.

* * *

"I knew it," he sucked his teeth and slammed his fist onto the table. "Of course she would help them," Sasuke shot up from where he was sitting.

"What about the Hyuga's whore?" Jugo asked emotionlessly. "Do we still need to find her?"

"Of course," he snapped. "How am I going to control Hyuga Neji without her?"

He paced around his room restlessly. Now that he knew where his wife had ran off, the more important thing would be to get her back – of course he could not just go to Suna and demand that the King returning his wife to him, they would deny.

"Jugo, I want you to keep a good watch," he said. "Go back to Suna, if they even dare to leave the palace doors, you let me know."

He angrily poured the entire bottle of sake down his throat as Jugo left the room.

A few moments later, he found himself stumbling in the corridors, there was a light floating in one of the rooms, he pushed himself inside.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was surprised, it was late at night and she was preparing to go to bed.

Sasuke's breath reeked of alcohol, he walked inside and sat down at her table.

"Drink with me," he ordered, his pale face was covered with a pink hue, his eyes bloodshot.

Sakura sat down next to him and poured him a cup. He took the entire bottle and downed it.

"Drink," Sakura obeyed and sipped from the cup.

She found Sasuke staring at her longingly; there was an inexpressible desire in her eyes.

In his eyes, her face was changing – from Sakura to Hinata, to Temari and morphed into an unknown face, increasingly fading.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

Caught off guard, Sakura felt out of breath as he sucked on her lips, gently nibbling it with his teeth.

Sakura panted as he parted, without hesitation he swept her up and threw her onto the bed.

"I need an heir," he said, his words slurred as he pinned her down.

Sakura had wanted him to claim her as his, but not like this.

"Sasuke-kun," she tried to push him away, but it struck her – it was rare for him to be that drunk, and when he was sober, he refrained from seeing her, not to mention touching her.

She let her guard down, as he mauled his way through her clothes and proceeded to claim her virtue.

 _This is what you wanted,_ she kept telling herself.

She bit down on her own lip as he entered her, her hands holding onto his wide shoulders.

There was little pleasure, compared to the pain – but she endured, as he moved back and forth, she could feel him inside of her.

When he finally collapsed upon her, she placed her hands around him, a single tear trickled down from the corner of her jade green eyes.

"Hinata…" he muttered, as he rolled off her naked body and to her side.

Sakura tried to hold back her tears – as she sighed and wiped the corner of her eyes, she stared.

Reaching out, she traced the edges of his face with her soft fingers.

"Hinata," the woman's name carved into her heart like knives.

She lied down. Sasuke did not move and even began to snore a little, the alcoholic scent of his breath filled her nostrils. She clutched the blanket covering herself tightly as she sobbed softly.

To him, she is nothing but a replacement, perhaps even worse.

To him, she is nothing.

 _Nothing._

* * *

She strolled in the garden, the cicadas chirped their last songs – she counted the days. It has almost been two years since she came to this prison of hers, during which she managed to distance his two daughters from her husband himself, with one eloped and another banished to the countryside, he was very much alone.

She knew the things that were happening in the mansion, her husband thought she did not notice. Beginning to lose faith in her ability to produce him a fertile heir, he was buying blonde haired and jaded eye women from the slave market, in hopes that hey would provide him with a son, which he could call theirs.

It was all part of her elaborate scheme. She knew what he was doing, with her carefully tampered doses of medication – sometimes he was as aroused as a bull in heat and sometimes, he was lethargic.

She noticed that apart from the medication she prepared for him, he was taking in other supplements as well, perhaps to boost his vitality.

 _All for the better._

She stared up at the sky, the late summer clouds floated slowly.

She held up her fingers and counted – it must be near her birthday, the days were so tiring and repetitive that she almost lost count.

She would be leaving this prison to another, to be banished to the countryside like Hanabi.

She had heard how the younger Hyuga girl was acting madly and hysterical, demanding her return to the Capital.

Temari sighed softly.

 _All must end, just as the long summer of Konoha, all things must come to an end._

"Sen," she said. "It's time for _that_ dose."

" _The_ dose, Your Highness?" Sen muttered softly, as her mistress returned a affirmative nod.

"The time has come," she blinked.

Sen nodded and escorted Temari back into the mansion, she painted her mistress's face and prepared her for her last night here in the city.

Temari kept her poise as she walked towards her husband's room, Sen and Yome followed, the shorter lady held a bottle of wine on her tray.

She entered, as Hiashi turned around and studied her expression.

"You came," he said plainly.

"I did," she said. "I haven't talked to you for quite some time now, husband."

"I have been busy," he muttered, his glance avoiding hers.

Temari smiled. "Yome had been checking on me, she said I am fit and well now," she smiled.

Temari sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder. She held his hand in hers, noticing how his once rugged, yet powerful hand had shrunk.

"My, husband," she gasped as if she was surprised. "Haven't you been eating and resting well?"

He seemed to soften up a little, thinking that she was asking an innocent question out of pure concern. "It was tough trying to conquer the other clans, and to force the Queen off her throne, quite some work there," he said.

"You must be tired," she smiled, as she signaled Yome to come forward. "During my retreat, I have asked servants to brew this medicinal wine; it compliments the medication you have been taking – you will feel much better."

"What can I do without you?" He cupped her face which made her froze a little, she smiled faintly.

"Here, have some," Temari poured him a cup, the man drank the entire cup without any thought.

Temari supported her head with her hand as his face turned ruddier, his expression genuinely surprised at how the wine was affecting him.

"Indeed, I feel much better," Temari smiled as he said, stretching his arms a little.

He approached her, as Temari gently stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Now, now," she said, as if she was lecturing a child. "You mustn't push yourself too hard." With a smile, she poured him another cup. " I have left more than enough for you to drink, I will depart to the Hyuga Estate tomorrow, when I return, you will be fit and healthy and I shall give you an heir to the clan…" she paused and blinked, putting on the most sincere fake smile, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "No, to the throne."

Temari turned around and walked away, her husband stared as she did.

Before she left the room, she stopped and turned, with a small pout, she waggled her finger.

"Remember, don't drink more than half a bottle a day," she said.

She walked away hastily to her room, and as she laid down, she smiled to herself.

Knowing the man he is, he would not listen to her – he would definitely incorporate the wine into his supplement routine.

And that would be the end of him.

"Yome," she called her lady-in-waiting's name, as the large-eyed woman approached, blinking her eyes.

"Has he been informed?"

"Yes, My Lady," she replied. "I have word from His Majesty that he had sent him a messenger."

"Good," Temari closed her eyes.

 _Soon she will be out of this prison, she will not go into another one – not without a fight._

 _This is it – the Hyuga shall crumble and fall to ashes in the blazing trail she treaded upon._

* * *

The Queen, so they called her.

Sake after sake, she drank in her confinement at the Palace – the current clans in power, the Uchiha and Hyuga needed her to rule as a figure head, until they found some way to replace her or to get rid of her.

"My lady," her loyal servant, Shizune stopped her, teary eyed as she had been the past few weeks. "You must stop – you are killing yourself."

"Who said I am not trying to?" Tsunade licked her wine-stained lips, she drank as if she was on a conquest to empty the wine vaults of the Palace.

"I have brought shame to my family's name, Shizune," she said. "I am the last Senju, the last to sit on the throne, and the one to burn the legacy of the Senju into ashes in flames."

Shizune knelt down in front of her, her forehead touching the ground as she sobbed.

"Tsunade-sama, I beg of you," she said. "Please, do not let yourself drown in this way."

Tsunade put down the bottle and sighed. "What are they saying now, Shizune?"

Shizune kept her head down, not replying.

"Answer me."

"You don't need to hear that, my lady," Shizune said as her voice wavered. "It is nothing but poisonous words."

"Tell me everything, it's an order," she demanded, glaring at the girl kneeling in front of her.

Shizune stood up, wiping the tears off her face, she straightened her kimono.

"The crowd rioted once, after the execution of the Mountain Clan heads – the order that you were forced to endorse. The combined forces of the Hyuga and Uchiha stopped them, quite a bloody affair – the two families basically rule the city now."

"Any news about the Mountain clans? And other clans?" She asked, almost hysterical. "And what about them – Jiraya, Kakashi? What happened to them?"

"The Aburame voiced no support over both sides," she replied. "Some of the minor clans have not given their support either, simply watching."

She paused to clear her throat and continued. "The Mountain Clans are holding a very good defense against the Hyugas," she said. "And on top of that, Iwa is proposing a negotiation of treaty terms – with a possible threat of invasion."

Tsunade pressed her hand hardly against her head. "Will Suna voice their support for the Hyugas, given that…?"

"They have not sent any word," she said. "We heard that she is leaving the capital tonight."

Tsunade shook her head mindlessly; she leaned backward and stared up at the ceiling.

"I am very tired, Shizune."

The younger woman voiced no reply, as the older woman closed her eyes.

She was not sure how long did she lower her head, until she heard her voice, faintly calling her name.

"Shizune," she raised her head as her mistress called her name.

"Send word to the Hyugas, I will give them what they want."

"My lady?" Shizune's tearful face faded into a sheet of white, she trembled as she spoke.

"I shall abdicate." Her heart ached as the words uttered out of her mouth.

 _She was about to give up all that her ancestors held dear; she was about to give up her grandfather's legacy._

 _She is the sinner of the Senju – the one to end them all._

"So it's true," she muttered with a smile, an astounded Shizune turned around as she prepared the scroll.

"An Uzumaki must not sit on the throne, for the nation will fall apart," she shook her head as she sighed, downing another bottle of sake.

She closed her eyes, as she repeated that sentence, muttering until it fell into an illegible slur.

* * *

He waited anxiously – receiving that message meant the world to him.

He had been waiting at this very pass for two days straight; the Hyuga entourage will be arriving anytime soon.

His men waited patiently, they had been holding out against the Hyuga at various points of the Nara lands, this opportunity to strike was what they had been waiting for.

As he crouched on the edge of the cliff, he could see them entering the pass, the entire entourage entered the narrow gap between the two strips of highland, as they did, Shikamaru raised his hand.

With a swift drop, his men pushed large boulders and barred the entrance, the Hyuga soldiers were immediately alerted, as they began to shout and look around frantically.

Shikamaru waved his hand again; his archers began to shoot the men – the Hyugan soldiers started to run towards the end of the pass – the only viable exit, unknowing that a wall of spears awaited.

He could hear them scream, the sound of swords clashing against shields, the scent of blood spurting out of bodies. He had grown indifferent to those sounds, as those were the same cries, the same smell that he heard daily – his clan is at war – for him, war is the new reality.

As it subsided – the smoke, the screams … he signaled his men to follow him down to the pass – sending some of them to detonate explosives around the dropped boulders, he himself approached the carriage, treading over the fallen men of the Hyuga banner, he approached.

It was relatively untouched, as per his orders.

As he lifted the curtains, he could see her, sitting there alone.

She opened her eyes; her tears were beyond control once she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Shikamaru," she said softly, without another word he pulled her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his armoured body tightly.

"I am so sorry," she muttered softly. "I am…" There was a ton of emotion that clouded her mind, she quivered until he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh, don't be," he said. There was something different about him – he seemed more rugged, his shoulders seemed to be wider than the last time she hugged him; there was something different about him, but she was not sure.

She had not felt this safe for quite some time, as he gently patted on her head. "I told you I would come for you."

Temari dug her fingers deep into his body, as much as she could – as if she would lose him if she doesn't.

"I know," she said, with a grin breaking through her teary face. "Finally, we can be together."

Shikamaru cupped her face and planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "Let's go."

His men welcomed him with cheer as he pulled her out of the wreckage – in their eyes, perhaps she was his prisoner, but she knew better, so did he.

It was simple – _he loves her, she loves him and now finally, they can be together._

 _At long last, some sunlight to shine through this dark cloud that surrounded them for almost two long years._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I managed to finish this since it is Easter ... and finally, Shikamaru and Temari are back with each other! :D I also introduced some new characters (hopefully not too confusing) ... I will return to the situation in Suna in the next chapter ... as well as more Shikatema moments! Stay tuned xoxo

V.S.V


	35. Dawn

He rode with her, carefully sitting her in front of him, his arms surrounding her as he held onto the leash of the horse.

Temari stared ahead, as they entered and criss-crossed their way in the sea of trees – _this must the forest of the Naras, the sacred land he told her about before_.

It almost seemed like an eternity, since she could rest herself easily in between his arms.

"We will be there soon," he said, gently. "Your new home."

The last time someone told her the very same thing, she was plunged into an unwanted marriage with a man as old as her late father.

This time, this time it was different – she was willing, she had wished nothing more than this.

As the entourage went uphill, part of the army went back to the defensive positions, scattered around the moutains.

"What will the Hyugas do?" She asked, as Shikamaru gently kicked the belly of the horse.

"Nothing more than what they are doing now," he said. "News have came from the capital – the Queen had decided to abdicate, and Hyuga Hiashi will proclaim himself King."

Temari blinked coldly. "I would be surprise if he could live to see his coronation," she said, causing Shikamaru to turn his gaze upon her from the road.

He was not sure what came over him, he bit his tongue a little as the bitterness filled the cavity of his mouth.

"You could have been Queen of Konoha," he said, almost bitterly. "Fitting for a woman like yourself, I'd say."

Temari glared at him for a brief second, she leaned the back of her head against his armour plated chest.

Shikamaru bit his tongue a little, seeing that she was slightly upset. "I am sorry, it is troublesome, I shouldn't have said it."

Temari shifted and leaned her upper body against Shikamaru, he wrapped his hand around her as he rode.

His clansmen welcomed him as they rode into the compound, men and women waving the banner of the Nara as his horse led the entourage in.

Temari shuddered a little as the large wooden door slammed into the castle walls behind him. A group of older men, she assumed that are the Nara elders, studied her skeptically as he hopped off the horse and offered her his hand.

His mother was there – she could tell, Shikamaru might resemble his father, but he did have his mother's long almond-like eyes.

"My Lord," the elders dipped their heads, as his mother approached him hastily.

Her hands moved swiftly from her face to his shoulders, her cocern pouring out of her eyes as she studied each inch of him.

"Are you injured?" She asked, almost whimpering, her tone almost paranoid.

He clasped his hands onto his mother's shoulders. "I am fine," he said.

His mother sighed in relief, slowly, she returned to her position as the elders approached him.

"My Lord," they eyed Temari, who was standing next to Shikamaru. "Forgive me if I am wrong," one of them began to spoke as he stroked his long white beard. "But this is…"

"This is Temari, the Princess of Suna, and the wife of Hyuga Hiashi." Shikamaru declared coldly. "For the time being, she will be my prisoner."

The elders stared at each other. "Surely, she would be a great chip in the bargaining table, but I am afraid that…"

"There is nothing to afraid of," he said, as he took Temari's hand in his. "Hyuga Hiashi would soon be no more, and we will find ourselves a great ally in the nation of Suna."

The elders looked at each other as they retreated slightly, Shikamaru led Temari by his side and walked into the mansion, the large door closed behind them.

He took her to his room, decorated with mostly white and wooden ornaments.

"Leave us," he told the servants. As the door closed firmly, Temari gasped as he abruptly wrapped his arms around him, his nose sniffed greedily as it snuggled itself into her blonde hair.

"I am sorry about that just now," he said, his voice muffled as his face was pressed against the back of her head. His voice reminded her of a child who was begging for forgiveness for the mischief he did.

"Sorry for what?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, unimpressed. "Sorry for when you said I am the kind of woman who would stop at nothing for power?"

She turned around and with an almost sadistic smile. "It's alright, most of the women you see must be someone like this – I am not most women, you see."

She shook him off violently, as she headed towards the window.

Shikamaru followed her, and stood behind her. "I did not mean that," he said.

"We know what do you mean, Shikamaru." She said. "Of course, you have more power over me now, since you can order to kill me anytime."

She knew he did not mean it, obviously; she just felt that she needed to test him limit. After all, _nothing is forever constant._

"I am not that kind of person, you know it," he said, his voice dropping to an ice-cold tone.

Temari smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Are you? Do I even know you anymore?"

He slammed his hand angrily at the wall, causing Temari to shudder. "Damn it all," he cursed. "Damn it, Temari."

Temari stood there, frozen.

She stared at him, his fist was against the wall, his head was lowered. Temari could see tears falling from his face as he gritted his teeth.

Slowly, she reached out and tugged the sleeve of his other hand.

"I am sorry," she said softly. Her other hand gently cupping his face.

He moved his hand and held her hand in his.

"I can't afford to lose you," he said. "I have already lost my mentor, my father, I can't afford to lose you."

Temari wrapped her arms around him gently. "I should have listened to you," she said. "We have all the time we need now."

Shikamaru stood up straight, as she reached out and wiped his tears off his face. "Here, here," she smiled. "Crybaby."

He broke into a smile and held her hand that was cupping his face. "Troublesome."

She smiled as she pulled him closer, covering his lips with hers.

It was all natural – her physical and mental self had been longing for his touch; so did his.

Her body felt immensely hot as he caressed her, freeing her of the bonds of her clothing. She ripped his armour off almost like a wild animal. The scent and sight of him drove her crazy, all she wanted was to devour him.

As he laid atop of her, both of them covered with sweat. She panted for breath as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you, Temari." He said.

Temari grinned at him, pulling him closer as she wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too," she muttered, as she saw him smiling, closing his eyes as he pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

* * *

Hinata paced in her room, anxiously walking back and forth as she waited.

Her head jolted towards the door as Naruto opened the door, quickly, she approached him.

"Any news?" She asked, holding onto Naruto's arm. "Have they found her?"

"No," Naruto said, his head shaking. "They said that she might have left on her own, as the room did not seemed to be disturbed."

"Are there no clues?" Hinata asked, tears almost welling up at the rim of her pale violet eyes.

"She did leave a note," said Naruto, frowning.

Hinata's face drained of colour, she bit onto her lips. "You said she left a note, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," he replied, turning towards her, he realized that her anxiousness had turned into something deeper.

 _Fear._

She took a deep breath and looked up at Naruto, there was certain emptiness, mixed with confusion in her eyes that startled him.

"Tenten cannot write, Naruto-kun." She said. "Someone must have kidnapped her."

Naruto's face darkened. "Gaara must be informed," he said. "Although I do not understand …"

"She carries a child of Hyuga descent," she said. "It is most probable that it will be the heir, after…"

"But I thought…" Naruto's blue eyes widened in realization. "Neji…"

"I do not want to confirm my dreaded suspicion," she said. "But His Majesty must be informed."

Naurto clasped onto her hand reassuringly, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, we will find her – I promise."

Hinata nodded, her eyes followed Naruto as he walked out of the door.

There was a wave of nausea that surged within her, she covered her mouth as she leaned onto the table for support.

 _It must be her worried self playing tricks on her body._ She closed her eyes for comfort.

* * *

Clothed in layers of wrapping cloth, she followed the man with the large blade, her brows frowned deeply as she did.

She had no idea where they are, save for the fact that they were in a forest, she knew that they were away from Suna territory.

Haku did not tell her where they were going, all he did was ask her to follow Zabuza. The man was quiet for the entire trip.

She pressed hard onto her abdomen as the pain took over, she crouched down; Haku hurried to her side and examined her.

He took a deep breath as he attempted to help her up. Turning towards an annoyed Zabuza, Haku's expression was serious.

"She is going to give birth," he said. "We need to find somewhere to settle."

"This is dangerous territory, and if she dies…" Zabuza did not blink as she yelped in pain.

He grunted as Haku stubbornly helped her up. "We have no time to lose, Zabuza-san."

The man shook his head as he approached her, roughly, he swept her up and began to walk hastily.

Tenten was almost blinded by the pain, as they approached a gate, she could not hear clearly what was being said, all she knew was she heard the men talking, and suddenly, there was a horse's neigh.

Everything began to fade into the darkness as she closed her eyes in pain.

She thought she heard a buzz before everything turned silent in the dark.

It was a moment later, she shot awake in an unfamiliar room, her body was pierced through by the pain of its own convulsions.

She screeched in pain, gritting her teeth as she felt involuntary contractions of her body.

Voices filled her head, as she tugged onto a piece of cloth wrapped around her arm.

Convulsion after convulsion, a sudden relief overcame her with one final push, she collapsed onto the bed, feeling weaker than ever.

Before she faded into darkness again, she saw an unfamiliar face, his eyes covered by dark-coloured glasses, his face half covered from the collar of his coat.

Another buzz ensued, just before she was going to fall into a fatigued slumber again.

"My child…" She muttered, her words almost illegible. "My…"

"Rest easy, it will be presented to you," there was a certain calmness in the man's voice, different than that of Haku's; nor did it resemble Zabuza.

"Who are…?"

Tenten's consciousness faded again.

As he stared at the brunette woman that rested upon the bed, the midwife approached him consciously.

"My lord, this child," he took the child over in his arms. "It is a boy."

He carefully pushed back the newborn's eyelid, the paleness of his irises startled him, he pursed his lips underneath his high-collar.

"Take good care of the child," he passed the child back to the midwife, turning to his side, he spoke to his aide.

"Make sure the two bounty hunters are found, I want to know about this woman, and this child of hers." He paused. "That is because, she and this child may prove to be more valuable than it seems for the Aburame."

The man nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

Before he left the room, he turned to the female servant that waited in the room.

"Take good care of her," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

He nodded, with one final glance, Aburame Shino left the room.

* * *

Author's note:

New characters again (maybe I am bitting off more than I can chew) - hopefully I will be able to develop more characters to add more depth to the plot! Now the child is born - and Tenten is in the hands of Shino ... what will happen? More plot lines to come ... updates might be late since I am having my exams in the coming weeks! Stay tuned! xoxo

V.S.V


	36. Spiral

It was dark, the stars shone above him as they watched him waited in the darkness.

He remained still as he saw the two of them approaching, the bounty hunters he hired to retrieve her, a chill went down his spine.

 _There were only two of them._

As the duo approached, the shorter one approached him and dipped his head.

"We are very sorry," he replied, the feminine looking man dared not look up, he stared at the ground, at Neji's feet.

The man blinked, his pale eyes coated with anger and confusion.

"Where is she?" He demanded, glaring into the eyes of the man whose mouth was bandaged, the man shrugged and glared back at him.

"You didn't tell us there would be soldiers waiting for us," Zabuza bellowed, as Haku quickly stepped between the two men, holding his hand out against Zabuza's chest.

"We were travelling in the forest, avoiding the main road," Haku explained, as he saw the colour slowly draining from Neji's face. "She was unwell, and we needed to bring her to a doctor, all we could find was an outpost – an outpost of the Aburame clan, to be exact."

"The Aburame?" Neji arched an eyebrow. "I thought they were…"

"Their Lord's son seemed to recognize Zabuza-san, and before he could do anything, we had no choice but to leave her in their hands."

Neji sucked his teeth angrily; he slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

"Your services are no longer required," he said, with a wave of dismissal. "Be gone."

Zabuza did not hesitate as he turned around, but Haku remained.

"Sir."

"I told you to leave me!" Neji growled, glaring at Haku as he turned to face the man.

"She was due to give birth at that time," Haku said calmly.

"What of her? And the child?" Neji raised his hands, attempting to seize the man by his shoulders; he shook him off agilely.

"We do not know," Haku dipped his head before disappearing into the woods with Zabuza.

As they left, he looked up at the stars, trying to search for clues, some kind of guidance.

The stars said nothing as they looked at him, shining and glittering like her eyes did.

Somewhere out there, he had a family, a woman he loves and a child to call his own.

But for now, he must return to his place, his cage in the Hyuga Mansion.

For tomorrow, the Queen shall abdicate, following that; his uncle will begin his accession.

Unknown to him, under the same dark skies, far away from the capital, she sat next to the cradle, gently rocking the infant to sleep.

He laid in the cradle, like a porcelain doll in the moonlight; she reached in and let him took hold of her little finger, smiling as he did.

She gasped as she turned around and found him staring at her. Instinctively, she took hold of the child and held it tightly against her chest.

"I mean no harm," he said, Tenten could not see his eyes behind the dark glasses he wore.

Each muscle of her body tensed, as he stepped closer. "I don't trust you, sir."

"You know that I mean no harm," he repeated. "If I wanted, I would've let you die on the childbed; but I didn't."

He reached out his hand, his palm open.

"My name is Shino, Aburame Shino." He said. "I would have greeted you properly, but I am afraid that my eyes are extremely sensitive to the light; I cannot remove my spectacles unless in extraordinary circumstances."

"Even at night?"

"Indeed." He said. "The darkness is my solace – I can see your face clearly, even with the dimmest light."

Tenten hesitated, unsure what to answer back to this strange man.

"At least, tell me your name." He prompted. "I know more of this child in your hands than yourself."

"Tenten." She replied bluntly, as her child shuffled uncomfortably in her tight embrace.

"Just Tenten?"

"I am no noble woman, so yes, it's just Tenten." She relaxed a little, as Shino took another step closer to the mother and child.

"It is a pleasure, Tenten." He said, she was not sure whether his eyes were looking at another direction or fixated upon her.

"Forgive me if I am blunt," he said. "For I am not a man of many words," he paused. "But this child…"

Tenten tensed up again. "What do you want?"

"His lineage, he is a Hyuga, isn't he?" Shino said, without a change in expression.

Tenten felt herself tensing up; perhaps this man in front of her is an enemy of Neji, what if he wanted to threaten him with their lives?

She turned and stared at her child, whose eyes just opened, their paleness basking in the moonlight.

 _She must protect him, she must protect his father_.

"He is a Hyuga." Tenten said, without a blink. "So was my lover."

"Was?" Shino hesitated after the word blurted out of his lips. "I am sorry for your loss, Tenten. Forgive me for interrupting your rest."  
Shino nodded at her and treaded out of the room with silent footsteps.

She sighed in relief as he did, pressing a reassuring kiss on her child's forehead.

"It will be alright, Asuka," she said softly. "Our flying little bird."

The child seemed to hear her, as he closed his pristine white eyes and fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

The horses trampled around, as she walked around.

She felt like she was in her element, treading around the training field – the men stared at her half amazed, half intimidated. She changed out of the restricting kimono, and modified some of her clothes into something more comfortable – her long toned leg revealed itself each step she took from the slit that she created. A long red sash fitted her modified kimono, her large iron fan fitted behind her back.

She headed to the open ground, knowing that the Nara soldiers were watching her, either out of curiosity, or that the elders asked them to keep an eye on her.

She smiled as she unfastened the fan, revealing the three long lost purple moons on the surface of the fan.

She took a deep breath and began to twirl around; from a distance, it looked like she was dancing, but the wind swirling around her tell another story.

With a focused gaze, she swept her fan upwards in a slight movement, a gush of wind erupted and hurled itself towards the woods, visual marks were carved on the trunk, and small branches had fallen off as if someone had been chopping it off with a well-sharpened axe.

Temari smiled as she retracted the fan and fastened it back onto her back. The wind brushed her blonde hair, as she headed back to the military camp.

Shikamaru was waiting at the entrance of the camp and the training ground.

He smiled at her as she walked up to him, she was tall, proud and confident – everything he liked in her.

She was a warrior princess, _his warrior princess._

As his men stared, he took her hand.

"Aren't I your prisoner?" Temari smiled at him as they walked, Shikamaru sighed.

"You know better," he said, leading her into the main camp.

He sighed as he sat down, Temari followed and sat next to him.

"The Queen is abdicating today, and the Hyugas are celebrating." Shikamaru sighed softly, his fist tightened as he rested it on the table.

Temari reached over and cupped her hand over his hand, gently he took hold of her hand. She said nothing, leaning her head against his neck.

"I do not want to sound like a child," he pressed his hand against his face in frustration. "I just cannot stand those men, celebrating; while my father's soul rest uneasily… they had the audacity to cremate him and spread his ashes in the wilderness."

Temari wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head as she did.

"I met him, right before…" Temari said softly. "Hiashi wanted me to talk him into surrendering."

"Did he say anything?" There was a certain gloominess that lingered in his voice.

Temari smiled as she looked up at him, touching his face. "He told me the story of the Deer King."

Shikamaru smiled painfully, as his embrace around her shoulders tightened a little. "He recognised you," he said softly, leaning his head against her.

"He also asked me to tell you," she turned and cupped his face with both of her hands.

"He is very proud of you." She looked at him softly yet sternly. "He is."

Shikamaru bit down on his lips and pulled her into a close hug.

She could feel his embrace around her, but there were no tears.

Temari hugged him with equal strength, in this dangerous strange land, he was the only one that she could rely on.

"You are family," she muttered softly, not knowing if he heard her. "You are my family now."

* * *

Gaara woke up with a pounding headache, as he did, he saw a woman kneeling next to his bed, she was dressed in her nightclothes, her glasses clutched onto the bridge of her nose.

Gaara wondered who she was, he sat up, staring – she resembled someone whom he had saw before.

 _Yashamaru -_ she did resembled him, this controlled, serious expression on her face reminded him of his late uncle, who was considered 'too beautiful' to be a Sunan man.

Her name escaped his mind, as he sat up straight in his bed and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Shijima," she replied, her voice was soft, yet contained. "Your Majesty, my sister is your concubine."

Gaara nodded as he waved his hand, she stood up, scrambling the loose cloth hanging around her body.

"You are here …" Gaara blinked as Shijima looked down, barely dressed in her night robes.

"I serve my sister Lady Hakuto as a lady in waiting," she nodded, there was a hue of pink across her cheeks. "My services were required by your Majesty last night."

He looked at her face intently, not realising how he had not noticed her before.

He stepped off his bed, Shijima hurried and took his robe off the rack and threw it over his body.

She gasped as he gently yet firmly took hold of her hand, his jade green eyes stared into her dark ones, with great concern.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his voice was calm, like the soft waters brushing against the banks of a river.

Shijima lowered her head and shook it. "No, Your Majesty, you drank a little too much last night."

She heard Gaara sighed softly. "I will arrange for your new accommodation," he said, pausing slightly. "Your new title, court arrangements."

"That…" She tried to retract her hand from him, but he held onto her firmly.

He gently patted her hand, there was a certain sadness; it was not like he detested her, but he turned away.

"Escort Lady Shijima away." His voice became colder. "I need to work."

As Shijima left the room, draped in a large robe, from across the hallway, he saw a tall blonde man, gently holding the hand of a woman with dark violet hair that looked like silk from afar.

She nodded politely at them, realising that they were the King's guests from Konoha. She found her sight lingering for far too long upon their entwined hands, and on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Congratulations," Shijima nodded politely, as Hinata returned a timid nod.

Something inside Shijima churned and burned as she looked at the way Naruto looked at Hinata, there was something in that gaze that was absent from what Gaara had shown her.

 _Affection, warmth… everything she had ever wanted from someone._

She shuddered, as she bit down on her lips.

 _Whatever she thinks, whatever she wants – it is not important._

 _What is important is for her clan to win the King over._

 _What is important is that her child or her sister's must sit on the throne of Suna._

 _Everything else is irrelevant._

* * *

Sakura was sure, she was almost too sure.

As she approached the study, she hesitated as she heard Sasuke shouting angrily from inside.

She entered, walking into a somewhat distraught Sasuke. He turned angrily at Sakura, sucking his teeth as he waved Suigetsu out of the room.

"Keep watch on them!" He shouted, as Suigetsu left the room with a light shrug.

He turned his attention to her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't have time," said Sasuke. "If it's medicine, just leave it here."

"Sasuke-kun," she said, the strange confidence she had surged in her. He ignored her calling his name, and she frowned.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said, her voice was calm yet strangely strong, unlike how she was normally in front of him. He turned at her, she was upset for a second, then her expression softened.

"I have some good news to tell you." She smiled as her hand moved up and covered her abdomen. The warm glow surrounded her as she did, Sasuke stood up and stared at her.

"You are with child?"

"Yes," she smiled. "For a bit more than a month."

Sasuke walked up towards her and crouched down, his hand gently cupping her abdomen. There was softness in his expression as he stroked across her abdomen.

Sakura looked at the father of her child lovingly, until she heard his murmurs.

There was coldness as he stared hollowly; a chill-worthy smile sprawled across his face.

"You are having a child, I have mine too." He said, as if he did not notice she was here. "I will find you and then you will have my child."

Sakura felt herself screaming inside her head, her heart ached a little, as she knew fair and clear who he was referring to.

She pressed her hand against her chest, startling Sasuke, as he stood up and held her by the shoulders.

"Take good care of yourself," he said. "You are a mother now."

Sakura nodded, she was unsure whether she was enjoying or frightened by his sudden thoughtful gesture, holding her, he escorted her back to her room and laid her down.

"I will have Karin arrange for care for you and the child," he said, looking at her for one final time, he smiled.

Sakura was not sure whether the smile was meant for her, their child, or the imaginary scene that he had in his mind.

 _Of Hinata carrying his child._

It became increasingly clear to her, however, that Sasuke Uchiha was not who she thought he was.

He was a madman, if not he was venturing on the edge of madness – a calm bay that could turn into a surging storm in matter of seconds.

And she was in the center of the vortex.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi everyone! I am back :D Finally done with my exams, just finishing up my essay so I worked on this and here is another chapter!  
The babies are coming ... well we all know don't we :p I hope you enjoy this chapter as always! Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think?

Love as always,

V.S.V xoxo


	37. Dilemma

Men were running in and out of the Mansion, he observed as he walked through the hallways. Some of them carried gold and jewelry, some of them had fine silk and cloth in their hands, all of them in preparation for his uncle's coronation.

Ever since the Queen abdicated almost two weeks ago, his uncle had never been more full of himself. The nobles said nothing when his uncle took over and ruled as the de facto king.

Making it 'official', his uncle called the upcoming coronation.

He walked into the meeting room with his head heavy with thought, as he closed the door, his guest shot up and walked up to him.

"Are you going to do nothing and let him sit on the throne?" Sasuke hissed, flapping his robes angrily as he sat back down.

Neji ignored the man's outburst and poured the two of them a cup of tea, the steaming liquid in the ceramic cup warmed his cold palm.

"Are you even listening to me?" Neji looked up and stared straight into Sasuke's blood red eyes, he sighed softly.

"I have heard that Sakura-san is with child," said Neji, taking a sip from his tea. "Congratulations."

"I'm not here for womanly gossip," hissed Sasuke, it was as if he was a bubbling volcano and Neji was an ice-cold glacier. "I'm here to ask you, what are _you going_ to do?"

"What should I do?" Neji arched an eyebrow, putting down his cup. "He is my uncle, and the leader of my clan. I am more than happy to have him on the throne."

"Do you even understand," Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, the tea spilled from his cup. "He _will_ replace you, and me, and all of us."

Neji remained silent, as Sasuke continued on his outburst.

"He will find a way to make an heir, an heir of his own," Sasuke hissed. "He is already trying, every night, haven't he?"

"I wouldn't know," Neji sipped from his cup. "I have never desired anything more than tranquility in my life."

"What about your woman?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow as Neji's grip around his cup tightened. The man refused to look at him as a smirk slowly crept up Sasuke's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji said bluntly.

"You don't know?" Sasuke sneered. "Your lover disappeared from the Sunan palace, I assume that you have sent her away when you helped Hinata elope."

Neji said nothing, his face darkening as Sasuke spoke.

"How are you going to get her back? Knock on the Aburame's door?" Sasuke sneered. "Unlike me and Hinata, you are not actually married."

Neji said nothing as Sasuke sat there proudly, looking at man across the table.

"I have the means to take her back," Sasuke said. "That is, if you would help me."

"I don't understand," Neji stood up. "If you intend to rant in front of me, then you have made your point. Excuse me."

Neji stood up and proceeded to walk out of the meeting room, Sasuke sucked his teeth and slammed his fist onto the table as he shot up, Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What if I tell you, your father's death is a well-planned conspiracy?" Sasuke saw Neji tensed visibly.

"My father died in an ambush," he said bluntly, his fist tightened as he tried to suppress his emotions.

"You knew that it wasn't true," Sasuke prompted. "Your father was sent on an important mission, a mission too important for a man of his rank."

Neji turned around and glared at Sasuke, the veins surrounding his pale eyes popped and bulged as he did. His almost colourless irises became increasingly visible, Sasuke felt that he was not only looking at him, but seeing through him.

"Don't you dare insult my father." Neji snapped, holding his palm up towards Sasuke. "Don't you dare."

"There is no point lying to yourself, and if you had known the truth, the entire truth." Sasuke stopped, realising that the man's eyes were glistening with tears. He bit down on his lip.

"Your uncle was supposed to go on that mission." Sasuke said without reverse. "Your father was a scapegoat, the rogue that attacked was targeting your uncle, but they mistook your father as him."

Neji froze like a statue, his palm folded and balled into a fist. Sasuke carried on without much further thought. "He didn't have to die, especially since your uncle knew."

"You have no proof," Neji snapped.

"Your uncle felt guilty when he saw you, that's why he let you go to the borders when your father died." Sasuke said. "The Council knew that it was a suicidal mission and that was the decision they made, with your uncle consenting to the plan."

"I will hear no more of this," Neji stormed out of the room, vanishing into the maze-like hallways.

As he walked back to his room, he could hear commotion - more precisely, laughter and shouts from his uncle's room.

"I am going to be King of Konoha," he heard his uncle exclaimed. "And I will make you my Queen, maybe you too!"

He heard the sound of women giggling "My Lord," one of them said. "What if I give you a son?"

"If that's the case I will make him my heir," he said as he laughed. "Who cares about my useless daughters and that boy?"

As Neji turned around, he heard the laughter and giggles pulled to an abrupt stop, one of the women screamed in horror.

He turned again and slid the door open, his uncle was lying on the ground, dark-coloured blood spewing from between his lips.

"What did he eat?" He demanded, the women shook their heads and dropped to their knees in despair.

"Find a physician," he ordered. Looking into his uncle's eyes, those same eyes, lined with wrinkles and dark circles, glanced around frantically as Neji helped him up.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji called his name. "Hiashi-sama."

His uncle looked into his eyes; he raised his hand weakly and attempted to push him away.

"Hi-," he said, as he coughed up more blood. "Hizashi," Neji froze as the name of his father escaped from his uncle's lips.

Neji said nothing as his uncle rested upon his knee, the blood dripped from his lips and onto the ground as the man panted. He could feel his uncle weakening as each second passed, his eyelids fluttered while he began to speak in gibberish.

After a lengthy pause, he cleared his throat a little, as he shook his uncle's nearly lifeless body.

"Tell me, did you send my father to death?" He asked, firmly. Hiashi remained perfectly still, he stared at Neji's face.

"Answer me!" He demanded as the shaking became slightly more violent. Hiashi's gaze was scattered, he coughed and more blood welled from his lips. His neck moved at a slow pace, his head dipped forward and back. "It-it was," he panted as he attempted to speak. "Hi-his, duty."

The physician rushed in and took over as Neji took a step back, watching as needles were stabbed into his uncle's different acupuncture points, attempting to bring him back.

Quietly, he slipped away from the commotion, as he did, he stared at the table.

Atop of the wooden surface stood a bottle, it seemed strangely familiar to him, and then it struck him.

 _Those were the same bottles he saw in Temari's room, when she was still here._

 _This was why she was so willing to leave the Hyuga complex, the City._

 _She had planned everything from the start, right when she stepped into the gates of Konoha, she knew what she was doing._

Neji found himself shaking his head as he sighed, both out of distaste and admiration of her plan, just as poisonous as the medicines she had been feeding his uncle.

He stood at the entrance of the room, staring as the last strand of lifeliness slipped from his uncle, his hands relaxed and came crashing onto the floor; his mouth gaped as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth.

The physician was shaking as the servants helped him move the body to the bed, as he pressed hardly against his uncle's wrist for pulse.

It took little more than a few minutes when he finally dropped the man's hand next to him, and dipped his head towards the elders, anxiously demanding results.

"My lord, he has passed away." The physician's voice shook as he spoke, Neji's face hardened as the elders discussed among themselves with frowns on their faces. He took the opportunity and left the room quietly.

 _Everything is changing._

* * *

"He is dead," said Shikamaru, as he entered Temari's room.

She turned around, arching an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your husband," he said, his expression was impossible to read - Temari was not sure whether the news had lightened or darkened his mood.

"Oh," she said, as she stood up and walked to his side. "How?"

"Poison," he said, turning and staring at her. "Was that the plan you've been trying to tell me since that time?"

"Indeed," she said, smiling faintly with underlying excitement in her tone. "I have waited for this day for so, so long, from the moment I knew that I had to marry that man, I have been planning this day."

Temari told him everything - from the potency medication that she administered, to the wine that triggered the poisonous effect of medicine.

"It is a slow-effect dose - the poison accumulates, drop by drop, by the time I gave him the wine his blood would be filled with the poison."

Shikamaru smirked as he sighed softly. "You are one wicked, troublesome strategist."

Temari smiled back at him, leaning against him. "What now?"

"Since the Queen abdicated, and with Hiashi's sudden death - there is no one sitting on the throne right now." Shikamaru said, holding her hand as he spoke.

"Then who will?" Temari arched an eyebrow, standing in front of Shikamaru as he spoke.

"Either Neji or Sasuke, I suppose," he said. "Depends on whether the Hyugas wanted to back their rightful heir's so-called husband, or the son of their branch family."

Temari looked at him. "Don't you want to be King?" The question lingered as the room fell into an abrupt silence.

Shikamaru stared at the ground, Temari stood in front of him as she gently enveloped his hand in hers.

"You can be King, Shikamaru."

He gently brushed her hand off, as he turned around and walked up towards the window in her room.

"Naras are never meant to be King of Konoha," he said, closing his eyes painfully. "We are the King's spymaster, training the eyes and ears in service of the King; we are the King's shadow."

Temari frowned, her green eyes staring at his back. "But that doesn't mean you cannot change."

"Since when can the shadow replace its master?" Shikamaru turned around and looked at her. "Although Asuma… my mentor, he said before his death that he wanted me to be King."

"He must have seen potential in you," Temari walked up to him and cupped both sides of his face. "You can be King, Shikamaru. You will make a fine King."

Shikamaru said nothing, as Temari continued on. "There is no difference between the shadow and its master in the world of darkness."

"But Naruto, he is my friend, he is the rightful heir..." Temari pressed her finger onto his lips.  
"There is nothing right anymore, not in this world full of wrongs," she blinked at him. "Perhaps it's your destiny, to defy that of your clan's and to right everything that is wrong."

Temari pressed her hand onto his chest. "You have the mind and heart of a King," she said softly, before leaning herself onto his chest. "Besides, you would have a firm ally from across the desert."

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her, he said nothing as Temari closed her eyes.

The frown on Shikamaru's face only seemed to deepened as he plunged deeper into his thoughts. He closed his eyes, hoping that the darkness, the shadows in his mind would shed some light on his painful dilemma.

In a flash of his mind, he even wondered - if he refused to be King, would Temari still be true?

Had she planned for him to be King, just as she planned the death of Hyuga Hiashi?

He shuddered as he attempted to expel the thought, only to find it lingering in his mind like an enchanted tune.

 _Would she love him, nevertheless?_

* * *

Naruto stared at the endless desert, as he stood on the balcony of his room at the far corner of the palace.

Beyond that horizon, far beyond the edge of the endless sea of sand, was a land that he must explore, the land where his mother was from, where his name originated from.

During his time in Suna, he had spent his time well - training by day, reading his father's diary when he had time at night.

It was as if his father was speaking to him, guiding him through his life story and ultimately, unmasking his true identity - moving him to tears as he read how his parents met and fell in love, how the noble Kushina fell in love with the commoner Minato; it pained him even more, as he read his father's struggles as King.

The wind howled as Naruto closed his eyes, he tried to picture the faces of his parents - all he could see were foggy figures amidst the darkness.

"Naruto," his eyes opened widely as he heard a strangely familiar voice, next to him was no other but a familiar face, or should he say, the most unfamiliar face that he was familiar with.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto felt his eyes watering, he raised his hand towards Kakashi and as he took it, he pulled Kakashi into a hug.

Kakashi patted on his back gently, smiling behind his mask. "I am glad that you're safe."

"Not as glad as I am," said Naruto, his grin fading a little. "I have heard - everything sounded so chaotic."

"Indeed," Kakashi nodded. "The Queen has abdicated after the execution of the three Mountain Lords, also Hyuga Hiashi is dead."

"Hinata's father?" Naruto eyed behind himself, Hinata was fast asleep, her swollen abdomen bulged from her slender frame. _It would pain her immensely if she knew, after all, the man is her father._

"Yes." Kakashi glanced around. "Jiraya-sama went into hiding, while Lady Tsunade retreated back to the Senju Capital is in even greater chaos now - it is your time now, Naruto."

"My time?" He said, confused as his ocean blue eyes glanced around.

"You must rally the people," he said. "To get them to fight for you, for you are the son of Minato-sensei."

Naruto nodded, looking down at his feet for a brief moment. "I understand, but I can't just leave now, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata…"

Kakashi's expression was unreadable at that moment. Naruto was not sure whether he was more disappointed, or angry. The man adjusted his hood that covered his spiky silver hair briefly, as the two remained silent for a brief while, Kakashi sighed.

"You're a grown man now, Naruto." Kakashi said, blinking as he did. "You have your own family to protect, but you can't hide in this room, in this foreign country forever - Konoha is in your blood; you will have to return and finish what your father had started."

"I understand," Naruto replied, his hand balling into a fist.

Kakashi nodded and sighed again. "Whenever you are ready, find me - I will be waiting for you at the Land of Whirlpools."

"My mother's birth place," Naruto muttered. Kakashi nodded at him and disappeared with a leap from the balcony; Naruto found himself staring at the space where Kakashi was just at. He held his father's diary in his hand, the red swirl looking at him as he stared at it.

He bit down on his lip painfully and walked back inside.

As he laid down beside a smiling Hinata, he reached over and held her hand.

Despite all the questions in his mind, all the answers that need to be found; he must remain faithful and responsible to her, to their child.

As he attempted to sleep, the cloud cast over by the red swirl haunted his mind, like an uneasy spirit; he shut his eyes tighter, and tighter, attempting to expel the light from his eyes, hoping to find solace in his sleep.

 _The burden on his shoulders only ever grows heavier._

* * *

Author's note:

And finally, Temari's plan had worked - Hiashi is dead. There is a power vacuum in which everyone will try to seize power. There will be conflicts and confrontations, schemes and plans against enemies, even friends.

I would like to add a side note to this chapter: this story is a historical fiction, I tried to develop multiple storylines so that my readers would feel like the world this story is based in is a comprehensive, believable one. While it may be confusing at times, I try to interlink my different storylines so that it will be more Shikatema centric, or simply just to connect the dots for you. If you realise that some parts don't really add up, or there are strange things in the story that you noticed, matters left unaddressed, feel free to review or PM me about them. If you do prefer a straightforward, clear storyline - this story may not be for you.

I always try to finish what I started - being ambitious (too ambitious at times) has always been a problem when I try to write a longer fic: the same problem happened with Chains, but I am confident that I will be able resolve this story - just be prepared for my numerous plot twists. An alert here: character relationships may be modified slightly in order to better fit my upcoming storyline.

Anyway, sorry for the rant haha. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review and PM me if you want to discuss anything :)

V.S.V


	38. Ascent

The smell of decay filled the room where his uncle's body lied. The physicians tried everything they could in order to preserve his body - but it was of little use. Neji knew the effect of poisons on the body, and it was evident on his uncle - the tips of his fingers has turned into a dark purplish blue, so had his lips. Blood leaked from his lips, his nostrils, his eyes and ears. A foul stench reeked from his gaping mouth as his insides degenerate. All the herbs and medicinal wines the physicians applied onto him was useless.

His cousin was due to arrive, and this was why he had to stay in this wretched room with his uncle's body.

He could hear her, not her footsteps but her laughter; it was almost hysterical, echoing through the hallway as she made her way.

The doors slid open abruptly, Neji could barely tell that it was Hanabi, save for the fact of her slight resemblance to her older sister.

Her hair cascaded across her face and dangled as long as up to her waist, her pale eyes darted around wildly as she ran through the hallways; there was a strange, almost beastly grin on her face as she strolled past him.

Hanabi ignored his presence and headed straight towards the bed where her father laid upon.

"I told you, I told you," she muttered, her lips curving into a smile as she stood by his body. "I told you that she was the devil, I told you."

As she touched her father's cold, darkened hand, she changed completely, her smile faded and she broke down, her tears raced down her face like streams, she collapsed onto her knees, holding the cold hand against her face as she cried and began to mutter illegible words.

She threw herself over the body and wept, screaming hysterically in the process. Neji stared as he turned to her servant. "Has Hanabi-sama been like this the whole time?"

"It's bawling and screaming at first, and then the non-stop laughing and then crying," the servant muttered nervously. "The physician back at the estate said that Hanabi-sama had completely lost it."

The soldiers standing by looked to him for instructions. Neji took one final look at Hanabi, who was still sobbing over her father's body.

"Let her cry until she's tired, then escort her to her old room," said Neji, as he left the room. "I shall inform the elders that Hiashi-sama's body is ready for the funeral."

"Yes, Neji-sama," he jolted a little when the soldiers acknowledged him, there was something different.

He felt a stroke of confidence as he pushed open the door, the elders turned their heads as he walked inside; breaths were held as he walked inside. Neji stared around and stood in the middle, all eyes were on him when Neji smiled to himself and walked back to his usual seat.

The elders whispered among themselves for a while, some of them eyed Neji as they spoke in hushed voices.

"The clan must have a leader," said one of the elders, who walked to the middle of the council with wobbling knees, each step he took accompanied with a knock on the ground by his walking stick. "The current predicament leave us with little choice."

The old man turned and stared at Neji for a brief moment before coughing repeatedly. "The council must make a decision - do we entrust the clan to Hanabi, Neji or, in the absence of Hinata, to her husband, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Definitely not the Uchiha!"

"I will not stand for the branch family stepping into the main family's place!"

"But Lady Hanabi is mad, did you see her coming in, laughing hysterically when she entered the hallways?"

Neji sat still as the elders debated, their faces red as their arguments intensified.

Silence struck after a loud knock on the floor, the elder that stood in the middle cleared his throat.

"The Hyuga is strong, we do not argue like bickering gossipers!" He commanded as he turned his gaze upon Neji.

"The fate of the Hyuga must rest in the hands of the Hyuga," he said, sighing as his grip around his stick tightened. "Since the main house has failed to produce a worthy heir to the clan, then we have no choice."

He walked over to Neji and looked at him. "Get up boy," he said.

Neji stood up, it never occurred to him how he towered over the elder, whose back curled like cooked shrimp. Calling him 'boy' might be the last straw of dignity he could salvage.

He walked to the centre of the council, as the elders all stood.

"It is to you, Hyuga Neji, we entrust the clan's fate, may the Gods guide your way." The elder said as he slowly dragged himself back to his seat.

Neji stood there, staring around; each of the elders resembled crooked creatures more than they did human.

Each of them played a part in the well-devised murder of his father, and now, with no choice, they were forced to give him the ultimate power of the clan.

Perhaps the Gods have seen the injustice the had befallen him for the past years, and now vengeance was his.

"What we must do now," he raised his hand as he spoke. "Is to make sure that the funeral of my uncle is in order."

"Yes, Lord Neji," the chants struck him as they echoed through in the meeting hall, putting a discreet smile upon his face.

 _If this was what power felt like, it feels very, very good._

 _He had managed to do what his father never did._

* * *

Shikamaru walked into his study, he knew that she was expecting him; Temari sat next to the table, nothing had moved on his table - she knew better not to draw suspicion, rather, _his_ suspicion.

"I spoke to the council this morning," he said as he sat down next to her. "Regarding the newest situation."

"With Hiashi dead, there's ought to be a new leader for the clan." Temari blinked.

"The throne will remain empty for some time, the Hyugas lost their momentum for the time being." Shikamaru blinked. "They're hunting for their late lord's killer."

"They could try," Temari reached over to the teapot and poured the two of them tea.

"I think Neji's going to let it sink," he said as he took the cup from her. "After all, it'd be bad for the new Lord to be associated with the matter."

"He is the new clan leader?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "That's unlike him."

"People change," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I know that man anymore."

Temari walked to his back and gently massaged his shoulders. He reached up and pressed onto her hand as she did.

"From the intelligence collected, it appears that his mistress and bastard son are in the hands of the Aburame." He said, as he sighed softly. "I'm surprised how they still haven't demanded anything."

"I know that girl, she'd probably tell them that the child is the offspring of an unimportant Hyuga." Temari blinked as her fingers pressed onto his shoulder. "If not, she'd be dumber than I thought she was."

Shikamaru smiled and stood up. "Since when isn't anyone dumb in your eyes?"

She laughed, her eyes thinning into a line as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You aren't." She snuggled against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

She heard the soft, steady heartbeat against his chest as his hand gently brushed against her back.

"I have spoken to the council, about us."

"I bet they opposed it wildly, after all," she smiled, despite the sadness inevitably reflecting from her green eyes. "To marry me right now would confirm the Hyuga's suspicion towards me as Hiashi's murderer, and turn them against the Naras directly."

"The Hyugas already murdered my father, the war between us is inevitable," he said calmly, as he gently held her hand in his. "Besides, they might be my elders, but I'm their Lord." There was a dark glint in his eyes as he spoke, something that Temari had never seen in him.

Temari squeezed his hand a little, smiling at him as he looked at her.

"I made my promise to you," he reached up and touched the jade cloud that rested atop of her chest - the very token he gave her when she first left Konoha. "I said I won't marry anyone else but you."

Temari smiled at him, frowning as she tried to withhold her tears. Shikamaru took both of her hands in his, soothing her fingertips with his hand.

"I've spoken to my mother yesterday," he said. "I asked for her permission."

"And did she allow it?"

"She laughed, and said that us Nara men are always drawn to tough, fierce women," he chuckled softly. "More importantly, she gave me this."

He took out a ring, atop on the green stone fitted on the ring, there carved the character 'shika'.

"She said my father gave it to her, and said that when the time comes, she will pass it to her son, who will give it to his bride." He held the ring between his fingers, with his other hand, he held her hand, gently sliding the ring onto her finger and held the hand gently in his hand.

"She said it's the right time."

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his.

Shikamaru eased into it, despite being shocked by her sudden aggressiveness. Her lips lingered for a while and finally parted from him.

"Passion lives in the blood of woman of Suna." She joked and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Our blood boils for love and hatred alike."

He laughed and held her hand. "It's settled then."

Temari clutched his hand in hers, each of her fingers filling the gap between his as her face illuminate with one of the brightest grins that Shikamaru had ever seen. It was a grin that flashed like a comet brushing through the pitch dark sky, it almost felt like it would take him another lifetime to see a grin like hers.

* * *

Naruto waited impatiently outside. If there was anything more haunting than his wife's screams.

Servants rushed in and out of the room with hot water and towels, all of them too rushed to speak to him.

The child had come earlier than expected, from the whispers of the physicians he learnt that Hinata's birthing process was strangely violent, it was taking a very heavy toll on her as she attempted to bring their child into the world.

He did not know how long had passed, all he knew was that the sun had descended and the night came before he realised.

The wait was painful, it almost felt like someone was sticking knives in his back for each second passing.

He pressed his hands together, his lips began to whisper silent prayers - there was nothing else for him to do.

He was unaware how long it had passed, his head against his hands as he froze like a statue.

"Naruto."

Gaara's calm cold voice woke him, as he shot up from where he was sitting. With a hasty nod he greeted the King.

"Your Majesty." Gaara nodded and waved his hand as Naruto straightened himself.

"The child will arrive at anytime," Gaara said, his jade eyes blinked gloomily. "The last child that came brought death with it."  
Naruto said nothing, realising that he was talking about himself.

"I heard that both Queen Nezumi and Lady Shijima is with child," Naruto smiled and tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

Gaara nodded, his hand clutched the cloth close to his chest as his browless face twitched, he sighed intently. Naruto watched as the man walked away without another word, slowly disappearing into the hallways.

The door sprang open as the physician came out, bowing at Naruto.

"What of Hinata?" Naruto held the man by the shoulders, the physician nodded.

"The Lady has given birth," the man replied. "To a boy and a girl."

"A boy and a girl?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, as he attempted to push his way into the room.

The midwives and servants took away bundles of bloodied clothes and sheets.

He rushed to Hinata's side and clasped her hand in his, holding it against his face.

"Hinata," he called her name repeatedly, as she slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she whimpered, the midwives had already changed her into loose, clean clothes and cleaned up the mess.

"We have two children, a boy and a girl." Naruto held her hand firmly against his face. "Must've been tough on you."

Hinata smiled, closing her eyes.

The midwives approached with two bundles in their hands. Naruto moved to the side, his hand still holding Hinata's as the servants placed the two infants next to her.

She stared, as tears welled out from the brim of her pale violet eyes.

She wrapped her arm around the children, their eyes were shut tight as their mother reached over and cradled them gently.

She sobbed quietly as Naruto watched, tears streamed down her smiling face.

Naruto gently clutched her hand in his.

 _This was everything that he ever wanted - his own family._

He reached up and stroked Hinata's hair, staring quietly.

A stroke of shock went through him, he thought he heard Kakashi's voice, lingering in his head.

 _Konoha is in your blood._

 _Return. Finish what your father had started._

 _Land of Whirlpools._

Naruto shook his head violently, as Hinata looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to hold our children?"

"Sure," he reached down and gently picked his son up from the bed; as he stared at the face of the tiny human, he could not help himself but smile.

He knew what he had to do, but to hold his son in his arms - _he just wanted to savour the moment._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! Please review/ PM me if you have any opinion on the story! Thanks for all your love and support xoxo

V.S.V

 _P.S. I have got an interesting review about my treatment of Sasuke in this story ... well I am not sure if the person who commented will check again, I have attempted to be nice before, but I will make this straight: this is MY story, based in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, characters may be out of character ... for Sasuke, I still haven't fully developed his storyline, I don't have to and I won't explain every single thing in one chapter ... how am I going to develop a story if I spell out every single thing about a character in one chapter?  
I made Sasuke the way he is in the story for a purpose, I would be glad if whoever commented would stick around to keep checking on ... if you feel like you're uncomfortable reading Sasuke as the character I made him - feel free to walk away from the story, sorry it didn't work out for you :/_

 ** _I won't remove your review: I respect your freedom as a reader to voice your opinion, please respect my freedom as an author to develop a story my own way._**

As for other readers who are always supportive of my story, I would love to hear your opinion as well ... obviously I won't spoil the future plots, I just want to take the opportunity to thank you guys for reading my story.


	39. Shuffling

The snow had stopped, amidst a bitterly cold winter. The winter sun shone inside, leering onto his face.

He opened his eyes, alone in his room, as he sat up.

He noticed that she was there, sitting on the chair where he usually worked. Her hand was resting on her large, swollen belly, while the other supported her head; her floral-coloured hair tied into a neat updo.

He stood up and walked up to her, his glance travelled from her round abdomen to her oval-shaped face.

Slowly, he raised his hand, and touched her face, gently he storked her cheek.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, seeing his face at such a close proximity, she gasped slightly as her jade green eyes widened.

He jolted, retracting his hand as she sat up straight. "You shouldn't sit here in the cold."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said in a demure manner, attempting to stand up with her hand pressing on the armrest of his chair.

Sasuke batted an eye and reached forward, holding her hand gently, he helped her up.

She kept quiet as he held her by the waist, gently guiding his steps as they walked back to her room.

They walked into the room, Sasuke guided her to the bed, and arranged the pillows for her.

"Sasuke-kun," she called him, and he turned around to stare at her, his face was emotionless.

"Do you want to feel our child?" She smiled at him, as he turned and stared at her swollen abdomen.

He crouched down in front of her, his hands gently touching her abdomen.

She smiled and took hold of his hand, guiding it to another spot. "Here's where it usually kicks."

Sasuke could feel it, the life within her; he gasped slightly as the foetus kicked. Sakura jolted, whimpered slightly in pain as it did.

Sasuke stood up, and walked towards the door.

He turned over and looked at Sakura, the corner of his lips upturned.

"Thank you."

She could not believe her ears, she stared as Sasuke walked through the door and closed it behind him. _If it felt like anything, it felt like a dream._

 _A dream she never wanted to wake up from._

He frowned as he left the room - _what had gotten over him?_

 _Perhaps his parental instinct was brooding, silently growing inside of him._

 _He did not know he was still capable of feeling anything._

Sasuke tried to reconcile himself with this strange feeling in his head as he headed to the meeting room, where Karin, Jugo and Suigestsu waited.

"Thought you'll never be late, Sasuke," Suigestsu sneered, only to receive a glare from Sasuke.

"Well," Karin shrugged, not liking what she saw earlier. "What's the plan?"

"Now that Hyuga Neji is in power, it's unlikely that the Hyugas will tolerate us." Sasuke said bluntly. "We need to retreat to my clan's estate, more importantly," he said as he stared at the hot tea in his hand. "We need to find new allies."

"What about that Hyuga girl - what's her name…" Suigestsu titled his head. "Y'know, your wife."

"The Hyugas have given up on her," Karin stated spitefully. "You only liked her because she was valuable, isn't she?"

 _What she said did hold some truth, ever since Neji came into power, there was no mention of the Main House, Hinata and Hanabi seemed to have faded._

 _Hinata, he had been dreaming about her - what belonged to her should rightfully be his, rather, she was rightfully his._

 _Uchiha Sasuke hated when things that belonged to him was taken from him._

 _He will find her - and he will claim what is rightfully his._

Sasuke said nothing in response to her remarks. Karin sucked her teeth, seeing that the man tightened his fists. She turned to the quiet man sitting at the corner.

"She did gave birth, didn't she?"

Jugo nodded. "A boy and a girl, but from what we've gathered," he blinked. "Only the boy is going to make it, the girl is far too weak."

Sasuke said nothing. "Nevermind that," he snapped. "Prepare the men for the move, we must move before the Hyugas decided to deal with us."

His three subordinates left the room as Sasuke sat alone, staring at the blank wall in front of him.

 _He could not be caught, his destiny shall not end this abruptly - definitely not in the hands of the Hyugas._

He closed his eyes painfully, attempting to think of anyone who he could rely on.

 _When the time comes._ His brother's voice brushed past him like the wind.

 _She will save you, when the time comes._

His brother smiled at him as his face emerged in the darkness.

"Itachi," he muttered softly, opening his eyes. He gritted his teeth and sighed.

 _She will save you._

"Temari." The woman's name haunted him as it escaped her lips.

* * *

He was not sure which one is more heartbreaking: to have Hinata sitting there like a statute, feeling dead or worse inside, or to have his son wailing as his twin sister gasped for breath, not knowing which was her last.

His daughter was much tinier than his son, despite all the effort the physicians paid to keep her alive, he knew that she would not last long.

Hinata was taking the news much harder than he did - after all, she carried her for nine long months before pushing her out in great pain.

The King had expressed his dire concerns and had sent the best physicians to treat them - but it was of no use.

Hinata cradled their daughter close to her chest, the child breathed slowly, her tiny chest barely moving. Naruto held Hinata as she sat on his lap.

Hinata screamed silently, as their daughter took in one final gasp of air. She remained still like a small porcelain doll.

Hinata remained perfectly still, she stared at the face of her daughter, hoping that somehow, the child would suck in another lungful of air.

As Hinata opened her mouth and gasped in despair, the air passing through into her lungs was probably the sound of heartbreak, Naruto thought as tears began to well from his eyes. He held Hinata, who buried her face into his chest.

The servants lowered their heads as Hinata cried for the entire day, Naruto sat still and cried with her.

Naruto thought it was the longest and shortest day of his life up till that point. Time did not seem to past as his tears flowed down his chin; the only thing he knew was the sun descended as his and Hinata's tears did, the night came and enveloped into the darkness of despair.

"Naruto-kun," she said almost soundlessly, her arms still cradling the lifeless body of their baby daughter.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," she said, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Every time I close my eyes, I think of Aoi, our Aoi." The sound was so soft he could barely hear her - childbirth and grief robbed her of her voice.

Naruto nodded and pressed her head against his chest gently.

It might well be a sign from the gods - it was time for them to leave this safe haven.

 _It was time for him to fulfill his destiny - although he did not think that death of his newborn daughter would be part of it._

As she calmed down, he began to tell her about everything, his father's diary, the Land of Whirlpools, everything he had wanted to tell her for a very, very long time.

The marks of her tear trail began to dry, as he encircled her in his arms and spoke to her. Hinata finally calmed down and sat quietly with him.

The servants approached cautiously in an attempt to remove the child from her. He held her gently by the shoulder as she handed the lifeless body of their daughter to the physician, her hand reluctantly letting go. It took the man a great deal of time and patience to finally wrench the lifeless body of the infant from Hinata, Naruto could see her whispering silent words, her eyes fixated at the physician as he carried the body away.

As the servants left them alone, she threw herself over Naruto, her hands clutched the cloth of his robes; he could feel the moisture on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her as she did, offering no words but a shoulder to cry on - it was the only solace he could offer her.

* * *

Each of them occupied a corner on the triangular stone table, they sat there, leaders of their respective clans like their fathers before them.

"The last of us is finally getting married huh?" The blonde-haired woman folded her arms, arching an eyebrow as she stared at her childhood friend with her sky blue eyes. "I am not really surprised, ever since Chouji married that woman from Kumo."

"Ino," Chouji scowled, shaking his head as he chewed his mouthful of food. "Karui is the most special woman I have ever met, besides, in Shikamaru's words, I married into one of their important tribes so we have more allies."

"Love works in mysterious ways," Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, sighing softly with a smile on his face. "You would know Ino." He eyed Ino with a smirk.

Ino sighed exasperatedly as a flush of pink emerged on her face. "The Yamanakas need an heir, so do all of our clans - so I am glad that you two are finally getting married." She said as a smile hung on her face. "But then, we know the implications of your marrying Temari."

The smile faded from Ino's beautiful face, Chouji put the snacks he was eating to the side as Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"I'm fully aware."

"I suppose there's no point trying to stop you or delay the wedding," Ino sighed softly. "But that would put your clan directly against the spearhead of the Hyugas, since they didn't know that you have, well, kidnapped Temari; they will directly associate your clan with Hiashi's murder."

"I know."

"What's next then, Shikamaru?" Ino demanded.

Chouji said nothing as he waited for Shikamaru to continue.

"There's no point making peace with our father's murderers," Shikamaru said, calmly. "Our aim is to maintain Konoha as a Kingdom, and," he paused, staring at his two friends - these two knew him ever since they were babies, he knew fair and well whatever he said, they would support him, die for him even.

"Before the new, true King ascends, the Mountain Clans will maintain their independence."

As he solemnly announced his intention, his friends smiled and nodded.

"So it shall be." They said, almost unanimously. "We stand together, as one."

Shikamaru smiled back at him - this is the new reality now.

Konoha is no more, it is just the Hyugas, the Naras.

 _It is every clan for itself._

Shikamaru returned to his mansion, his servants prepared the house for the upcoming wedding, with red ribbons decorating the hallway and new furniture, here and there.

As he walked inside to his room, he saw her sitting there, grinning as he entered.

"Don't you look cheerful today?" He walked up to her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, as he attempted to snake his arms around her and lift her, she pressed onto him hardly, forcing him to let her down.

He frowned as she did. "What's the matter?"

Temari smiled, it was nothing similar than the provocative, seductive smiles that he was used to receiving from her; it was something more graceful, more holy.

She guided his hand, holding his open palm with her own hand and gently pressed it against her abdomen.

"No," he raised his eyebrows, his joy barely containable.

"I told the physician to not tell you, I wanted you to know it from me." She grinned widely, cupping his face with her hand. "We're bound by blood now."

He pressed his forehead against hers, his hands gently resting by the curves of her waist.

"Our child," he muttered as he smiled, he found his eyes becoming increasingly sore, as Temari chuckled and gently swept her finger across his face.

"Come on now crybaby," she said with a wide grin. "It's bad to cry on an auspicious day."

He held her hand against his face, smiling at her as she leaned forward, resting her head against his chest.

"What have you discussed in the council?" Her voice broke the comfortable silence, he felt his heart jolt for a second.

Shikamaru sighed softly, gently petting her head as he shook his head. "Nothing important," he said. "All you need to worry now is yourself and our child."

Temari nodded, something about being pregnant seemed to have tamed the lioness' temper, he glanced at her - as she leaned against him, the smile she had was blissful, at ease - _nothing like his heart right now_.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, tightening his embrace around her as he tried to hide the painful frown on his face.

* * *

He walked inside, licking his lips - it was indeed true that the Hyugas led a luxurious life, he did not expect their mansion to be this big.

He rubbed the side of his face, his unruly hair wobbled slightly as he paced around. Sniffing with his keen nose, he could smell the aroma of burning incense, ironically known as the scent of death as it was only burnt by the households that have lost a member.

"Kiba-san," he turned his head around abruptly as he heard his name being called. In front of him stood the man he remembered seeing in the army, little did he know that this man would become the Lord Hyuga at that time.

"Neji-san," he nearly bit his tongue as he shook his head like a wet dog. "Lord Hyuga."

Neji nodded, he waved his hand and guided Kiba to the seat at the side of the main chair.

He settled down, stretching himself as the servant poured him a cup of tea. Neji waved the servants away, leaving the two men alone in the hall.

"Why summon me?" Kiba said without much thought, having growing up in the countryside and being part of the army, he could not care less about courtly manners.

Neji sipped his tea. "I require your services."

Kiba arched an eyebrow, his finger scratched his face where his red marks are.

The Inuzukas were one of the more inferior clans in Konoha, and in times of war, they were opportunists - they side with whoever has the upper hand; and it seemed that for the time being, there were more interests in vouching for the Hyugas.

The man narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Do tell."

"I need you to find someone for me, or rather, acquire someone," Neji said as he put down his cup of tea.

Kiba nodded, as he waited for Neji to continue; yet he could not hold himself but ask.

"What's that the mighty Hyuga cannot do?"

Neji tensed up for a second, he sighed softly.  
"There are certain matters that are inconvenient for the clan to directly intervene." Kiba stopped himself from pressing on.

"A member of the clan is lost, rather, being held at another's estate." The pale-eyed man said, his hand holding the warm ceramic cup. "I need you to retrieve it."

"It?"

"It'll be at the Aburame's," Kiba sucked his teeth quietly as he heard. "It is a newborn child."

Kiba shrugged. "Fair enough - what does my clan get from this?"

Neji shot an intense stare at him. "Immunity from the wrath of the Hyugas, this is what your clan shall gain."

Kiba spat, shaking his head. "Anything else?"

"Be discreet," Neji paused for a brief second, there was a certain glint of pain in his eyes as he let go of the ceramic cup, his hand red from the warmth and force he exerted.

"If you see the child's mother, bring her back too." He closed his eyes.

Kiba nodded at him, turning around and leaving the hall.

As he left, he could smell a salty scent, it smelled faintly like seawater - little did he know it was the tears shed secretly by the statue of a man he just spoken to.

* * *

He stared at the child, who looked back at him with pale eyes.

The infant giggled as his mother approached and picked her up. Tenten smiled at him as she cooed over her child.

"I didn't know you'd come visit, Shino-sama."

"Please, just call me Shino." He attempted to smile at her, the corners of his mouth jolted a little.

Tenten chuckled softly. "Please take a seat, I will prepare some tea for you."

"Would you mind if I hold him?" Shino reached out, Tenten hesitated for a brief second, she smiled briefly and gently, she placed Asuka into Shino's hands.

"Here, hold the head this way, and place your arm beneath him, there," Tenten smiled. "I'll fetch tea."

Shino held Asuka against his chest, dark hairs had sprout from the boy's head, he looked at his face - his large, bleak eyes linked at the man holding him.

 _Something about this boy reminded him of someone he met quite some time ago…_

"Here, tea" Tenten poured it out for him. He nodded at her.

Tenten supported her head with her hand, elbow resting on the table as she stared at Asuka, perfectly still in Shino's arms. "He likes you."  
"Really?" Shino turned and looked at him. "Asuka does remind me faintly of someone I used to know."

Tenten said nothing, she bit onto her lips slightly.

"He reminds me of Neji," said Shino, "who apparently is also the new Lord Hyuga."

Tenten took in a forceful gasp of air, as she steadied herself. "Really?"

Shino nodded affirmatively as he gently rocked the baby in his arms, he noticed the strange expression on Tenten's face. "Perhaps all Hyugas look more or less alike, after all, blood is thicker than water."

Asuka yawned at the same moment, Tenten walked over and gently removed him from Shino's arms.

"I'm afraid that he's tired," Tenten smiled briefly. "I will bring him to bed."

Shino stood up and followed her to the crib, as she gently laid him down, Shino watched at her side.

"It's a bit late now," Tenten smiled at him as she turned around. Shino froze for a second and turned towards the door.

"Can I come again tomorrow?"

"Of course," she smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Shino walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

He felt something fluttering in his chest as he thought of Tenten's face, the shadow that projected onto her features under the flickering candlelight of the barely lit room.

 _Something is different._

* * *

Author's note:

The girl who died is NOT Himawari ... it is a long confusing chapter with a lot of twists, with something good happening to some characters and some other things happening to the others - stay tuned for the development! Be sure to review or message me to tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading xoxo

V.S.V


	40. Surge

She rode patiently as the carriage tumbled on the rugged road of the mountains. The rain splattered on the road as she heard the wheels crushing onto puddle after puddle.

Sakura wanted to sleep, they have been on the road for a little more than a day now; she found it difficult to fall asleep, she was not sure whether it was the rough roads they travelled upon, or the not so friendly glances the woman across her was giving her.

She had given up any attempt to befriend Karin, if she did not kill her in her sleep, she would be grateful.

The carriage slowly pulled over. Karin unlocked the door of the carriage, and hopped off.

Sakura lifted the veil covering the window, she stared as she found herself at the entrance of a castle, its walls and roof covered with thick plants. It had been deserted for quite some time, almost as if it was haunted.

A servant moved to the side of the carriage and helped her off the carriage. She looked around, beneath the hill they were on, the plains were lightless.

The land had no peasants, no one - it was as if it was a haunted town below.

Sasuke hopped off his horse, and entered the large castle. His subordinate followed him and the servants escorted her in.

She saw Sasuke pointing at the servants, directing them to clean up the house.

Soon after, his subordinates were led to their respective rooms, Sasuke turned around and stared at her.

She felt a chill down her spine as his dark onyx eyes lingered upon her.

He waved his hand at the servant. "Leave us."

As the servant left he walked up to her and took her arm, sliding it into the arch formed as he bent his elbow.

Sakura said nothing, her fingers held onto his arm firmly.

He led her into a room after turning around corners, it was a dark room, Sakura could barely see the wooden tablets in the middle of the room.

She waited patiently as he parted from her, he took hold of the candles on the main altar and with a deep breath, a burst of flames came from in between his lips and lit the candle.

Sakura could see now, beneath the cobwebs and thick layers of dust, she saw an army of tablets in front of her, each of them had a name engraved upon them - all of them Uchihas.

"There should be many more," said Sasuke. "I've only managed to make my parents' ones recently."

He took out a box and opened it, dusting off the dust at the nearest space, he placed two wooden tablets.

Sakura saw the names engraved - _Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha._

He walked back to her, and took her hand in his.

"In the name of my ancestors," he said, at a steady, almost calming pace. "And in the witness of my parents, I Uchiha Sasuke, shall reclaim the glory that rightfully belongs to our family, and to rebuild our clan as one of the strongest in Konoha."

Sakura listened as he spoke, gently, Sasuke turned towards her.

"And you," he said. "The blood of the Uchiha flows in you too."

Sakura felt tears rolling down her face as he held both of her hands in his.

"I shall honour you as my wife, mother of my child," he said, his dark onyx eyes locked with her jade green ones. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She found herself unable to utter a single sound, all she did was burying her teary face into his chest.

She could feel his arms slowly wrapping around her, one of his hand gently patting her head.

 _Finally, this was what she always wanted._

"I do," she whispered, not parting from Sasuke as she did. "I do."

* * *

She stared into the mirror, the last time she was dressed like this was the beginning of the worst nightmare.

The crimson silk wrapped around her body perfectly, a lump appeared at her abdomen, a symbol of the life growing within her - the symbol of her union with Shikamaru.

She caressed it carefully with her perfectly painted nails, her rep lips curving into a perfect red arch.

 _For once, she was getting what she wanted; she felt in control - of her body, her mind, and more importantly, the ones beside her._

"You look beautiful," she turned around as she heard him, Shikamaru was dressed in a cream coloured robes, beneath his dark green haori with his clan's emblem sewn onto his back with lighter green thread. His silver earrings glittered beneath his neatly tied ponytail, he walked up to her and embraced her by the waist.

"It's bad luck seeing your bride before you're standing in front of the altar," she smiled at him as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I will never be as lucky as the day I met you," he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

Temari grinned at him, as he wondered once again how could someone so beautiful be his.

"Your brother has arrived, I have him escorted to one of the guest rooms," he let go of her, holding her hand instead. "Would you want to meet him in private?"

"Of course, if you don't mind," she nodded, her excitement barely containable. "I haven't seen him in ages."

" I will invite him to my private study then," he smiled at her. "You can wait there for him."

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you Shikamaru."  
He patted her back gently as she let go. He looked over his shoulder smiling at her,

Her steps hastened, she could hear the jewel she wore ringing as they clashed upon each other, she steadied herself and entered the study.

From his back, she could already tell that it was him, dressed head to toe in the best ceremonial robes, his brown hair spiky.

"Kankuro," she called his name, her voice came out softer than she thought it would, perhaps seeing him again was almost too surreal to believe.

He turned around as she stepped forward, approaching and gently wrapping his arm around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Temari," he scanned her, from head to toe.

Shd could not help but smile as she stared at her brother, he might look older with his goatee and new face paint, but in her eyes, he was still her little brother.

"You won't believe our surprise when we received your letter and the wedding invitation."

He seemed to be mesmerized at the sight of her slightly swollen belly. "And you're with child."

Temari smiled at him as she gently caressed her belly.

"What has the man done to you?" Kankuro shook his head and laughed. Temari looked over her shoulder, she chuckled softly.

"He saved my life once, no, twice," she said. "What we had is not a one-time moment of impulse."  
"But Temari, you do realise how…"

"Of course I do, the Council had played their hand, and they failed. It's up to me now." Temari grinned, staring at the ground. "I love him."

Kankuro shook his head with a smile. "I know, we're just surprised."

"Tell me, is it just you and Gaara or was the Council more surprised than you were?"

"We are happy for you, although we would appreciate if you had gave us an early notification."

Temari laughed as she patted Kankuro's back."What did the Council say?"

"The Council had an uproar, but there was something that made them shut up."

"What happened?" Kankuro frowned as he sighed softly.

He sat down on the table, as Temari sat down next to him.

"It's Hakuto, the concubine they chose for Gaara, apparently the woman got herself pregnant with one of the royal guards."

"Oh my," she covered her mouth with her hand. "How stupid."

"Indeed," Kankuro shook his head. "Gaara thought it over, he decided that the child is innocent, the woman will be executed once the child is born."

"Quite fitting," Temari nodded in agreement. "How's Gaara?"

"He had two children going to be born soon, he had more to worry about that an adulterous concubine." Kankuro laughed a little. "Sorry to be talking about such gloomy things on your wedding day."

"Nevermind," Temari smiled at him. "More dreadful things are to come."  
"You mean the Hyugas?"

Temari nodded. "Surely they would've heard of the wedding, I am sure that they would be sending their ultimatum, anytime soon."

"Suna will pledge our support."

"I will be sure to inform you of the situation." Temari shrugged. "But for now, we are matched quite evenly."

Kankuro nodded. "Gloomy things aside, I have been tasked to give you away, as the representative of Suna and your family." He offered his arm with a warm smile.  
Temari smiled. "It wouldn't suit me better in any other way." She slid her arm into the arch of his elbow, smiling at him. "Let's go."

The guests waited in great anticipation, Shikamaru waited as he stared at the door, he exchanged glances with his mother, who was almost at the verge of tears.

He smiled at her warmly, as the doors slowly glided open.

He saw her, draped in red - an unconventional colour for brides in Konoha, she walked side by side her brother, her smile graceful, her stride proud.

It almost seemed like she was a goddess, descended from the heavens, it was surreal when Kankuro backed down and left her there with him at the altar.

She stepped closer and closer, he stared - his eyes refused to blink, it was as if a cloud of darkness descended upon them, he stood there, looking at her as she walked towards him, each step she took echoed with the beats of his heart, it raced, barely containing itself in his chest.

He felt out of breath as the priest gently held their hands and tied them together with a red thread. The moment seemed forever - the softness of her skin, the warmth of her palm ...

He gripped her hand in his - he could see her smiling as he did.

"With the power granted to me by the gods and the ancestors of the Nara clan," the priest said, his hands in the air. "I bound thee man and wife."

He held her hand and raised it into the air, the guest applauded and cheered as he did.

He could see his mother tearing up as he did, he smiled at her affirmingly.

The crowd turned silent in a swift second, as a soldier ran inside, in his hand was a letter.

"My Lord," he headed straight to the altar, Shikamaru took the letter from his hand.

Temari reached over, using her free hand, she ripped the envelope and took the letter out.

Shikamaru held the letter in his hand, he frowned as he read, as he finished, he smiled, holding Temari's entwined hand with his.

He turned and faced the audience below with his newly-wed wife.

"My father's murderers had sent a message," he said calmly. "They wanted us to be their servants, their dogs."

The crowd was silent, Shikamaru crumpled the letter in his hand, the sound of paper crunching filled the emptiness of the hall.

"They will not get what they want, if war is what they want, it is going to be the last thing they wish for." He sneered.

The audience stood up and clapped, cheered. Shikamaru smiled as the crowd was thrown into an almost hysterical uproar.

Temari stared at him, smiling as she did.

 _She saw her husband, the man she loves, and more importantly - she could see him sitting on the throne of the Konoha Palace, beside her, as the new King._

* * *

He expected the trip in the desert will be tough, he knew, Hinata knew.

They have taken the dangerous path - away from the main routes used by merchants and common folk, they tried to avoid the King's eyes.

Naruto licked his dry lips, he knew that Gaara would send soldiers after them, they were his hostages and it was too valuable to let them escape.

Their son slept in his mother's arms, the heat had silenced his occasional cries.

Naruto looked around, everything seemed the same - sand dune after sand dune, the ground a sea of the same hue of brownish yellow.

Hinata was awfully quiet, he turned and saw her porcelain face, red under the heat.

Unscrewing the leather pouch he had around his torso, he frowned at the lightness of the pouch.

"Here, Hinata, have some water." He pushed the pouch to Hinata, she smiled at him as she took a small sip.

Gently she lifted the baby and pressed her lips against his, passing small sips to him.

"You should drink too, Naruto-kun."

"I'm fine, you drink some more." Naruto licked his lips again, he frowned as he looked around.

He knew better, if they can't find their way out of the desert soon, it will soon be the death of them.

He felt his mind boggling, as if his brain was pressing against his skull due to dehydration.

 _Boy._

He froze, his spine rigidly straightened as he heard the voice. It was ancient, raspy; it almost sounded like a growl. He turned to Hinata, she seemed unaware.

 _Boy._

He was sure of it - he had heard this voice before, in his nightmares.

 _Listen to me, for my life depends on you too - if you perish here, so will I._

Naruto shut his eyes as he stood still. He frowned and pressed his hand against his forehead.

"What do you want from me, you demon?" He muttered almost soundlessly.

 _I have a name, brat._ The voice bellowed deep in his mind, in his vision, a streak of orange emerged, the colour flicked in his face and sooner than he knew, a large orb appeared in front of him, a dark red orb, encircled by white.

It was an eye.

 _My name is Kurama._ The beast bellowed. _Let me take over, boy, I will guide us somewhere safe._

The beast reached out a large paw, its sharp claws glowed eerily like blades in the darkness.

Naruto stared, hesitant whether he should take it.

"Naruto-kun?"

He heard Hinata's voice, as he snapped out of his trance.

He smiled at her weakly, the beast's voice echoed in his mind.

 _They are liabilities - with them, you will die._

Naruto frowned and pressed his hand against his head, trying to force that voice out of his mind.

"Naruto-kun!" He stared the direction which she was looking at, the sky afar turned into a screen of dusty mist.

"Sandstorm," he said, his palms sweaty as he wrapped his arm around Hinata and Boruto. "We must find shelter."

Naruto held her hand as he turned, looking over his shoulder at the looming sandstorm.

 _Is this the end?_ He hid beneath the shadow of a sand dune, wrapping his arms around her.

 _Leave the woman, save yourself, save us._

Naruto shook his head violently as the voice of Kurar was drowned out by the approaching gust of sands.

He closed his eyes and held Hinata tightly, he covered her and Boruto with his cloak.

At that moment, there was nothing he could do.

 _All he could do was pray._

* * *

Author's note:

A new chapter! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and I've dwelled on this chapter for quite some time ...

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Will try to update soon xoxo

V.S.V


	41. Plunge

Temari waited patiently as she heard the galloping of the horses from a distance - now that they are at war with the Hyguas, Shikamaru spent most of his times at the barracks, discussing war plans with the Council.

He told her not to strain herself, but she could not help it - this war was her war as well, she thought as she glanced through the tactical maps littered across his table.

The Mountain clans occupied the northern mountains of Konoha, making it very easy to defend themselves - the Hyugas would have a very difficult time if they advanced towards them, just like the time when Shikamaru ambushed the entourage that escorted her.

She left the map on the table as she heard the door opening, smiling, she waited for him to enter.

Shikamaru seemed bothered as he walked in, Temari waited patiently as he took a sip from the fresh tea she brewed.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

He eyed her and took her hand.

"You have a visitor," he said, his voice laced with irritation.

"You don't seem too pleased," she replied, tightening her grip around his hand.

"I am not particularly fond of him," he took her hand and pressed his lips gently against the back of her hand. "I will let you two meet alone, but I will be in the room right across the hallway."

Temari nodded as Shikamaru stood up, almost unwilling to let his hand go.

A moment later, Temari frowned as her visitor walked inside.

"It's been a while, Sasuke," Temari said dryly as she took Shikamaru's cup of tea.

The man, dressed in a dark cloak, sat down across the table and looked up. His face was stoic, cold as he nodded at her in acknowledgement.

His gaze lingered upon her slightly swollen belly, too long for her comfort. Temari cleared her throat.

"You're with child too, huh?" He remarked, Temari paid little attention to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked hastily. "Shouldn't you be in the capital, groveling up against the Hyugas like you did before?"

Sasuke glared at her for a second. "I'm sure you know, why I'm here."

Temari looked at him sternly. "I have no idea."

He reached over and poured himself a cup of tea. "You own a promise, to my brother."

Temari shuddered, memories in her old, distant past began to swarm to her mind - _Itachi's kind, smiling face, back when they were children, in her room in the Palace._

Everything flooded back to the surface - the news of the massacre, his letters, the scroll…

 _The scroll._

"This is the right time, perhaps," she said thoughtfully, as she pressed onto the table. "Wait here."

She noticed the confusion on Sasuke's look - perhaps he had something different in mind, but all Temari could remember was the one promise she made to that sweet boy.

She turned around and walked towards the screen, separating the study and their bedroom.

She headed to her jewelry box and opened it, inside, laid a sealed red scroll, on it was the emblem of the Uchiha.

She took the scroll in her hand, closing her eyes painfully as she pondered.

 _Is it truly the right time?_

 _Is she doing the right thing?_

She sighed and turned around, pacing back to the study.

Sasuke waited for her to sit down. "I'm here…"  
"This," she placed the scroll onto the desk. "I have kept my promise - it was sealed the way it was, same as the day it arrived in my hands."

Sasuke took hold of the scroll, the red fan emblem of his family burned in his eyes, he felt a sting deep within.

"How did you get this?" His voice was shaking, his brain seemed to be pressing against his skull.

"I was entrusted with this." She said firmly. "And I have fulfilled my promise."

"I…"

"I was told that no one but you could read the scroll," she said. "If that's all, I will have you escorted on your way out." "The Uchiha seeks new allies, and the Nara clan…"

"You should be speaking to my husband on this matter," she said coldly. "If you wish, I can ask him to join us, or you may speak alone."

"Does this mean there's no room for discussion?"

"It's not in my power to decide on anything," Temari replied, as she stood up and turned around.  
"But you are meant to save me, aren't you?" His words stopped her in his tracks.

 _Surely his brother's words must be true - he returned from the grave and told him that - it had to be true._

"To save you?" She turned around, arching an eyebrow. "No one is ever meant to save anyone - selfishness is human nature, why should I save you out of all people, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Something struck her, back on one hot summer's day in the Temple of Fire, the strange old man that vapourised the second she turned around.

 _The power of life and death shall rest in your hands._

Of whose life and whose death, he did not say.

She bit onto her lip. "Perhaps you would reconsider some choices you are planning to make, after reading the scroll." She said. "As for now, we have nothing that needs to be discussed."

Sasuke tightened his grip around the scroll and walked out of the room.

Temari closed her eyes tightly, as she whispered soft nothings.

 _Perhaps you could bring him onto the destined path, Itachi._

 _Perhaps you will be the death of him._

 _Or perhaps, I will be._

* * *

Using the night as his cover, he advanced in this faintly familiar mansion.

He used to visit clans after clans, asking for favours and mercenary work - such was the mark of inferiority of his clan.

The Aburame was one of the more friendly clans, in fact, Shino was and has been one of his oldest friends.

But this time it was different, he was on a mission, and he intend to fulfill it without telling his friend who he was working for.

His acute sense of smell picked up something, the excitement tingled across his skin as he edged forward, using the walls and dark corners to hide himself. His vision adjusted well under the dim light of the Aburame mansion, his keen hearing picked up the giggling of a child.

He grinned beneath the dark mask he was wearing as he finally arrived at the source.

Almost soundlessly, he broke into the empty room next to it and slid onto the balcony, creeping next to the room.

He saw her - a woman hovered over the cradle, her brunette hair was tied into a thick braid, handling a child with pale eyes he saw on Neji. _This must be the mother and child - his mission._

He slid into the room and hid himself in a corner, quietly observing.

The woman gently cradled the child as she hummed a soft, country tune - he remembered hearing the same tune before.

Kiba shook his head, he must work.

As he prepared to pounce, a knock on the door startled him.

"Who is it?" The mother walked away with the child in her arms.

He could hear the door open as a familiar scent entered.

 _Shino._

"How nice of you to come by and check on Asuka," she said, the room turned abruptly darker as the candles were blew out, leaving only one dimly lit candle.

He noted down the name of the child silently as the taller man entered alongside the woman.

Kiba could smell something in the air, it was almost electrical - _Shino is in love with this woman._

Tenten placed the infant back into the crib.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you - the Mountain clans and Hyugas are at war, it would be difficult for anyone to move around, especially if you carry a child with the eyes of Hyuga." Shino said as he removed his spectacles.

Tenten frowned, but smiled at Shino."I understand, it must be difficult for you to keep us here."  
"No, not at all, in fact…" The voice stopped, Kiba held his breath.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone's here," Kiba sucked his teeth quietly, knowing that he must make a run for it before his cover was blown.

A small orb was thrown onto the ground, it erupted into a large cloud of smog.

Instinctively, Tenten turned around and wrapped her arms around Asuka, she felt a strong arm wrapping around her.

As the smoke slowly dissipated, Tenten looked up and stared at Shino, whose arm was wrapped around her tightly, like a mother bird cradling its young.

"Shino?"

He realised and slowly retracted his hand, Asuka began to weep softly as Tenten hushed him gently.

"He must be frightened, so are you," he said. "I'm sorry, I will not let anything like this happen again," Shino muttered. "That's because…"  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, Shino," Tenten smiled at him. "Thank you, if you weren't here, god knows what would happen to me and Asuka."

He paused, biting down onto his lips, his fists tightened as he remained in the darkness of the room.

"Tenten, I want you to answer me honestly." He said, his voice was gentle, but laced with sternness.

Tenten nodded, as she gently patted on Asuka's bag, cooing the child to sleep.

"Is this the child of Hyuga Neji?"

Tenten froze, she wrapped her arms tighter around Asuka, the kindness of her eyes faded as she became wary.

"I know you'd figure it out," she said, her eyes glancing around nervously. "You're a smart man."

Shino nodded solemnly, his grip remained tight, as if he was trying to hold onto something.

"So that's why you wanted to leave so badly," he muttered softly. "You wish to return to him."

Tenten said nothing in reply, her face already answered him.

"But Tenten, you do realise that Hyuga Neji is now the head of the Hyuga clan."

"I know."

"And that…"

"I know, Shino," she said. "I know Neji would never marry me. This doesn't change the fact that he is the father of my child."

"What about…" Shino reached over and held Tenten's hand in his. "What about me, Tenten?"

"Please Shino," she wanted to shake his hand off, but his grip was firm, her hand began to turn numb under the pressure.

She looked up, for the first time, she managed to take a good look at his face.

His eyes was a warm shade of brown, as he gazed upon her face gently - in the dim light of the room, he seemed to finally had the courage to look at her straight in the eye.

 _Something about the way he looked at her, reminded Tenten a bit of Neji._

"I will love you and treasure you, I don't care if you're not of noble blood, I just want you to be with me," he said, she could barely see his face in the dark. "I will love Asuka like my own son."

Tenten struggled and finally managed to wedge her hand out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Shino," she said softly. "Thank you for your kindness and care, I…"

Shino bit onto his lip, he attempted to smile, but found it painfully hard to.

He took a deep breath, and stared into Tenten's eyes sadly.

"So," he nodded. "I shall not disturb your rest, Tenten."

Tenten stared at his back as he walked out of the room, she gasped as she felt tears rolling down her face, she pressed her hand against her cheek and wiped it away, another tear replaced it as she did.

 _Why?_

 _If she has no feelings for the man, why couldn't she stop her tears from running down her cheek?_

* * *

He opened his eyes - the bright light stung him.

 _Is he dead? He can't be … Hinata, Hinata …_

"Hinata!" He shouted as he shot up, he found himself in a strange room, the smell of rotting wood filled his nostrils.

He looked down at the makeshift bed he was in - it was old, the wood rotten from the heat and humidity.

It felt even more suffocating than in the desert… the sandstorm, Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata!" He found himself collapsing as he tumbled down and hit the ground. His legs felt weak, as he struggled to press himself up.

He felt someone tugging his arm, pulling him up.

He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of amber-coloured eyes, staring back at him as the hands left him.

"Who are you?"

He studied the woman in front of him, she was in her late thirties, her blue hair was pinned into a bun with a white paper flower, hair covered her forehead and two strands framed her face. She blinked at him as she straightened the dark kimono she was wearing.

"We found you lying in the sand," she replied bluntly, she turned her back towards him as she stirred the steaming bowl on the table. "Eat some porridge."

"Where's Hinata?" He demanded, the woman turned around and looked at him. "And Boruto, where are they?"

The woman blinked again and looked at him emotionlessly. "Eat," She said nothing else as she left.

Naruto struggled as he pressed himself up and walked towards the table. As the first mouthful of porridge hit his tongue, he realised that he had been starving.

He downed the entire bowl in a few gulps, feeling his strength coming back to him.

He walked to the window, as he stared outside, all he could see was ruin - makeshift huts instead of houses was in sight, there was no road, but a trodden muddy path.

 _This could not be Suna,_ he thought to himself as a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

 _Where is he?_

"This is the Land of Whirlpool," he heard a weak voice behind him, he jerked his head around and found himself staring in the air, he lowered his gaze and found a man sitting in a wheelchair, staring at him. The blue-headed woman was behind the wheelchair, her hands on the handles.

The man's hair was in a faded shade of dark redness, his violet, swirling eyes set deeply into his sullen face as he looked up.

The man coughed, covering his mouth. The woman patted onto his back gently, she eyed the chair.

Naruto sat down and looked into the man's eyes. "I see you're doing well." He said after he finally stopped coughing.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked, looking at them skeptically.

"Don't worry, Konan had them arranged in another room, both of them are resting," he pointed at the blue-haired woman.

"Thank you," Naruto nodded at the woman, who gave no response.

Nagato eyed the woman, she turned around and sat down on a stool next to him.

"You reminded me of someone I knew, what's your name?" Nagato looked at him, his gaze revealed little emotion.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he noticed how Nagato's expression tightened, it was as if he was holding back something, before he sighed. The expression on Konan was that of worry, she glanced at him anxiously, her hand reaching over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uzumaki," muttered Nagato as a weak smile crept up his face. "I haven't heard that name for a very long time, the name of my own clan."

"Your own clan…" Naruto stared in disbelief, as the man in front of him curled up and coughed.

"My name is Uzumaki Nagato," he said as his coughing ceased.

Konan walked away and poured water for the two men.

"I never expected to meet you this way, Naruto." Nagato said, as Konan walked back to his side and passed him a cup of water.

"Neither have I, I was told …" the very thought pained him, he bit down on his lips. "My father, the King, ordered the clan to be wiped out, just before I was born."

"It's a complicated matter," Nagato sighed, as he took another sip. "I've discovered, after years of investigation."

He stared out of the window of the room, slowly closing his eyes.

 _The Uzumaki - an ancient clan that had occupied the Land of Whirlpool before there was Konoha, its kinsmen unmistakable - with hair as crimson as a blooming hibiscus flower and their amazing longevity and stamina._

 _Ever since the establishment of the country, the Uzumaki played an important role - the first Queen of Konoha was an Uzumaki, so was the fourth - Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina._

 _Not only was she the Queen, she was also the human vessel of a natural, superhuman force - the same force that spoke to him when he lied half-dead in the desert._

 _But what happened?_

 _The Uzumaki had also been strong, loyal to the throne of Konoha - the other clans became worried, especially when Namikaze Minato, the new peasant King ascended to the throne, on his arm a red-haired maiden._

 _Demonic thoughts plagued the mind of some clans - their intent was no other but to annihilate._

 _Sneaking behind the Queen's back, they planted damning evidence._

 _The King had no choice, he ordered the arrest of the Uzumaki's leaders, hiding the matter from his wife._

 _The clans were not satisfied - one dark, moonless night, a bannerless army approached the land, and slaughtered every Uzumaki they saw._

 _Only a handful survive, all of them children, left in a fire that burned down whatever memory left of the once glorious, ancient clan._

 _He was one of them - his parents hid him as the army attacked and as he emerged, everything turned into ashes._

"This is the history of the Uzumaki," Nagato coughed. He noticed that Naruto was frowning, trying hard to process the matter.

"That's quite enough for today," said Nagato. "You should rest up."

Naruto leaned against the wall, and sighed. His heart felt heavy as he felt it dropped to his stomach.

Nagato said _the clans,_ he did not specify which.

The family of his friends, perhaps all of them, had the blood of his kinsmen all over their hands.

He lied down and closed his eyes, wondering if somehow, being in his homeland, his subconscious would shed some light on his current predicament.

The moon glowed faintly in the dark sky as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally, I managed to finish this chapter! Sorry for the late update as I have been busy working.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to PM/ Review and tell me how you feel!

V.S.V xoxo


	42. The Vortex

The midwife frowned as she spoke to her, but she could not hear anything - the woman on the bed was too busy screaming, Karin frowned as she watched.

The crimson-haired woman folded her hands, she watched on carefully as Sakura threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs as her fingers clawed at the edge of the bed.

Her legs were spread, covered by a piece of cloth as the midwife carefully maneuvered around.

"My lady, you must push!" The midwife screeched, Sakura screamed, her jade eyes darted around frantically.

Karin shifted uncomfortably, it was not the first time she ever saw someone giving birth - she had seen it before she ended up here, at the slums.

Her hand clutched tightly on her covered arm, the colour began to drain from the midwife's face.

Karin glanced at Sakura, her complexion paler than ever in contrast with her pink hair.

Her hand dangled as her scattered gaze darted around - Karin knew she had to do something.

No one in the room can save Sakura, no one but her.

She reached out hesitantly, her arm freezing in mid air as she clutched her hand into a fist.

It almost seemed she was trapped in a trance - the room was silent as she stared at Sakura, her face increasingly pale.

"Karin!" She heard the annoying voice of Suigetsu from outside of the birthing room. "Do something Karin!"

She shook her head violently and reached over, tugging up the loose sleeve of her kimono, revealing an arm covered with bite marks, old and new.

"Go on, take a bite," she muttered, pushing it towards her pale lips.

Sakura slowly parted her lips and took a small bite.

Karin retracted her arm and walked towards the midwife. She reached inside, her hand gently hovered above the bloody mess.

"Push," she said. "Push as hard as you can, woman."

She took a brief moment and turned at the servant, trembling as she stood.

"Inform the Lord, tell him to hurry back."

Sakura blinked as she felt her strength returning in a strange surge, she took another deep breath and pushed, letting out one last scream as she felt the air being pushed out of her lungs.

Everything turned dark.

* * *

Shikamaru walked along the corridor as he left his study, he could hear the nightingale singing as he walked closer.

He opened the door silently, Temari sat on the table, under the flickering candlelight of the room, she sat, her back facing the door.

"You're still awake." Shikamaru said softly, as she turned around, locked in a deep frown.

He approached her, his hand gently held onto her shoulders as she leaned backwards, her head against his stomach.

"Are you not going to ask me what happened today, when I met Sasuke?"

"You'll tell me if you want to." He bent down and wrapped his arms around her.

Temari snuggled up against his neck. "He wanted an alliance, that's what he want."

"An alliance?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be on Neji's side, if he is on anyone's side at all?"

"He must have got onto Neji's nerves, and compared to us, the Uchiha clan is far easier to eliminate." Temari held his hand, her fingers entwining with his.

She took a deep breath. "I've never told you this - but my history with the Uchiha goes way back."

Shikamaru nodded, his hand travelled down and cupping her round abdomen.

"I was betrothed to Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, when we were both children." She blinked. "The betrothal ended when Itachi killed his entire clan," she paused. "Leaving no survivors but Sasuke."

She placed her hand atop of Shikamaru's. "Before I got married to Hiashi, Itachi wrote to me, he gave me two scrolls - one telling me what really happened, and one encrypted, I gave it to Sasuke earlier today."

She told him about the Uchiha's brewing rebellion, how the man slaughtered his entire clan, beheading his parents before his younger brother's eyes.

"Sasuke is a damaged person, I sometimes think he is beyond rescue." Temari sighed softly.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Shikamaru turned his head and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "All you have to do is rest easy, and give birth to a healthy child."

"But I want to help, Shikamaru." Temari turned towards him, her green eyes staring straight into his. She held his hand tightly. "Let me help you, together, we will win this war."

He smiled, gently raising his hand, he patted onto her head as he stared into her eyes.

"Troublesome," he sighed as he shrugged. "I can never win."

Temari grinned widely, pressing her forehead against his. "Let's go to bed now."

As the couple laid down, Shikamaru rested his hand upon her swollen abdomen. Temari stared at the ceiling as she laid down.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?" He opened one eye and stared at the profile of his wife's face.

"Do you want to be King?"

He grunted, shrugged as he sighed. "It is far too early to talk about this, we have to win the war against the Hyugas first."

Temari nodded. "But after that, Shikamaru, what are you going to do?"

"It depends on Ino and Chouji too, the Mountain Clans stand together, if not, we would fall one after another."

"But the Naras have always been the leader among the three, haven't we?"

Shikamaru paused, he sighed again.

"It just so happens to be that way," he said, Temari was about to say something as Shikamaru pressed his long finger on her lips.

"Shh," he smiled at her. "It's a long day tomorrow."

Temari pouted a little as she closed her eyes, Shikamaru moved closer and placed his chin atop of her head.

He sighed, his chest heaving in relief as he closed his eyes.

 _Here's to hoping the darkness would quell the silent storm in his mind._

* * *

He walked inside, the light spring drizzle coated a sheet of droplets over his cloak.

He saw him sitting there, like a statue as he unraveled another scroll, frowning as his pale eyes glanced through.

"My Lord," he nodded at Neji, who looked up from the scroll, apparently annoyed.

"You are back, Inuzuka," he said, eyeing that he was empty handed. "Smelling like a wet rabid dog."

Kiba took no notice of his insult, he knew that what was coming would be even worse.

"Why have you returned?"

"I almost got caught," Kiba snapped. "But," he grinned. "I have something quite interesting to tell you."

"And what is that?" Neji put the scroll down and glared at him. "I have to warn you, Inuzuka, I am not a very patient man."

"I know," he folded his arms in front of his chest. "That woman and child, they're safe, well treated."

He saw Neji's face slightly relaxing, his curled up fist unfolding.

"However," Neji's glance hardened in a split second, Kiba could see the veins popping at the rim of his eyes.

"Aburame Shino is in love with the woman."

Neji took a deep breath. "How do you know?"

"I could smell it," Kiba said as he shrugged. "Besides, why would anyone treat a servant girl with such hospitality, especially when he is the heir of a noble lord?"

Neji sucked his teeth. "And her?"

"I couldn't say," he shrugged, feeling the air froze around him, as he slowly looked up with his brown eyes.

Kiba dipped his head, as Neji waved his hand in dismissal.

As he was left alone, it only took one swipe of his arm to sweep everything on his desk onto the ground.

He stared at the empty room, staring around, no one was there.

He could hear footsteps at his door.

"My lord, are you alright?"

"Yes," he shouted back, clutching his fists tightly together.

He did not have time to wallow in such trivial matters.

He had a war to fight.

"Soldier," he cleared his throat and said, the man walked in and dipped his head towards Neji.

"Inform the elder council, we shall call a meeting as soon as possible."

"Should I inform them of the subject matter, My Lord?"

"War," he said, blinking as he stared afar at the end of the dimly lit corridor. "War."

* * *

He stared into the mirror, the red swirl on his back made him nostalgic and sad, all at the same time.

Ever since he went to Suna, he had not worn anything with his family crest on, in fear of prying eyes.

"Naruto-kun," he turned around and found Hinata smiling, his host managed to find her a modest violet coloured kimono for her, for quite some time, he had not seen her smile.

"You shouldn't be up, how's you and Boruto doing?" He helped her sat down, as she affectionately leaned her head against his stomach.

"We are doing just fine," she said. "The people here treated us very politely."

Naruto smiled, as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."  
The wooden floor creaked as the wheelchair rolled in. "Naruto."

"Nagato-san." He nodded, as Hinata stood up and dipped her head towards him.

Nagato nodded back as Konan pushed him into the room.

"I want you to go somewhere with me, Naruto." He looked at him with his swirling eyes, a weak smile on his face. "Just the two of us."

Naruto stared at Hinata for a brief moment.

"Konan will look after her and your son," Nagato raised his hand as Konan stepped onto the side.

Naruto walked up hesitantly, and placed his hands on the handles of the wheelchair.

"Let's go," said Nagato, as Naruto pushed the older man out of the room.

Pushing Nagato according to his instructions, Naruto found himself treading deeper and deeper into the forest that surrounded the sparsely populated village.

"It used to be a great commercial centre here, not anymore," Nagato said gloomily, as they walked past, a few peasants looked up as Naruto passed by, almost mesmerized and stunned by his blonde hair and blue eyes, before averting their gaze elsewhere.

Nagato paid little attention to them, as Naruto pushed him forward, he could hear the sound of running water.

The sound became louder and clearer as they finally reached their destination.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at a large waterfall pouring down from a steep cliff, at the end was a large whirlpool, surrounded by a few smaller ones. The water falling down was clear yet as it reached the pool beneath, it slowly turned into a crimson colour.

"This is it," said Nagato. "The Blood Whirlpool."

Naruto stared, mesmerized by the sight of water pouring down and swirling into the abyss.

"This is where the Uzumaki started, legend has it our first ancestors climbed out of the whirlpool, and planted their roots here." Nagato blinked. "In their hands were a small creature, its fur orange like the dying sun, eyes as red as blood, stretching its nine tails as it nestled itself in the arms of an Uzumaki."  
"Kyuubi," said Naruto, staring down at his stomach.

"The Kyuubi has been sealed inside an Uzumaki, for few others has the longevity or vitality to maintain the seal or its presence within oneself," said Nagato. "It has always been an Uzumaki."

Naruto said nothing in return, yet he could feel it, something churned deep within him.

"I understand the particular circumstances you've been through when the beast was sealed within you." He took a deep breath, Naruto could see his bony chest heaving. "But for every Uzumaki before you, to obtain full control," he paused. "And power, one must prove his worth."

Naruto pondered upon his words. "What do you mean?"

Nagato raised his finger and pointed towards the gushing water.

"Jump into the abyss and search for the answer." Nagato could see Naruto's stunned expression.

"I am a dying man, Naruto, and to prove yourself to the people, as the leader of the Uzumaki, you must do it."

"Is there any Uzumaki left?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Nagato sighed. "But those who heard your name, those who were loyal to your father, loyal to the Uzumaki clan - they would join your cause."

Naruto stared into the red swirling water, the vortex seemed to be bottomless.

Without another word, he removed his clothes as Nagato stared at the waterfall.

"Will you be alright if I leave you here, alone?" Naruto turned around as he stepped on the edge of the churning pool.

Nagato smiled at him weakly. "Just make sure you'll return."

Naruto nodded, he took one last deep breath, and without hesitation, he jumped.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this story as always, feel free to tell me how you think with reviews and/or PM!

Will try to update more regularly in September!

V.S.V xoxo


	43. Monsters

He ached all over as the water pounded against him like numerous batons, he struggled to keep calm - if he lost his composure, the water will engulf him.

Naruto dived deeper, and deeper - there was a strange light at the bottom, amongst the murky water.

There was a strange sense of calm as he dived, inching closer and closer towards the light. The water surrounding him began to turn warmer, as if he was swimming towards an underwater fireplace.

The light began to pull him into a warm embrace as he reached further, the light blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes.

In the sudden darkness, he could feel the water rushing beneath his feet, he was pushed rapidly, breaking through the water as he finally opened his eyes, gasping for air.

He found himself in a cave, strange glowing stones lit up the room dimly as he pressed himself out of the water. His lungs pained as he gasped for air.

He stared, there were artificial structures in the seemingly natural cave, as he stood up he approached.

Naruto realised that this was no ordinary place - he was in a crypt.

At the entrance of the cave, there were two statues, two men with unfamiliar faces bound by chains to two pillars, one painfully gritting their teeth while the other opening his mouth in despair. On their abdomen were a seal, the very same seal he found on his own abdomen.

He pressed onto his stomach uncomfortably as he entered, trudging as he felt a strange pressure heavy upon his shoulders.

"Jinchuriki," he read

He walked past several unfamiliar faces, the paint on their faces had faded save for the slight trace of crimson that was left on their hair. He kept walking until he found himself staring in a familiar face, as if he was staring into a mirror.

There she stood, cradling a small, nine-tailed fox in her arms as she stared far away towards the entrance of the cave, as if she was waiting for something; there was a strange sense of affinity as he stared onto her face, kind with a smile.

Naruto looked down at the base of the statue, engraved there was a familiar name.

He took in a lungful of air as he felt tears rolling down his face.

"Uzumaki Kushina," he read her name. "Queen of Konoha."

He gasped and wiped away his tears. "Mother."

They never told him where his parents were buried, they never told him how they looked like.

He knew that his father was a kind man, as he read about his struggles in his diary, for someone who hated reading, Naruto almost memorized everything his father read by heart, just in case he might lost the diary one day. However, there are certain parts that he memorized much clearer than others.

The parts about his mother.

 _I have never met a woman like Kushina. She was proud, powerful like a relentless hillfire yet at the same time, her presence warms the very bottom of my heart. Ever since the first day I met her, my heart was stolen by the crimson maiden from the Land of Whirlpool._

…

 _Kushina seems quite shaken by her ordeal; her kidnappers must have scared her - something about her was different, the way her violet eyes looked at me was different - there was something more than friendship, something that I have long harboured for her._

…

 _I cannot be more thrilled - Kushina is carrying our firstborn - she seems quite nervous about the idea that she is going to become a mother, I am sure that she is going to be a great one. If only our child will have her kind heart, I can die in peace..._

 _..._

And there was the part that breaks his heart every time he read about it.

 _I had no choice._

 _While the evidence I was presented with was damning, the events that followed afterwards was beyond my imagination._

 _I could not bear to tell Kushina that she is probably the last Uzumaki breathing, not at the expense of our son. I have ensured that no one informs her, at the pain of death._

 _If she were to find out later, I would gladly suffer her hatred for the rest of my life._

That was the final entry of his father's diary.

Naruto shook his head and looked up, staring at the statue he reached over and touched its feet.

"Mama," he said, in a voice croaking as he wiped the hot tears rolling down his face.

The statue was silent as Naruto crawled up to its base and reached his arms over, hugging the cold stone as he rested his head upon the shoulder of his mother's statue.

He did not know how long it had passed, all he knew was he did not want to let go.

"Naruto," he shot up from the embrace as he heard his name.

He found a silver-haired man staring at him, strangely clothed and dry, looking at him. His covered face expressionless.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stared as he hopped down. "How?"

"I told you I'll be waiting for you here, I just didn't know it would take you so long," Kakashi blinked. "Sorry for your loss, Naruto."  
Naruto gulped and sighed softly. "Sensei, I…" He glanced at his mother's statue longingly.

Kakashi noticed, he walked up to the younger man and pressed gently on his shoulder. "Your mother had high hopes for you, she was a feisty one, almost unbefitting of a Queen." Kakashi paused. "Yet she did an amazing job as one, everyone loved her and your father."

"They did?"

Kakashi nodded. "They did."

Naruto sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "About the Uzumakis."

"It's the only stain on your father's impeccable rule." Kakashi blinked as he said gloomily. "After all, your father didn't know at the time of his death that the evidence was fabricated, before he could do anything, the Uzumakis were no more."

"Did you…?"

"I saw, Naruto." Kakashi sighed softly. "One would never expect how the redness of the Uzumaki's hair made their blood dull in comparison."

Naruto stared into Kakashi's eyes, the older man could tell that he was very confused, mind and soul.

"Aren't you wondering why I knew my way into this crypt?" Kakashi did not wait for him to answer before continuing on. "This crypt was built for those who hosted the Kyuubi, the creature that Minato-sensei sealed into you at that fateful night."

"My father did?" Naruto stared down at his abdomen, the seal on his stomach reminded him of the crimson swirl of the Uzumakis.

"Jinchurikis," Kakashi said. "The human pillar for hosting fearsome creatures, the Uzumakis have always been jinchurikis for the Kyuubi."

There was something glinting in his eyes as Kakashi shuddered a little.  
"They assaulted him and the Queen, he managed to fend them off, but one of them caught him and fatally wounded him." He paused a little, looking away from Naruto's face. "When I came, he just completed the seal."

Naruto just stared as he listened.

"Your father gave me two orders, Naruto, just two." Kakashi walked up and pressed onto both of his shoulders. "To take care of you, and," he turned and stared at the statue.

"And to bring Queen Kushina here, to bury her here."

Naruto blinked, he raised his hand and pressed onto Kakashi's hand.

"Did my mother said anything, before she died?"

Kakashi closed his exposed eye tightly, pressing onto his forehead.

"She did," said Kakashi, his tensed expression turning into a soft smile beneath his mask.

"She told you grow up well, and be a good person."

Naruto walked away from Kakashi, and walked up to his mother's statue.

He thought he saw a drop of water rolling down the statue's cold face.

"I tried, mama," he said. "I am still trying."

"I am here in this world for a purpose," he turned at Kakashi. "Will you help me?"

Naruto thought he saw a glint at the older man's uncovered eye.

"I've been waiting for almost twenty years." Kakashi paused for a brief moment. "My lord."

* * *

As he emerged from the carriage, he felt himself at a loss.

With a glance of his sharingan, he could read it, even so, he could see for himself.

Itachi had painted everything with his fading breath, down to every painful detail.

He found his eyes dry as anger filled his brain, as he walked into the mansion, he saw the servants dipping their heads towards him.

Karin was standing there, waiting for him as he approached.

"Everything's alright?" He asked and waited for the crimson haired woman to give him an affirmative reply.

His heart dropped a little as she shook her head.

"She gave birth," said Karin.

Sasuke straightened his back, the frown of his face slightly relaxed.

"Is the child well?"

"She is," Karin tried to read Sasuke's expression. "As for the woman…"

"Show me." He cut her off as Karin sucked her teeth. The woman led the way to a bed chamber and opened the door.

He walked inside, the room was quite empty save for the crib in the middle and the pink-haired woman who was resting on the bed.

He approached the crib, reaching in, he gently pushed the layers wrapping around the infant's face. He could see the sparse dark hair sprouting atop her round head, her eyes shut tightly as she slept soundly. It was too early to tell who she would look like, yet he definitely noticed that her face was shaped like her mother's.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sat up slowly, her teeth gritting painfully as she shifted upwards.

He reached in and cradled the baby in his arms, as Sakura mustered all her strength to stand up, walking towards him.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

He uttered no response to her question, he simply stared at the child's innocent sleeping face.

"What do you wish to name her, Sasuke-kun?"

He closed his eyes, for a brief moment, his lips pursed together. There was a slight frown on his face as he thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura…" He muttered, after a slight deliberation, he looked at the child as she moved in his arms, her eyes bearing the dark onyx colour like many in his family.

He stared deeply into the young girl's eyes, the corners of his mouth twitched and turned upwards.

Raising one of his hand, he reached out two fingers and gently pressed it atop of her forehead.

"Sarada."

Sakura grinned widely as she moved to his side and cooed over the child. "That's a lovely name."

Sasuke nodded as he placed the child back in her crib. "And you?"

"I'm slowly recovering," she said, the smile faded from her face. "But…"  
"But?"

"I've lost quite a lot of blood during childbirth, if it wasn't for Karin, I would've died." Sakura blinked, her jade green eyes darting away. "I…"

"It would be difficult for you to be with child again, wouldn't it?" He asked bluntly, Sakura's eyes darted up, Sasuke was staring at her, frowning, his lips thinned into a line.

Sakura could not bear for him to look at her that way. _She knew what that look meant._

"I...Sasuke-kun," she found herself at a loss of words, she wanted to reach out and touch him, he gently pushed her hand away.

"I have more important matters to attend to." He looked at her coldly and dipped his head.

As he shut the door behind him, Sakura felt the iciness of his air wrapping her up, as she crouched down next to the crib, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke stood outside the door for a brief moment - he could hear her sobs becoming more evidently loud, the woman had given him a child he long desired for, yet it was no son, nor will she be able to provide him with one anytime soon, perhaps never.

Sasuke sighed softly and walked away, he stared ahead, a chilling thought forming in his mind.

He still has a wife.

 _Out there somewhere._

* * *

The child squealed in her arms, not sure whether it was out of discomfort or confusion, its mother's face was ashen, for she knew what was there for her.

The door of her bedchamber flung open, in come was a man whose face was painted with elaborate patterns, he looked around the bedchamber before turning at the servants who followed him in.

"Put those down and leave us." He ordered as the men left a tray on the table - it carried an elaborately decorated wine bottle, a long piece of white cloth and a dagger.

As the servants closed the door behind them, the woman's tears began to roll down her face.

"So you've finally dared to show your face here, huh?" She looked up and stared into the man's face. She smiled, which slowly turned into a hysterical laugh.

Kankuro frowned slightly. "You know I have no choice, I told you…"

"You told me to kill my own child." Hakuto glared at him, her eyes gleaming with tears. " _Your_ child, Kankuro."

"That's because," Kankuro sucked his teeth as he took in a deep breath. "That's because I want you to live, Hakuto."

Hakuto laughed hysterically as she placed the child onto the bed, she stood up and walked up to Kankuro.

"All you ever wanted is your own survival, Kankuro."

She stared into his dark brown eyes, raising her hand, she swung and slapped him hardly on the face.

Kankuro did not flinch, he turned his face towards her, as she threw herself over him, her arms encircling his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her. She sobbed and cried, Kankuro said nothing, only brushing his hand against her back.

Hakuto finally looked up after a while, she turned around and smiled at the baby, who was sleeping soundly on its mother's bed.

"I named him Araya," she said softly. "May the gods protect him always."

"I will," Kankuro wrapped his arms tightly around her, Hakuto returned the same hug, she pulled him close as she pressed her lips onto his, as if her life depended on it.

"Promise me, Kankuro," Hakuto forced him to stare at her right in the eye. "Promise me you will make Araya the King of Suna."

Kankuro stared at her, his eyes darted away from her face, yet she reached up and held his face.

"Promise me, as a dying wish." She said sadly, as she held Kankuro's hand in hers and placed it onto her face.  
Kankuro caressed her face, and gently, he nodded.

"I promise."

Hakuto smiled at him and leaned closer, pressing a gently kiss onto his face as a teardrop rolled down his face.

"Now, what will it be?" She left his embrace, and walked to the table, her fingertips brushed against the studded jewels of the wine bottle, the elaborately decorated handle of the dagger and finally, against the white cloth.

She took the white cloth and stared at the horizontal pillar, she reached up and threw it over. With both hands, she fastened a knot.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She turned towards Kankuro, he walked over and helped her onto the stool.

Sliding her head onto the loop, she turned around and stared down at Kankuro.

"Goodbye." She then turned and looked at the baby, who seemed to have sensed something wrong and started bawling.

"Shhh, Araya," Hakuto smiled as tears streamed down her face. "You'll be alright."

Hakuto closed her eyes. "I'm ready, Kankuro."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Hakuto turned at him and smiled.

"I regret nothing, Kankuro."

Kankuro cursed quietly as he kicked the stool beneath her feet down, Hakuto clawed at the cloth, her feet kicked wildly in the air.

Kankuro could not bear to watch, he grabbed the child from the bed and left the room.

Turning at his attendant, he thrusted the child into his hands.

"Bring this child back to the temple," he said. "I need to speak to the King."

He hurried over to his brother's study, wiping away the tears from his face, he entered.

Gaara sat there, as if nothing had happened. He did not bother to look as his brother entered.

"Is it done?"

"Yes," Kankuro replied, it slowly came to his mind that Gaara was in fact, a monster that knew nothing about love.

Gaara nodded, Kankuro licked his lips and cleared his throat. "About the child, Your Majesty."

The man at the desk finally looked up, his pale green eyes shone as he studied his brother's face.

Kankuro pulled the most emotionless face he could, and cleared his throat again.

"I think we should place him under the care of the Temple," he said. "On top of that, I will make him wear a mask, so that…"

"So?"

"Your Majesty would not be reminded of his mother," said Kankuro, tightening his fists behind his back.

He stared at the King nervously, as Gaara placed a hand on his chin.

"Very well, just do it your way." Gaara turned his attention back at the scrolls that covered his entire desk. "And watch the stars for me, Nezumi's child is almost due."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kankuro turned around and left the room hastily.

 _Only with the mask, could he cover the child's face - in case he resembled him instead of Hakuto._

 _Only with the mask, he could keep his son safe._

* * *

The scent of blood filled his nostrils, it almost felt like a walk in the fishmarket back when he was in Konoha City, only it was much fresher, much more horrid when accompanied by the scene in front of him.

It frightened Shikamaru that despite the carnage in front of him, he was getting used to it.

To Ino and Chouji, the blood and gore almost seemed too much, Ino's face was as pale as a sheet of paper as they travelled through the scene, where their soldiers were salvaging.

Chouji's lips were sealed for the entire time they set foot on the battlefield. Despite being a big man himself, he did little killing; Chouji had always been a gentle soul, Shikamaru did not blame him for being the way he was.

"What happened?" Ino asked, Shikamaru asked her to come to the frontlines, as the leaders of their clans, it was important for her to come to the frontlines to boost the morale of their joint armies. Yet the scene proved way too much for her, she turned around and vomited, even though nothing came out of her.

"They decided it was a good idea to sneak attack the pass, I knew it was going to happen." Shikamaru raised his hand and pointed downwards. "They met a wave of arrows, and another."

Ino heaved once again, Sai held onto her horse and nodded at Shikamaru.

As the couple left, Shikamaru turned around and looked at his friend.

"You alright?"

"Not really," Chouji said. "I can't believe Neji just sent them to their deaths, just like that."

Shikamaru sighed softly, he frowned as he saw something swirming among the heaps of carcasses.

He gently kicked his horse and jumped off the beast.

He saw one of the man, his face unfamiliar and plain, gasping for breath beneath the stack of corpses. He was not sure whether the man was a soldier under his banner or his enemy's, it did not matter.

Shikamaru drew his sword, and swiftly, he slashed it across his neck.

Chouji gasped, as Shikamaru turned around, wiping the sword against one of the corpse stacked up next to him.

"He could've been one of us, Shikamaru." Chouji said weakly, as Shikamaru hopped back onto his horse.

"It doesn't matter, Chouji," said Shikamaru, sighing softly as he turned around with his horse. "What he needed was a swift death, or he would die suffocating, whichever side he is on, I did him a favour."

The expression on Chouji's face was that of fear, confusion and surprise.

Shikamaru wondered - _had he turned into a monster?_

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter, I hope you've enjoyed (and is intrigued) by this chapter!

Feel free to PM/ review to tell me what you think!

V.S.V


	44. Heart of Gold

Kakashi led him to the end where there was a light, it took little effort for him to climb out of the steep and slippery rocks.

"I have to tell Nagato that I'm leaving." Naruto raced his way back to the Blood Whirpool from the crack in the back of the waterfall.

He saw the man in the wheelchair, Nagato raised his head as he approached. He frowned at the sight of the silver-haired man behind him, his eyes widened.

"That…" Before Naruto could say anything, blood spewed from Nagato's pale lips. He rushed over and helped the man sat up as he collapsed in his wheelchair.

"Kakashi-sensei, we must bring him back to the village." He cradled Nagato in his arms as if he was carrying a child, only at that time, he realised how frail the man was, in his arms he was a little more than a sack of skin and bones.

Naruto ran, he looked down, Nagato was bleeding from his eyes, nose, from his lips and ears.  
He raised his bony arm in an attempt to touch Naruto's face.

Naruto made no effort to stop, he hurried towards the sparse settlement.

Konan stood at the inconspicuous entrance, her face ashened as Naruto hurried towards her.

He followed her hasty steps and ran back into the mansion, laying him on the bed.

"Nagato," Konan wiped the blood from his face, her frown cutting deep on her forehead as her eyes darted frantically. "Nagato, do you hear me?"

She froze as Nagato took her hand, tears began streaming down her face as his lips began to whisper.

"It's time," his swirling eyes staring into her amber coloured eyes, his hand squeezed weakly at hers. "The Gods have given me more than enough time, for me to settle everything."

Konan gently held his hand against her face, his fingers stroked her cheek as she did.

"We've talked about this, Konan."

"Shush," Konan blinked and wiped her tears with her other hand. "You should rest."

Nagato looked up and locked eyes with Naruto. "Naruto, come closer."

He approached the bed and knelt down next to Konan, who was whispering soundlessly as he leaned forward.

"Remember, what you need to do." Nagato's words were cut short by his incessant cough, Naruto could see the blood welling from the depths of his throat.

Naruto backed out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly before taking one last glimpse of the man, cradled in Konan's arms as his coughs continued.

Only at that moment, he realised that his teacher was outside of the room all along.

The silver haired man said nothing, as Naruto walked up to him and stood right next to him.

"Sensei," he cleared his throat. "What do we do now?"

"This is where your roots are, this is where you should rise."

The door creaked open, as Konan walked out of the room, stumbling as her amber eyes rested upon Naruto.

She raised her hand and placed it gently on Naruto's shoulder. She appeared as if she wanted to said something, yet she stood there, her fingers gripping onto his shoulder.

Konan let go with one soft squeeze, and sighed.

"I'll cremate Nagato's body," said Konan. "I'll leave it all to you."  
"And you, Konan?"

She brushed a stray hair out of her gaze and shook her head. "Nagato wanted to see more of the world, I shall go with him."

Naruto stared at her back as she disappeared back into the room again, he blinked.

"Naruto," he could hear Kakashi's voice became increasingly clear. "Naruto."

"We've got work to do." Naruto stared afar as Kakashi stepped up next to him. "You are the Lord of the Uzumaki now."

* * *

Songs of the birds died down as the entourage passed by, their leader approached their destination cautiously.

He found himself staring at a building in the middle of the village, the sun stinging his eyes behind his dark spectacles. Deep within the unmanned zone between factions, the villagers had never seen an army, Shino realised that as the people stared in awe and fear as the army approached.

Shino gently pushed his spectacles back and leapt off his horse, he noticed the soldiers standing from a distance, some of them shot him glares with their pale eyes.

"My Lord," his servant observed as they walked towards the building, he could smell the fragrance of brewing tea, the noise of loud chatter amongst patrons.

The shopkeeper noticed him right away as he stepped into the restaurant, he dipped his head with a wide smile. "My Lord, we're expecting you."

"Lead the way," he nodded back and followed the man.

He found himself led to a table next to the balcony, overviewing the entire village beneath their feet.

The man who wrote him sat there, his sword placed upon the table. His hand held onto the small porcelain cup, the steam swirled from the tea. Shino walked up and sat down opposite from the man.

He observed him quietly, his features were a strange mixture of masculinity and femininity in his features, his most striking feature was his pale eyes. The man stared at him, his pale, milk-coloured eyes shot him a piercing glare.

Shino reached over for the teapot, and poured himself a cup of tea. "I've come, as you've requested, Lord Hyuga."

Neji sighed softly as he took another sip from his cup of tea, gently he put the cup down.

"Then I'm sure you know that I haven't just asked you here to have tea, Lord Aburame." Neji looked straight into his eyes, Shino stared back from behind his dark spectacles.

"Forgive me, the light hurts my eyes." Shino nodded, he signaled the soldier next to him and pulled the curtains across the balcony. Neji's eyes glinted under the dimmed light.

Neji took another sip from his tea. "You have something in your possession that I want, dearly."

Shino's face was stoic as he sipped from his cup, he stared at Neji's face as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand you, Lord Hyuga," said Shino, putting down his teacup.

"You have in your custody, a woman and her infant child," said Neji, his grip tightened. "I want them back."

Shino arched an eyebrow, he placed his hand onto the table, his lips sealed tightly.

"Lord Aburame," Neji's voice bellowed. "We Hyugas don't like no for an answer."

"Neither do we, but that is the only answer I have," Shino replied, his face emotionless.

"You know fair and well, Lord Aburame," said Neji, gritting his teeth. "The wrath of the Hyugas is to be reckoned with."

"Lord Hyuga," Shino stood up, Neji swiftly followed. "It seems that our talk is going to be futile."

"You!" Shino noticed at his peripheral vision that Neji's hand rested on his blade; he swiftly moved his hand onto his own blade.

"If you think you can kill me here and be done with it, by all means go ahead." Shino blinked, "truth be told, if I do have what you want, imagine what will happen?"

Neji angrily gritted his teeth and held onto Shino's shoulder, the man turned around and glared at him, slapping his hand away.

"If this wrath of the Hyuga is as fearsome as you said, the Aburame will await its grand display," said Shino as he walked towards the stairs and disappeared downwards.

"The man is insane, my Lord, if only you've given your word just now."

Neji raised his hand. "He didn't come unprepared, haven't you seen the men that was hidden in the trees at the other end?"

"My Lord…" The soldier lowered his head as his master shook his head.  
"He was going to bring us down along with him, if he had to." Neji stood up and fastened his sword at his belt. "Aburame Shino is a man to be reckoned with, let's go."

He sighed softly, closing his eyes for a painful moment as Tenten's face flahsed right before his eyes.

* * *

She could feel a change in the weather, the temperature was dropping, the leaves began to fade from green to a golden yellow shade right before her eyes. Temari was sweating more than usual - she blamed it on her large pregnant self, it was almost torture for her to move around.

Months had passed and the summer had died, she knew it fair and well when her birthday passed in a slip of hand - Shikamaru sent his regards from the frontlines, for he was tied down with their war with the Hyugas.

It did not matter - as long as he was alive and well, Temari could live with loneliness, locked up in the Nara mansion as she awaited her child's arrival.

It was far from the worst birthday she ever had, at least she was in a place where she wanted to be.

Now that autumn had came, she wondered if Shikamaru would return for his own birthday.

"My Lady, you shouldn't be at the window, you may catch a cold," Sen affectionately wrapped her in a cloak, frowning as she did. "It's autumn now, even I shudder in the wind."

"Thank you, Sen," she helped Temari up on her feet.

Yome rushed in and dipped her head at Temari. "My Lady, My Lord has returned!"

Temari broke into a wide grin, Sen helped her as she walked along the corridor, rushing to the main door of the mansion to greet her husband.

 _She had not seen him for weeks, months, all she wanted was to be in his arms._

Temari grinned as the door opened, her grin quickly faded back into a reserved smile as she realised that her husband had not returned alone.

"You've brought a guest, I see." The warmth she had prepared for him only faded from her voice, her words were laced with elegance, eloquence and more importantly, indifference.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your reunion with Shikamaru, Temari-san." The man dipped his head towards her, as he looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sure Temari would be glad to see you well, Naruto." He led the way to the meeting hall, Temari followed the two men, as the smile on her face faded.

"We met on the way, as Naruto was coming towards the hills." Shikamaru signaled the servants to bring tea. Temari sat down at the side, as Naruto took the seat across the small table next to Shikamaru - the seat reserved only for the most important of guests.

Temari felt a wave of discomfort running within her, despite that she kept her posture - she feared the worst had found its way to her doorstep.

"Shikamaru, I'm sure you'd know why we are here." Temari looked across and saw a silver haired man, glancing at her. The piercing gaze of her green eyes met his single dark eye, and he looked away.

"Of course," he said, taking a sip from his tea.

Temari took the opportunity to study her husband's face. He looked older, more rugged; even from a distance she could smell the rustiness on his body - she wondered if it was the smell of blood.

"To accomplish what we have in mind, we need allies."

"But your wife, Lady Hinata…"

"Allow me to interrupt," the silver-haired man jumped in. Naruto and Shikamaru turned their attention towards the older man.

"Before Hyuga Hiashi died, he already ordered to disown Lady Hinata from the Hyuga clan, following her leaving the nation with Naruto." The man said, at a pace that was neither fast or slow, yet there was a straw of sternness amidst the lazy sounding voice that put Temari on the edge of her seat. "If Naruto and Hinata appear in front of the Hyugas, I doubt that they would honour him as their leader."

The silver-haired man turned his gaze upon Temari. "I'm sure my Lady here would know better than I do."

Temari frowned, her gaze fiery as she leered at the man. "Do you mean to imply anything, sir?"

"I'm just saying, after all, my lady, you were there when it all happened."

Temari smiled haughtily. _She was not just there, she planned the entire episode._

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "There's no need to speak to my wife like that, Kakashi."

"Apologies," he dipped his head towards Temari.

Temari said nothing, as she sipped from her tea.

"What can we do for you?" Shikamaru asked, as Naruto put his cup down.

"I need your help, Shikamaru." Naruto blinked, staring intently at him. "We all do."

Temari felt her fists tightened, as she shot a deathly glare at Naruto.

"I doubt that Lord Shikamaru would need further explanation, my Lord," the man said. "Since his father was loyal to the Crown before him, I'm sure Lord Shikamaru would swear allegiance to my Lord without any doubts."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stopped him with a raised hand. "Shikamaru, I've just regained control of the Uzumaki estate, but I know as soon as Neji and Sasuke knew of it, they would move against me."  
"Uh-huh," Shikamaru nodded, his eyes glancing at Temari, there was an air of chilliness surrounding her that he had not seen ever since she was with child. A thin film covered her green eyes as she stared deadly at Naruto and Kakashi - she looked like a lioness, dangerous, blood-thirsty.

 _She wanted to kill._

"I'll give you a response once I discussed the matter with the Yamanaka and Akimichi," Shikamaru stood up, Naruto followed him as he did. "Please, make yourself at home."

He signaled the servants to lead the two men away, Temari stood up, her fists still gripped tightly.

Shikamaru walked over and took her hand, she shook him off violently.

"Is this how you congratulate me on my birthday?" He frowned, Temari glared at him.

"You're going to back his claim to the throne, aren't you?" She turned towards his, her abdomen pointing at him. "You being ever so loyal to the Crown, you are going to make him King aren't you?"

"Mari," he reached out and held her forearm, she shook him off again.

"I know that man, he is a fool, he is impulsive, strong in body but weak in mind," Temari gritted her teeth angrily. "He'll never make a good King."

"He has a good claim to the throne." Shikamaru withdrew his arm. "My father would've done the same."

Temari was shaking, she stared deadly at Shikamaru, her lips quivering.

Shikamaru stared, as Temari started to collapse in front of his eyes. Instinctively, he rushed over and caught her before she fell onto the ground.

"Temari, Temari!" Shikamaru snapped his head up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Physician!"

His face turned white as he saw her exposed leg, along her thigh was a surge of liquid.

Temari muttered in pain, as Shikamaru picked her up.

He rushed through the hallway with Temari in his arms, straight to their bedchamber.

"What happened?" His mother was already waiting in their bedchambers along with several midwives and female servants.

The physician rushed in and curtseyed hastily towards Shikamaru and Yoshino. He rushed to Temari's side. Taking out a piece of silk, he pressed onto Temari's wrist, and observed her face, twisting in pain.

"My Lady is in labour," the physician exclaimed. "I shall prepare the medicine right now."

The midwives hurried over, as Yoshino walked up to Shikamaru.

"Come on now," his mother pulled onto his arm. "The birth chamber is an unholy place."

Shikamaru was about to turn around, as he did, he heard her call his name.

"Shikamaru," her voice was breathing, as she repeated his name. "Shikamaru."

He brushed his mother's arm off and rushed to her side. "Mari," he brushed the sweat on her face with his hand. "Mari, I'm here."

"Shika," she panted, her face twisted as she gritted her teeth in pain.

He hastily brushed the stray hairs out of her face, and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "I'm here, Mari."

"Shikamaru!" His mother snapped. "The midwives can't work properly with you here," she pulled him out of the inner chamber and sat him down.

Shikamaru frowned, as he saw a stream of midwives and maids rushing in and out with pans of hot water and change of towels.

His heart ached as he heard her scream, in the most painful, heart-wrenching way possible. His fists tightened as he heard her breathing loudly, screaming in intervals.

Behind the screen and curtains, Temari lied on her back, her wide opened legs covered by a red blanket. Her golden hair spread across the bed like a thousand golden snakes.

The maids gave her sips of medicine, hoping to ease her pain. The bitterness faded soon as the pain took over.

She arched her back as she yelped, the muscles around her abdomen contracting beyond her control.

"My Lady, you have to push," said the midwife, her tone anxious. "The head is almost out."

Temari gritted her teeth, and pushed.

"I can see the head now, My Lady, push!"

Temari took the deepest breath she had ever took, and screamed, she felt her sight turned dark, before the light faded, she heard a loud, clear cry of a baby.

Temari smiled and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, Shikamaru was sitting next to the bed.

"How are you?" His eyes brimming with concern. "Does it still hurt?"

He took her hand, gently yet firmly. Temari blinked and bit onto her lip.

"Our child…"

"He's asleep," he smiled at her, and reached over and brushed her messy hair from her face.

"We have a son?" Temari smiled, she wanted to sit up. Shikamaru stopped her, he reached over and placed a few cushions behind her back, he reached over and gently helped her sat up.

Shikamaru sat next to her, Temari lied against his chest.

"You bathed," she smiled, realising that he had changed out of the armour and back into his normal robes.

Shikamaru smiled at her, and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Do you want to see him?" Shikamaru nodded at the midwife. The older woman walked towards them and placed the infant into his arms.

Temari stared at the baby, everything about him was tiny and delicate. Temari felt that her eyes were moist, Shikamaru placed the baby into her arms.

She gently held the bundle in her arms, she lowered her head and pressed a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"He's so beautiful," Temari grinned widely, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Just like you," he said warmly. Temari blinked and cuddled the infant gently, she nodded at the midwife, who came over and took the infant away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Shikamaru stared into her eyes, her eyes wavered a little, as she bit onto her lips.

Temari buried her head into his chest, she held his hand gently.

"You're my husband, the father of my child," she said, blinking. "Whatever you do, I'll support you."

Shikamaru nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll have to discuss with Ino and Chouji, before anything else."

"I'm sorry, just now, I…"

"It's alright," Shikamaru held her close to him, pulling the blankets and wrapping them around her.

He rested his own head on the top of hers, taking a deep breath and sighed. "You wouldn't believe what I've seen when I'm away."

Temari looked at his face, her glance travelled downward and lingered at his arm. She held onto the his arm, and pushed his sleeve backwards, Temari gasped a little, seeing scars crawling across his arm. Temari covered her mouth.

"At least I'm still alive," Shikamaru smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around her. "Unlike many others."

Temari sighed softly, she rested her head on his neck. "I miss you."

Shikamaru smiled at her. "So have I," he said. "Thank you."

"What for?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

He knocked her gently on the forehead. "For giving me the greatest gift ever," he grinned and pressed another kiss onto her forehead. Temari smiled and yawned a little.

"You must be tired," just as Shikamaru was trying to put her down, she clung onto his robes.

"Stay with me," she said, he could not help himself but grin at his wife.

"Look at you, you're already a mother but you're acting just like a child," he smirked, shaking his head as he patted onto her shoulders.

Temari rested her head closely against him, she closed her eyes, falling into sleep in the safety of his arms. Shikamaru sighed softly and smiled at his sleeping wife.

It almost felt like nothing had ever changed, she was still the golden maiden he fell in love with.

Then he looked at his arm, he knew there was more scars beneath his robes, covering his body.

He knew deep down, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update - school has been very, very busy.

Anyway, some twists in there ... and finally Shikadai is born! I hope you enjoy reading as always ... thanks for supporting h this and my other stories xoxo

V.S.V


	45. To Weave a Web

Temari held her son in her arms, she stared at him fondly as he suckled from her breast. His gnawing with his toothless mouth irritated her, yet she insisted to nurse him herself. He was part of her, and there was nothing more intimate than this suckling sensation, the intangible bond between mother and son.

Shikamaru walked inside and stumbled on this almost divine sight, Temari looked up and smiled at him.

"Look at him, fattening up day by day." Temari turned towards her husband. "He grows stronger as the leaves fall."

Shikamaru lovingly draped a large robe across her shoulders. "It's getting cooler, you musn't catch a cold, or else shivers will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Nagging just like your mother," she smiled. "She already has servants rub ginger infused hot water on my body everyday, and chicken soup with every meal."

"Consider that as the medicinal secrets of the Nara clan, she's hoping that you'll fatten up just like Shikadai," he smirked and leaned closer to Temari's face. "So that you'll be able to carry another child soon enough."

Temari playfully nudged him with her elbow. She took Shikadai from her chest and placed him down in his crib, wrapping her clothes and the robe around her bare breasts, she turned towards him.

With a quick glance, she saw him already in his dark green armour, the warm grin from her face faded to a reserved smile, she blinked and stared at him.

"You're leaving." Her statement carried no intention to question, it was merely confirming what he was about to do.

Shikamaru nodded solemnly. "The Hyugas are on the move again, the clan cannot fight without its leader," he said. "I am sure you'll understand, Mari."

Temari blinked, her emerald eyes stared at him for a brief second before she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What of Naruto and Kakashi?"

"They'll be gathering men from the neutral clans, after that he will join our forces against the Hyugas."

Temari nodded, she raised her head and pressed a kiss against Shikamaru's cheek.

"Be safe," she gave him one final squeeze, and gently moved her hands up, cupping his face with them.

She pressed her lips against his, the numbing, stinging sensation lingered for a few seconds before she parted from him.

"We will wait for you in the mountains," she blinked and smiled.

Shikamaru smiled and touched her face gently, Temari held onto his hand as his fingers brushed against her cheek gently. He lifted his hand away and went to the crib, leaning down, he touched the face of his son gently, tracing his tiny features with the tip of his sleek finger, it pained him to look away.

"I must leave now," he said, just loud enough for his son and wife to hear. "I have a nation, a clan and a family to protect."

Temari stared at her husband as he walked towards the door, for a moment she thought she saw the proud shadow of a stag hovered behind him.

She clasped her hands together and pressed her forehead against them, closing her eyes, she prayed to all the gods of Konoha and Suna - she prayed that they would keep Shikamaru safe from harm, and she prayed for the strength to keep the Nara mountains safe when he was gone.

* * *

Neji sat in his tent, anxiously staring at the tactical maps in front of him. His troops and Shikamaru's were in a stalemate, the Hyugas was waiting the Mountain Clans out near the entrance of the valley, yet that was unlikely to happen - not while they were comfortably situated in a defensive position, with ample supply of food and water.

His supplies were beginning to run low - even if he tried to rally more men and supplies from all over the country, it was of little use.

Neji could not afford a multi-front war right now, the Hyugas could not afford it - he knew Sasuke was lurking behind his back, so were Naruto and many others.

 _They all want to see him burn in hell_.

"Neji-sama," he raised his head and saw a man walked inside, there was unexplainable determination that was constantly found on his face.

"Lee, you can call me Neji when we're alone," he said, gesturing for Rock Lee to sit next to him. The man obliged and went up.  
"Any news?"

"The Aburame has not left their stronghold, but they could be seen reinforcing their defences," said Lee. "Perhaps they are preparing for a possible siege."

"Hmph," Neji pushed back the figurines that represented the Aburame on his map a little backwards, and sighed. "That's probably better for the war."

"What about Tenten, Neji?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, her name always made his heart ache a little. "She is safe, for the time being."

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What can I do?" Annoyance brewed in Neji's mind, of course he wanted to do something, anything - the thought that Tenten was not here with him was immensely painful.

"You are the Lord of the Hyuga, one of Konoha's greatest clans," said Lee. "You can go save her."  
"I can't afford to retreat now, Shikamaru would take our holding points and we'll lose much ground." Neji blinked. "We will be forced to retreat back to the Hyuga estate and the Capital..."

"With all due respect Neji..."

He was surprised that Lee decided to follow him, perhaps the man was convinced that Neji was working for the Crown. Neji never asked him, he did not have the time, nor did he really care. Rock Lee was a simple-minded man, Neji knew that there was not much point explaining his intricate strategies to him - the man was his friend, and that was all he needed from him.

Rock Lee tightened his fists a little as he cleared his throat. "A man must first establish himself, then his family, before he could establish his nation and his position in the world..."

"I know Lee, I know!" he shouted, despair reeked from his voice as he slammed his fist down on the strategic table, the figurines trembled and fell to the ground. He pressed his head into his hands. "Let me be," he said, almost in a soft whimper.

"I am sorry, I have offended you," Lee dipped his head hastily and left the room.

Rock Lee might be his most trusted friend, yet there were things that he would not understand even if he told him.

No one wanted to see Tenten more than him, no one wanted to have her by his side more than him, and no one was more in pain when she was not around.

To think of his lover and his child away from him, in a strange land with that strange man, it pained him with every step he took, every swing of his sword and every time his heart beats.

But he was not just Neji, he was first and foremost, the leader of the Hyuga Clan.

"Sir," another man entered, stunned at the sight of their leader being so out of character and uncomposed. "Should I…"

"Don't worry about it," Neji stood up and straightened his robes. "What news do you have?"

"We've received a letter from the Iwa Council."  
"Iwa? What do they want from us?" Neji blinked, slightly confused. "We've no previous dealings with them."

"I am unsure, sir."

The man dipped his head and presented a letter to his master. Neji took over the envelope and ripped the sealing wax.

He quickly glanced through the letter, frowning deeply as he did. His fist tightened around the paper, before tossing the paper into the fire. The burnt smell of paper and ink filled his nostrils as it cackled in the flames.

"Sir?" The man studied Neji's expression carefully - his frown lightened as he sighed softly.

"Notify the men, we will leave under the cover of the night." Neji said, staring at the map as he did.

The corner of his lips turned upwards slowly as he turned around.

 _He might have found himself a way to win, after all._

* * *

He stood at the tower that looked over the village, he stared as the men beneath his feet marched around, his family's crest adorned the backs of their freshly made armour.

Before he left the Nara Mountains, his friend offered him a few chests of gold.

" _Being a Lord is expensive,"_ he remembered his friend said as he waved lazily at him and Kakashi, the night he saw them off.

Naruto chuckled a little, before turning around and saw his masked teacher, standing behind him.

"The numbers are growing, I have been spreading word across the nation that the true King has returned."

"Wouldn't the Hyugas notice?"

"Strangely enough, they started to retreat from the throat pass at the Nara territory, I think that something must have caused that."

"Is that something us?" Naruto frowned, his oceanic blue eyes stared at the marching men below. "At this rate, we won't be able to win a war against the Hyugas, we won't be able to win a war against anybody."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, he blinked. "Actually Naruto, we have a guest, but I am not sure if you want to see him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I suppose we have to, don't we?"

Kakashi led the way as they climbed down the tower, his men dipped their heads as the two walked past them. Naruto gave them affirming nods as they walked past.

They returned to the old mansion, where Naruto called his new home now.

He walked inside and saw a man, the shade of darkness, sitting at one side of the meeting hall, next to him were a man with white hair, his canine protruding as he grinned; the other was a woman, her crimson hair and eyes cause Naruto to stop for a second.

"Sasuke." He said, as he approached the sitting man.

Sasuke looked up and stood up, he nodded at Naruto. "Naruto."  
"Why're you here?" Naruto stared at him warily, his hand hovered and rested upon the pommel of his katana.

Sasuke looked at his hand for a brief moment and smirked. "Obviously not here to kill you, or you'd be dead by now."

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke for a brief moment. "Kakashi-sensei said you're our guest, what do you want?"

"An alliance," said Sasuke bluntly, Naruto felt his jaw dropping to the ground.

"What?"

"An alliance," the woman jumped in, Sasuke looked at her for a brief second, as if he was giving her the approval to continue on. "You see, the Hyugas are retreating at the moment, they might be moving against you or us, seeing that we have a common enemy…"

"We should fight side by side," Sasuke snapped, the woman looked at him and stopped talking. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and from beneath his dark robes, offered his hand.

Naruto stared at his empty hand anxiously.

He looked up, gazing into Sasuke's dark eyes intently.

"What's the trade?" Kakashi stepped in, his one revealed eye staring straight at Sasuke.

The younger man laughed coldly, and smiled at the silver-haired man.

"The Hyuga's lands, I want those adjoining the Uchiha lands." Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto coldly. "Also, the spoils of war, I want my share."

"Hmm," Kakashi muttered coldly. "Is that all you want, Sasuke?"

The younger man looked at him coldly, his eyes slowly turning into a swirling red.

"Of course, the Hyugas will kill us all if they could, our best chance is to fight them together."

Naruto blinked, he turned towards his sensei, Kakashi could sense that Naruto's resolve had crumbled a little.

"Perhaps you would like to stay the night," Kakashi eyed the descending sun outside. "We will arrange for a wholesome meal to perhaps, seal the deal."

"Very well," Sasuke walked away, followed by his two followers. Before the three of them left, Naruto turned and stared at the crimson-haired woman once again. Their eyes met before they were led away. Something stirred in his mind, like the crimson swirl on his family crest.

 _There was something strangely familiar with that woman._

"Naruto?" Kakashi and Sasuke stood in front, Naruto found himself a distance from the two men.

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Forgive, I am starving."

* * *

Author's note:

Hi all, sorry for the much delayed update! I have written this for a while but did not have the time to polish it ... anyway I hope you enjoy! I will make this story even more complicated than it is now ...

Thanks for supporting my stories! I will try to update this and the others :)

V.S.V xoxo


	46. What If

Naruto excused himself for a breath of air, noticing that the crimson woman leaving the table.

He followed her quietly, with the full knowledge that she knew of his presence - she deliberately hastened her steps.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as the woman abruptly stopped and turned, clearing her throat after quickly glancing around the corridors.

"Pardon me, Lord Uzumaki," she dipped her head. "But why're you following me?"

"You remind me of an old friend," she did not seemed to be surprised by him. It was as if she was waiting for him to confront her.

"I suppose your curiosity is justified," she stared straight into his eyes, blinking after letting out a soft sigh. "After all, we are kinsmen."

"I thought as much," said Naruto. "Have you been gone from the Land of Whirlpools since…"

"Yes," she cut him short. "It's not like I wanted to stay there after seeing all of my kin, everyone that I've known for my whole life, murdered in cold blood."

"I'm sorry." Karin chuckled at his sudden apology.  
"Right, your father ordered the massacre," said Karin, who shook her head, pausing. "Apologies for my lack of manners."

The sarcasm of her voice irritated him slightly, he frowned at her remark.

"If you would excuse me…" Karin walked towards him, as she walked past him, he reached out and held her by the wrist.

"What're you doing with Sasuke?" Naruto looked straight into Karin's eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-sama saved me from misery and I'm confident that he would make a fine...lord." Karin looked like she had bit her tongue when she forcefully prevented herself from continuing on. She violently shook him off. "Lord Uzumaki," she dipped her head as she regained her poise.

Naruto wanted to say something, an illegible sound escaped his lips before it was overtaken by a scream. Karin jerked her head around, as Naruto began to trace the origin of the scream, his katana in his hand gleaming in the dim lights.

In the interior of the mansion, Hinata found herself slumped against a pillar, as the visitor took her by surprise.

"Apologies if I've frightened you, Hinata."

"No," Hinata tried to find shelter, but there was none. Sasuke stood over her, forcing her back against the wall. "You must've lost your way."

"In this pitiful, old mansion? No." Sasuke said as a smile crept onto his face. "In fact, I have been looking for you, for a long time."

Hinata stared into his eyes as Sasuke's irises slowly turned into a bright shade of red, she felt weak on her knees.

"What do you want from me?" Hinata whimpered, like a frightened rabbit as her predator towered over her.

"The things that I deserve, Hinata." Sasuke said, as he raised his hand towards her. "You."

Hinata stared into his eyes, he had the look of a hungry wolf as he scanned her from head to toe.

"You are too important to be left here in this wasteland," said Sasuke, his eyes were closed as his hand proceeded to touch her face. His finger traced the edges of her oval shaped face. "You should be a Queen, sitting on a throne littered with jewelry and gold, right by my side."

She felt as if the air around her froze.

"You're mine, Hyuga Hinata." He muttered. Hinata felt the dread within her almost overwhelming. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's hand around her face stiffen, the fingers grazed her face like dry branches.

"Get your hands off my wife." She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing there, a blade to his neck as Naruto stood next to him. Karin was there, watching the scene with an unreadable face.

The commotion caused by the scream and a storming Naruto has finally reached Kakashi. The silver-haired man appeared at the other end of the hallway and gently, he moved towards Hinata and moved her away from Sasuke.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he felt the younger woman's wobble.

Hinata shook her head, she bit her lip and looked at Naruto.  
Sasuke said nothing as his gaze rested upon the blade on his neck. Hinata could tell that with one move, either one of these men would hurt the other.

"It's a misunderstanding," Hinata blurted, as Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"Hinata, if he wanted to hurt you…"

"It's a misunderstanding, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her gaze affirming as she looked at Naruto, she glanced at Sasuke briefly, who looked back at her emotionlessly. "Sasuke-kun was… lost on his way from the washroom to the banquet hall," she said, her hands still shaking. "I...he was kind enough to help me put my stray hair back in place."

Naruto shot a glance at Hinata, and then on Sasuke. With hesitation, he slowly put his katana back into its sheath around his waist.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he gritted his teeth as he spat his name. "Don't you ever go near her, again."

"Didn't you heard her?" He replied with a smirk on his face. "It's all a misunderstanding."

Kakashi stared at the two young men and sighed softly.

"The sake is cold as you two bicker," he said, glancing at both of them. "Should we go back inside?"

Naruto walked to Hinata's side, she took his arm as he walked her back to their room. Sasuke stared as the dark-haired maiden disappeared at the corner of the hallway.

"Sasuke?"

He jerked his head as he heard his name, Kakashi stood a few feet away from him, his hand gesturing for Sasuke to follow his lead.

"I suggest you not to wander," he said thoughtfully. "The night is dangerous and the woods are full of wolves."

Sasuke smirked and said nothing as he walked in front of Kakashi, the silver-haired man followed, the frown on his face cutting deep into his forehead.

* * *

It was pitch dark at night, even the crows had ceased to croak. Amidst the darkness was a party of three, the hooves of their horses trodding on the trail of mud, the riders concealed their faces under dark hoods as they reached a small, abandoned temple situated at the edge of the Konohan-Iwa border.

The horse neighed softly as its master pulled it to a halt. One of the three riders entered the building, immediately he noticed that the statue of an unknown deity sat upon the altar, its body covered with dust - he could faintly tell that the statue was mud coloured.

"I've arrived, show yourself." He removed his hood, large parts of his ebony hair concealed within the hooded cape he wore over light armour. His hand rested upon the pommel of his katana as he awaited.

"I like your voice," he heard a soft chuckle - the voice of a woman was what not he had expected. _Another woman_ , Neji thought to himself as the other person emerged from behind the cobwebs and pillars. The person he saw has short dark hair, clipped close to the ears. Her eyes shone in the dim light, a vague rose glow as they glimmered. A smirk spread itself across her face, as she approached him. Her hand hung in mid air.

"Kurotsuchi," she said. Her voice was cool and confident, it reminded him a little of another Princess he met.

"No offence Your Highness, but from your correspondence…"

"You thought I am a man? A lot of people make that mistake, usually I make them pay for it … but I can't blame you." Kurotsuchi chuckled, her rose coloured eyes glinted as she stared into Neji's white orbs.

"You have very strange eyes, Lord Hyuga." She muttered. "Milky with a slight shade of violet, almost like some form of strange gem."

"We're not here to talk about eyes, aren't we, Your Highness?" Neji stepped back a little, causing the short-haired woman to laugh.

"I can tell a lot of one's eyes, Lord Hyuga." Kurotsuchi regained her poise. "Yours are filled with anger."

Neji said nothing to her comment. The woman grinned as she walked closer to him.

"This war, all of these are standing in your way to true power, that throne in Konoha City - surely you must've tried to sit on it when no one was watching?" Kurotsuchi remarked. "How does it feel, comfortable?" She reached over and touched him gently on his arm. Neji flinched and took another step back.

Kurotsuchi frowned and blinked, staring at Neji with her rose coloured eyes. "My proposal, have you considered it?"

Neji blinked, biting lightly onto his lip. "I have."

"And?" Kurotsuchi walked up to him, touching him on the arm again. "Together, we could rule over a kingdom that is larger than anything this world has ever seen."

Neji did not flinch, allowing the woman to move closer to him. Kurotsuchi encircled him as a snake would, the tip of her nose barely touching his.

"Your goal is to unite Konoha, and mine is to become the Queen of Iwa." Kurotsuchi whispered in his ear. "Together, we will rule."

Neji closed his eyes, for a brief second he thought he saw Tenten's face flickered in front of him.

 _Neji._ He thought he heard her voice as a breeze blew through the holes in the walls.

He opened his eyes, the woman in front of him stared into his eyes with a mischievous smile.

He found his hands moving from his side to encircling her waist.

"We will," he said, closing his eyes as the woman pressed her soft lips against his.

In the brief second, he thought he saw a glimpse of Tenten, staring at him sadly in the flickering shadows of the candles. When he opened his eyes, she was there no more.

* * *

It was a strange scene - in the Royal Gardens of Suna, a stream of water flowed, on its banks, small pink flowers bloomed.

Gaara sat beside his wife, holding her hand in his as she stared into the water, one of her hands rested on her swollen abdomen. Gaara with water in her own eyes.

"Are you sad?" He asked, Nezumi shook her head as she gave Gaara's hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, Your Majesty." She said softly, smiling at Gaara. "Sometimes I miss Kiri, but when I see water in the desert, I feel like I'm at home."

Gaara blinked and closed his eyes, he could feel Nezumi's head resting upon his shoulder.

It was at moments like this when he felt truly at peace, even the menace of Shukaku was less of a burden - over the years, he had achieved a mutual, more in-depth understanding with the creature he hosted. Occasionally, the monster would growl deep within him, yet he found out one can learn to live with it.

Nezumi, in a sense, was his antidote - whenever he felt frustrated or alone, she was always there for him. She never questioned him, never placed any judgment, she was there - loving, kind and accepting.

She was exactly the Queen he imagined his mother would have been.

His eyes shot wide open as he felt her hand gripped around his tightly. Turning around, he saw her curled up, pressing onto her abdomen in pain, a drop of blood dripping from her chin.

"Nezumi!" He immediately scooped her up into his arms and bellowed. "Physician!"

Everything afterwards was a haze, all he could recall was her sweet smile, how she snuggled herself into his arms whenever he felt down, how she would always tell him that she is there for him.

He imagined that must be how his father had felt when his mother laid dying on the bed, as he knelt next to her. Nezumi's blonde hair sprayed across the bed, the sheets beneath her bloody as if it was a bed of crimson blossoms. He knew very well what was to come.

"Ga-g-ga," Nezumi's voice croaked as he leaned closer.

"I'm here."

"Gaara." She smiled as she saw his face, her grey eyes shaking as tears came to their brims. Gently she raised her hand and cupped his face. "Gaara." She muttered softly.

He pressed his hand against hers as it touched his face. "Nezumi."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Gaara could feel her hand slipping down but he held it in place. "I love you."  
He said, almost silently. Nezumi remained still, smiling as his grip loosened, her hand sliding and landed soundlessly onto the bed.

For a second, he wished that she would open her eyes and smile at him again, yet deep down, he knew she was gone forever.

The physicians did not dare to approach the King as he knelt soundlessly, holding his wife's hand. Gaara gently stroked her face for one last time; he leaned forward and pressed a final kiss atop of her forehead.

"Your Majesty," the head physician lowered his head, not daring to look into his King's eyes.

"The child?"

The old man shook his head, his beard brushing his robes. Gaara thought his heart would ache, instead he felt nothing. There was nothing but hollowness, as if Nezumi had taken what she had given him and left.

"See to it that it receives a proper burial with the Queen," Gaara paused. "In my mausoleum."

The nobles nodded as Gaara walked away from the chamber. Kankuro nodded at him as his brother walked past him. Gaara made a sad, hollow look at him before walking out.

The nobles scattered like startled birds at a hunt, but Kankuro had a target.

He headed straight for the side chambers, turning at corners and finally arrived at one of the small temples of the palace.

"I figured you'd be here." He announced his presence, a woman knelt inside, praying and paying no attention to him.

He chuckled softly. "You really do live up to your name, don't you?" He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lights of the temple. "Shijima."

The woman stood up unsteadily, relying on the fences around the altar for support. She turned around and revealed her round abdomen, as she blinked at him, dark eyes flickering in the wavering light.

"Lord Kankuro." She nodded at him politely. Kankuro smiled, as he approached her. "I'm here mourning for the loss of Her Grace and His Majesty's child."

"You sure are quick," Kankuro remarked. Shijima paid no attention to his sarcasm.

"I have been in mourning, ever since…" Shijima looked at Kankuro, with a face of sadness and disgust.

Kankuro's grin faded as Shijima's voice died down. "I'm sorry, My Lady."

Shijima turned around and clasped her hands together, bowing to the altar. "My Lord, if you do treasure your memories with her," she blinked. "You would understand me." She had an unreadable expression as she turned around to leave.

Kankuro blinked and stood by as Shijima left the temple, he turned to the altar and knelt down.

As he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, thoughts appeared in his mind.

 _What if, Hakuto did not have to die? What if he could prevent everything, if only he had become king?_

 _What if?_

He opened his eyes and stared at the expressionless statues, it was in the shadows he thought he saw himself, dressed not in the clothes of the priest but of the king.

 _What if he becomes King, after all?_

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have read comments about wanting a worthy enemy for Temari ... well stay tuned! Will try to update my other stories as well. Thanks for the love as always xx

V.S.V


	47. Enemies at the Doorstep

Sakura stroked the chubby cheeks of her daughter, the young girl giggled as she did. She caressed her tiny head, covered with ebony hair. The girl's features resembled that of her father's, much more than hers. It would probably do her good - one glimpse of the child and you could tell she was of noble blood.

Sakura smiled - perhaps the only thing she got from her was the softness of her soul, something absent from Sasuke, or perhaps, he hid it so deep inside him it was almost impossible to find.

"Tell Uchiha Sasuke to come out!"

She heard someone shouting outside, instinctively she placed Sarada inside her crib and gently covered her with a blanket, right before a servant girl rushed inside, her knees crashing onto the ground as she did.

"My lady," she said, her voice shivering. "Th-there are…"  
Sakura blinked and raised her hand. "We have visitors, no?"

"Ye-yes my lady," the girl replied. Sakura walked over and helped her stand up. The girl's hands were still shaking.

"Lead the way," she smiled with her lips, but there was no joy in her jade green eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait until the master…?" The girl looked at her hesitantly, Sakura sensed fear, and what's more, mistrust and even a hint of despise from the girl.

Even the servants could tell that Sasuke despised her, and whatever the master does, the servants follow.

"I'm the Lady of the house," she said sternly, staring into the girl's small eyes. "Lead the way."  
"Ye-yes my lady."

All the servants, hearing the commotion, came out and observed from their respective posts, they remained silent as Sakura followed the servant girl, and proceeded to the front courtyard of the house.

The servants remained still at a close distance, as Sakura walked out and stood in front of a small group of tall, dark bearded men. Their bodies were covered with tattoos and leather clad armour, their swords and spears glittered under the sun as drops of sweat rolled down their face. She knew that her husband was involved with dubious people, but she never thought that they would appear on her doorstep.

"I heard that you are looking for my husband," Sakura said calmly. "He's not here."

Their leader, a man almost as tall as Sasuke, laughed as he threw his head back. The other men followed suit and laughed with him.

"Not here?" He said, with a thick accent. "He promised us loot, women and slaves, where's he now? Hiding behind this flower-headed girl?"

"I said," Sakura replied sternly. "He's not here. He'll be back shortly and if you have any matters with him, come at another time."

"Are you stupid or something?" The man bellowed. "He owes us money, servants and women."

His large blade hit the ground, Sakura could feel a slight vibration beneath her feet as it did.

"Either he comes out or I'll take whatever I see here," he said, giving Sakura a toothy grin. "You can do as well, although I usually prefer my women with more meat on their bones."

He reached over and tried to touch Sakura, the man was taken by surprise as he found her stopping his advance with one hand.

The brute exerted more force, Sakura remained still as he forced his hand towards her, it was as if he was pushing his hand through a sturdy brick wall.

Sakura did not budge. Her jade green eyes stared at him, she blinked once.

"Damn you!" A vein was popping at the side of his head as his other hand gripped his blade and swung it towards her.

The servants gasped as they saw the pink-haired woman leapt into mid air, with a flip of her back, she landed on the roof of the house, with one slight push of her rear leg, she lunged forward and before everyone knew, there was a loud crack and a muted thump.

Sakura stood at where she was just a minute ago, the man went flying, caught by his associates behind him with a string of blood spurting from his lips.

"Leave." Sakura shot him a glare. "This is my house, you don't get to throw your weight around here."

The man stumbled and stood up. "You bitch!"

"I said, leave, or I won't hold back this time." Her fist tightened as her gaze fixated upon him.

The man spat hastily on the ground as he picked up his sword. His entourage followed him as they raced out of the courtyard.

Sakura sighed softly as the young girl approached her, Sakura noticed the change in her gaze.

Apart from the fear now directed towards her, there was something new that lingered in her eyes.

 _Respect._

Sakura patted the dust off her kimono as she stretched her arms.

"My-my lady," she said timidly, Sakura smiled at her. "Should we tell the Master?"

"There is no need to trouble him with the details, just inform him of the visit when he returns."

"He need not be informed," Sakura felt a chill went down her spine as she heard a familiar magnetic voice.

She turned around and saw Sasuke and Karin, walking down the steps. Sakura dipped her head, she saw Sasuke approaching her and stopped right in front of her.

She shuddered as Sasuke reached over and took her hand. She dared not flinch as he gently stroked her hand.

"I haven't noticed," he finally said, as she looked up, there was a smirk on Sasuke's face. "I thought Tsunade only trained you as a healer, not a fighter."

"The nation needs healers just as much as it needs fighters." Sakura replied, her head lowered as Sasuke gently held her hand and began to turn around. She jerked forward as he took his first step, causing him to turn around.

"Do you not wish to go back inside?"

"Ye-yes," she followed obediently as he held her hand and walked inside.

Together the couple entered their bedchamber. Sasuke let go of Sakura, he began to remove his cape. Sakura walked towards him and held out her hands, gently taking over his own as she proceeded to unfasten his armour.

He said nothing as she did, Sakura laid each piece on the side table, a muted thump emerged as each iron-cladded piece hit the wooden surface.

"There, I will fetch you some hot water to wash up with." Sakura turned around, she gasped as he took her hand.

"No need, a servant can do that." Sasuke stared into her jade green eyes. "You are my wife."

Sakura felt him gently rubbing her hands and fingers.

"Calluses." Sasuke said softly, Sakura blinked and looked down at her feet. "Signs of combat training."

"I am a healer," replied Sakura. "But Queen Tsunade-" Sakura bit her tongue and paused. Noticing the unfazed expression on her husband's face, she continued. "Tsunade-sama said that a healer must learn how to protect oneself before they can heal others on the battlefield."

"Well-said," he replied. "I've underestimated you, Sakura."

Sakura dared not look him in the eye. She took a deep breath as he placed one hand onto her face. He lifted her head up and stared into her eyes.

"You might be worthy, after all." He muttered as he let her go. Standing up, Sasuke walked towards the door.

He stopped just before he walked out of the door."By the way, long hair suits you." Sasuke said with a smile on his face, his smile gave Sakura a chill down the back and a slight blush on her face - she was not sure what to think.

Sakura gasped softly as he closed the door behind him, she saw him turned towards Suigestsu at the door just before it shut behind him.

 _Kill them._ She could read his lips, and those words lingered in her mind.

 _Kill_ them.

* * *

Temari sat quietly next to the window, it had became a habit of hers - waiting for her husband's army to return from the entrance of the valley. She thought she knew how many leaves there are on the trees of the valley.

Her younger self would have laughed at her current state, hovering at the window staring afar, like a puppy waiting for its master's return from the market. She smiled at herself - how time had made her a different person.

"My lady," Sen entered the chamber and rushed to her side. "News from the desert."

She placed a letter into Temari's hand. Temari gently unrolled the small scroll, almost immediately she recognised Kankuro's handwriting.  
 _The Queen has passed. Two stillborns. Iwa army on the move near the northern border of Konoha._

Temari crumpled the letter in her hand. "Iwa, huh?"

One word gone through her mind immediately.

 _Invasion._

"My lady?" Sen arched an eyebrow as she studied Temari's stone cold expression.

"Where's Shikamaru and the Nara army?"

"At the pass, my Lady," Sen replied. "From what I've heard, the Hyuga army is retreating, it appears that the council advised Lord Shikamaru to continue their advance."

 _Retreating? Continue their advance?_

Temari's eyes darted to the map of Konoha she had mounted onto the wall. She stood up and traced the borders of the Nara lands with her fingers.

"Sen, the sketch of the mountain fortresses." Temari's eyes were fixated on the map as she raised her hand towards her lady in waiting. Sen immediately rushed to the chest and dug up the scroll. Yome took the scroll from her and unrolled it on the table next to Temari.

Temari observed the map - the lands of the Nara was barred off by the mountains, to their north were plains which connected Iwa to Konoha. The Nara army had been camped at the pass south of the edges of the land, if they advance to chase down the Hyuga army, then the Iwa army at the border.

It took at least a day for Kankuro's message to reach her - which could only mean one thing.

 _The enemy was lurking at her doorstep._

Temari raised her hand. "Brush and paper," she said.

Hurriedly, she scribbled on a strip of paper. "Send this off with the best messenger hawk," she said. "And you Sen, I want you to send this to the Yamanaka and Akimichi - give them this." Temari placed onto Sen's palm. "Go at once."

"Yes, my lady." Temari paced around, her green eyes darting around as she did.

"Yome, where is Shikadai?"

"In the nursery, my lady," she replied.

"Fetch him at once," she said. "Make sure he stays in this room."  
Temari began to tidy up her hair and fasten her robes. Yome frowned as she saw her mistress in such a frantic state.

"My lady?"

"Don't mind me Yome, go!" Temari waved her hand as Yome quickly dipped her head and rushed out of the room.

It was not long before Temari left her room alone, rushing through the corridors, she ignored all the servants who dipped their heads at her presence and headed straight to her destination.

She could hear the quiet murmurs as she approached. The servants dipped their heads and opened the door in front of her.

As she stepped in, the scented smoke stung her eyes, her green eyes thinned as she turned her head to the left. A statue of the Buddha in its bronze-gold grace sat atop of an altar, in front of it knelt a woman, her long dark hair, mixed with a few strands of gray touched the ground as she chanted words Temari did not understand, her fingers pushing the string of beads one by one each, her other hand raised in front of her chest, barely touching her chanting lips.

The servant in the room, a even older woman, eyed Temari as she stepped in. There was a slight glint of contempt as she gleaned at her, before she leaned forward to the kneeling woman, whispering into her ear.

The chanting stopped as the older woman helped her up, the dark-haired woman clasped her hands together and bowed to the Buddha.

"What a rare visitor," the woman turned around. She held the beads in her hand, hiding her other hand in the long sleeve of her kimono. "I was not expecting you, Temari-san."

"Lady Nara," Temari replied, dipping her head. Yoshino smiled at her, shaking her head.

"Lady Nara?" She said, arching an eyebrow. "You've mistaken, Temari-san, I am the _old_ Lady Nara, you're the Lady Nara that matters now." Looking sideways, the old woman walked outside of the room, leaving Temari and Yoshino alone in the room. "And I am sure you can get whatever you want."

"I need your help, Lady Nara." Temari spoke as Yoshino sat down on a wooden chair near the altar. "The clan is in grave danger."

Yoshino took a glance at her. "What danger is there, apart from yourself?" She smiled sarcastically. "Fascinating."

Temari tried to suppress the anger brewing inside her - she nodded. Only few dared to speak to her in such a tone. "Yes, Lady Nara."

The smug smile faded from Yoshino's face, she looked at the younger, blonde woman sternly. "And?"

"The Nara army - the Hyugas are diverting them away from the Nara mountains." Temari said. "I was informed that the Iwa army is lurking around the border and may attack us."

Yoshino arched her eyebrows. "And how would you know about the lurking Iwa army?"

"I…" Temari bit her lip. "I was informed by a reliable source."

Yoshino smiled as she looked at her from head to toe. "I knew it all along - Shikamaru may be fooled by your looks, but I am not." Yoshino took her teacup in her hand. "You are a spy, you've always been a spy."

Temari looked at her with her green eyes. It was not often that she found herself tongue-tied. "I…"

"You've brought nothing but trouble to this family, this nation," she said, glaring at Temari with her dark eyes. "Here we are, fighting a war that could've been avoided, avoided if we just hand you over to the Hyugas."

It was at this moment, she decided that it was impossible to reason with her. "You're grieve-stricken, Lady Nara." Temari replied, her lips thinning as she looked down at the older woman.

"Don't you dare..." Yoshino bit her own lip, Temari could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"My son is now out there, fighting a war for you," said Yoshino. "He is my only son, without him I have nothing."

Temari realised that there was she could no longer reason with her mother-in-law. The older woman had hid her emotions for far too long and to have it burst out of her at this very moment - it was too much for her.

"Lady Nara, I…" she dipped her head at the older woman who had buried her face into her hands. She turned around and walked out of the room. The door shut behind her as she did.

Temari began to walk slowly back to her own bed chamber. She smiled to herself - _perhaps it is true, she did destroy almost everything she walked in her path … if she hadn't married Hiashi in the first place, Shikaku might not have to die so soon; if she hadn't came to Nara's doorstep, perhaps the Naras would not be in such a deadlock with the Hyugas … perhaps, perhaps…_

She shook her head as an attempt to shake her thoughts out of her head. A certain prophecy began to float back to her mind.

The ghastly face of Shikamaru she saw back when she rode the carriage with Hinata, where her entire plan began to unravel … perhaps it was not his face after all, perhaps it was his mother's, his kinsmen's…

She found herself stumbling back into her bed chamber.

Temari heard her son chuckling in his crib, she smiled as she walked over and saw him looking at her, his chubby cheeks raising as he smiled a toothless grin at his mother.

Temari leaned down and pressed a kiss atop his round forehead. "Have you delivered the message?"

"Yes, my lady," replied Sen.

Temari sucked her teeth anxiously. "I must go, Sen."

"Where?"

"To find Shikamaru," she said. "If his army can't make it back in time, everything will be lost."

"My lady, it's too dangerous out there." Sen knelt onto the ground, her forehead touching the ground. "I beg of you, stay here with the young master - I will go in your stead."

"I've made up my mind," Temari removed the outer layer of her kimono. "Yome, fetch me a set of servant's clothing."

Temari changed into the servant's clothing and walked over to Sen. Crouching down, she took Sen's hand and helped her up. "I need you to look after Shikadai, you and Yome are the only people I trust."

Temari fastened her fan at her back and tucked all of her blonde hair underneath a hat.

"No one must know that I've gone," Temari said as she walked to the door. "After I'm gone, do not let anyone in here."

"Yes, My Lady."

Temari kept her head down as she walked along the corridor, avoiding other servants on her way.

She needed to get to the Nara army fast, and with them on the move, it was almost impossible - almost.

Heading towards the open area where the deer grazed, she threw her fan into the air and with a deep breath, she leapt, catching her fan mid-air and crouched atop. With a gush of wind, her fan soared south, she overlooked the Nara's complex and as the fan ascend, she saw from a distance, clumps of darkness moving across the plains and towards the mountain.

She bit her lip and glided through the air towards the smoke rising from the south.

 _She has no time to lose._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter - hope you enjoy! (will try to update other stories as well)

V.S.V


End file.
